


On Top

by mandaestella



Category: Alexbelle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, Survivor AU, i just really love survivor, not so loosely based on all-stars cuz romber really gets me, sorry not really though, this is so dumb and completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaestella/pseuds/mandaestella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire gang is competing on Survivor, and Isabelle just happens to catch Alex's eye ("She's beautiful. Any idiot can see that."). But it's Survivor - and after a lot of fights, betrayals, and maybe a little bit of love, only one will be left standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“We have returned to the waters of the Pacific Ocean, just off the coast of Panama, for the greatest Survivor yet. In order to assure top secrecy, we are under full military escort. The air space has been shut down, the waters have been cleared. Just below me are three boats, all out of sight of each other. Aboard each boat are six people. These are the Survivor All-Stars. Eighteen former castaways returning to play the ultimate game one more time. Each Survivor has been given one canteen and very little information. Aside from their own tribemates, they have no idea who else is in this game. They don’t even know that there are three tribes. When they arrive at their respective beaches, they will find only one machete to be shared by the entire tribe, and that’s it. No food, no fire, no help. It’s the least amount of supplies ever given to a group of Survivors. They say they’re the best of the best, but it’s time to prove it. Have they learned from their past or are they doomed to make the same mistakes again? Will old relationships come back to help them or haunt them? Thirty-nine days, eighteen All-Stars, one Survivor.”_

It was the middle of the day, hotter than hell, when the helicopters floated down toward the speedboats cutting through the water, a thick trail of wake churning white in the water behind them. There were nine boats total, one red, one yellow, one green, each with two military escort boats. It looked, sounded, and felt like a scene from a war movie.

But it wasn’t. It was just Survivor.

Although, Isabelle had to admit, there was no such thing as “just Survivor.” In her twenty-one years of life, it was the toughest thing she had ever done. Just last year, when she was twenty years old, she had competed on Survivor: The Australian Outback, lasting thirty-three days, just five short of making the final three. Her performance hadn’t been stellar, but it had been good enough for her to make the cut for Survivor: All-Stars, and when she had gotten the call, she couldn’t say yes fast enough.

And now, just four weeks later, she was sitting on a boat, speeding through the water in the middle of nowhere, staring at the five people she would be dumped on a beach with in just a few short moments. She knew all of them, or at least she knew of them. They were all famous for their game play, or infamous, depending on how you looked at it.

There was Jeremy Marinas, who had almost made it to the end of Survivor: Amazon a few years back. Next to him was Willow, who had lasted thirty-seven days in Borneo. Jennifer Lawrence played with Isabelle in Australia, being voted out on day twenty-four. Jen was one of the most in-shape people to ever play Survivor, and she was known for her argument with one of the other girls on the tribe, a vegetarian who didn’t want the tribe to eat the chickens they had won. All Isabelle remembered was Jen screaming at Kimmi, “I will always wave my finger in your face!” And then there was Jack, who had come just shy of winning Survivor: Africa when he was just nineteen years old, one of the youngest to ever play the game of Survivor. And, of course, sitting on the bench seat next to Isabelle, was Alexander Ludwig, named by host Jeff Probst as one of the strongest, smartest, and best contestants to ever compete for the million-dollar prize. It was a formidable line-up, and Isabelle knew these were just a few of the people she would be playing with for the next thirty-nine days.

Isabelle glanced at Alex, glad to see that he looked a little bit nervous. He was dressed in red, just like she was, just like they all had been told to. As the island grew closer and closer, Isabelle’s heart started pounding faster, and she could see other boats in the distance.

“This will be the most competitive Survivor ever,” the producers had told her when she met them in Los Angeles to sign her contract for the season. And they weren’t kidding. Isabelle’s boat was the last to the beach, and she could start to make out the faces of the other people as they got out of the boats.

The green boat hit the beach first, and Alex whispered next to her, “Holy shit, is that Liam.” Isabelle craned her neck to see above the bouncing bow of the speedboat, and indeed, there he was.

_“The Mogo Mogo tribe, which will always wear green, consists of Amandla Stenberg, winner of Survivor: Amazon; Nicole Pedra, Survivor: Marquesas; Liam Hemsworth, winner, Survivor: Borneo; Ian Nelson, runner up, Survivor: The Australian Outback; Mark Reardon, Survivor: Africa, and Leven Rambin, Survivor: Thailand.”_

The driver of Isabelle’s boat took a wide turn, circling around the cove as the yellow boat sped past them, clearly attempting to keep Isabelle’s tribe from seeing who else was here. She could hear Alex muttering next to her (“is Nicole here?), but blocked him out, instead trying to focus on who was in the second boat. The producers weren’t kidding – these were the best of the best, dominating the game in their previous seasons. Isabelle was one of the newer contestants, and definitely one of the youngest. She was in the midst of a very elite club, and her desire to prove herself was growing by the second.

_“The Saboga tribe, which will always wear yellow, consists of Ethan Jamieson, Survivor: Borneo; Tara Macken, winner of Survivor: The Australian Outback; Jackie Emerson, Survivor: Borneo; Josh Hutcherson, winner of Survivor: Africa; Mackenzie Lintz, Survivor: The Australian Outback; and Dayo Okeniyi, Survivor: Pearl Islands.”_

“I just want to see who else is here,” Jen hissed across from Isabelle, her voice almost drowned out by the waves hitting the fiberglass side of the boat. And then it was happening – the driver was making one more big turn, pulling the boat slowly into the shallows of their beach, the other survivors already gone.

_“The Chapera tribe, which will always wear red, consists of Jeremy Marinas, Survivor: Amazon; Alexander Ludwig, Survivor: Marquesas; Jennifer Lawrence, Survivor: The Australian Outback; Willow Shields, Survivor: Borneo; Isabelle Fuhrman, Survivor: The Australian Outback; and Jack Quaid, Survivor: Africa.”_

Alex raised his arms in the air, letting out a whoop as he lifted Isabelle onto the sand and gave her a high five. She smiled, glad that her tribe was already so enthusiastic – it was going to make this a lot easier.

“I cannot wait to start this shit,” Jeremy crowed as the six of them walked down the beach together, decked out in red. “Building shelters and winning challenges and wheeling and dealing.” His confidence bordered on cocky, but Isabelle guessed you could be like that when you had already come that close to winning the million dollars.

_Jack: I’ve got young’uns on my tribe. This isn’t a little boys’ game anymore. This is for the big boys. It’s a new race this time._

_Alex: All-Stars Survivor is gonna be so cutthroat, it isn’t even funny. Nobody trusts anybody. Nobody. Nobody trusts anybody, you understand?_

Isabelle could see Alex looking around, his eyes narrowed, and she knew right away she would have to watch him, keep an eye on him good and tight. He was clever, even if he acted really stupid sometimes, and he had a tendency to lie straight to people’s faces, pretending to be their best bud before turning around and stabbing them in the back.

They approached the site of their camp, a big red flag with the word Chapera emblazoned on it in big black letters stuck in the sand at the edge of the tree line.

“We’ve got a machete, at least,” Jeremy said, pointing at the tool dangling from the top of the flag. A rolled up piece of paper was tied to the string, and he grabbed it down, unrolling it as Isabelle looked over his shoulder.

“It’s a map,” she said, pointing to the scrawled lines.

“To the water.”

_Jen: It’s weird because we know each other. You know who to be careful of, who not to be careful of, who are friends, who are not friends. Like everyone knows: if you push my buttons, you may get me to crack. And that could be my demise._

The six of them headed into the jungle, Willow turning the map in her hands and looking around. “Is that…” She looked up, and the other three girls followed her lead. “Wait, which way is north?”

Isabelle heard Jack snort behind her, pointing. “I think this is it!” A barely-there path cut off to the side and Jack started heading down it. Sure enough, there was a big barrel sitting there just a few yards down the trail, and as Jack lifted the lid, all three girls screeched. “We’ve gotta boil that shit.”

“It looks like milk to me!” Alex said, sticking his face close and inspecting the murky-looking liquid.

Willow lifted out a ladleful, sniffing it.

_Alex: We’ve got well water, and it’s highly contaminated. You’re gonna get all these diseases if you don’t boil it. And we’ve got no fire. It’s just like… okay, they dropped you off, now go! Go ahead. There’s a cooking pot and a machete and a water source. What would you do?_

Everyone immediately got to work, chopping wood and looking for palm fronds and trying to get the shelter up before night fell and the little nasties came out of the jungle looking for food. Within a few minutes of their arrival on the beach, Alex had stripped off his shirt and shimmied up a tree, chopping off palm fronds and throwing them down to Jeremy.

A fight broke out almost immediately, when it came time to pick the location for the shelter.

“Over here, over here.”

“No, we should do it this way.”

“Towards the ocean though, don’t you think.”

_Jack: It hasn’t been five minutes, and we’ve got six different ideas on how to build the damn thing._

Isabelle tried to keep as quiet as possible, letting the five of them fight it out. She was already in strategy mode, figuring that the first person to really piss someone else off would be the first to go, and she would appreciate it if that wasn’t her. Willow seemed especially contentious at the moment.

_Alex: I didn’t know that I was, again, going to be on the buffoon tribe, but apparently I am the brains behind this operation._

 

“Saboga!” Jackie cheered as her tribe walked towards their yellow flag, the sun beating down on their backs. Her tribemates cheered along with her, pointing out the machete and the map excitedly.

_Josh: I’m happy with the group. You’ve got the mom, the nice guy, the little one, the hot chick. We’re all gonna play this game, and we’re all gonna battle for this prize, and it’s crazy that all these different styles of play are gonna come together._

_Tara: I’m doing this again because it’s part of my being. It’s not about the money for me, it’s about the life experience. And when I kick the bucket one day, I am going out with a casket full of life experiences._

_Dayo: I am the new guy on the block. All these people know each other. I’m just gonna try to stand back and let all these egos decide what to do. I’ll be the worker bee: a new strategy for a new game._

“Dayo, look at this!” Jackie screeched as the group cut through the thick undergrowth of the jungle. She broke away, running through the trees and pointing up. “Oh my god, we’re in banana heaven!” Dayo followed her, a huge smile on his face as he spotted the fruit.

“We’re in paradise,” Tara said, scurrying after the two of them.

“We really are!” Jackie was liking Tara more by the second, which really sucked.

_Jackie: When we got on the boat and I saw everybody, I was ecstatic. Dayo and Mackenzie are in my league. Ethan is a perfect ally. Tara and Josh, two winners. Done. It’ll be so easy to convince the others to vote off the two winners._

_Mackenzie: I feel very vulnerable. I did get put on a team with a woman who doesn’t like me. Tara is a huge concern of mine. She didn’t like me in Australia, and I’m not sure if she likes me now. But I’m gonna try this new strategy of mine which is to just keep my damn mouth shut._

Ethan, inexplicably, was the one to lead the group to water. He was a tiny little thing, just twenty years old, but Jackie knew he was dangerous. He made it to day thirty-eight on his season, and you don’t do that by being a pushover. Jackie had played with him, and he had been a big part of her getting voted out. She didn’t hold it against him, but she was planning on getting him back.

That million dollars was hers.

And count on Ethan to start drinking the water straight out of the well, everyone freaking out and telling him to stop. “No, no, no, we have to boil it, we’ll boil it,” Jackie told him, grabbing the pot.

_Ethan: I’ve drank bad water all over the world. Dirtier stuff than that, let me tell ya._

 

“I like this spot,” Leven said, standing in a clearing at the edge of the jungle.

“Yeah, for shelter? I like it too.” Mark pulled his shirt over his head, draping it over a low-hanging branch. He looked around at the rest of their tribe mates. “This is my vote.”

“What do you think about this, Nic?” Liam pulled his green Mogo Mogo buff down over his head, adjusting it to hang around his neck. “For a house.”

“We’ll give you our reasons,” Mark said, uncharacteristically methodical, as Nicole and Amandla walked up. “First of all, there’s a breeze.”

Liam interrupted, as he was prone to do, and Mark completely lost his train of thought. “We can put the fire closer to the water where there’s more of a breeze, cause that’s where we’ll mostly be.”

“As long as there’s a breeze to keep the bugs away, I’m good with it,” Nicole said, surveying the area with her hands on her hips.

“We need shelter and fire,” Ian said, always logical. “We’ll go get the building materials, like the bamboo and stuff, if you ladies can find the water.”

_Mark: I think I would be lying if I said there wasn’t a day that’s gone by since I got back from Africa that I didn’t think, at some point even if it was just for a moment, about Survivor and the game and the possibility of coming back._

_Ian: It’s never been done before. No one’s come back to play this game twice. It changes the game completely. Not from a physical standpoint, but psychologically we completely know how bad it gets and how long this road is. It’ll be interesting to see who’s up for that._

_Amandla: I cannot believe we are here. We are such morons. We left everything we love to come here and starve._

Mogo Mogo got their shelter up with no disagreement, a far cry from where Chapera had been at, or at least it seemed that way on the surface. As Mark, Liam, and Ian planned out the shelter, carefully discussing where the entrance should be, how high off the ground they wanted to sleep, and a hundred other minutiae that would become more important than they seemed, the girls moved a few yards away, presumably under the guise of gathering palm fronds.

“It is totally a girl versus guy thing right now,” Nicole said to Amandla as they walked down the tree line, and Leven skipped along behind them. “The guys have got some scheme.”

“I think Ian and Mark…” Leven trailed off. “I think they are, I really do.”

_Liam: People are already paranoid. And that’s a good, good state to have them in. I suppose I ought to be as well, but… pff._

_Nicole: We were discussing the dynamics of the group and of course didn’t even think to, like, do a 360 and check to see if anyone was listening. And of course there’s Liam just sitting in the woods listening to us._

Liam sauntered towards the girls, his cocky I’m-a-winner smile already plastered on his face. “Yes, let’s discuss this, ladies.”

“No, no, nothing,” Nicole said, giggling nervously.

But it was a little too late for that, and all of a sudden, within fifteen minutes of hitting the beach, all the dirty laundry that had quickly accumulated was being aired out.

“They think we’ve got boy power going on!” Liam announced to Ian and Mark, who were standing over a pile of cut bamboo stalks, contemplating the best way to put them together to build the shelter they would be in for the next few weeks.

“Let’s just call a time out,” Mark said reasonably, Nicole agreeing adamantly. “We’ve got so much time to do that later, so let’s just have a good time now. We’ll win challenges, and there will be no issue.”

“I don’t trust any of you sons of bitches,” Ian said good-naturedly, breaking the tension that was settling around them faster than the heat, which was really saying something, and everyone burst out laughing, echoing back that they didn’t trust him either.

_Liam: Survivor All-Stars is a different game, and I’m figuring out how to play it. It doesn’t really matter what I do because I have a big ass target on my back anyways. So I’m just going to push and pull and stir things up a bit._

 

“I did fire for two days in Borneo! I can’t do it. I’ve tried.”

“Alright, there’s the positive attitude we’re looking for.”

“I killed myself three hours a day on that damn thing last time. You guys have just started.”

Back in Chapera, the outlook for the tribe was not any brighter than it had been during the shelter-building. The shelter was up, and it didn’t look half bad, but without fire Isabelle knew they were screwed. They needed water, and they had to boil it. The producers had been very clear on that (“You can get brain parasites from it and go into a coma, okay?”). Willow apparently was getting crankier by the second, and immediately got into an argument with Jack and Alex over the fire, which they were not having much luck with.

“This ain’t last time! This is this time!” Jack called after her as she headed into the jungle.

Things only got worse when Willow came back with water drops down the front of her tank top.

“Did you drink it?” Alex asked incredulously. The second she said yes, chaos broke out.

“I’ve drank worse things, Alexander,” Willow said, lying down under the shelter and putting her buff over her eyes.

“How much did you drink?” 

“Like three half-coconuts full. I would have drank more but I was full.”

“I do not want to deal with her half-dead body if this goes south,” Jack muttered, and Isabelle couldn’t hold back her laugh.

_Alex: I do not know what Willow is thinking. If she gets sick and has to be evacuated out of here, she’s leaving five people to do the work of six._

 

At least they weren’t alone.

“Unless God himself comes down here and gives us a lightning strike, we aren’t getting a damn fire.” Jackie wiped the sweat off her forehead, kneeling on the sand with Dayo and Ethan. They had tried everything, and the dehydration was already starting to set in. She left the boys on the sand, going into the shade of the jungle and hoping for some relief.

As soon as she turned her back, Ethan cleared his throat. “I think you and me should think about an alliance.”

Dayo threw down the sticks he had been rubbing together. “You know, I know you’re a man of word. So…”

“Mackenzie and Josh are good buddies… Jackie and Tara are good buddies… I think we need to stick together because we could be out of here right quick.” Ethan stopped talked as Mackenzie and Jackie traipsed behind him, dragging huge palm leaves. As soon as they were gone again, Dayo nodded.

“I’m in.”

_Ethan: I figured me and Dayo ought to protect ourselves and form an alliance, so that’s what we did. He said he can depend on me and I can depend on him, and that’s all I need to hear._

_Dayo: Ethan is a man of few words, but from what I gather, he will honor his word. If we can stick together, we can just make it through these first few days and maybe the end of the game._

 

The night rolled in fast, the moon rising huge in the sky, and before they knew it, the sun was coming up again, the sky a dusky gray in the early dawn. Day two in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m dying,” Alex said, pulling his baseball hat down over his forehead. “I didn’t sleep at all last night. Every two seconds, getting bit. I don’t think I can do another night like that. I am beat.”

Willow agreed. “I don’t want to do another night like that.”

Isabelle rubbed her shoulder, feeling the bug bites under her fingers. Alex was right – they couldn’t go through that again.

_Alex: Last night was by far the worst night I’ve ever had. I should have built the shelter completely differently. I’m in construction, I know what I’m doing, and I don’t know what the hell I was thinking._

“I don’t even want to think about that shelter until we have fire,” Jen said, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t care, I’ll sleep on the beach if I have to.”

“I am more than willing to work on the fire,” Alex said, cracking his neck and surveying their bamboo structure. “But every aspect of our shelter sucks. We’ve got to do this differently.”

“It’s the flat wood pieces,” Isabelle spoke up, knocking on one of the boards that comprised the bottom of the shelter. “That’s what is killing me.”

It was a testament to how tired and dehydrated they already were that Isabelle’s comment sparked World War Three.

“There is not one person here who doesn’t understand that you two couldn’t sleep,” Jen snapped, pointing to Isabelle and Alex. “But there are six people here who haven’t had water, so what do you think is more important?”

"I’ve been trying to make fire every hour since we got here! I’m physically exhausted, I can’t—“

“Why are you yelling?”

“I’m not yelling, oh my God. I’m just saying. I’m calling it like it is.”

“We’re all calling it like it is!”

“I’m telling you right now, I am not going through another night like that again.”

Alex began ripping apart the boards, switching them out with sturdier pieces, and in just five minutes, the entire thing was different. Jen still wasn’t satisfied, and had to throw in a snarky comment. “There. Do you two think you can sleep now? Because that is all I care about.”

_Alex: What can I say about Jen? She’s a drama queen. You come to Alex, you get it like it is._

_Jen: Who made Alex the master of this camp and Isabelle his little girl? When did that happen?_

By that point, Isabelle had had enough, and she stalked down the beach, Alex hot on her tail. As soon as they got far enough away from camp to talk freely, she stopped, hands on her hips. “What do you think?” Alex asked, leaning over to pick up some wood. “Should we be in an alliance? Cover our own asses?”

Isabelle laughed, leaning down to help him. “I don’t know if I can take you seriously or not.”

“I’m being one hundred percent serious.” He looked up, locking eyes with her, and yes, Isabelle knew this was Alexander Ludwig she was talking to, but she almost believed him. “We can’t make it obvious at all though. Like this whole carrying logs thing with you has gotta end.” Isabelle laughed, following him through the sand and clutching the other end of the log. “No, seriously, do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

_Alex: Isabelle and I have an alliance. For obvious reasons. I mean she’s beautiful. Any idiot can see that. I’ll keep my word to her, no matter what. I trust her. I don’t think she’s gonna screw me._

By the time the two of them got back to camp with the logs, Jeremy was almost giddy with excitement. “Tree mail!” he called to them as soon as they came into view, waving the scroll clutched tight in his fist. “Should we all read it together?”

Alex dropped the log, bounding across the sand towards the rest of the tribe and almost leaving Isabelle behind. “Willow, come on,” he yelled to her where she was lying on the sand next to the water.

“Just speak up!” she yelled back.

“Okay!” Alex unrolled the scroll, reading loudly so Willow could hear. “To and from each challenge, fly your colors as you stride in a show of unity—” He looked up. “Un-i-ty!” he called in Willow’s direction, and Isabelle had to hide her laugh in her shoulder. “—Your flag shows tribal pride. Three more days are guaranteed for those triumphant in the game. Bring your dive mask with you—” Jeremy held up the dive mask, which had presumably arrived in tree mail. “—To face the man of flame.”

_Isabelle: We just got our first tree mail, and we’re assuming it’s an Immunity challenge. But we’re hoping we could also win some fire with that immunity because we are hurting pretty bad._

 

“Chapera, come on in!” Isabelle heard Jeff Probst’s voice before she saw him, and she followed the rest of her tribe into the clearing where Jeff was standing. This was it – challenge number one. She could barely breathe she was so nervous.

The first thing she saw was the huge fire man made out of wood and brush standing at the tree line. The ocean glittered a bright, impossible blue behind them, and Jeff welcomed them warmly. Jeremy, carrying Chapera’s bright red flag at the front of the line, waved at Jeff as he led them up to the host, and when Isabelle glanced behind her, she could see Alex’s smile, huge and lighting up the day. Jeremy stuck the flag into the sand as Jeff said, “What’s going on?”

Chapera all laughed, a little nervously, but mostly just glad to be here. “We want to ask you that question!” Jen said.

One of the biggest topics of conversation in the shelter last night had been who else was here. The only person they knew for sure was here was Liam, because Alex had spotted him before he had disappeared into the jungle. The producers had tried incredibly hard to keep the roster a secret, and they had done a good job. “Every other survivor who has already played this game could be here,” Jeremy had said. “We won’t know until tomorrow.”

But now tomorrow was here – and they were about to find out.

"Do you want to see who you’re playing against?” Jeff asked.

“Yes!” Isabelle was the first to answer, her red buff wrapped around her head.

“Mogo Mogo, come on in!”

Isabelle craned her neck to see around Jeremy at the tribe decked out in green, walking into the clearing. “You’re gonna see some familiar faces,” Jeff said. And he was right – the first person Isabelle saw, the girl leading the tribe, was Nicole Pedra, who had played with Alex in Marquesas. Alex had mentioned last night in the shelter that he wondered if she was here. Alex stuck her tongue out at Nicole good-naturedly, and she smiled hugely.

“Amandla!” Isabelle heard Jeremy squeak next to her as he spotted the girl who had won his season. Amandla, dressed in bright blue, her buff covering her curls, looked delighted, bringing her hands up to her mouth to hide her grin.

“Any surprises so far?” Jeff asked Mogo Mogo as they settled themselves next to Chapera. “Hemsworth, are you surprised to see anyone over there?”

“Count them gone, Jeff,” he said cockily, pointing to Chapera. “One, two, three, four, five, six. Count ‘em.”

“He hasn’t changed at all, has he, Willow?” Jeff asked her, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process, her blue baseball cap pulled low over her eyes.

"His team looks like they love him already,” Jen said sarcastically, and Mogo Mogo snickered.

“Well, twelve survivors would be nice. Two tribes would be fun. But I don’t think it would be enough.” Jeff looked behind the two tribes into the jungle. “Saboga! Come on in!”

Everyone whipped around, seeing Ethan carrying the yellow flag, leading his six tribemates out of the jungle. Liam grinned, seeing his old friend from Borneo.

"The big man in the back!” Jen called out, pointing at Dayo. He winked at her. “Alright! Game on!”

As Saboga settled themselves on the other side of Chapera, Jeff took a deep breath, nodding. “Alright, here we are. Survivor All-Stars! So tell me about arriving at the beach. Quaid, what did you find when you got to camp?”

“Nothing,” Jack said succinctly, and Alex burst out laughing in front of him, triggering the giggles in everyone else. The mood was a lot lighter now that everyone knew who else was here, who they would be competing with, what friends they might have on one of the other tribes. “A machete and a bucket.”

“And a map to water,” Ethan spoke up. “But we can’t drink it.”

“Why not?” Jeff asked, clearly knowing the answer.

“We don’t have fire.”

“You don’t have fire? How about Chapera?” Jeff looked at them, and Isabelle looked down, scuffing the sand with her shoe.

“Nope.”

“Hemsworth.” Jeff pointed. “I know you have fire.” Liam was known for being the fastest to ever start a fire. Liam sucked in a breath, looking sheepish and not answering the question.

“Nobody has fire,” Jeff said, grinning. “Well, on that note, let’s get to the first Immunity Challenge. It harkens back to the first challenge we ever did on Survivor. Quest for Fire. Here’s how it works.” He pointed behind him, out to the ocean where Isabelle could make out some brightly-colored pieces floating in the water. “You will each start on floating platforms. On my go, you will dive down and release your raft from where it is tethered on the bottom of the ocean floor. You will then take the fire torches that are on your raft and use them to light a series of woks, making your way back to the beach. When you get to the beach, you will light a third wok, and then drag your raft under a bamboo crawl. The first two tribes to light the final wok and cross the finish line with all six members will both win immunity.” Jeff turned to the tall wooden stand next to him, covered with a cloth. “And now, for the immunity idol.” He pulled off the cloth, revealing a wooden tribal statue. He pulled it apart. “It’s two pieces, the human being and the environment.” He held up the pieces, one a sitting person, the other a boat. “Each piece grants immunity. The first two tribes to cross the finish line win a piece of the idol. If you hold part of this idol, you cannot go to tribal council, and you cannot be voted out of this game.” He put the immunity idol down, scanning the group. “You ready to get started?” Everyone nodded, and Isabelle could feel her legs shaking a little at the anticipation. “Swim on out, and get ready for my go.”

It was a mad dash to the water, everyone diving into the shallows and making their way out to the floating platforms, which turned out to be farther away than they looked. Jen was the first one to reach Chapera’s platform, pulling herself up and turning around to help the others. As soon as everyone was standing up and facing the beach, Jeff called out, “Survivors, ready!” He had his arm up in the air and as he yelled out, “Go!” he dropped it down, and the challenge was on.

Within seconds, everyone was in the ocean, swimming as fast as they could towards their floating raft, a small fire burning on top of it. “You’ve got to get your raft untied before you can move on!” Jeff yelled. Alex was the first one to Chapera’s raft, and he immediately disappeared beneath the water, swimming down to the ocean floor to undo the two clips that anchored the raft to the sand.

“Chapera is the first out, moving towards their first wok!” Isabelle heard Jeff yell as she grasped the side of the raft, pulling it behind her, Jeremy on one side and Alex on the other. “Mogo Mogo is right behind them! Saboga is struggling! Chapera and Mogo Mogo are neck and neck!”

“We’re almost there!” Jen called over the splashing. “Come on, we’re almost there!”

As they neared the first wok, Alex grabbed the torch from the top of the raft, dipping it into the fire and lighting the copper urn floating in the water. “Mogo Mogo and Chapera both have their first wok lit. Saboga is still struggling.” As Isabelle dove towards the back of the raft, getting ready to push it towards the second wok, she saw Saboga way behind, Jackie sitting on top of the raft, trying to keep the fire from getting wet.

"Mogo Mogo and Chapera are still dead even, almost to the second wok!” Jack reached up towards the urn, and in a few seconds, it was lit, and he screamed at Chapera to move, Mogo Mogo a few strokes ahead. Saboga was quickly catching up, Jackie lighting their second urn, and Alex and Jack were basically dragging the raft and the rest of the team to the beach singlehandedly. Soon Isabelle felt solid sand under her feet, everyone standing up, grabbing the raft and running with it. Mogo Mogo was still a few steps ahead.

Jack lit the third wok as soon as they were out of the water, Alex leading the pack towards the bamboo crawl. They were dead even with Mogo Mogo, but Saboga wasn’t too far behind. All Isabelle could focus on was getting under the bamboo as quickly as possible, not caring that she was scraping her back on the bamboo or that the sand was biting into her knees. The girls were behind the raft, pushing it forward as the boys pulled, and they were the first out from under the crawl, Jack lighting the last urn as they crossed the finish line.

Alex let out a huge roar as Jeff called, “Chapera is the first tribe to win immunity!” It was only a few seconds later that Mogo Mogo crossed the finish line, dropping the raft and screaming in joy. “Mogo Mogo wins immunity!” Isabelle glanced behind her at Saboga, still dragging the raft under the bamboo crawl, and they looked devastated, dropping it on the sand as they realized they were last.

Jeff handed Alex the person part of the immunity idol and he held it out for Isabelle and Jen to kiss for good luck. “You’re not a happy group,” Jeff said to Saboga. Josh shook his head, looking down. “It’s tough to lose the first challenge, and unfortunately, tomorrow night one of you will be going home. You have tonight and tomorrow to figure out who that will be. Head on back to camp.” As Saboga turned around and walked away, Jeff turned to Chapera. “Because you crossed first, you have the honor to light Burning Man.”

The girls squealed, running towards the huge wood and brush statue, lighting the grass at the bottom with torches and watching the fire lick its way towards the sky.

But the joy of winning was soured by the fact that they still didn’t have fire, and Isabelle didn’t know how much longer they could last without water.

_Alex: We won that because we played together as a team. No matter what is going on back here, we pulled through when we had to. We’re the biggest bunch of misfit survivors you could put together from seven seasons, and we go out there and win the first challenge. Nobody was expecting that._

 

Life back at Saboga was chaotic the next day, to say the least.

_Jackie: It’s horrible being the first tribe to tribal council. Horrible. None of us came out here to be the first one voted off._

Everyone was quiet at first, sitting on logs or on the side, hands in their hands. Ethan was stretched out on the ground, eyes closed, and while he looked pretty calm, Jackie knew he had to be inwardly freaking out, just like the rest of them. As soon as people started splitting off from the group, Jackie turned to Dayo.

“I think it’s important that we get rid of the two winners first,” she whispered, in case Tara or Josh could hear her. “Nobody wants a winner to win again.”

Mackenzie agreed. “They don’t know what it’s like. It’d be great.”

Dayo, who had been silent up until now, shook his head. “I… I don’t know.”

_Jackie: I don’t know Dayo well enough to know if I can trust him. He could be playing a bigger game than I think. You can’t take anything anyone says for what it means._

Jackie went to find Josh, who was sitting on a log by himself, clearly thinking. She sat down next to him, and he immediately asked her if he was in trouble. She decided the best thing to do would be to tell him the truth. “You’re a really strong member of this tribe. But you’re also a winner, Josh.”

“I know,” he looked down. “I know. But it could be an advantage.”

Jackie wrinkled her nose. “How?”

“You’d be silly not to bring a winner to the final two,” Josh said logically, leaning closer.

_Jackie: No one wants a winner to win again. Sorry, guys, it’s our game now. Get the hell off our playing field._

_Tara: Josh and I have to stick together, because we have the biggest targets on our backs. We have to do whatever we can to last in this game. Hopefully, we can pull Dayo in and kind of surprise everyone tonight._

According to the plan Tara had just brought to him, Josh approached Dayo where he was standing in the water, trying to cool off. “Tara and I would like to get you into an alliance,” he told him plainly. Dayo nodded, thinking. “I mean you watched Jackie and Mackenzie. You saw how they played last time. They don’t play the way you play. I will give you my word.” Dayo shifted, towering above Josh. “You saw me play in Africa. I played the same way the entire time. I held true to my promises. That’s the way I work.”

“I know, and I like that,” Dayo said, looking out toward the horizon, and Josh’s heart jumped, thinking that maybe he had this.

"You have to think long term,” Josh said.

_Dayo: I’ve got Jackie and Mack on one side, and Tara and Josh on the other. I just think we’ve gotta get rid of the winners. But I can’t trust Jackie and Mackenzie. I can’t trust them._

As the day continued and the sun started to sink down in the sky, Dayo was getting more nervous. He kind of knew that the entire vote tonight hinged on him and Ethan, on which group they decided to side with. Before long it was time for them to begin the long walk to the tribal council lodge, and they set off across the sand in silence.

It was dark by the time they reached tribal council, housed in an open-air structure next to the ocean, burning torches lighting the hundreds of steps leading the way up to the lodge. It had started to rain as they made the journey, and by the time they made their way under the roof and sat down, they were soaked.

“Welcome to a very wet tribal council,” Jeff said, standing there to greet them. “We are suspended in the middle of the jungle, a bit of a climb, not one you’re going to want to make very often. Grab a torch from behind you, approach the flame, dip it in and get fire.” Everyone stood up, reaching for a torch behind them and lighting up their torches. “Fire represents your life in this game. Once you have fire, have a seat.”

Jackie sat down on the end of the bench, next to Mackenzie, the three boys seated behind them. Jeff smiled. “How did the first three days out here compare to what you’ve been through in the past, Mackenzie?”

“It’s total hell,” she said, leaning forward and wiping her dripping forehead with the yellow buff tied around her wrist.

“Dayo,” Jeff said, turning to him. “You just barely got home from filming your last season, and you turn around to come out here and do it again.” Dayo looked up as thunder rolled through the sky. “Are you sorry you made that decision?”

Dayo hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “You know… there’s a piece of me that says why in the hell did I come back here. But I’ve got to think about my family, my mom and my girlfriend. I’m doing this for them. So maybe I can do better this time.”

“I’m noticing,” Jeff said, pointing to Mackenzie, “that Mackenzie is literally collecting water in her hand while we’re sitting here and slurping it up.” She smiled, not stopping her hydration.

"It’s bad, Jeff. It’s bad.” She shook her head, her curls catching the firelight. “You can live without food, but we need water. We are all feeling it right now and it’s scary.” Jackie, next to her, was holding her buff out and squeezing the contents into her mouth when it became soaked through.

A few minutes later, after a discussion about whether being a winner was a liability (Josh and Tara adamantly saying no, and Ethan surprisingly agreeing with them), it was time to vote.

Josh was the first to vote, making his way across the long bridge that separated the voting station from everyone else and writing down Jackie’s name in huge block letters. “Jackie, Jackie, Jackie,” he whispered to the camera, holding up the slip of paper. “You gotta watch that mouth of yours, because it could come back to bite you in the butt.”

Jackie was next, then Mackenzie, and Tara, who also wrote down Jackie’s name. Ethan followed, carefully folding his slip of paper. Dayo took the longest, contemplating very hard over the name he wrote down before putting his paper into the urn. At this point, everyone was shaking with cold, huddling as close to the fire in the middle of the room as possible.

“I’ll go tally the votes.” Jeff walked down the bridge, grabbing the urn and bringing it back to the fire as the tribe in front of him tried to get warm. Jackie blew into her hands, hunched over into a ball. Inside, her stomach was churning. She didn’t want to be the first. She didn’t want to go. Mackenzie was still slurping water out of her hands as Jeff set the urn down on the podium in front of him.

“Once the votes are read,” he said, “the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.” He took the top off, nodding at them. “I’ll read the votes.”

As he drew out the pieces of paper, he opened them, turning them towards the group so they could see. “First vote. Jackie.” Jackie shook her head, almost laughing at the absurdity of the frowny face someone had drawn beside her name penned across the paper. “Jackie.” Jeff held up the second paper, a big exclamation point beside her name. Her eyes widened, and panic began to grip her, cold inside her stomach. “That’s two votes Jackie.”

But the next four pieces of paper all said Tara, and as Jeff read them out, Jackie could feel herself beginning to relax.

“The first person voted out of Survivor: All-Stars…” Jeff said, reading the last piece. “Tara. You need to bring me your torch.”

She stood up, shaking her head and grabbing her torch from behind her. As she set it down in front of Jeff, he held up the snuffer, saying, “Tara, your tribe has spoken,” before he brought it down over the head of the torch, extinguishing the flame.

She didn’t look back as she walked away, didn’t see that Josh had dropped his head into his hands, knowing that he was probably screwed.

“Because you don’t yet have fire back at camp,” Jeff said, looking apologetic, “you won’t take your torches back with you until you can make fire on your own.” Jackie felt her heart drop to the rough wooden planks of the floor, knowing they couldn’t last much longer without water. “You can head on back to camp,” Jeff said. “Have a good night.”

_Tara: No one wants to be the first person voted off, and especially me being such a competitor. I was only here three days, and was it a hard three days? Absolutely. This experience has been different for me because I went in on equal playing ground the first time, so I kind of expected it. But it doesn’t make it any easier._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Survivor: For the first time, eighteen former castaways returned to the game as three tribes: Chapera, Saboga, and Mogo Mogo. They soon found out just how crucial fire would be, because no fire meant no water. At Saboga, Ethan approached Dayo with a plan. And at Chapera, Alex and Isabelle made a connection. In a very close immunity challenge, Saboga fell behind, giving Chapera and Mogo Mogo shared immunity. Back at camp, Jackie campaigned to vote out the previous winners. At tribal council, Josh felt vulnerable, but Tara was the first All-Star voted out. With all the tribes denied fire for three days, the castaways face severe dehydration. Seventeen are left; who will be voted out tonight?_

It was a cold, rainy, gray day, which matched Jackie’s mood perfectly. It had been raining non-stop since they got to tribal council last night, and the night had been miserable, to say the very least. The water looked cold and uninviting, nothing like the bright blue that had caught the sunlight the day before. As she sat on the beach, staring out at the horizon unblinkingly, she just caught sight of a large black snack slithering through the shallows of the ocean. Yuck.

_Dayo: Coming back from tribal council without fire was devastating. With Tara gone, pouring rain, dying of thirst, then thinking we’re gonna bring fire home, so we left a pot of contaminated well water out instead of an empty pot to catch rain water… well, it was a bad way to end day three._

_Mackenzie: Last night was the most miserable night of my life. I tried to sleep; I didn’t get a single wink of sleep. I sat up all night in the shelter, rocking back and forth to stay warm. We were all soaking wet._

The five of them still left sat on the beach around the fire pit (or what would have been the fire pit, if they weren’t too stupid to make fire), talking about their previous Survivor experiences. And they all agreed about one thing – it hadn’t been as bad as this. Nothing was as bad as this.

_Mackenzie: Ethan is one of a kind. He’s sleeping on the ground when the rest of us are squeezing into the shelter, and he’s drinking well water before we can boil it safely, even after we’ve been told about the crazy parasites._

“Ethan, sweetheart, are you still drinking the well water?”

“Oh, yes, he is.”

“Well, at this point he’s had so much, so…”

“If I’m still standing at noon, y’all can drink it too.”

_Jackie: Water contamination can hit you pretty quick. But if Ethan decided he’s gonna drink the water, there’s no telling him no. He does what he wants._

 

Nicole had her head in her hands, her green North Face fleece wrapped around her to stave off the cold. Ian was lying flat on his back, eyes closed, trying to preserve as much energy as possible. It was miserable, and Nicole thought she had never been so cold or hungry or exhausted or dehydrated in her entire life.

They needed fire soon, or they weren’t going to make it much longer. And that was a terrifying thought to a girl who had never been outside the comfort of her life in Los Angeles, save for the first time she had played this God-awful game.

_Ian: Dehydration may be our biggest concern at this point. We haven’t been able to achieve fire, thus we haven’t been able to boil the water._

_Leven: Our tongues have turned white. We are literally dying of thirst._

And then, it started to rain. Not just a drizzle, but a pour. The jungle was dripping with it, water running in streams off the bright green of the trees and collecting in pools on the ground. The clouds rolled in dark and heavy, opening up their contents over the island.

_Mark: At first we thought, okay we’ve got to keep dry. But after a few minutes of that, the light bulb went on and all of us realized that fresh water is falling from the damn sky._

“I never thought I would be so happy to be stuck in the rain,” Leven said, as she pulled a palm frond down from where it was dangling over the edge of the shelter and stuck the whole thing in her mouth, sucking the water off the leaves. Mark was right there next to her, cupping his water to collect a pool of rain and slurping it up. Ian, too exhausted to move, was still lying on the ground, his mouth open. They all set their canteens out, tops open, in the sand, hoping they would fill up. “This is the best water I have ever had.”

“I feel like an animal right now,” Mark joked.

It began to feel a little bit warmer, but thankfully, the rain continued. Nicole ventured out of the shelter, finding that it was even warmer on the beach, and she started to feel better, even though the sky was gray. 

 

The rain brought about a dance party in Chapera. Alex, Isabelle, and Jen danced around on the beach, their canteens held over their hands, the previous fight between the three of them forgotten as the water poured down onto them. “We’ve got some waaaaater,” Alex sang, and Isabelle thought she hadn’t seen him this happy the entire time they had been on the island. “We’ve got some waaaaater.” 

"You would think we’re popping champagne,” Jeremy said, joining them.

A few minutes later, after their canteens were full and they had drank as much as their stomachs were full, five of them settled themselves under the shelter, which had thankfully been revamped. Jack stayed outside, dancing around like a maniac and singing along with Alex. “Nobody knooooows the words, but it’s all good todaaaaaaa-a-a-aaay. And I knoooooow… we’re gonna drink some waaaaater.” Alex was swaying back and forth, Isabelle and Jen laughing hysterically on either side of him as he and Jack kept making up the words to their ridiculous song. They segued instantly into their own version of Have You Ever Seen The Rain, Jack skipping around camp and screaming, “I wanna knooooow… have you ever seen the rain, comin’ down on Jack Quaid todaaaaaay.”

Things were definitely looking up.

 

“Uh oh!” Josh called from the end of the path they were following in the woods, and the rest of Saboga raced to catch up with him. They were taking their daily trip to tree mail, and Josh had been the first one to get there. There was a big crate lying on the ground, three padlocks attached to the front of it, and he tapped it with his foot as Jackie skipped up next to him.

“Don’t open, very valuable, keep dry,” she read from the note nailed to the top of the wood. “What in the hell?” And they dragged it back to camp, the rest of their tribe following behind.

 

“I don’t know, it feels like something substantial, whatever it is,” Ian said, as he and Amandla carried their crate between them back to Mogo Mogo.

“Maybe it’s an animal. It’s always interesting when they give you boxes.”

They set it down on the beach next to the rest of their tribe when they got back, and everyone immediately began running through the options of what it could be.

“Food.”

“Matches.”

"Well, anything you can open is fun. It’s like a present.”

“I’m so glad we just get to stare at this for the next two hours.”

 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Alex said, after he had carried Chapera’s crate back to the beach. “I have an idea.” He paused dramatically. “Do you want to open it?”

_Alex: When we first got that box, my first inclination was: forget about the damn note, we are starving over here. But then everyone else was all, oh no, we don’t wanna do that, we might upset Pretty Boy Probst or something._

 

But they didn’t have much longer to think about what might be in the box or whether they should break it open or not, because they had to head to a challenge. Isabelle was feeling especially confident now that they were properly hydrated, and she was glad they were about to do a challenge before the water they had collected from the rain ran out.

She just hoped they could win some damn fire.

All of the tribes filed in, sticking their flags in the side and looking towards Saboga. “Chapera, Mogo Mogo, getting your first look at the new Saboga tribe… Tara voted out at the last tribal council.”

Isabelle saw Liam look at the ground and mouth a curse word.

“Okay, let’s get to our first reward challenge,” Jeff continued. “You are building a staircase to the stars. Here’s how it works. There are five logs tethered out in the ocean. On my go, five members of each tribe will swim out and get the furthest log. Once there, you will unclip it and swim it back, putting it in the staircase as the first step. Then four tribe members, then three, then two, until you get to the last log. One tribe member will retrieve it and place it in the staircase. The first tribe to get all five logs on the staircase and get to the top of the platform will win reward.” Isabelle glanced behind him at the three brightly painted structures. “This will be grueling, especially for your anchors because they will be swimming every leg.” He paused for a second to let that sink in, and Isabelle’s eyes were drawn to the stool next to him, covered in a lumpy beige cloth. “Now, do you want to know what you’re playing for?”

“Please!” Isabelle’s heart jumped. Please be fire, please be fire, please be fire.

“Blankets,” Jeff said, pulling the cover off and revealing a pile of cloth. Isabelle’s heart dropped, but she knew it would keep them warm at night, which was at least something. “Chapera, Mogo Mogo, you have one extra member so you’ll be sitting someone out. Keep in mind you cannot sit out the same person in back to back challenges. Chapera, who you sitting out?”

They had a quick and heated discussion, trying to figure out as fast as possible who would swim the most. “Jack,” they decided quickly, turning around to face Jeff.

“And Mogo Mogo… who’s it gonna be?”

“Amandla.”

“Okay. Everybody else, on my go.”

They all got ready, the boys pulling off their shirts and the girls tying their hair back. Isabelle was no less nervous than she had been during the last challenge. She was already tired, her body aching from the work of dragging that raft back to shore, but she knew she had to put her big girl pants on and get to work – there was no way she wanted to go to tribal tonight, especially with that fight with Jen hanging over her head.

“For reward! Survivors, ready… Go.”

“Let’s go!” Jack yelled from where he was sitting as the rest of his team swam through the water as fast as they could. Alex was leading the pack as usual, and Isabelle tried to keep up with him, brushing her hand against his leg with every stroke. “Come on, big red!”

“Chapera, first at their log! Unclipped and heading back! Saboga heading back. Mogo Mogo heading back. Dead even!”

There was a commotion in the water as Jeff yelled, “Stay with your log! Stay with your log!”

Everyone started yelling at each other, not knowing who he was talking to. “It’s not us,” Mackenzie screamed over the splashing. “Go, go!”

"You’ve got to stay together!”

Chapera was too far away to see that Jeff was talking to Saboga, where Ethan was lagging way behind. He was a tiny little thing, and the dehydration was probably affecting him more than the others, and it was showing. His tribe was having to practically drag him through the water.

“Come on, Ethan! Come on, it’s okay, you’ve got this!”

“Jackie working with Ethan! Mogo Mogo and Chapera heading out of the water. Hang in there Ethan, you’re there! All three tribes are neck and neck.”

As the next four swimmers headed back into the water, Jen, Ethan, and Leven sat down, panting, their effort in this challenge over. It had not been an easy swim – those logs were a hell of a distance away – and Isabelle dreaded doing it again as she dove back into the shallows, trying to forget about the pain.

“The next tribe members swimming out for the fourth log! Come on, keep moving, you can rest tonight!” Jeff encouraged from the beach. Mackenzie, swimming backstroke, smacked her head on the log, not realizing that she had already reached it, and Isabelle could her swearing from across the lanes.

“Saboga has their second log, now Mogo Mogo, and Chapera is unhooked and heading back.”

The tribe members on the beach were screaming their encouragement as Saboga was the first tribe out of the water, and Isabelle could tell Chapera was starting to panic a little, their strokes getting messy and sloppy. The two other tribes were placing their logs onto the structure, settling them on the pegs, and Mackenzie was groaning as she headed towards the water again. 

Finally Chapera hit the beach, and once again, Alex, Isabelle, and Willow ran back into the ocean. Even Alex was struggling, moving slowly and trying to catch his breath.

“The swimming is really taking its toll on everyone now.”

For the third time in a row, Saboga and Mogo Mogo reached their log first. “Willow, Alex, and Isabelle are still struggling!”

There was a chorus of screaming from the beach as everyone begged their tribe to hurry up. Saboga and Mogo Mogo were back out again before Chapera reached the beach: Dayo and Josh still swimming for Saboga, Mark and Liam for Mogo Mogo.

“Chapera is in with their third log, and Alex and Willow are back out, trying to close the gap.”

Isabelle sank down to the sand, her legs like jelly and her heart racing. She could barely hear Jeff commentating the action for all the roaring in her ears. Jen rubbed her back, Jack and Jeremy on her other side. She watched Alex dive into the water, pulling up his bright red swim shorts as he did, Willow close on his heels. She had offered to swim the fourth leg with Alex, but Willow had insisted, and at this point Isabelle was glad she had – there was no way she could have gone back out there again.

“Saboga with a big lead! Dayo is looking strong as ever, Josh right there with him! Saboga again first out of the water, Mogo Mogo on their trail!”

Isabelle watched Dayo collapse on the sand, Jackie kissing his head as they screamed for Josh to hurry up. Liam was back in the water too, racing towards his last log.

“Hemsworth has a lot of ground to make up on Saboga!” Alex and Willow were back, throwing the log into place, and Alex ran out again, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes. “Ludwig taking the last leg for Chapera.”

“Pick it up, let’s go!” Isabelle said, standing up and screaming, as if that would make Alex swim any faster.

Josh hit his log first, Jackie screaming, “C’mon, Josh, we love you, you’ve got this, this is everything right now!”

“There’s a lot of swimming, with no food and no water in your belly. Alex is having a tough time!”

Josh reached the sand, scooping the log up in his arms and racing towards the staircase. Alex was pushing his log through the waves, spitting water out of his mouth and generally looking like he was about to drown.

“Saboga wins reward!” Jeff called, and Isabelle looked over to see the five of them jumping up and down on top of their platform, Dayo giving Josh a huge hug.

“Damn,” Jen said next to Isabelle, and they raced down to the edge of the water to help Alex, throwing their arms around him and practically dragging him up to the top of their platform. Once everyone was seated and had caught their breath, Jeff cleared his throat.

“Now I’ve got a proposition for you, Saboga.” He paused. “Everyone received a locked box at their camp today. I’m gonna tell you what’s inside. Rice.”

Everyone cheered, and Isabelle heard Alex’s stomach growl next to her as he nudged her with his shoulder, warm against hers and still a little damp.

"But here’s the thing. There’s three locks on it, and you don’t have the keys. And even if you did, you couldn’t cook it because you don’t have fire.”

“Buzzkill!” Alex yelled down to Jeff.

“Here’s the offer,” he said, grinning and ignoring Alex. “You can trade the blankets for this: the first clue to finding the first key, flint – a constant source of fire, and a pot to cook the rice.” He pulled a cloth off a second stool, revealing the items he had just described. “Here’s the rub. If you take the pot with the clue and the map and the flint instead of the blankets, Mogo Mogo gets it, as well as Chapera.”

Willow started clapping, and Saboga immediately began whispering among themselves. Fire. That was all Isabelle had heard. It was only a few seconds before Mackenzie said, “Yeah, we’ll give it to everybody.”

Nicole and Alex both looked like they might cry as Jeff handed them the pots with the items inside, and an instant relief blanketed the tribes. No more dehydration. Now they would be okay.

 

As Mogo Mogo made their way back to their beach, Leven in front carrying the big green flag, scorpions scuttled past their feet, disappearing into the sand. The entire mood of the tribe felt different now that they knew they would no longer have to deal with the crippling dehydration that had plagued them for the last four days.

“I cannot believe they ousted Tara,” Liam said as he sat down on the pebbly sand, picking up the pot from the ground. Everyone instantly chimed in.

“Oh my God, I know.”

“That is so crazy.”

"Such a shocker.”

“I would have put a lot of money that Ethan was gone,” Liam said, shaking his head.

_Liam: HO-LY CRAP. That blew me out of the water! Tara, the first one out! And that just means that there’s obviously a big target on the winners. Except me. No, just kidding. There’s a big target on me. Ha, we’ll see._

“Yeah, I’m surprised,” Mark said, as they all gathered around, sinking down onto the ground in exhaustion. “But at the same time, it’s kind of cool cause it sets the tone for the whole game. We all know it’s business this time.

 

“That was tough,” Alex said, untying the flint from the cooking pot he was holding, Jack reaching over to help him. “That was probably the toughest challenge I’ve ever done, ever.”

Everyone chimed in, Isabelle too tired to even move. She had set down on the edge of the shelter as soon as they had gotten back, Willow next to her, and the two of them had not moved an inch. She felt like all her muscles were screaming in protest, and the water they so desperately needed could not come fast enough.

_Jeremy: When we got to the challenge and I saw that Tara was voted out of the game, that made me very excited because I think she’s a big phony and if it means that the winners are going next, that’s fine with me. Because last time I checked, I didn’t have a million dollars. Yet._

“Do you want to get some fire going?” Jen asked, directing her question toward the boys.

Alex and Jack were leaning over the spot they had designated for their fire pit, Jack with the flint in his hand, Isabelle standing over the two of them.

"Come on,” Alex said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s go, Jacky boy. Get it in the first try.”

Jack scraped the machete against the flint, sparks flying into the air immediately. “There it is, there it is.”

“There’s a coating on the flint,” Jen said, “And you have to get all the coating off before it’ll light.” 

“Jack knows what he’s doing,” Alex said, not looking away from the flint.

_Jen: I came back and I knew exactly how to build a fire and get it started. But, of course, damn Alexander and Quaid are so macho. They’re the men of the tribe._

More and more sparks filled the fire pit, Jen standing by with pieces of dry grass, ready to add to the pile as soon as one of the sparks caught. It was only a few minutes later that Jen insisted she could get it going, and Jack, not spoiling for a fight, handed over the tools, rolling his eyes and stepping back. Jen leaned over the little nest of tinder, rolling her shoulders before she attempted to start the fire.

_Jack: Right now apparently I just have to keep my mouth shut. It’s too early in the game to be bossing. I think we’ve got four or five bosses right now._

And sure enough, Jen, Isabelle, Alex, and Jeremy were all crowded around the fire pit, ripping apart pieces of dry grass and arranging them in the pit, Alex almost fighting Jen for the flint. Isabelle was pretty sure a fight was going to flare up before the fire did. As Alex finally managed to get the flint away from Jen and begin trying to light the fire himself, she instructed him the entire time (“There, just like that. You just have to get the magnesium off first. No, a little harder.”), and Isabelle could tell by the look on his face that he was about to snap.

_Alex: Jen is just talking a little bit too much. She walks around giving orders constantly. It’s in her nature. She’s got a big mouth and she needs to learn how to shut it._

It was only a few seconds and couple of scrapes of the flint later that a spark jumped into the brush and took shelter, flaring up instantly into a big, beautiful fire, Alex leaning over to blow on it softly. All animosity forgotten, Alex leaned over, fist bumping Jen over the top of the fire and patting Jeremy on the back.

“There will be no more rubbing of sticks together!” he said triumphantly.

 

There were scorpions everywhere. That was all Jackie could think, and she was starting to get a little nervous. There was no telling what one of the little buggers would do, and she lived in fear of stepping on one.

Dayo and Mackenzie were hard at work on the fire, having already built a little pile of sticks and brush. Dayo looked exhausted, like he could barely sit up, and Jackie knew they needed that fire started as fast as possible.

“Our lives are about to change for the better!” Mackenzie announced optimistically, as Dayo leaned over the fire pit, striking the flint with the machete.

“This is still not going to be easy,” he muttered, intent on his task. Ethan came over, kneeling down on the other side of Dayo.

_Dayo: I thought I was an outdoorsman. And I am with a lighter. This sucks._

As the three of them tried to start the fire, Jackie and Josh went to get water from the source in the woods.

"You are much stronger than I am,” Jackie groaned as she leaned over the deep container, trying to lift her bucket of water out of it without spilling it. Her muscles were screaming in agony from the work she had put them through earlier.

“So what do you think?” Josh asked her as they carried their buckets back to camp, treading the trail carefully. “After the challenge today, do you think I’ve got the biggest target on me now?”

“I mean… yeah.”

_Jackie: I feel bad for Josh, I really do, because he knows he’s on the chopping block. And then it got even worse after the reward challenge because he did so well. And I went to congratulate him like I did with everyone else, like I said ‘great job!’ and he was just like ‘oh. Yeah.’ Cause he knows it’s all for nothing._

She barely missed stepping on a snake, making a small squeaking noise and jumping over it, spilling a little bit of water.

“Look,” Jackie said, stopping and turning to Josh. “We might win immunity, you know? Like it might be nine more days before we go back to tribal. Who knows?” She started walking again. “Just give it a couple more days, okay?”

_Josh: I already had a talk with Jacqueline frigging Emerson, and she said ‘well you know, maybe we’ll keep you around a little longer, if that’s what you want…’ Oh, thaaaanks, Jackie. Thanks for granting me that one goddamn wish. It’s like she’s so cocky calling the shots and stuff, and it just bugs me._

Soon after Jackie and Josh got back from the water source, Dayo managed to light the fire, the crackling noise filling the whole beach. “Whoa!” Mackenzie squeaked, jumping back from the flame as it popped and snapped.

“More sticks!” Dayo yelled as the tribe threw brush and sticks onto the fire.

It went down again, but as soon as Josh dropped some more dry grass into the pit, it blazed up, getting Jackie right in the face. She jumped back, holding her forehead. “Dammit! Oh, fuck!” Josh sat up, reaching out towards her, but she pulled back, her hand still over her face. “No, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m alright.”

_Jackie: Stupid me went and put my face like two inches away from the fire and it singed all of the hair off the front of my head. But we have fire!_

 

It wasn’t long before big, dark, heavy clouds started to roll in, bringing a little bit of panic with them.

_Mark: We made a huge effort to try to make fire. And I don’t know what the hell it is, whether it’s the functionality of our materials or our level of exhaustion, but there are just too many conditions working against us._

Thunder rolled through the sky as Liam huddled over the flint, the rest of the tribe gathered in a tight circle.

“It’s going to pour any second,” Leven said, panic creeping into her voice, biting at the edges of her words.

“Should we consider not making fire until the storm passes?” Mark asked.

Liam and Leven agreed instantly, but they were cut off by Nicole. “No!” she said stubbornly, and everybody looked at her. “Why not keep trying?”

“I don’t want to waste materials—”

“We have the opportunity to make fire, so why not?”

It was only a couple of minutes later that the rain came, heavy and unrelenting and continuous. It rained for the rest of the day and well into the night, drenching the island in ice cold. Mogo Mogo huddled in the shelter, pulling their sweatshirts down as far as they would go and cuddling up against each other for warmth.

“I hate the fact that we don’t have fire,” Leven said quietly.

“We should have done it right when we get back.” Nicole shook her head, her sweatshirt hood pulled down low over her face. Leven put her arm around Nicole, burying her head in Nicole’s shoulder. It was miserable.

_Nicole: We’re freezing because our lame boys didn’t make the fire. Mark now regrets that he didn’t get on it, but that doesn’t really help. We’re just all soaking wet, and I’m having a great time._

The entire camp was cast in a weird grayish-blue glow from the lights on the cameras, and all they could think about was the cold.

But the sun did rise the next morning, and as soon as they could convince themselves to break apart from the human nest of body warmth they had made during the night, they went straight to the fire, determined to get the damn thing started.

Nicole and Mark took charge, blowing on the sparks while Leven threw wood onto the pile, and somehow Nicole managed to get a spark to catch, carefully adding tinder and coaxing the tiny flame into a bigger one.

_Nicole: We finally have fire. And fire is everything, I mean it’s food and water and warmth. It gives you a purpose._

Nicole collapsed onto the ground next to the fire as soon as it was safe to burn, putting her head down on the sand. “Oh my God,” she said, her words muffled. “Finally.”

Liam, sitting next to her, turned the cooking pot in his hands, reading off the white words painted on the side of it, the clue to where the first key to the rice was hidden.

“Past the jungle where roots sprout from the ground, at the outermost point is where it can be found. Carved in the side of the hill is a cave, tucked deep inside is the key that you crave.”

“I think it’s that way,” Leven said, pointing off down the beach as soon as he finished reading.

They all headed down the beach, Ian leading the way to the rock formations that studded the beach. The boys immediately began crawling into tiny crevices in the rocks, coming up empty handed every time until Liam appeared with a wrapped bundle in his hand.

Amandla headed over towards him, Nicole yelling behind her, “Put it back! I wanted to see where it was!”

Liam held up the bundle, the key dangling from his hand.

_Liam: Anyone looking might think that today was huge for us, given that we got fire and water and a key for the thing. But that is all extraneous crap to me – it’s not Survivor. The game is all the personal stuff!_

 

Ethan was struggling and everyone knew it.

“Is he still limping?” Jackie asked quietly, as the four of them watched Ethan walk away from them down the beach.

“He’s kind of stumbling walking over those rocks,” Dayo answered, pressing his lips together. “But he’s walking. He’s tough.”

_Ethan: My foot hurts when I stand on it. It’s making me limp a little. I don’t even know what I did to it, but it’ll be back to normal in a week probably._

“How’s it doing today? Any better?” Mackenzie asked Ethan as he came walking back up to where they were all circled around the fire.

“No.”

“Why don’t you sit down and take it easy?”

“I wanted to see if I can run,” Ethan said, sitting down on a log. “I can’t.”

_Jackie: Ethan is not doing okay. He did something to the bone in his foot, and he’s saying he can’t walk or run._

“I really hope it’s not a running challenge today,” Dayo said nervously, shaking his head. “We’ll be dead if it is.” 

 

The three tribes emerged from the jungle carrying their flags, Mogo Mogo and Chapera with the immunity idols tight in their grasps. Again Isabelle could see splashes of paint floating out in the ocean – another swimming challenge. She led the tribe up to their mat, all of them stepping on it as Alex planted the flag in the sand behind them. He was standing right behind her, so close that when he moved she could feel it, could sense his breathing on the back of her neck, and even though she was living in a jungle in the middle of nowhere with no food and barely any water, she felt safe knowing that he was there with her.

Which was a weird feeling for Isabelle, especially since she had really only known Alex for about six days.

But that was what Survivor did to you.

“First things first,” Jeff said as soon as they were all there, “Isabelle – I’ve got to take back that idol.”

She stepped forward, handing it to him before he went over to Mogo Mogo and did the same.

“Shared immunity for two tribes is back up for grabs,” Jeff said after he had retrieved the idol from Leven. He set both pieces back onto the pedestal. “You ready for today’s challenge?” Isabelle glanced back at Alex out of the corner of her eye, and he winked at her.

“Each tribe will start out on a floating platform,” Jeff said, pointing out towards the squares bobbing up and down slightly in the water, a quarter mile off shore. “On my go, all five tribe members will swim out and dive down to the bottom of the ocean floor, where you will find a sunken boat loaded with fourteen very heavy crates. Untying a series of slip knots, you will release the crates, and then you have to get the crates out of your boat. Once all fourteen crates are out, the boat will float to the top. You’ll drag it back to your platform, flip it over, and start bailing out the water. Get your paddles, and race back to shore. First two tribes to cross the finish line with all members and their boat win immunity.”

It was quickly decided that Jen and Leven would sit out since Chapera and Mogo Mogo had two extra members, and everyone else swam out to their platforms. Alex boosted Isabelle up onto the red square of wood once they got there, and she was thankful beyond belief – swimming was something she was good at, extremely good at actually, but the effects of the reward challenge were still sitting heavy in her bones, and this was going to be a tough one.

“For immunity!” Jeff called. “Survivors ready… go!”

Alex was always the first one in the water, Isabelle thought as she dove off the platform, stroking towards the floating marker that indicated where the boat was sitting underneath them. Alex waited until the rest of the tribe had a hand on the pontoon before he pulled the dive mask over his eyes, disappearing beneath the choppy surface of the water.

"Take your time!” Jeff called. “There’s two thousand pounds of weight in that boat!”

Isabelle already hated this challenge. She hated being that far under water, with a tiny supply of air and the pressure building in her ears. She pulled herself around the boat, yanking the slip knots out. Alex pushed off the side of the boat, shooting back up to surface to take a breath, and Isabelle had to follow a couple of seconds later, leaving Jack down below.

“I got two,” Jack announced, gasping for air as he broke the surface.

Yells of “I got one!” and “I need the dive mask!” were heard bouncing over the water, mixed in with Jackie coughing up a lungful of salt water and people gasping for air. Isabelle knew she wouldn’t be much help getting those crates off the boat, leaving the task to the boys. Jack was a powerhouse – ripping the heavy boxes off the boat and throwing them to the side. But even at the speed they were going, Saboga’s boat popped out of the water first, Jackie already back on her platform. Alex went down again, trying to push the boat over even though it still had crates in it, and with Jack’s help, it worked, the red boat popping up next.

“Chapera, catching up! Saboga already bailing!”

Saboga was desperately doing everything they could to get the water out of their boat, Ethan using a bucket, Jackie and Josh using their hands, and Mackenzie actually kicking at the water, sending it splashing in waves over the side of the boat. But it was slow going and Alex noticed it.

“Is,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. “Is, sit on the end of the boat, okay?” He had one end of the boat up on the platform, and when Isabelle and Willow put some weight on the other side, Jack and Alex were able to pull the whole thing out of the water and flip it, so that there was no water left inside. And just like that, they were miles ahead of Saboga. Unfortunately, Mogo Mogo saw what Alex had done and copied him, making Chapera’s lead almost nonexistent except for the fact that they still had buckets of water left in their boat.

Screams came from Saboga, Jackie yelling “get out of the boat!”

“Chapera takes the lead!”

All five of the tribemates were in the boat now, paddling as hard as they could towards shore. Isabelle gripped her paddle tightly, terrified that it was going to slip out of her hands.

“Mogo Mogo is still bailing! Saboga trying to bail water! Saboga lost a bailing bucket!”

Mogo Mogo was next to pull away from their platform, way behind Chapera. “Mogo Mogo paddling while they bail, a risky strategy! Saboga was the first to get back to their platform and they are still there!”

Isabelle wanted to look back, but she couldn’t, concentrating only on Alex in front of her and each stroke through the water.

“Saboga forgets a paddle, another mistake! Liam jumps out of the boat! Mogo Mogo is sinking!”

Isabelle risked a glance backwards – Mogo Mogo’s boat was riding low in the water, practically under the waves, and Saboga’s had filled up completely, sending Jackie, Mackenzie, Josh, Dayo, and Ethan tumbling back into the ocean.

“Chapera with a big lead!”

It wasn’t even a contest anymore.

“Mogo Mogo is sinking deeper! Saboga still has a shot!” 

Alex leaped out of the boat as soon as it scraped sand, hauling it towards the beach on adrenaline alone, the rest of the tribe still in the boat. Jen jumped up, her arms over her head. “Say it, Jeff! Say it!” he yelled as they all carried the boat towards the finish line. “Chapera wins immunity!”

Jeff grinned – even for all of Alex’s cockiness, he was one of Jeff’s favorite players ever, a fact Jeff had stated numerous times in interviews. And it was obvious to everyone, because Jeff always called his favorite players by their last times. “Chapera wins immunity!” he yelled out as the tribe dropped their boat on the far side of the finish line. Jen ran over to them squealing as they all jumped up and down, hugging each other. Isabelle felt Alex’s arms warm around her and she smiled into his bicep, filled with relief that they wouldn’t have to vote someone out.

“It is a race for second!”

“Come on, Mogo Mogo!” Leven yelled, standing on the beach as they raced out of the water, securing the second immunity idol again.

“Once again, Saboga is going to tribal council,” Jeff called, and Mackenzie threw her paddle into the ocean angrily.

The boys collapsed onto the sand, completely spent, as Jeff handed one idol to Jack and the other to Liam. “Safe from tribal council. Three more days out here in Panama. See you at tribal, Saboga.”

 

It was a bad feeling, to say the least.

“We played stronger. We just didn’t play smarter,” Mackenzie said, tying her hair up and throwing her hat down as they got back to camp. A grim mood was hanging over the entire camp, and Josh was especially silent, chewing on his knuckle apprehensively.

He knew what was coming.

_Mackenzie: Today’s immunity challenge was a huge letdown, and we’re all blaming ourselves for some part of what happened._

“I want to smack him upside the head,” Dayo said to Jackie as they walked down the beach together, away from the rest of the tribe.

“Josh?”

“Yeah… Him and Mack were holding onto the boat! And bam, that’s when it went under.”

“I know! And I was screaming, like get out of the boat.”

"They were pushing it down when they were bailing.”

_Jackie: Josh gets way too excited at challenges. And this time, like even though he helped so much at the beginning, he hurt us at the end and he knew it._

_Josh: Well tonight we’ve gotta go to tribal council. And based on last tribal, I’m gonna go tonight. And it’s scary. I’m in limbo, I’m hanging on by a thread. I need people to want me here. But if we expect to win anymore challenges, Ethan has to go._

We all have to vote for Ethan,” Jackie whispered to Dayo back at camp. Josh was out spearfishing, trying to make himself more valuable to the tribe, and Ethan was tending to the fire. Dayo, Jackie, and Mackenzie huddled together, speaking in low voices. “Are you okay with that?”

Dayo sighed.

Dayo: Ethan is just… he’s the best person, more so than anyone else here. He deserves to be here. He’s so young. I mean, it’s killing me to be here. I don’t know how he’s doing it.

“Ethan came to me on the first day,” Dayo said urgently to the girls, twirling a sharpened stick between his fingers. “He said, I need a buddy.”

“I know what you’re saying,” Jackie said, her voice breaking on the last word. “But we’re losing badly, Dai.”

_Mackenzie: Even though the discussion right now is about voting off Ethan because he’s our weakest link… he’s tough as nails! He never once complained about anything out here – not once!_

“I don’t want to write anyone’s name down!” Dayo said, throwing his hands up. “I’d rather write my own fucking name down.”

“Do you want to vote for Josh?”

_Dayo: I’m not writing Ethan’s name down. I know that. I’m not writing his name down._

“It bounces off!” Josh called to Dayo as he approached him in the shallows as Josh struggled his way to shore. “It just bounces off the fish.”

Dayo took it from him, examining the end of the spear.

_Jackie: Josh was out there trying out his new spear thing, and he came up empty handed. I think he was trying to make himself more of an asset to the team, and if he could get fish as well as Dayo, it would be harder to vote him off. And then Dayo walks out into the water, and it’s amazing._

As Jackie and Mackenzie sat around the fire, the area they had started to call their “kitchen,” opening coconuts, Dayo came back with a fish in his hand.

“You got one!” Jackie squealed, and Ethan looked up.

“Our first fish,” Dayo announced proudly. It was barely bigger than the palm of his hand, but it was something at least.

“We havin’ fish tonight!”

“He’s little but he’s got some meat!”

_Josh: Dayo goes out and five damn minutes later he comes back with a fish. Great._

Soon they had it roasting on a spit over the flame, turning it slowly.

"That ain’t a bad fish.”

“It’s a trigger! It’s great.”

As soon as the sun started to dip down, they began the long journey to tribal, bundled up against the cold. As they all sat down, placing their torches behind them, Jeff started their discussion.

“So, Dayo,” he said, folding his hands over his knee. “How has fire improved life at camp?”

“Last time we were here…” he said, carefully choosing his words like he always did, “we were sad. We were whipped. Three days with no food or water… day four came and we won a challenge, we gave everyone fire, we were the victors. It was a great day!”

“Let’s talk about today’s challenge,” Jeff said, and Ethan rolled his eyes, biting his lip nervously. “From where I was watching, I was trying to figure out who was going to come in second because Chapera clearly had it won. And then Josh… what happened?”

“Well… we made a silly mistake. Instead of pulling the boat up entirely out of the water dumping it, we tried to bail it while it was still full.”

“Mackenzie, did today’s loss set you back further in that now you’re going to be four after tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Mackenzie sounded exhausted. “It’s our second time in a row coming here and that just sucks. Coming here period just sucks.”

“How about you, Ethan? What is it about this game that continues to appeal to you?”

Ethan cleared his throat. “I really don’t know why I’m here again.” Dayo grinned at him. “I like it. Putting up with the people is the survival part.”

“How are you hanging in there physically?”

“Good. I’ve got a sore ankle but I think it’s going away,” he said, reaching down to touch his leg.

“Dayo. New guy on the block, so you could feel odd man out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dayo said, glancing to his right. “I’m always going to feel odd man out. My one saving grace is that I caught a fish!” He laughed. “I poked it with a stick and I caught it.”

The girls giggled in front of him, Jackie and Mackenzie looking at each other.

“Dayo caught a fish, and he becomes much more valuable. Ethan, did you have any reaction when Dayo came home with dinner?”

“I was psyched that I was going to eat,” he said, and Mackenzie let out one of her big, contagious belly laughs, setting off the rest of the tribe. “I mean, I didn’t catch one today, but it doesn’t mean I won’t catch ten tomorrow.”

“Josh,” Jeff said, scratching the side of his neck, “it appeared last time that Tara was voted out for no other reason than she has won this game before and no one wanted her to win again. The only other guy on this block tonight who has won this game is you. So how are you feeling?”

Josh hesitated. “I… feel nervous. My insides are upside down right now. I have a target on my back, and it is out there in the open.”

“So how do you vote tonight, Jackie? Is there a chance that it is still a money issue?”

"Yeah, there’s still a chance.” She nodded, leaning forward. “People get voted out of this game all the time for being too strong, too resilient, too much of a provider. What’s the difference? Those people don’t deserve to go, they’re providing for their tribe, but people see them as competition. The winners have already won – that’s a strong competition. So it’s just like any other vote.”

“Okay,” Jeff said, pointing to Mackenzie. “You’re up first.”

Ethan went next, then Josh, who carefully wrote Ethan’s name down, saying softly, “Ethan, it was an honor to be on your team. This is purely strategic.”

Next came Jackie, and then Dayo, who was confident in his vote. “Josh, you are tough. Ethan and I made a pact and I am not voting for him. So I’ve got to vote for you.”

“I’ll go tally the votes,” Jeff said once Dayo sat down. Jackie heard Josh take a couple of deep breaths behind her, his leg shaking nervously. “Once the votes are read, the decision is final,” he said when he got back with the urn. “The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.” He took the top off, nodding at them. “I’ll read the votes.”

“First vote, Ethan.” A pause. “Josh. One vote Ethan, one vote Josh.” He pulled out another slip of paper. “Josh. Two votes Ethan, two votes Josh.” Jackie bit her lip, knowing the last vote would decide.

“Second person voted out of the Saboga tribe…” Jeff held up the piece of paper. “Ethan.”

Ethan stood up, picking up his torch and setting it down in front of Jeff, who snuffed it out. “Ethan, your tribe has spoken.” Ethan turned around, waving at the rest of his tribe sadly, and Mackenzie already had tears falling down her face.

“Tribal council is an interesting place. Always emotional, and tonight was no exception,” Jeff said, addressing the four remaining members of Saboga. “How could you not like Ethan?” he smiled. “Just nineteen years old. I know you didn’t want to vote him out, but somebody had to go, which is exactly what makes Survivor what it is – complicated. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night.”

_Ethan: I talked to these people about two hours ago and everything was all set up to vote Josh off, and I can see Josh voting against me but I can’t see the other two voting against me. It just sucks, and if I were them I would steer clear of me. And that’s about all I’ve got to say._


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Survivor: Four days without fire or water took its toll, and a mystery box with three locks was discovered at tree mail. At the reward challenge, Josh led Saboga to a comeback. The reward was a choice between blankets or flint to make fire and a clue to the key to the first lock on the box, which they learned contained rice. Saboga chose the flint and gave all tree tribes fire. At Saboga, Ethan was struggling to overcome an injury, and the rest of the tribe was becoming uneasy. At the immunity challenge, Saboga faced another setback when they finished a distant third. Ethan’s injury and Josh’s status as a previous winner put both of them on the chopping block, but when the votes came in, it was Ethan who took the fall. Sixteen are left; who will be voted out tonight?_

Another sunrise, another day in this infernal jungle.

The entirety of Mogo Mogo woke up irritated – and for good reason.

_Mark: The bug bites are bad. I mean, they are really bad. And I couldn’t resist the urge to scratch, of course, because I’m a big idiot, and now I’m definitely paying for it since they get way worse when you scratch them._

They were all covered in raised bumps – Amandla had so many scattered across her back that she looked like a Van Gogh painting. Mark looked as miserable as the rest of them felt, sprawled out in the shallows of the ocean, hoping for some relief as the waves rolled in, sending bubbles and foam rolling over the mass of tattoos inked all down his arms.

There was no relief.

“Marcus!” Leven screamed from the beach, rubbing her back against a rock. “How is the saltwater not killing you right now?” She had tried the same strategy, but the second she had stepped into the water, the salt leached into her bug bites, sending fiery shots of pain straight into her bones.

"The pain keeps me from thinking about how much I want to scratch my skin off, Lev.”

“Amandla, you’re gonna get scars.”

“I’m not scratching, I’m just rubbing!” Amandla protested, raking her arms up and down the rough canvas of her pants.

_Amandla: Bug bites on top of bug bites on top of bug bites. We look like even bigger freaks than we already are._

“Your arms are messed up,” Mark said matter-of-factly to Amandla after he emerged from the ocean, looking much better.

“I hate everything right now,” she said. “Not you guys obviously, but everything else.” She got up, heading down the beach alone.

_Nicole: Amandla is hurting. Amandla wants to go home. First of all, Amandla isn’t eating, and I don’t know why. I think those first few days when we had no water and no food really put her body into a tailspin – I mean, she is so tiny, look at her. She’s really feeling it. And now I’m having to push her to drink because she’s not drinking enough; she won’t go into the water to cool herself down. She’s like a zombie almost._

“It’s really tough for her this time around,” Mark whispered to Leven as they settled themselves under some low-hanging palm branches at the edge of the jungle.

“I don’t think she’s happy,” Leven answered. “She’s miserable.”

“We need to do something.”

 

The mood at Saboga, on the other hand, could not be more opposite.

_Dayo: For some reason, we woke up this morning and all of a sudden everyone wants to do stuff. What the hell is that about?_

Jackie and Mackenzie busied themselves building a table, amassed from two four pieces of bamboo and a flat log, which they set up in the sand near the fire pit with Josh’s help. Mackenzie dragged over to logs to put on either side of it, like bench seats, plopping herself down on the wood. “Yay!” She rested her elbows on the table as Jackie and Josh laughed down at her.

“That is so cute.”

_Mackenzie: The four of us left in this tribe… we’re family. And we work really well together._

The girls began chopping fruit and boiling water for lunch, and sure enough, soon Dayo came back with a little dark-colored fish in his hand. “A little guy,” he said, “but it’s something.”

And, of course, as soon as Josh realized that Dayo had again managed to catch a fish with little to no effort involved, he had to do it too. “Where did you find him?” he asked Dayo, looking out towards the ocean as Dayo gestured to the shallows right in front of their camp. “Okay,” he said, grabbing the Hawaiian sling. “I’m going to go try this thing out.”

And try he did.

Unsuccessfully.

The fish were just a little too quick, a little too adept at hiding from Josh’s attempted efforts to stab them with the spear, and he came back empty handed for the second time, entering into an in-depth conversation with Dayo about the best way to catch a trigger fish while the girls focused on roasting their lunch over the crackling fire.

_Dayo: I like being the fisherman. I know he wants to be too, but it can’t be a competition. It would just hurt the camp. That’s what beat us at the challenge yesterday – we weren’t working together. We’re little, but we’re mighty._

 

The ocean was beautiful once you got underneath the surface away from the waves.

It was bright blue, softening into a more muted color the further away from the sunlight you got. And there were the most beautiful fish – bright blue and yellow, flitting through the water, with a few eels and manta ray darting in between.

It lulled you into a sense of security, being down there in the quiet.

A false sense of security, that is.

_Liam: I really wanted to get one of the rays for lunch. There are some enormous stingrays out there and I saw a couple, but I couldn’t get to them in time – I had no fins and it’s very difficult. Plus our spear is as blunt as you could imagine. But I was determined to get some good food to roast._

“You bring in a fish, you get some smiles,” Liam muttered to himself as he bobbed out in the ocean. He was good at fishing – had perfected the art of it in his first run on Survivor. He knew exactly where the fish liked to hide and how to beat them at their own game, diving down to the rocks and sticking his hands into the crevices that they formed.

And that’s when he saw it.

_Liam: Eventually, I saw a shark under a ledge, and I wanted him. So I said screw it, let the spear float, just looked at it to gauge the situation._

There was a weirdly shaped rock on the ocean floor, bigger on top and smaller on the bottom, creating a small gap between the rock and the sand, just big enough for a decent-sized shark to hide in. Liam let go of the spear, letting it bob up to the surface, and pulled the dive mask over his head, diving down to the sand to get as close a look as possible.

Finally throwing caution to the wind, he just stuck his arm in up to the elbow, and got a firm grip on the shark’s thrashing tail. Unfortunately, the sucker wasn’t coming out without a fight. Liam braced his feet against the rock, sticking his head up above the water to get a good breath of air. He groped around wildly for the spear, a death grip on the shark, and when he reached it, he dove down again, hoping to get a good poke through the belly to stop the shark’s movements.

He poked around under the rock with the spear, and as he shifted his position to get a better angle, he let go of the shark’s tail – just for a second.

But a second was all it took.

The rest of Mogo Mogo heard Liam’s roar from the beach, and they all saw him come above water, shaking his arm wildly and growling with anger.

The shark was firmly attached to Liam’s bicep, and no matter what he did – poking it in the eye, pounding it on the head, grabbing the tail and attempting to just pull – the shark stayed latched on.

For close to twenty minutes, Liam struggled with the shark, which was about two feet long and dark gray, menacing looking fins sticking out along its back. And finally, he decided to just swim back to shore, carefully kicking his way back to the beach, the shark still firmly fastened onto his muscle.

And when he got close enough to stand up, Liam decided to just bite him back.

“Oh my god!” Leven screeched as soon as Liam stepped onto dry sand, blood dripping from his arm, the shark, now dead after Liam bashed it into a rock after finally detaching it from his arm, held triumphantly in his other hand.

“You really bit him!” Nicole squealed, taking the shark from Liam and examining its head – where, sure enough, there were definite Liam-sized teeth marks.

“You are a stud,” Ian said proudly. “What a provider.”

_Leven: Liam Hemsworth is a fishing god. He bit a shark that bit him. Who does that? It’s so Hemingway-esque, I love it._

Nicole set to butchering the shark – she might not look it, but she was the only one who could stomach gutting the fish. It was a lot of trial and error – it’s not like shark was a normal delicacy for her – but eventually she got it done, and they ate like kings, licking their fingers after they were done.

“I think I’ve reached my daily limit of giving thanks to Liam,” Ian said once he was finished eating, wiping his fingers on his board shorts. Liam laughed next to him, not quite menacingly, but just enough to make the rest of them nervous.

Liam was dangerous as hell, and they all knew it.

_Liam: You know, it’s awesome. They’re all saying thanks, Liam! Thank you, Liam, thanks! And I’m just thinking bye to you and bye to you and bye to you!_

 

The four remaining tribe members at Saboga were the first to find the second box at tree mail, large and covered in faded orange paint, the words The Home Depot spelled out in the iconic white block letters across the top of the wood.

“Oh my God, you guys.” Mackenzie reached it first, her yellow buff stopping just short of her belly button and her curls tied up in a bun. She waited until Jackie, Dayo, and Josh had caught up with her, and Dayo counted down from three. On one, she flipped the lid open and the jungle was filled with the sound of Jackie’s shrieks and the boys screaming, “Oh my GOD!”

It was filled with building tools – hammers and nails and screwdrivers and a saw and everything they could possibly need to build somewhere nice to sleep. There was a bright orange piece of paper inside the box and Mackenzie held it up, reading it out loud for the rest of her tribe to hear.

“Dream it, design it, do it. Remodel your home in just one day. Oh, how perfect.”

_Josh: Basically, it’s a contest to see who can build the best home for themselves in twenty-four hours._

 

“Make it bigger, stronger, better,”Leven read at Mogo Mogo. “Creativity and structure come into play.” The rest of her tribe was gathered around her, Amandla with her head hooked over Leven’s shoulder, reading behind her. “These tools should come in handy, use driftwood, palms, or kelp. Only four tribe members can participate. You can do it—”

“We can help!” Everyone finished Home Depot’s slogan together.

 

“Tomorrow you will be judged by a professional to keep it fair, a much better sleep for the winners will be dropped down from the air,” Willow finished reading the clue at Saboga, Jack standing close behind her.

“Mattresses?”

“Mosquito nets?”

“Oh, God I hope so.”

Alex rifled through the box as Willow and Jack immediately began arguing about what to do first.

“Take that tree out in the middle!” Willow was adamant.

This is going to be a disaster, Isabelle thought, glancing at Alex. She was getting to know him better every day, and she could tell just by looking at him that he was about to snap on Willow.

_Jack: She’s like a gremlin from hell right now. How I made it to thirty-seven days in Africa without Willow Shields holding me by the hand is a mystery. She is the bossiest woman I have ever been around._

“The tree is coming down, Jack!”

“Well, only four people are allowed to work on this,” Jeremy said, trying to diffuse the fight that had broken out before anyone could even blink.

“Okay, here’s what I’m thinking,” Alex said, his voice low with a crispness to it that suggested nobody argue with him. He began laying out his plan and thankfully, everyone agreed with him.

“This is your job,” Jen said, surprisingly agreeable. “You definitely need to lead this one.”

And thankfully, Willow volunteered herself to sit out, and although she didn’t want to spend an entire afternoon and evening watching the others work with only Willow for company, they decided Isabelle would sit out too, since Jen had sat out at the last challenge.

_Willow: It’s not hard for me to sit on the sideline and bite my tongue, because I just keep thinking… these are really stupid people I’m with. I hope they don’t get jack out of this challenge just to bring them down a peg or two._

Alex rolled his shoulders, already tan from the sun underneath his black muscle shirt. “Do you guys trust me? Like if I make up a plan and give each of y’all something to do?”

“Yeah, you’re the architect,” Jen said. “This is all you right now.”

It was a relief that the tension between Jen and Alex had dissipate the more disagreeable Willow got – Isabelle wasn’t sure Alex could handle two nutcases in one camp. The four of them gathered around the crate, Alex with a pencil in his hand, drawing furiously on the back of the bright orange rule sheet. “We are so winning this,” he muttered as he sketched out their design.

The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of measuring, sawing, hammering, and planning.

_Jack: We had a basic floor plan going, and once we all got into what we were doing, everything just kind of clicked. We didn’t slow down for a minute._

A shelter began taking form, and they took a break to strategize how to win the contest. “We need something creative,” Alex said, knocking on the bamboo poles that formed the roof of the structure to make sure they were solid. “I was thinking like maybe a deck or something?”

_Jeremy: When I signed up to take part in the reward challenge, I thought I would be a big help to Xander and Jack. But the guys designated me to go work with Jen._

“I didn’t even try to get in there on that one,” Jen said to Jeremy as they walked down the beach to gather supplies.

“That’s the story of my Survivor life. The big boys don’t want me to play.”

_Isabelle: In the beginning, the flirting with Alexander was complete strategy for me, and on the other hand I thought it was complete strategy for him too. And I’ll admit – when I saw him building that shelter, it was hot. He’s good at what he does, and it’s getting a lot easier to flirt with him._

_Alex: Jen thinks she’s an architect for like a Zen company or something. Her vision is about as deep as… yeah, that’s about how deep it is._

Jen was busying herself with collecting white rocks and laying them out on the ground in a pattern to make their camp “pretty,” at least according to her. Alex seemed skeptical, but Isabelle was liking it the more she saw of it.

“Where’s Marinas?”

“He’s… I don’t know.”

_Alex: Jeremy is like on a never ending coffee break or something, totally useless at this point._

_Jen: It is so frustrating because Jeremy does the absolute minimum to get by. And everyone noticed it._

Chapera was about the farthest thing from a family as possible. Everyone was pissed about something all the time, and they could all be friends one minute and at each other’s throats the next. It made Isabelle increasingly gladder that Alex was unerringly on her side.

“Do you want to go get more rocks?” Jeremy asked Jen when he returned from God knows where or what he had been doing.

“You can get more rocks,” she retorted acerbically. “This heat is excruciating and I’ve been making like twenty trips.” Alex and Jack were rolling their eyes behind the two of them. “So go right ahead, sweetie pie.”

 

Dayo and Josh had a big vision for their shelter.

“We’re building a log cabin,” Dayo explained to the girls as he and Josh shuttled logs back from the jungle to the beach. “And we’re going to dig down into the sand a few feet, so that when you walk into it, you can stand up.”

“Personally, I don’t feel like digging into the ground is a good idea,” Mackenzie said.

“Okay.” The nice thing about Dayo was that it took a lot to ruffle his feathers. He took a break, setting the shovel down into the sand. “So do you want to build it higher? Because that’s—”

“Well, it’s going to get like moist in the sand.”

“But don’t we want it to be eye-catching, like oh my God—”

“Okay, what I want,” Mackenzie cut in, “is a place I can actually sleep in. It sounds to me like you’re really concerned about something standing out. And I love that, but…”

“None of them are going to make a structure as creative as ours. They’re going to make huts. We’re making a house.”

_Mackenzie: Dayo is a complete control freak. He has to have everything his way and he thinks no one else can get it done right. But you know what? All we need is rain rushing down the side of that hill into our shelter and we’re screwed._

But Mackenzie was overruled, Jackie and Josh staying silent, Jackie not wanting to stir up any more tension and Josh just happy that he was off the chopping block now that Dayo and Mackenzie were fighting.

 

“We are going to make the most amazing tree house you have ever seen.”

“It’s all about location, location, location.”

Ian and Mark were practically giddy at the idea that they had come up with, explaining it to the cameramen as Leven and Amandla began dragging branches down the beach back to where the boys were working.

“So basically we are doing an elevated floor plan, with a balcony out front, a kitchen area over on the left, a napping area down below—”

“Maybe a crow’s nest up top,” Mark said, grinning, “where you can go to just think and Zen out.”

“Yes, a crow’s nest, but we like to refer to it as the love nest.”

“The looooove nest,” Mark repeated with a burst of laughter. “That’s perfect.”

On the beach, the girls were sitting on a log, making a list of things you would find in a regular house.

“A TV,” Amandla said, scratching her neck dejectedly.

“Coffee pot.”

“Refrigerator.”

“Okay, we need to stop this.” Leven tapped her pencil on the paper.

_Liam: We still have six people on our tribe cause we haven’t lost anything, so we had to sit two out. And I happily sat out of this one. That’s a lot of work. So we’ve got Mark and Ian building the shelter, and Lev and Amandla are… helping build the shelter?_

_Amandla: Every second I’m out here, I’m wondering if it was a good idea to come back. I feel like… I feel like I’m shutting down. I just don’t know._

“I can’t tell if I like the front or the back better!” Nicole squealed as the frame of the tree house took shape.

“That’s curb appeal, babe.”

 

It had to be close to midnight. The moon was huge in the sky, shining bright off the rippling ocean. And still, Dayo was hammering away.

But they could not stop – the shelter was only about half done.

And things just got worse – it was pitch black, and they were trying to hammer nails in the dark, hitting their fingers and cursing. And Dayo was digging away at the sand in the cabin until he hit a huge tree trunk buried in the sand.

“This is not coming out,” he said, panic starting to creep into his voice.

_Mackenzie: I could not believe the stupidity. We play strong, but stupid, and it’s infuriating – that’s just our motto for this season apparently._

_Dayo: They just want to give up. They want to just let it go and lose. And I can’t handle it._

_Jackie: In a single day, we went from a happy group of four working together to three people not knowing what the hell is going on and one person just gone completely mad. This is Dayo gone mad._

 

A red speedboat cut through the water around the island, Jeff on board with a bushman, the judge for the reward challenge. Leven watched it approach, her heart jumping up into her throat. She knew how badly the boys wanted to win this – and they needed a win. Sprits were low in the camp, to be honest, with Liam getting on everyone’s nerves and the worry about Amandla settling low over them like a heavy blanket.

They all hurried down to the beach to greet Jeff.

“What’s going on, Mogo Mogo?” he called as soon as he got close enough, water dripping off him and the bushman from the waist down where they had jumped out of the boat into the shallows of the ocean.

“Hello!” Leven called out, the designated greeter with her bright blonde hair and big smile.

“How about that curb appeal?” Mark called out.

“It looks nice!” Jeff said, stopping in front of them and putting his hand on the bushman’s shoulder. “Although this is the guy you want to impress. This is Rafa – he’s a licensed contractor and an expert in construction, and he’s from Panama. He will visit each camp and decide who has the best shelter.”

The tribe members stood back as Rafa and Jeff headed into their camp to inspect it. It was nice, and the boys knew it. There were benches built around the fire pit (“for our fireside chats,” Leven explained), and the balcony was solid enough for all six of them to sit on without it moving. There was a rope ladder going up to the roof, which was made out of palm branches, and the second floor, where they slept, was perfectly level, a fact Rafa made sure of when he pulled out his pocket level.

_Mark: After he checked the sleeping area, he gave me a little… hmm… like he was impressed. Hopefully._

“No bribes!” Jeff said, laughing as Mark called mi casa es su casa as the two of them walked back to the boat to a round of applause from the satisfied Mogo Mogo tribe members.

There was no way they weren’t going to win.

 

Alex knew that Chapera had this in the bag. It didn’t matter how much they fought – he was a damn contractor. He knew what he was doing.

They were all lounging around the fire when Jeff and Rafa walked up, sitting up to greet the two of them. Alex stood up to give the bushman a tour around their camp, where he immediately began knocking on the wood beams and yanking on parts to make sure the structure was sturdy.

It was.

Alex was proud of his creation. They had couches set up around the fire and a rope swing made out of a flat piece of log hanging from a tree close to the fire pit. Jen’s rock garden actually looked pretty decent, and a tree formed the roof of the shelter. There was a table set up with a checkerboard made out of sticks and shells decorating it where Alex and Isabelle had been playing earlier.

 

“This is our gutter system,” Dayo pointed out, showing Rafa where the water would collect so they could drink it. There was a table and a few beds in the log cabin, but it was definitely not close to being done.

_Dayo: Everything that was loose, he touched. And I saw it in his face._

“If you receive a gift from the sky and a second clue to the rice, it means Rafa thought you had the best shelter,” Jeff explained once the inspection was done. “If you receive just a clue, it means he thought you had the second best shelter. If you don’t hear from us at all…” Jeff shrugged. “Well, I hope it keeps you dry.

 

The plane circled over the island, filling the air with the sound of the engine and making everyone’s hearts leap in anticipation.

Nicole looked up, shading her eyes against the sun.

"He’s coming!”

“It’s ours, it’s ours.”

"Drop it!”

 

Jack was doing a dance on the beach, skipping around like a maniac. Isabelle had decided over the past three days that seeing Jack dance was one of her favorite things in the entire world. “He’s over our beach!”

“Drop it!” Isabelle shrieked, the six of them running towards the water.

“That’s not ours, I think?” Jen said, her voice rising in panic.

A few seconds later, a big box fell out of the plane, the parachute attached to making it float down to Chapera’s beach. Isabelle was sure the other two tribes could hear them screaming from across the island as they ran into the water to retrieve it. Alex was happier than he had looked in days, even giving Willow a hug.

_Jen: We’ve never been so excited in our lives. That was just a pinnacle moment for us since we’ve been here. It was the best moment ever._

 

“It better be a damn mansion,” Mark said bitterly, just able to make out the blurry figures dancing around crazily in the water across the cove. “It better have three stories.”

 

The boys ripped open the crate as soon as they got it back into camp, revealing a mattress, a tarp, blankets, and pillows.

“We won!” Alex screeched, yanking a bottle of wine out from the bottom of the box and cracking it open on a rock. He handed it to Isabelle first, letting her take a swig out of it, and it was a testament to how exhausted and nutrition-deprived they were that it went straight to her head, filling her down to her toes with warmth and tingles. They spent the next half hour sitting in their shelter, surrounded by their new blankets and pillows, drinking wine and laughing. Alex’s knee was pressed against Isabelle’s, and heat radiated off him like he was Isabelle’s own personal sun.

“Drunk on day eight!” Alex whooped, taking the bottle from Jack.

“My chest is burning.” Isabelle giggled. “My stomach is burning.”

“Can’t have too many sips of this,” Jen said, taking a deep breath.

“Willow, do you want some?” Alex held out the bottle to her, apparently forgetting that she wouldn’t be turning twenty-one for another month.

They stretched out on the mattress, inhuman groans coming out of their mouths as they finally felt something softer than wood slats under their back. Alex looked like he was in heaven, Isabelle on one side, Jen on the other, pillows under their heads. He stretched his arms out around the girls, pulling them close and burying their faces in his bare chest.

“I am getting drunker and drunker by the second.”

_Alex: The wine hit Isabelle pretty strongly… She tried to kiss me in front of everyone, which is, you know, awesome, but here’s the thing. Isabelle and I have been flirting since the second we got off that boat. We have an alliance. She probably thinks she’s playing me, but I’m not playing her. So who knows how it’s going to turn out?_

It rained that night, and not just rain, but thunder and lighting and wind ripping through the sky.

It was miserable for everyone but Chapera.

 

“I’ve never been so cold in my life,” Mark said.

They were worried about Amandla. They were really worried, and Nicole and Leven took to following her around, making sure she stayed warm enough, cuddling around her to gather their body heat together. She was a tiny wisp of a thing, and she wasn’t going to last much longer.

They all knew it.

“I thought I could overcome this,” Amandla mumbled as everyone circled around her. “I think I need to go home.”

“Sweetheart,” Leven said, stroking her shoulder. “God, Amandla, you have to try to stay.”

“It’s too much for her,” Nicole murmured as Amandla and Leven walked away to talk privately. “She’s collapsing, and my heart just goes out to her honestly.”

_Ian: We haven’t lost one challenge yet, and losing any one of us would be a detriment. Losing one of us would cost morale and performance and… I just can’t think about what would happen if Amandla left._

“You are a great person,” Nicole assured her as they all sat around the fire, trying to cheer Amandla up, lift her spirits before the challenge. “We want you to be okay, Amandla. We need positivity, okay?”

“We love you, and we want you to stay.”

Amandla was a powerhouse player. For as tiny as she was and as unassuming as she seemed, she had won Survivor: Amazon. She had stood on a pole in the middle of the river after thirty-nine days in the rain forest, practically starved to death and barely able to hold herself up, but she had stood on that pole and outlasted Jeremy and had gotten every single jury vote.

She had a million dollars.

But for some reason, this time she wasn’t there mentally or physically.

They had lost her.

 

Everyone was slow walking up to the challenge, exhaustion already setting in at the idea of another huge physical exertion.

“You’re getting your first look at the new Saboga tribe,” Jeff announced as they gathered together. “Ethan voted out at the last tribal council.”

“Damn,” Liam said softly.

“First things first,” Jeff said, taking the idols back from Nicole and Alex. “Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.” He set the idols down. “So. Nine days in. You’re starting to get into it now. How are you holding up, Jackie?”

“Bitten. But good.” She looked at Josh beside her, who nodded adamantly. “We have plenty of water, plenty of food, shelter is good.”

“Isabelle?”

“Bugs like me, but it’s alright.”

“What’s going on at, Mogo Mogo?”

“We had a couple of issues,” Liam said, putting his hand on Amandla’s shoulder. Before he could even start to say anything, she started crying. “Some emotional things.”

“Amandla, what’s going on?”

She looked down at the ground, unable to speak. Her tribe gathered close around her, protecting her. “I just… I physically can’t do this. It’s getting worse for me.” And then, completely unexpectedly, “I need to pull myself out of the game.”

Isabelle looked back at Alex, eyes wide. He looked just as shocked as she felt.

“I love this game so much,” Amandla continued, her voice breaking. “But I’m not going to make it out here. I need to leave. I made a bad judgment call – I wasn’t ready to be out here again.”

“Jen, what are you thinking?”

“She needs to take care of herself,” Jen said matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t have come if I had known I couldn’t do it.”

“Amandla admits her mistake,” Nicole said harshly. “She knows.”

“I know, I’m just saying.”

“How about you, Isabelle?” Jeff asked her, looking for her input.

And for some inexplicable reason, all of a sudden Isabelle started to lose it too, bringing her hide up to her face to try to hide the fact that she couldn’t hold back the tears. “I feel so bad for her,” she said, wiping her eyes. Alex touched her back lightly to let her know that he was there. “Can I… can I give her a hug?”

“Of course.”

Isabelle turned, shuffling through the sand over to Amandla, and hugged her. “Thank you,” Amandla whispered, and Isabelle could feel the fragile bones in Amandla’s back under her skin, knowing at that moment just how broken she really was.

“I wanted to play,” Amandla said, as Isabelle walked back. “I give these guys so much credit, because it’s hard.”

“Ludwig,” Jeff said, looking at the big blonde towering over the rest of his tribe. “What do you think?”

“I don’t think it’s even right to question her motives,” Alex said easily, shaking his head, and Isabelle had never liked him more than she did right that second. “We don’t know what’s going through her head, what she’s thinking or how she’s feeling. I’m not one to get emotional, but I know that inside right now I feel like I might cry. So I feel like we should just support her decision and go from there.”

It was a somber moment, maybe one of the saddest in Survivor history as Jeff called in a boat and Amandla said her goodbyes. Everyone was crying, even the boys, as she got on the boat that pulled up to shore and left, turning around to wave goodbye.

_Two days later, Amandla was admitted to the hospital with severe dehydration and a bacterial infection._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Survivor: The tribes competed to build the best shelter, which led Chapera to question Jeremy’s work ethic. At Saboga, Dayo and Mackenzie clashed over Dayo’s underground shelter design. On judgment day, Dayo’s stubbornness cost his tribe. Chapera’s shelter secured them a victory and a bounty of comfort. At the celebration, Alex and Isabelle’s alliance heated up. At Mogo Mogo, Amandla started to fade from the game. When the tribes arrived at the immunity challenge, Amandla made a tough decision, pulling herself from the game. With Amandla’s departure, Mogo Mogo lost their first member. Fifteen are left; who will be voted out tonight?_

More rain. And not just rain, but a full on thunderstorm with lightning ripping through the sky and lighting up the camp. The rain fell in waves, sending rivers of water running under Chapera’s shelter.

Day nine.

"We need a boat,” Jack said, standing on the edge of the raised shelter and looking down at the rising water crawling up the beach. “We need a boat bad.”

“Rio pequeño, that’s the name of the camp today.” Jen pulled her hood up over her head, resting her forehead on Alex’s shoulder. He was completely silent, staring down at the sheets of water coming down. At least he had built a good shelter – they were freezing cold, but they were dry, as long as they stayed under the roof.

_Jen: I knew that it was rainy season in Panama. But I didn’t realize that rainy season meant torrential downpours that would flood your entire camp._

“Who would have ever thought,” Willow said, her voice dry and scratchy from lack of sleep and water, “that the water would be almost up to the floor of our home.”

_Isabelle: We have constructed a shelter that is pretty unbelievable. We used everything possible that we got from our reward. We put the parachute as a wall and the tarp on top, and thank God we did._

The six of them – Alex, Isabelle, Willow, Jen, Jack, and Jeremy – finally settled down to go to sleep, even though the water was rising to a menacing level, threatening to spill through the slats of their floorboards. But they had blankets from the reward, so they managed to get as warm and toasty as possible.

And it didn’t escape anyone’s attention that Alex and Isabelle were a little toastier than the rest of them.

They were sleeping on the end, Alex’s back exposed to the jungle, and as everyone drifted off to sleep, Alex pulled the blanket over the two of them, stretching his arm across Isabelle and pulling her tight to him, burying his face in her hair. “Night, Is,” he mumbled, just soft enough for her to hear over the rain, thunder, and wind.

_Jack: Alex and Is were having like a… I don’t know, like a romantic moment or something. Maybe the rain was just an excuse to, you know… cuddle up._

_Jeremy: Alexander and Is are gonna hook up. I don’t know when, but it’s gonna happen. I wish them the best of luck. Really, I do._

 

“Digging into the sand was literally the dumbest idea I’ve ever had,” Dayo mumbled to the camera as he watched Jackie, Mackenzie, and Josh huddle together. Mackenzie was shivering uncontrollably, her head buried in Jackie’s shoulder, trying to keep warm. He felt bad. He really did. “We are paying dearly tonight.”

Their shelter had completely filled up with water, forcing the four remaining members of Saboga out onto the beach, which was cold, windy, and drenched. Everything was completely ruined.

“We’ve been shivering in the rain for probably five or six hours,” Mackenzie said to the camera, wiping her sodden hair off her forehead, not even bothering to walk away from the others for privacy. “If not more.” She was close to tears. “It’s a disaster. The rain just started pouring, and the entire thing – the whole shelter – filled up with water. That goddamn hole.” She started crying, putting her head in her hands. “It’s not worth it.”

When the sun finally rose, after the four of them thought it would never come, the beach was a mess, driftwood all over the place and water running rivulets from the jungle down to the ocean. Half of their beach had been completely washed away, turned into a roaring river of mud. Jackie, Dayo, and Josh stood out in the little sun there was, the day still gray and cloudy, trying to warm up. It was no use really; there wasn’t enough warmth. Their hands were white from the cold and the wet. Mackenzie still hadn’t moved from her bench, head down on her knees. Dayo and Josh went to inspect the shelter – there was nothing left, just piles of rotting wood and sea life.

_Josh: Other than the time my dad was sick and in the hospital, that was probably the worst night of my life. Hands down. It was horrible. Some of us thought people were gonna come and rescue us, like that’s how awful we felt._

Jackie spent a long time trying to coax Mackenzie off her log and onto the beach. “You’ve gotta get up, doll,” she said, patting Mackenzie’s shoulder. “You’ve gotta get warmed up. It’s barely raining at all now, see?”

Mackenzie was still crying, although she probably didn’t even know she was doing it, and finally she stood up, stretching out her stiff legs and following Jackie out into the sun.

_Mackenzie: I don’t have a clue what’s going on at camp, other than disassembling our old shelter. I don’t know where they plan on moving it or what they plan on doing. As far as I’m concerned, I could give a rat’s ass. I don’t even care at this point._

_Dayo: If Mack warms up and feels better, she’ll be fine too. But the plan today is we gotta make shelter and fire. We have to get it together now._

 

Mogo Mogo fared well. Better than well. They stayed warm and dry, and Leven had remembered to set out an empty pot before they went to sleep to catch the rainwater. But waking up was hard, seeing the debris scattered all over the sand beneath their tree house. The boys immediately set to work cleaning it up, while Leven and Nicole started on the fire.

_Leven: Mother Nature is a bitch._

_Nicole: You think you’re a veteran at this game, and we should’ve known better because the fire was gone. But we got our flint out and made some fluff out of twine and we had the fire going in no time._

Nicole and Mark sat around the fire, throwing pieces of twine at each other as Liam ambled up, announcing he was going to go fishing. They could only help there would be no vicious sharks today, and that he would come back with something big because they were starving.

And Liam did not disappoint. He waded back into the shallows a little while later with three huge moray eels, which cooked down to at least six pounds of meat. Mark convinced Leven that it was just like cooked fish – “You can’t tell the difference, Lev, I swear!” – and they ate until they were completely full, something they hadn’t felt in the nine days they had been out here.

_Liam: They are blown away when I bring a fish in. They are just thrilled that I am literally sitting around and doing nothing. It’s great._

_Mark: I think Liam does a phenomenal job of providing us with food. That said, one of the reasons that I am looking forward to getting the third key to that rice box, is that once we have rice, we won’t have to rely on Hems for food._

Ian and Mark ventured to tree mail after they had cleaned up from breakfast, and there was a box with a piece of paper inside waiting for them.

“In this game of give and take,” Ian mumbled, reading the paper out loud to Mark before they brought it back to the rest of the tribe, “give too much, big mistake. Take it all from friend and foe, and you’ll be clean from head to toe.”

“This might be your game to win, Lev!” Mark called as they headed back into camp, reading the paper to the other three. She wrinkled her nose, cocking her head to the side as she listened.

 

 

“We’ve played this game with kisses and hugs,” Jeremy pretended to read as he opened the box back at Chapera. “Now it’s time for you to eat bugs.”

Jen shrieked as Isabelle and Alex cracked up behind her. “Just kidding!” Jeremy tried to console her. “I’m just kidding.” She smacked him on the shoulder, grabbing the box from him and reading the riddle for herself.

"I’ll eat the whole bowl, I swear. Whatever they put in front of my face!” Willow called from outside the shelter where she was boiling water over the fire.

“I was kidding, Wills,” Jeremy said, laughing. “I was kidding about that.”

“Oh, shut up!”

 

“Come on in, guys!”

The three tribes walked into the clearing where Jeff was standing, the ocean stretched out behind him. It was finally nice and clear out, the sun starting to beat down, and Alex was almost missing the coolness of the rain.

Almost.

“How are you guys doing?” Jeff asked as soon as each tribe was settled on its colored mat, Chapera in the middle. “Another tough storm. Some of the worst weather we’ve ever had on Survivor.” He turned his attention to Chapera. “How are you guys doing, Ludwig?”

“We’re doing good,” Alex answered, his arms folded across his black t-shirt.

“Shelter holding up?”

“So far, so good.”

“Saboga? How ‘bout you? Down a couple members, and the rain has been awful. How’d the shelter hold up?”

Jackie and Mackenzie just snickered, looking down at the ground. “Could’ve weathered a little better.”

“But we all got showers,” Jackie piped in.

“Mogo Mogo?”

"Hems caught three moray eels, one four foot, one three foot, and one probably two foot,” Mark said proudly. “It’s good right now.” 

“Must be better than the eel you caught when we were playing,” Willow said contentiously, winking at Liam. “Because that was all bone.”

“That’s cause I was feeding you, sweetheart,” Liam shot back, and everyone burst out laughing.

“Well, it’s nice to see that you all are in a good mood today,” Jeff said, drawing attention back to the task at hand. “Should make for a fun challenge. We thought,” he cleared his throat, “that for your reward challenge today we would finally give you a chance to interact, while testing your memory skills. So here’s how it’s going to work.” He pointed toward the stands set up at the edge of the clearing. “Each tribe member will have their own station. Inside each station are four items relating to island living. Your goal is to find another tribe member who has a matching item. Every time you get a match, you score a point for your tribe. You can match an item with someone from your own tribe or another tribe, it doesn’t matter. When you find a match, you score a point. The tribe who scores the most wins the reward.” He grinned. “One more thing – if you let someone peek inside your container, it’s your problem. Okay?”

Everyone nodded.

“You are playing for a Survivor bathroom,” Jeff said, pulling a cloth off a collection of items on the ground, revealing a solar shower, a little toilet made out of bamboo and complete with toilet paper on a roll, and a bowl full of soap, shampoo, loofahs, shaving cream, mouthwash, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and washcloths. “First and second place also get another clue to their rice box. So for Mogo Mogo and Chapera, this would be your final clue. You could theoretically have rice tonight.”

After Chapera decided to sit out Willow and Jack, and Mogo Mogo sat out Ian, they all took a spot at one of the stations. Alex settled himself next to Isabelle, winking at her and pretending to try to look inside her box as she opened it to see what she had inside.

They drew numbers to see who would go first, and Alex won. “Go ahead, Ludwig,” Jeff said.

He leaned forward, settling his elbows on the top of his box. “Pretty boy,” he called down the line, and Josh looked up.

“Who’s pretty boy?” Jeff asked.

“Wow, he looked right at me!” Alex said, laughing. “You got a rock in there, Josh?”

“You’ve got a couple up here, haven’t you?” Josh winked at Alex, tapping his temple. “Sorry, my friend, I do not have a rock.”

“Alright. Hemsworth.”

“Ludwig. You got a rock?”

Mogo Mogo clapped and whistled as Alex handed his rock over to Liam, wrinkling his nose. “That’s how the game works,” Jeff said as Liam brought his two rocks up to Jeff’s table. “Nice job, first match for Mogo Mogo. Okay, Dayo!”

“You got a sponge, little Isabelle?”

“I do have a sponge,” she said sadly, tossing it across the circle to Dayo. “Nic, do you have a seed?”

Nicole bent down to crack her box opening, trying to look in without the people on either side of her – Josh and Isabelle – getting a full view of what was inside. “Oh my God, I do.” She handed it over to Isabelle who brought it up to Jeff, tying all the tribes up with one match.

“Hey, Marinas,” Nicole called across the circle.

“I am a big fan, Nicole.”

“I love you too. Even though you’re a snake. Give me your shell!” She skipped across the circle as he pulled a conch shell out of his box. “I can read your mind, buddy.”

“Can you read it now?” He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Lev, do you have any coral?” Josh asked, continuing the streak.

“How are you guys doing this?” Jeff asked as Leven reached into her box, pulling out a little bundle of coral.

"No food makes you more psychic.”

“You’ve gotta make these boxes a little thicker.”

“Mark,” Jeremy cleared his throat, “do you have any coral?”

“Unbelievable!” Jeff pronounced as Mark reached into his box and did indeed come up with some coral, slapping it down in Jeremy’s hand.

“Jacqueline,” Mark said, turning to Jackie who was directly to his left. “Can you tickle me with your feather?” Alex let out a snort of laughter, and Jackie shook her head.

“Sorry, Marcus.”

“Finally!”

“Mark, do you have a feather?” Jen asked primly, winking at Mark as he handed her his feather, groaning at the loss. This brought Chapera’s total up to three, putting them in the lead.

“Liam.” Mackenzie tapped her knuckles on top of her box, thinking. “Do you have a coconut shell?”

“Hell no, but I’ll pretend I do,” Liam said as he handed over his coconut shell.

Alex was bouncing up and down like a little kid as he waited for Mackenzie to present her match to Jeff. “Hems,” he said, leaning forward with a devilish grin on his face. “Give me your driftwood.”

“Dammit, I knew I lifted it too high,” Liam complained as he tossed a piece of driftwood in Alex’s direction.

“Ludwig, with another match for Chapera.”

The game continued at rapid fire, and Isabelle was surprised to find how much fun she was having, even though she was starving and a little exhausted.

“Marinas, give me your sea sponge.”

“You will never get my sea sponge.”

“Jackie, can I take your rock?”

“Jackie, why don’t you just leave it open? Leave it open and turn it around.”

“Chapera and Saboga tied up at four, Mogo Mogo at two.”

“Josh, do you have a coconut shell?”

“How did you know that? How did you know?”

“Jen.”

“Marcus.”

“How do you feel about giving me a little sponge bath?”

“Mark, do you know that because she left her box open?”

“That’s right! Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Why are you taking your box way back there, Reardon? I already know what you have.”

“Shut up, you know nothing.”

“Mark.”

"Jen.”

“Can I please have your coconut husk?”

“Aw, damn.”

“And Mark is empty.”

“You’re my man, Mark.”

“Jen, you got a feather?”

“I already gave my feather.”

“Lev, you got a feather?”

“Dammit.”

“Chapera at six, Saboga at five, Mogo Mogo at three. Go ahead, Isabelle.”

“Jackie, you got any driftwood?”

“Psychic, girl.”

“Isabelle and Jackie are both empty – they are out of the game.”

The remaining players kept getting matches, tossing items across the circle at each other, making faces, and throwing insults at each other good-naturedly. More people started dropping out of the game, finally leaving only five left. “Jen, if you get this right, Chapera wins.”

She looked down the line, grinning smugly. “Mack, baby girl, do you have a seed?”

Mackenzie pouted, flipping open the lid of her box. “I do have a seed.”

Jen raised her hands in triumph, presenting her last match to Jeff, and Chapera cheered, skipping over to their mat. Alex put his arm around Isabelle, hooking it around her shoulders. Jeff handed them the last clue to their lock box and presented them with the bathroom equipment, much to their delight.

 

“We are gonna be clean!” Jen squealed as their bright red flag came into sight. Isabelle had the big bowl of products clutched in her hands, Alex with the solar shower hooked over his shoulder. Jack had gotten tired halfway through the walk and had decided to just put his head through the toilet hole, balancing it on his shoulders so he didn’t have to carry it.

_Alex: I’m gonna bet that is not the first time Quaid has had his head in a toilet._

They immediately headed to the ocean, trading body wash, shampoo, and soap between the six of them. It couldn’t get any better than this. “After eleven days, oh my God,” Jeremy said, floating the body wash over to Isabelle and Alex.

_Jack: Winning the stuff just boosted our morale. It’s great._

After they were all showered and clean, they headed off to find the last key to the lock box. Alex read the clue and they all followed the instructions, standing in front of tree mail and walking nine steps away from the ocean, digging a small hole. But it turned out to be a little harder than they thought.

_Jack: I think what threw us all off was… what the hell is a pace? Like how much is that? My pace is different than Isabelle’s pace because she’s like a pixie._

“How much is a pace?”

“I think it’s a step.”

They all scattered over the area, digging little holes every few feet.

_Jeremy: It was like the search for the Holy Grail meets the opening of Al Capone’s safe._

Finally after about an hour Alex came up with an empty wine bottle, the key gleaming bright inside it. “I got it!” he roared, and everyone came running over, Isabelle jumping on his back. “Finally!”

They opened the rice box, revealing bags of rice and a bottle of whiskey. It was the best day they had had since they had arrived in this ridiculous jungle.

_Jen: I don’t know how anyone is going to catch up with us at this point. We’re so far ahead of the other tribes. I feel sorry for them. Not._

 

Smoke was rising into the sky above Saboga’s camp. They had built a raised shelter and had finally managed to get a few hours of nice, uninterrupted sleep. Not cold, not wet, not miserable. Dayo and Josh got up early to feed the fire, making sure it was nice and high so they could cook some fish for breakfast. Mackenzie still hadn’t gotten up, but she felt at least a hundred percent better than she had yesterday.

Josh and Mackenzie worked on the roof of their shelter to make it stronger in case there was another thunderstorm, while Dayo was out in the ocean looking for oysters. They knew it was going to be a challenge day, and they had to win. They could not afford to lose another tribe member.

Dayo came back with some fish and a few beautiful oysters.

“We’re gonna win today,” Jackie said confidently as they sat around the fire eating their sea food. “I can feel it.”

 

“Come on in, guys!”

Isabelle was carrying the flag again for Chapera, leading her team into the big open space where the immunity challenge was going to be held. There were huge weirdly shaped blocks scattered in the sand, red and green and yellow and taller than Isabelle was, although that wasn’t saying much. She knew immediately what challenge this was – she had played it on her original season, and she had sucked hardcore.

Great.

Jeff began explaining the challenge, and Isabelle’s heart sank lower with every word. All of their fighting and spats were about to come back and bite them in the butt, even though they had been doing so well. “Today’s challenge is going to test your communication skills and how well you work together in your tribe,” Jeff said. “One person is going to be your guide, they will be your eyes. The other tribe members will be blindfolded. Using only verbal directions, the guide will direct their tribe members to find fifteen pieces of a puzzle scattered throughout the beach. You will bring back these pieces and place them in your tribe’s square,” he gestured to the big squares of sand marked out at the edge of the clearing, bordered by a small river of mud, “and once you get all the pieces back, you take off your blindfolds and start building the puzzle. The first two tribes to compete their puzzle win immunity.” He gave them all a chance to talk amongst each other before asking who would be the guide for each tribe – Mackenzie for Saboga, Liam for Mogo Mogo, and Jen for Chapera – and who would be sitting out – Isabelle and Jeremy, and Leven.

As soon as Jeff called out “Survivors ready? Go!” the air was filled with screams and the beach was a web of chaos. Everyone was blindfolded, running around, bumping into each other, running into bushes, falling in the river, smacking into boxes that weren’t theirs. Alex couldn’t hear Jen over Mackenzie and Liam calling out directions, and even if he could her directions really sucked. The guides directed everyone down the hill and across the river, but all anyone could hear was Liam screaming “Nicole, to your left! No, to your LEFT! For Christ’s sake!”

Jen accidentally sent Alex straight into a tree and then tripping over Nicole as she dragged the huge green puzzle piece back to the sound of Liam’s voice. Jack was lying on his back in the water with the wind knocked out of him and Willow was trying to find Alex. Finally Alex ran into a box, knocking his shins on it painfully, and he and Jack both raced back to their square as fast as they could, dragging their pieces. 

Alex couldn’t see what was happening, but according to Mackenzie’s screams, Dayo had just knocked Jackie to the ground, causing a pile up in front of Mogo Mogo and Saboga’s squares. He headed back out into the minefield, only tripping slightly through the river and gripping Jack above the elbow to make sure he didn’t knock himself out again.

“Saboga with a third piece! Oh, Josh throws it down onto Ian!” Alex heard Jeff yell.

People were getting knocked into the sand left and right, the entire game becoming a huge, incredibly painful obstacle course. Mark tripped over a piece, rolling down the hill and landing in the river. Jack ran straight into a tree branch. Willow was nowhere to be found, stuck in the bushes somewhere. There were only so many people Jen could talk to at a time, and she was not doing so great. Alex accidentally swung his box right into Nicole even as Liam was screaming at her to stand still, and in the short amount of time Liam took his attention away from Mark, he had completely disappeared, crawling around on the ground underneath the low-hanging trees.

"Oh shit!” Isabelle squeaked out from the bench where she was sitting with Jeremy and Leven.

“Jack just got clobbered!” Isabelle saw Jack rolling through the sand, but Chapera was the first one to get all their pieces back into the square, even with all the injuries. Alex, Willow, and Jack ripped off their blindfolds as Jen jumped down from her perch. Isabelle jumped up and down in her seat excitedly – they were doing a lot better than she could have predicted, and now that they were on a roll, there was no doubt they were going to win. Jeff Probst had said in many an interview that Alexander Ludwig was without a doubt the best at puzzles he had ever seen on Survivor. They had this in the bag.

Saboga was the next to get all fifteen pieces back in their square, beginning on their puzzle. Alex had taken charge away from Jen, directing his tribe mates into building the huge Rubik’s Cube puzzle, trying to make the patterns on the outside match up. Alex was getting more and more frustrated as the other tribes began to catch up, smacking his hands down on top of a piece and screaming, “Why the hell are these two different colors?”

He was cut off by Jackie shrieking “last piece!” and Jeff called out that Saboga had finally won immunity. Chapera started to get more panicked as they raced Mogo Mogo for the last immunity spot, and Isabelle could visibly see things falling apart. No one was listening to Alex, although it didn’t really matter at this point because he was just arguing with Willow instead of giving directions.

And before they knew it, Jeff was calling out “Mogo Mogo wins immunity!”

Alex sank down onto a puzzle piece, wiping the sweat off his face as Isabelle and Jeremy stood up to join the rest of their tribe. Isabelle didn’t listen as Jeff handed out the immunity idols to the other two tribes, resting her hand on Alex’s shoulder and whispering to him that it wasn’t his fault, that they were fine, that it didn’t matter.

“Chapera, it’s gonna be your first time at tribal. You have some time to think about who you’re going to vote out.”

 

 

“It was so frustrating to watch,” Isabelle murmured to Alex as they followed the rest of their tribe back to camp. Jen and Willow were discussing the challenge in loud voices while the rest of them hung back.

"Can’t just have like one really good day all day long,” Alex said back, shaking his head.

_Alex: It’s day freaking twelve. We really need to start playing the game now._

_Jeremy: Today’s challenge was especially frustrating because I think the crew we had in there was not our best. Not the best puzzle building team. I hope the lesson learned here is that my tribe needs me because if I had been in there, maybe we would have won._

Alex and Isabelle began discussing their strategy quietly while everyone was milling about the beach, trying to decide who they were going to talk to first. This was the first big test of their alliance – Isabelle knew she was with Alex no matter what, but until it had been tested, she didn’t really know if he was with her one hundred percent. So she took a walk down the beach with Jack, ready to talk him up and get him on their side.

“You, me, Alex,” she said simply as they hit the water, wading in up to their knees. “We’ll vote out Jeremy.”

“But Jeremy’s smart,” Jack protested.

“He’s too smart,” Isabelle explained. “That’s why we need to get him outta here.”

_Jack: If we were to vote Marinas out tonight, that would not make us the strongest team. Honestly, I think Jeremy would have been an asset in this challenge. And I do know his mind would have worked that puzzle out. We need him more than Jen. Where are we the strongest?_

_Jen: I love Marinas. He’s great. But I feel like for the past couple days he’s known that his head might be on the chopping block. Nobody’s really talking about it, which is interesting. Usually people rally, especially because this is the first tribal council, usually people want to make sure they’re on the same page. But I haven’t heard one thing. And that makes me nervous._

“I know you know how to play the game,” Alex said to Jeremy a little later as they sat by themselves on the beach. “I know you know a lot, I know you can be very helpful and all that. We can make good allies.”

“I agree.” Jeremy nodded, stabbing a stick into the sand. “Would you be open to getting rid of Jen before Willow?”

"Yeah. Me, you, and I think Isabelle can do it.”

“I do get nervous. And I do get paranoid in this game. But I think as long as I have your reassurance, then I’m good.”

“You wanna shake on it?” Alex stretched his hand out to Jeremy, and he took it, the two of them sealing the deal.

_Jeremy: I made an alliance with Alex, and he says it’s me, him, and Isabelle. I don’t know how good Alex’s word is, but I’ve got his back. A deal’s a deal._

They ate quickly before they had to head to tribal council, the air in the camp heavy and quiet.

_Alex: There could be three people going at tonight’s tribal: Jeremy, Willow, or Jen. I haven’t made up my mind yet. But when I do, that’s it._

It was dark by the time they got to tribal council, Jeff waiting to greet them as they walked in. Because it was their first time there, they had to light their torches on fire, listening as Jeff explained that fire represented their life in the game. They all sat down, waiting for Jeff to begin the conversation they knew was coming.

“First time for Chapera at tribal,” he said, settling himself on his stool, facing them. “Let’s talk about the first twelve days. Jack – is this tougher physically?”

“Physically it’s pretty tough. All the challenges so far, I’ve had to suck it up.”

“Jeremy, how does this compare physically for you?”

“No doubt this game is much harder than the other games we’ve played. But that’s what we signed up for. This is All-Star.”

“Isabelle, is there anything in your normal life that you notice you are able to contribute out here?”

She hesitated, knowing that what she was about to say was not going to make some of her tribe mate very happy. “I think that I am very good at controlling my temper. And I think that we have a few on our tribe—” she heard Alex try to contain his snort of laughter behind her right shoulder “—who tend to lose it pretty quickly. And I think I’m good at calming people down.”

“Who does lose their temper?”

Isabelle laughed nervously. “Well, I think…” she looked over her shoulder at Alex who grinned at her, “Alex and Jen kind of argue back and forth sometimes.”

“One time,” Jen retorted, turning around to raise her eyebrows at Alex. “We did that one time.”

“Yeah, we put a kibosh on that,” Alex drawled, winking at Isabelle as soon as Jen turned back around.

“Willow. What is the impact of losing this challenge?”

“Us losing today probably made us more dangerous for the rest of the challenges.”

“Because you gave yourselves a wake up call?”

“Yes. Yes.” Everyone nodded.

“Jack, are you noticing relationships form in the tribe?”

Isabelle could feel Alex tense up behind her, even though they weren’t touching. This is what he had been worried about since day one, since the second he had come up to her and asked her to be in an alliance with him, although she knew they weren’t even trying to hide it all that well.

“There’s, ah… there’s some, um… cuddling going on, and maybe some other stuff late at night, I’m not…”

“You looked at Alex when you said that.”

"Well.” Jack shrugged, looking at Alex again, who rubbed his arm nervously as everyone let out snorts of knowing laughter. “I’ve been kind of watching him a bit, and he don’t sleep on his back every night.”

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, giggling nervously and looking down at her lap.

“Who you sleeping next to, Ludwig?”

“I am sleeping next to Isabelle.”

“Isabelle, are you blushing?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head adamantly.

“Little bit?”

“No.”

“A little something going on?”

She shifted in her seat, trying desperately to avoid any eye contact with Alex. “I’m twenty-one. I’m young, I’m having fun. It’s nothing.”

“I’m twenty-three,” Jack said. “Old. Watching them have fun.”

Alex let out a burst of laugh, setting off everyone around him like he always did. 

“Is there a little snuggling going on with Ludwig?”

"I, ah… I need to keep warm at night.”

“So this is strictly survival cuddling.”

“I’m out here to play Survivor,” Isabelle said firmly. “Not a dating game.”

“Jen,” Jeff said, preparing to ask her a question and Isabelle knew she was in for it. “Give me the straight scoop.”

“Okay, these two? You can’t even get between them. They’re very close. Seriously, I wouldn’t even try to sleep next to Alex and push Izzy to the other side. That’s out of the question.”

“Does that concern you, Ludwig? That there might be an impression that’s been formed?”

Isabelle tensed up, waiting for his answer even though she shouldn’t care what it happened to be.

“No.” He was quick to answer, and she relaxed immediately. But not for long. “It’s obvious. We’ve been flirting with each other since day one, since we got out here. But in terms of the game, there’s going to be one winner. My commitment to the game is first and foremost.” And for some reason, Isabelle felt her stomach drop a little.

“Let’s talk about how you’re going to vote someone out tonight,” Jeff said, finally changing the subject. “What do you base it on, Jack?”

“Right now, I’m thinking about making our tribe stronger going into other challenges. I’m basing it on who the tribe can afford to lose.”

“What could cause you to get voted off tonight, Ludwig?”

“I guess my mouth and my attitude.” He leaned forward, appearing next to Isabelle’s shoulder. “What else, Belle?”

"Wow, you guys really have become a couple.” Jeff laughed. “You just asked your ‘wife.’ That was pretty telling. Why don’t you answer him, Isabelle?”

She was only too happy to. “I just think he has a big mouth and he needs to keep it shut a lot. At challenges, at camp.”

“Willow – worried at all that it might be you?”

“Oh, yeah. Ever since I stepped on the island.”

“Why?”

“Cause I can just be a bitch to be around sometimes. I don’t go around sucking up to people and trying to pretend to be someone I’m not.”

And then it was time to vote. Isabelle was more nervous than she had been all day, although she was pretty sure Jack was firmly on her side. But Alex, Isabelle, and Jack by themselves didn’t have majority numbers, so it was up to the other three now. And Isabelle didn’t like that feeling.

When it was Isabelle’s turn to vote, she only took a few seconds, uncapping the marker and quickly scribbling down the name Alex had decided on just before they had left camp.

Jeff brought the urn back to the fire, opening it to read the votes.

Jen got one vote; Jeremy got the rest. And Alex only felt a little bad about betraying his so-called alliance with Jeremy.

“Jeremy, your tribe has spoken,” Jeff said as he snuffed out Jeremy’s torch and they watched him walk away. “Well you guys have had a good and easy first twelve days. You’ve suffered a loss now and the games have just begun. Grab your torches and head back to camp.”

_Jeremy: I’m just very disappointed that I didn’t really have a chance to get into the game. I feel like I was kind of targeted unfairly. What can I say? Not many people get a chance to play Survivor once in their lifetime and I got to play it twice. It’s gonna take a little while to get over this one._


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Survivor: A storm devastated Saboga, but at Chapera the tribe weathered the storm in comfort, giving Alex and Isabelle’s alliance a chance to heat up. At the reward challenge, Chapera continued their winning streak, and back at camp the tribe got clean and found the final key to their lock box. The rice helped Chapera to an early lead in a very physical immunity challenge, but the puzzle proved difficult, and Saboga and Mogo Mogo both took immunity, leaving Chapera with their first immunity loss. Before tribal council, Alex and Jeremy made a pact, but at tribal council, Jeremy learned he’d been played. Fourteen are left; who will be voted out tonight?_

The five remaining members of Chapera were walking down their beach hand in hand, and (big surprise) Jack was singing again, something completely unintelligible but catchy nonetheless. Even Willow was in a good mood this morning. It wasn’t that Jeremy was gone – Isabelle had really liked him actually. It’s just that they had gone to their first tribal council and she was still here. And so was Alex.

"We’re gonna build a boat!” Alex shrieked, jumping up and down like a five year old as they neared the big pile of materials stacked at tree mail and almost landing on a fat iguana scuttling across the sand. “I did this in Marquesas!”

He handed Isabelle the piece of paper that had come tucked inside their mailbox, and she read it aloud. “Put on your game face for this reward you will compete. This may change your situation and the quantities you eat. Here are supplies to build a raft, one the four of you can race. Tribe pride is on the line, so you better keep up the pace.”

“The four of us can race?” Willow asked incredulously when Isabelle was done reading. “Jack, you’ll have to sit out. You’re too tall, you’ll drag us down.”

“I’m an anchor,” Jack agreed happily, all too ready to admit that in swimming challenges he was definitely the weak link.

_Isabelle: Well, this morning we got some tree mail that involves us building a raft. We got a bunch of bamboo, some rope, and one paddle. And building it is gonna be interesting._

 

Dayo was carrying three huge bamboo logs over his shoulder through the jungle, only struggling slightly through the underbrush that seemed to reach up and grab you while you were trying to walk. He was intent on restoring his reputation after the Infamous Shelter Incident, as Jackie and Mackenzie were calling it around camp. Once they reached the beach, they all dropped their bamboo down, measuring out how wide the raft needed to be to fit the four of them.

“Josh, you sit there,” Dayo said, moving the bamboo around in the sand. “It’ll be two bundles and a platform on top. Like a big catamaran.” Dayo and Josh began tying together two big bundles of bamboo while Mackenzie looked on, a little skeptically.

_Mackenzie: Apparently we’re building a big pontoon boat? A catamaran, possibly? I’m not sure. Two bundles of bamboo supporting a platform. It sounds great in theory. I hope it works. I’m a little bit worried about building stuff now ever since that first shelter fiasco._

Once they had a crude structure tied together, they dragged it to the water to test it, Jackie and Mackenzie hopping on in the shallows. Even without a platform, it held the four of them and it floated. Dayo was visibly ecstatic.

They practiced paddling as Jackie stated the obvious: “Okay, guys. We have to win this today. We have to paddle our asses off.”

_Dayo: I feel very good about this raft. I’m trying not to think about the house. I’ve got my reputation riding on this damn thing again. We came up with a good design, and we should be able to fly. We want to win._

 

The arguments in Mogo Mogo started quickly with a disagreement between Nicole and Mark about the length of the boat. Mark wanted it to be shorter, only big enough to accommodate four tribe members. Nicole was convinced it needed to be full length – “The key is using every single frigging piece we have.”

“It could be really simple,” Liam said, a little condescendingly, although that was just the way he talked sometimes. “These bundles as they are will never sink.”

“Don’t overthink it,” Mark said, rubbing at his arm where his skin was peeling above one of his tattoos. “Simple is always better.”

_Ian: The challenge was to construct a raft that was worthy of the sea and that could carry four of us. So that means this raft has to not only carry Mark and Nicole and me, like a normal human being, but it’s gotta carry two hundred pounds of Hemsworth._

The four of them threw the bundles in the water, deciding to try out Liam’s idea. As soon as they settled themselves on it, it sunk a little, but stayed up. “It’s good for steering,” Liam said, maneuvering them around the bay with a branch as a paddle.

_Ian: Ultimately it came down to laziness and pure exhaustion that designed that raft and nothing more._

_Liam: The raft will definitely float, but it won’t be swift. It will not be swift._

 

Alex, Isabelle, and Willow were in the water with their raft, pushing it around and testing it out. Or at least, they were trying to. Isabelle and Willow were just jumping around splashing each other while Alex muttered to himself, occasionally retying a piece or hopping on top of the bamboo to see how it held up. Jack and Jen were on the beach, passing a canteen of water back and forth between them.

“I tell you what,” Jen said, screwing the cap back on the water bottle and gesturing out to the ocean, where Alex was diving off the raft with a splash. “That raft… it is gonna win this for us.”

Jack smiled, a big goofy grin on his face. “I say, nice rack. I mean… raft…” He shook his head quickly, as if to clear it out.

Jen made a face at the camera, pointing at the bottle of whiskey settled in the sand right next to Jack. “Have you been drinking? I see your little friend there.”

“No,” Jack said indignantly, piling sand around the bottle to conceal it from view. “I meant raft.”

“Hey, Quaid!” Alex called from where he was sprawled on top of the raft, lazily stroking Isabelle’s arm as she floated in the water next to him, reaching for Jen as she waded out into the water. “I got your water bed!”

“It’s the best built thing next to Jen!” Jack called back.

 

“Come on in, guys!”

Isabelle could hear Jeff calling out to the other tribes. They were lingering behind in the woods on Production’s orders – since they were the last team to go to tribal, they had to be the last team to emerge from the woods at the challenge. It all came down to shock value – who had been the first person voted out of Chapera?

Isabelle followed Alex out, ducking down as he swung the flag behind him. “Oh, sorry, babe,” he muttered as Jeff called them in.

“You’re getting your first look at the new Chapera tribe,” Jeff said as they trudged up to their bright red mat.

“Damn, Willow’s still here,” Liam mumbled.

Leven’s eyes widened. “Marinas, oh my God.”

“All right,” Jeff said once everyone was settled and had expressed their disbelief that Jeremy was gone. “Is everyone ready for today’s challenge?” He was met by a chorus of yes sirs. “This morning, you were given materials to build a raft.” He pointed behind him, where Production had brought out all three tribes’ rafts and laid them on the beach. “Here’s how it works. Two tribe members will start on the raft. Their job is to paddle out and rescue two other tribe members, who have been stranded in the water on separate floating platforms.” Isabelle craned her neck to see behind Jeff, the brightly colored platforms bobbing lightly on the ocean. “Once you’ve picked up both tribe members, continue out to a buoy where you will grab a flag. Paddle back, up the beach and across the finish line. The first two tribes to cross it with their boat win reward.” As always, Jeff asked them if they wanted to know what they were playing for, whipping a brown blanket off the stand next to him to reveal their reward. “Fishing hooks and a spear. Should make fishing a whole lot easier.”

Sounds of relief were heard from the tribes, Jackie and Mackenzie jumping up and down because they knew they had the best fisherman ever to play the game on their tribe.

“Also for the first two tribes – a clue to your lock box. Chapera, this has no value for you. But for Saboga and Mogo Mogo, this could mean rice for you tonight. And for the third part of your reward.” Jeff paused. “The tribe that finishes last will be dissolved.”

Mackenzie’s mouth immediately dropped wide open, and Isabelle could hear Leven’s “what?” from two tribes away.

“The tribe members will be absorbed by the two remaining tribes. We’re gonna have a schoolyard game of pick-em, alternating picks and the winning tribe will pick first. The losing tribe will not be allowed to return back to your beach. Your personal items will be sent to your new home. Anything else – rewards, shelter, tools, anything else you’ve acquired – you’ll never see again. Worth playing for?”

“Yes, sir.”

It took only a few seconds for Chapera and Mogo Mogo to decide that Leven and Jack would sit out, and only a few more to decide who would be taking each leg of the relay. Before long, the starting tribe members were all standing waist deep in the water, clutching onto their raft for dear life.

“Survivors ready?” Alex leaned forward, pulling up his swim shorts as Jen hopped up and down in the water behind him, ready to jump on the raft. “Go!”

Isabelle watched from her platform as Alex pushed the raft out, trying to gain as much speed as possible. Jen barely made it onto the back of the raft, Alex jumping on as the sand dropped out from underneath him.

“Everybody even off the start! All rafts are floating, that’s a good sign!” Alex dug his paddle into the water, trying not to look out of the corner of his eye to see who was gaining on him. “Mogo Mogo is off to a slight lead! Saboga’s raft looks nice but it’s slow!” Before anyone knew it, Mogo Mogo’s raft was yards ahead of the other two, Mark and Ian paddling as fast as humanly possible towards Nicole, who was waiting to jump on with her paddle. “Mogo Mogo, with the worst looking raft out there, is pulling away!” Nicole made a flying leap onto the raft as the boys kept paddling towards Liam, and Saboga and Chapera were neck and neck, Willow and Jackie almost within jumping distance. “Chapera getting close… and Willow is on board! Saboga has their first tribe member as well!” Isabelle pulled herself up on her platform, crouching so she didn’t overturn the whole thing. She saw Liam dive towards Mogo Mogo’s raft, Mackenzie getting ready to jump on Chapera’s, and she wanted this. She wanted this really bad – there was no telling if her and Alex would be able to stay together if Chapera got dissolved. They needed to win. She could tell by the look on Alex’s face that he thought the same thing. He was urging Jen and Willow to paddle faster, and as soon as he got within arm’s reach he grabbed Isabelle around the waist, yanking her onto their raft.

“Chapera is heading for the flag! Mogo Mogo is at their flag – and they have it! They are heading back! Chapera is making up some ground.”

All Isabelle could focus on was paddling. As long as they stayed ahead of Saboga, they would be fine. Alex grabbed their flag, spinning their raft around so they could try to catch up with Mogo Mogo. “It is a race back to shore between Saboga and Chapera for second place!”

Mogo Mogo made it across the finish line minutes before Saboga was even close to being done. “Mogo Mogo wins reward!” Jeff yelled. “They get to keep their tribe together!”

Through the haze of competition, Isabelle could see the five members of Mogo Mogo huddle together on the beach, and she instantly knew they were strategizing who to pick. “Come on, babe,” Alex grunted from where he was sitting next to her, not loud enough for Jen or Willow to hear over the splashing and the yelling. “We have to be second.”

Alex dove off the raft as soon as he could see sand, and the girls followed him, racing towards the finish line. Alex waited for his girls to jump across the finish line before he crossed, picking them each up and spinning them around.

“Chapera is second, and Saboga will soon be no longer!” Jeff said as Saboga dejectedly trudged up the beach and across the finish line, huddling together in a tight bundle.

Isabelle tried to feel bad for them, she really did, but the relief that she wouldn’t have to leave Alex’s side was overwhelming. He squeezed her arm, not looking at her but there nonetheless, an entirely too comforting feeling. In the back of her mind was always the fact that there was only one Survivor – it couldn’t be the two of them, and at some point their alliance was going to break. But right now, while there was still hope, she didn’t think about that. She couldn’t.

Before starting the pick-em, Jeff handed the spear and the hooks over to Mogo Mogo, who passed them down to Liam, the best fisher in the game besides Dayo. “As you are picked,” Jeff said to Saboga, “Come to me and trade buffs. Then you can head on over to your new tribe.”

As soon as Jeff said Mogo Mogo could have their first pick, they called out Josh’s name. Alex rolled his eyes – while they had been quickly discussing who to pick, Alex said the best move would be to take Josh so they could get him out of the game early. Obviously Mogo Mogo was thinking the same thing.

Chapera picked Dayo first, who was the obvious choice – the more muscle the better. Mackenzie went to Mogo Mogo and Jackie went to Chapera, dropping the Saboga flag in the sand as she went, going straight to Isabelle and grabbing her around the neck as she went in for a hug. Isabelle was infinitely glad Jackie was on their tribe now – the rest of the group had wanted Mackenzie, but Isabelle had pushed for Jackie.

 

“Welcome home, you guys!” Ian said as soon as the newly-formed seven of them approached Mogo Mogo’s beach.

“I am so happy,” Mackenzie squealed to Leven and Nicole.

_Ian: Winning this reward challenge was the biggest reward because you gain control in the game. We chose Josh because we knew that if he was on our tribe, we had control of how long he stays in this game. And then after that we just wanted someone we didn’t think he had bonded with that much, and Mack was the answer. We still have the original Mogo Mogo tribe, and Mack and Josh are on the outside looking in._

“Oh my God!” Mackenzie said as they walked up to the shelter. Nicole slung her arm over Mackenzie’s shoulders, pointing out the balconies and all the little things they had built while they were trying to win the shelter competition. “This is gorgeous!”

_Josh: I feel like my entire time out here, every day I’ve started over. And now I’m on a new tribe, start over again. It’s just like one big first day for me._

_Mackenzie: My spirits are very high right now. I don’t miss Saboga at all. Not even a little._

 

_Jackie: Over at Saboga, I had complete control. And I was telling everyone who to vote off. And then they dissolved us, which I don’t like. Because the first thirteen days of this game are basically washed down the toilet._

“Oh man” were the first words out of Dayo’s mouth when he saw Chapera’s camp. He went right up to the rope swing, tapping it with his hand. “Oh man. Can I sit on this?”

_Dayo: Their camp is… wow. Compared to our camp? Our camp was Hobo Junction, and theirs is the Taj Mahal._

Dayo and Jackie sat down on the swing, laughing as Alex attempted to push them without knocking them off. “We’re home, we’re home,” Dayo said, uncharacteristically ecstatic, hugging Jackie around the shoulders.

“We are going to kick Mogo Mogo’s ass,” Jen said, passing around what little was left of the whiskey.

 

The next day dawned bright and early, the rising sun turning the waves into gold. The entirety of Mogo Mogo had been up before the sun had come out, digging around on the outskirts of their camp for the key to their rice box. Mackenzie came up with a bottle, the key rattling around inside of it. She opened the box with Leven, pulling out the whiskey and examining the rice.

“Oh my God,” Leven said, panic creeping into her voice. “Oh no, it’s wet.”

_Mackenzie: Unfortunately when we opened the rice… half of it was rotten._

_Ian: We lost a lot of rice. The note on the box did say… keep this dry, very valuable. And we tried our best. I ran out of rice last time, and the consequences aren’t good. I don’t want to do it again._

While the rest of the tribe was trying to separate the good rice out from the bad, salvaging as much as they possibly could, Josh took the spear and the dive mask out into the ocean to try to catch some fish.

_Liam: I think Josh is always playing the game. He’s good. He’s really good._

Josh came back five minutes later with a huge fish, and the rest of Mogo Mogo was ecstatic.

_Liam: He got a friggin’ fish. I’m the only one who is supposed to fish. Great. Now I have to bring back twelve._

And sure enough, Liam headed out next with the spear and came back with two huge fish slung over his shoulder.

_Nicole: If the guys wanna fight over how many fish they can bring in… rock on. We’ll just keep eating it._

Later that day, Mackenzie and Liam went to tree mail to see if there was anything new. Mackenzie pulled out the rolled up paper in the mailbox, reading it out loud. “Two new tribes, now we’ll see whose speed and strength earn immunity. It’s really quite simple, capture the flag, that’s it. Winners end up with the idol, losers end up in the pit.”

_Liam: I think we’ll win. And if we don’t, who cares. There’s a lot of people we have to get rid of. Nobody heard me say that, right?_

_Ian: Thus far, our mantra has been ‘slow and steady wins the race.’ It’s served us well so far… we’ve come in second place. But second place now sends you home._

 

“Come on in, guys!” Jeff waited until the two tribes walked into the clearing in the middle of a meadow and situated themselves across from each other before he turned to Mogo Mogo. “First things first. Mark, I’ll take that half of the immunity idol from you.” Mark held it out over Nicole’s head for Jeff to take. “And I’ll put it with the other half which I retrieved from Saboga, who is no more.” He stacked the pieces of the idol together on the little podium. “We now have one idol. One winner, one loser.” Mark shook his head, biting his lip. Isabelle shifted nervously in front of Alex, reaching back with one hand as he grabbed her fingers, squeezing tightly.

“For today’s immunity challenge, both tribes must navigate their way along a series of balance beams.” Isabelle glanced over to her right, where the course was set up. There was a maze of tiny wooden planks, stretched out in a circle, beams crisscrossing through the center over a pool of murky water. “You must retrieve tribe-colored flags from the opposite end of the course. In the middle is a battle bridge. When two opposing tribe members meet on the bridge, it is a physical showdown.” Behind Isabelle, Alex let out a snort. “Your goal is to get the other tribe member off of that bridge and into the water. The first person to hit the water returns to the start and forfeits their flag. Winners move on.” Alex rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck and winking across the circle at Mark. “You can only have two tribe members on the course at one time, so you’ve got to maintain a revolving order. The first tribe to get twenty flags from one end to the other wins immunity,” Jeff said, tapping the immunity idol with his fist, “and will be guaranteed a one in thirteen shot of winning a million dollars.” He pointed behind him. “You can take a spot on your platforms, strategize for a couple minutes, and we’ll get started.”

Chapera walked over to their platform hidden amongst the trees and painted a bright red. Through the sparse branches, Isabelle could see Mogo Mogo crawling up onto their platform. Alex boosted her up, spreading his big hands across her waist and lifting her up onto the raised stand. “Don’t worry, Is,” he whispered softly, reassuring her. He knew she was nervous – physical challenges weren’t her forte, and he knew it. Usually, he was there to cover her, but today that wouldn’t be the case.

The tribe huddled together, figuring out an order, and they were barely done discussing it, Willow and Jack arguing as usual, before Jeff interrupted them with an “all right, here we go. For immunity… survivors, ready? Go!”

Liam and Jack were the first ones out on the course, holding their arms out for balance and carefully putting one foot in front of the other. Leven and Isabelle were close behind, trying to be the first one to the spot where the planks met up. Isabelle managed to sneak past both Leven and Liam – “Hems having a little trouble… causing a road block…” – and scoot after Jack who was flying through the course. She just wanted to get across the bridge without having to face Leven, or worse, Liam.

“Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle!” Isabelle heard Jeff’s commentary faintly as she went to take a step and began to fall forward. But somehow, miraculously, she stayed on the tiny beam, stretching her arms out and managing to will herself back to an upright position. “Wow, look at that save!”

“Come on there, Is!” Isabelle heard Alex call out.

Soon enough she was across the bridge and going as fast as she could towards the platforms at the other side of the clearing, where she could see the big bucket of red flags sitting, Jack descending on it quickly.

“Hemsworth has a flag! Jack has one too!”

In the boys’ race to get to the bridge first, Liam took a crashing fall into the sand, shaking his head as he stood up. “Oh, Hemsworth is down!” Jeff called out. “Drop your flag and go back to the start.”

“There you go, Quaid! Take your time!”

Jack made it across the battle bridge just as Josh was starting on to the course. Isabelle was almost to the bridge when Leven made a leap for it, losing her balance and falling into the water with a huge splash, barely missing the side of the pool.

“Chapera, two-oh!”

It was Alex on the course next, tapped in by Isabelle, and he was met at the battle bridge by Josh, coming back from retrieving his flag. “Ludwig waiting for a showdown – he has planted himself at the battle bridge. Here’s how it’s gonna work. You’ll both come out into the middle of the bridge,” Jeff said, waiting for the two boys to follow his instructions. They eased out gingerly onto the painted white planks of the bridge, eyeing each other warily. “On go, you’ll go.” Alex rolled his shoulders, easing himself down into a crouching position. “Three, two, one… go!”

The boys darted back and forth, wary to touch each other, but finally Alex just went for it, grabbing Josh around the middle and trying to throw him off the bridge. It seemed like it was going to work for a second, but Josh twisted them around so that Alex was falling first, and in the process Josh landed on his back on the edge of the pool, half in the water.

“Ludwig hit the water first and Josh took a _huge_ header on the side of the pool.”

“Hutch, you alright?”

“Good job, Hutch.”

“Josh, you hop right up here on the platform… Alex, you’re back at the start.”

Alex wiped the water out of his eyes, shaking his head as he jumped up on the starting platform next to Isabelle. “It’s okay,” she mouthed at him. “It’s fine.”

The clearing was full of people hitting the sand, running back to the starting platform, and retrieving flags from the opposite end, settling them on their hooks at the start of the course if they managed to get back.

Liam and Jackie were the next ones to meet at the bridge and Isabelle winced.

“Oh, baby girl.” Liam sighed.

"Have you ever heard the story of David and Goliath?” She winked at him, but her usual cocky attitude had been replaced with a nervous smile, and Isabelle was just hoping she didn’t get hurt.

“Three, two, one, go!”

Liam reached out for Jackie, grazing the edge of her hair, before she threw herself at him, grabbing him around the legs. At first, it looked like she was just going to hit his shins and bounce off, but she kept her grip and managed to pull him down with her. Alex was jumping up and down, pointing and yelling that Liam was first in the water, but Jeff wasn’t having it.

“Jackie hits the water first!”

“No way, he did!” Jackie said, coming up out of the pool.

“Not a chance, Probst!” Alex called out.

Jack was next on the course, trying to go too fast, and he lost his balance, throwing himself forward in a valiant attempt to stay on the course. And somehow it worked – he dove forward across a platform, smacking his stomach on the bridge but managing to hold on, keeping his feet across the water. “Ouch,” Jeff winced. “That’s going to hurt in the morning.” As Jack hoisted himself up onto the bridge, muscles in his arms working visibly, Josh stepped onto the other side.

"Big Quaid and Josh… Three, two, one… go!”

It was obvious that Josh was hesitant because of his incident last time in his battle with Alex. He jumped back out of Jack’s reach before bounding forward and connecting his hands with Jack’s shoulders, trying to push him off balance. Both of them hit the water at what seemed like the same time, at least to Isabelle.

“Josh first in the water! Quaid is moving on.”

The trouble started when Willow was coming back, her red flag wound around her wrist. She was just across the bridge, debating to go right or left, when Liam came back onto the course.

“Come on, Wills, let’s move it along,” Alex called out.

She shook her head. “No, I want this one.” Willow pointed to the beam Liam was coming across. “I’ll just wait for him to take his freakin’ time.” As Liam reached the platform Willow was standing on, he bumped her out of the way with his hip, sending her crashing to the ground.

“Guys, come on,” Jeff warned them.

“Damn it, Hemsworth!” Willow was spitting mad, throwing her flag on the ground and ducking under the beams to get back to her tribe.

The incident was soon forgotten, the challenge continuing without trouble for a few more minutes until Alex met Ian on the bridge. Isabelle could tell how pissed Alex was that he had lost to Josh in his first showdown and she could also tell that he knew exactly what he had to do this time. As soon as Jeff called out go, Alex lifted Ian up by the waist, throwing him down so that Ian hit the water a full second before Alex lost his balance and toppled in.

“That one goes to Ludwig!”

Isabelle jumped up and down with Jen and Willow, clapping for Alex as he winked at them, skittering back to the start with his flag.

“Look at Chapera’s strategy!” Jeff called out, pointing over to the red platform. The tribe had set themselves up in a circle so they could always know who was going next, and one by one they were quickly jumping off, eliminating themselves so the rotation could get back to Alex and Jack as quickly as possible, who were much faster than any of the rest of them. “Chapera’s final leg!”

Alex was running back with his tribe’s last flag when he met Nicole on the battle bridge. As soon as Jeff called go, Alex lunged forward, but Nicole just sat down on the beam, her legs dangling towards the water, grinning up at Alex. Isabelle bit her lip, her eyes trained on Alex. He looked down at Nicole like he didn’t know what to do, but when she reached for his legs, he just shook her off, sending her plummeting into the water.

“And Chapera wins immunity!” The tribe jumped on Alex as soon as he got back to their platform, surrounding him. Jeff jumped down from his perch, handing the immunity idol to Alex. “Mogo Mogo, tribal council tonight. Won’t be the first time you’ve lost a member, will be the first time you’re voting out a member. You have the afternoon to think about who that’ll be. See you there tonight. Head on back.”

 

“Those guys were freaking out,” Willow said as Chapera neared their camp. “Did you hear Liam? They’re jumping, they’re jumping, they’re just jumping off!”

“You call it what you want to, we call it winning.”

“Hell yeah, some of us have no balance,” Dayo said. He hadn’t managed to make it to the bridge even once.

“I hope they vote Liam off because what he did to me was just absolutely awful.”

_Alex: It felt real good to be able to propel my team to the win. I may not be as strong as some of them, but I guarantee I’m tougher than every single one of them. Ian? Yeah. He’s not as tough as you think, ladies._

 

The walk back to Mogo Mogo was absolutely silent.

_Leven: We lost the challenge. And it… was a blow. I really like our tribe, and now we have to go to tribal. So the game is on. For the first time in Mogo Mogo, the game is really on._

Immediately, the tribe members got to work.

Ian and Josh headed down the beach, presumably to get firewood and water, but really to work out a strategy as fast as possible.

“It’s a downer. But I also don’t want to sit around the camp talking about coulda, woulda, shoulda,” Ian said, the water bucket tapping against his knee as they walked.

_Ian: This is a game where the more you strategize and the more you think about it, the more you change your mind. Because a lot of the time, your gut will tell you something totally different from what you agreed to do._

“So basically, here’s where we are,” Ian said, sitting down on a big rock, Josh settling down next to him. Ian knew Josh knew what was coming. But Josh didn’t know about the curveball Ian was about to lob his way, and Ian could only hope Josh was on board – he would have to be, honestly, because he didn’t really have another choice. “Liam’s the one we’ve got to get rid of.” Ian saw the relief flood Josh’s face the second the words left his mouth. “He’s the snake in the grass, the one who could cause us the most trouble. He’s just… if you give him time, he will fester and spread.”

“Do you think…” Josh looked down, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Do you think he’s strong enough to keep him around for more challenges?”

“No. We can do without him,” Ian said confidently. “The cool thing is, he thinks we are chopping you tonight. So we’re just gonna let him think that.”

_Josh: The plan tonight is to vote off Liam Hemsworth. For all I know, they’re gonna vote me off, you know. I’m super paranoid, but I think I’ve got a fifty-fifty shot._

A few minutes later, back at camp, Ian approached Mackenzie, who was sitting on the ground stirring rice for dinner. “If Hemsworth comes to you and asks you… you know, tries to bring you in the loop,” he said softly, looking behind him as Mark walked up.

“Tell him to vote for Josh?” Mackenzie asked quietly.

"Yep. Cause that’s what Hems thinks. We’ve got to get rid of him. Okay?”

Mackenzie looked down. “Alright.”

_Mackenzie: I was approached by Ian, Mark, and Josh to vote for Liam. I immediately said hell yeah, count me in. But the downside is… it doesn’t really make any sense for me to team up with three guys who are then going to kick my ass in every challenge afterwards._

The tribe split up after that, each of them going their separate ways. There was an air of dissension, obvious tension in the air, because everybody knew somebody had to be lying. There was no way the vote was going to be this easy. Not a chance. As soon as Josh went off to get clams for dinner, Liam approached Ian in the water.

“What’s the thought?” Liam asked.

"Well,” Ian wrung out his bandana, “I told him, you know, I can’t tell you you’re going home tonight, but I can’t tell you you’re not, either, you know, cause you showed in those challenges how dominant you are as a swimmer and a runner and everything else, and there’s no question that nobody wants to compete with you.”

“Right.” Liam nodded. “So I guess… I’ve gotta go with you, I’ve gotta believe you, I have to believe that you’re with me cause Josh would be more of a physical threat to you, for sure.”

At the same time, a meeting was going on in the woods.

“It’s Liam,” Mark whispered to Nicole and Leven, just in case Liam was lurking around like he tended to do sometimes.

“Why did it change?”

“What, to Liam?”

“Yeah, why did it change from Josh to Liam? Ian talked to Josh and they… came up with this idea?”

“Ian called it, but I have been wanting for the longest time—”

"To get rid of Liam?”

“Yeah, before a merge.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said, nodding.

“Are you guys okay with that?”

Both girls nodded, but Leven added, “I think we just really need to watch Ian with that because he’s calling all the shots.”

_Leven: When Josh and Mack joined our tribe, we all agreed that Josh would be the first one to go. Now all of a sudden, Mark is coming up to me and Nic and telling us that it’s Liam. Liam? Liam Hemsworth?_

"It’s a mistake,” Leven whispered to Nicole on the beach as soon as they were away from Mark. “If we take Liam out now, then who do we have? Just you and me?”

“I know.” Nicole leaned down to pick up some firewood. “I need to think about it some more.”

Later in the day, the boys all left for the caves to see how many clams they could get before it got dark, Liam carrying along the fishing stuff. The girls were left behind to clean up the camp and keep an eye on dinner, but they took the opportunity to try to see where Mackenzie was at.

“What do you think of all this craziness that’s been going on?” Mackenzie said, wrinkling her nose.

“Oh, I know.”

“I mean… if we want to vote Ian, I’m in.”

“Oh, I know you are.”

_Mackenzie: I’m trying to convince Nicole that instead of Liam, it’s Ian. For my own personal reasons… there’s some revenge involved, for sure._

“I got screwed over by Ian once before, like worse than you could ever imagine,” Mackenzie said, thinking back to her original season in Australia when she had pretended to really like Ian to get him on her side and then had ended up actually really liking him, only to be blindsided when he, Tara, and another tribe mate had voted her out after the merge. “I really don’t want to repeat the same mistake.”

Nicole rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand, squinting. “What bothers me about what happened today is that it wasn’t unilateral. Ian just went out and made that decision, and he didn’t come to all of us.”

“And that’s exactly what I mean.”

“It’s a big call. I gotta… I gotta think.”

“Okay, if you start thinking differently, just let me know. I’m on your side, girl.”

“Same. Me too.”

_Mackenzie: I don’t wanna fall prey to the same person who screwed me over in Australia. I do not want to._

“This is such a crazy game,” Mackenzie said to Liam once the boys came back. The two of them were walking down the beach with Leven.

“Yeah, it is.”

_Liam: Time for a tribal council, and everything starts going haywire. It’s great._

“See,” Mackenzie said as soon as they stopped. “Everything’s coming out right now.”

_Liam: Now Mack says she’s been approached to get rid of me. The only way that possibly could have happened is Josh, Mark, and Ian._

“I think… if we go in and vote for Ian,” Mackenzie said nervously, “I’m in. I am in a hundred percent.”

“Okay, that’s it then,” Liam said immediately. “Ian’s gone.

_Liam: They blew it. How dare you approach someone to get rid of me? You must go good-bye now. So… Ian has to go home._

Right before the tribe started getting ready to make the long trek to tribal, it started raining. And not a light, summer, jungle rain, but a full-on thunderstorm with lightning ripping across the sky in bright blue bolts and sheets of rain pouring down. Liam pulled Nicole into the woods as everyone was packing, the sound of the thunder and the wind drowning out their words.

“So, Mark and Ian and Josh seem to think that they’re the strongest, that they will hold the challenges together. So what do we think? Ian?”

Nicole hesitated, not saying anything.

"You don’t know yet? You have to let me know when you decide.”

“I know. Give me ten minutes.”

_Nicole: Ian and Liam are on the chopping block tonight. And I have got myself in the middle. I don’t know how I got there. Do you trust your gut? Do you trust loyalty? Do you just go with what makes sense? I don’t know. I really don’t know._

 

“Welcome to tribal council. This is the first time the original Mogo Mogo has had to deal with the task of voting someone out.” Jeff leaned back on his stool. “Before we get to that… let’s talk a little bit. Going back to the reward challenge: Liam, that raft didn’t look like it was gonna make it three feet in the water?”

Nicole laughed as Liam answered, “Oh, come on. You knew we were gonna win as soon as you saw that… that bundle of joy.”

“I thought that was bad news bears for sure. But as a result, you got two new tribe members. Josh, you were the first person picked. Was your initial instinct… hey, they like me? Or wow, I’m in trouble.”

“A little bit of both, but you remember Saboga’s first tribal council. My back was against the wall there. So I was happy to have a change of pace and, uh… you know, just get a new lease really.”

"Ian. How are you doing second time around?”

“It’s a much different experience because everyone knows how to play this game, you know, you cannot coast. Although a lot of people are doing it.” 

The girls all rolled their eyes, hidden from the boys’ sight line because they were sitting in the front row.

“Nicole. How much more difficult is it playing with eighteen people who are really good at this game?”

“Oh, it’s a hundred percent the other direction from where we were playing before. There was loyalty last time, you know, you got friendships and bonding. And right now… it’s just pure unadulterated playing of the game.”

“Hemsworth, how busy was it back at camp? Because it’s game on now.”

“Yeah, it’s true. This is our first time, and somebody’s gotta go. Of course, I have no target on my back.” Liam snorted, and everyone let out nervous laughs.

“Ian. What went on at camp this afternoon?”

“It was busy. It’s a hard day when you have to go back and only have a few hours to scramble. Ultimately, someone is getting duped. Someone’s having the wool pulled over their eyes. And you won’t know until that vote goes up whether it’s you,” Ian answered cockily. All of the girls were shifting in their seats now, rolling their eyes and shooting looks at each other.

“What are you basing your vote on tonight?”

“Um… cutting out the cancer, I guess.”

“How bout you, Nic?”

"Taking the power players out,” she answered firmly.

“Surprised who you’re voting for?”

Nicole was silent for a few seconds. “Yeah.”

“It’s time to vote. Hutcherson, you’re up.”

Liam was the fourth person up to the stand to vote, and he wrote Ian’s name in big letters, underlined across his sheet of paper. “It does come down to this,” Liam whispered to the camera, showing his vote. “You really could have trusted me. I was on your side, I know that’s hard to believe, but it’s true. It was true.”

Ian only wrote four letters on his piece of paper, heavy-handed with the marker, black ink bleeding through the other side: H E M S. “You’re a hell of a player. And you almost had me convinced I could trust you.”

Nicole took a long time, the longest out of all of them, and when she finally got back, Jeff went to get the urn and tally the votes.

Everyone was nervous even if they weren’t showing it, shaking their legs up and down and not meeting each other’s eyes.

“First vote,” Jeff said, pulling out the first slip of paper and showing it to the tribe. “Ian.”

The girls didn’t look back, but they could hear Ian’s sharp intake of breath, barely audible over the rain pounding down on the roof of the structure.

“Hemsworth.” Liam shook his head, looking down and letting out another snort.

“Liam. Two votes Liam, one vote Ian.” Another vote. “Hemsworth.” And then one more slip of paper, and as soon as Jeff began to say “fifth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars,” everyone knew. “Liam.”

“I’ve been bamboozled,” Liam muttered under his breath. Nicole tried to hide her grin, looking down at her lap as Liam stood up, carrying his torch over to Jeff to be snuffed out. “Man, oh man.”

“We played it, didn’t we?” Ian said as Liam passed behind him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Liam,” Jeff said, “your tribe has spoken.”

He headed off down the path, looking back once.

“Well. Tonight’s vote showed you one thing. When you are competing against players of this caliber in this game, it doesn’t matter how good you are. You are always at risk. Grab your torches and head back to camp.”

_Liam: Oops. So much for what I thought. But how much fun is Survivor? Yeah, I was blown out of the water today, and I didn’t even know it. You know, I’ve never had my torch snuffed, I have never had it put out, and here I am. I’m gone. Fifth out of the game. Damn, I wanted that check again. Damn._


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Survivor: At the reward challenge, the tribes faced the first big twist of the game. The tribes battled to keep themselves together, but it was Mogo Mogo who cruised to an easy first place finish, giving them first pick from the losing Saboga tribe. In a strategic move, Mogo Mogo picked Josh and brought Mackenzie along for the ride. Chapera chose Dayo and Jackie. At Chapera, Dayo and Jackie were happy to have a new home. Things got physical when the two tribes battled for immunity, and Willow had a close encounter with Liam as Alex led the new Chapera tribe to victory. Before tribal council, the scramble was on as Ian suddenly changed the plan to vote out Josh. When Liam found out, he teamed up with the girls to foil Ian’s plan, and Nicole found herself caught in the middle. At tribal council, Ian spoke out and proved he was a power to be reckoned with when his plan succeeded. The first Survivor winner, Liam Hemsworth, was voted out. Fifteen are left; who will be voted out tonight?_

Dawn came early for the Mogo Mogo tribe, all of whom had gotten a restless night’s sleep, if any at all.

_Mackenzie: Last night was the biggest scramble at the last minute, as Liam Hemsworth was scurrying about, trying to save his own butt. Right as we were leaving for tribal council, we grabbed our torches and I looked at Nicole and I said, who are we voting for? And she said Hems._

“I have some questions for you, Nic,” Leven whispered to Nicole as the two of them sat chest-deep in the ocean with Mackenzie. 

“Yes, darling.”

“What happened last night?”

_Nicole: The decision last night at tribal for me was… I could’ve swung Lev and Mack to vote for Ian. Instead I decided to stay with what Ian wanted which was to vote Liam off._

“I was really offended that he sent Mark with the information,” Nicole told the girls, avoiding the gist of the question. “Like he sent his messenger. And he didn’t ask for my opinion.”

“He’s the Liam Hemsworth now of the group,” Mackenzie said, shaking her head.

“Yeah.” Nicole tipped her head back, trailing her hair in the water. “Don’t give me that loyalty now, Ian.”

_Nicole: I tried to go with my gut instincts about what it was gonna be like to come back to the tribe after having made that big decision to oust Ian after consulting with Mark. I just think the repercussions would have put a schism between myself and Mark, and Mark would feel totally betrayed. And I know Mark. He then would never trust me. So in the eleventh hour, I decided to vote the way I did._

“I saved Ian’s ass,” Nicole whispered. 

“You’re so… powerful right now.”

_Leven: Nicole is the biggest power player of all. She’s got all of us wrapped around her finger. If nobody is noticing that… she is one darn good player._

 

Within ten minutes of having Chapera’s fishing spear in his hand, Dayo was already bleeding. Jack was hovering over his shoulder, watching him tinker with it. “It drew blood on me,” Dayo told him. “So I know it’s gonna draw blood on fish.”

The rest of Chapera was fast asleep in their shelter, Alex curled around Isabelle like a comma, his arm draped over her. 

_Jack: To be honest with you, it put pressure on me when Dayo and Jackie came because it threw another cog in the game, but I really like Dayo. He’s like me – he’s easygoing and stuff doesn’t bother him. I know it may cost me down the road because he could easily take my place._

Eventually, the rest of the tribe woke up, they all wandered down to a little cove to see if they could have any luck catching fish. They crossed through the rocks, spitting them out right onto a big flat expanse of stone right on the edge of the ocean, Alex holding the spear and navigating carefully down to the water.

_Dayo: The role of provider is wide open. I kind of like the fact that none of them can fish._

Dayo slid the dive mask down onto his face, dangling his legs into the water. As soon as he had slid into the ocean, Alex threw him the net. Willow busied herself digging snails out from where they were anchored onto the rocks. 

“Do you want help, Wills?” Alex asked from where he had sprawled himself across the rocks, his baseball cap secured firmly over his eyes.

“No I’m all right. You can’t take them all anyways. You gotta leave some back so the other guys know where to come.”

_Dayo: Willow is playing her own game. She wants to be her own provider, but the only meat she’s providing right now are those little snails. Which I do think most of the people eat._

“At first, nobody liked these damn things,” Willow said to the camera as she stabbed a knife in between the snail and the rock, trying to pry the little critter off its hiding place. “Now everyone likes them. It’s pissing me off, because I’m not eating their rice.” 

As Willow stood up to leave, she dropped the entire bandana full of snails, letting out a shrill yelp.

Meanwhile, Dayo was frustrated.

He had been swimming around in the ocean for what felt like an hour, snorkel mask firmly tightened around his head, diving beneath the waves and poking under rocks in search of anything they could eat for lunch. And he was having very little luck.

Alex and Jack sat waist deep, watching and waiting their turn. “I wanna catch some fish,” Alex grumbled as Jack splashed water over his shoulders, trying to cool himself down. “Dayo is out there trying to pretend he’s a big man. He’s brought home two little fish the entire time we’ve been here.” Jack snorted. 

_Alex: Dayo is catching fish… I’m happy. He can continue to feed me until it’s time for him to go. And that time will be determined by me. So he better catch a lot of fish… keep my belly full._

 

“Yesterday at tribal when you were talking about flying under the radar, I’m like… is he talking about me?” Leven was confronting Ian, the two of them lying on their backs on the bamboo floor of their shelter. “I just wanted to come up and talk to you about it because I know you were sending me a message last night.”

_Leven: My strategy of flying under the radar was pointed out by Ian last night. Which by the way was not the smartest move on his part, to say… well, those who are flying under the radar are not gonna get by me. I felt like that was a direct attack at me._

“Lev, you’ve said before that we just tell you what you’re doing. I’m good with that. I didn’t have any respect for that kind of game play the first time I was out here. It’s just very easy to allow someone else to be the bad guy.” Ian was bordering on condescension. “Yesterday, that was me. And ultimately—”

“You think you were the bad guy yesterday?”

“Ultimately, I ended up almost getting chopped, because I sat up on that hill and told Josh he had nothing to worry about because we were going for Liam. And then I came down and lied right to Liam’s face and told him the same face. Someone like you doesn’t have to lie this entire game because you don’t make a decision.”

And now, Leven was pissed.

_Ian: It’s very easy to sit in the tent and wait until an hour before tribal council for someone to walk in and tell you who we’re voting for, and say okay I’ll go along with that. Man… that’s an easy game to play. It’s an easy game to make it a long way. I don’t have any respect for that._

Leven just stared at Ian with her mouth open as he continued. “If that’s your game, it’s a very brilliant game. And that will work.”

_Leven: Blah blah blah blah blah. Lecture, lecture, lecture. Captain America, with his good teeth and his nice smile, handsome guy. It’s just like… Oh, I’m sorry, are you done?_

“Everyone’s gotta play—”

“Uh, no, I agree, but—”

“—And it takes more than showing up and writing a name on a ticket to become a player in this game as far as I’m concerned.”

_Leven: He doesn’t respect my game… I don’t necessarily respect his. We’re equal, but I’m not dumb enough to tell him that._

 

Willow was sighing, loud enough for everyone around camp to hear and with enough attitude for everyone around camp to know she was pissed off. “Okay, which one looks like a lucky coconut?” She picked one up off the ground, shaking it and grinning when she heard liquid inside.

“Can you imagine going into a merge seven to four?” Dayo asked, putting logs onto the fire, where they were currently roasting Dayo’s two small fish. “Even seven to five? It guarantees us all seven, at least!”

Isabelle and Jen looked at each other, grinning. It was an exciting prospect.

_Jen: We’re kind of sitting back and watching what’s going on, waiting to see what happens. We don’t really know Jackie and Dayo all that well. We haven’t played with them. They just came into this tribe a few days ago. Now we won the first immunity challenge since we’ve formed seven in each tribe._

Jen and Isabelle sat down on a log with Jackie, about to attempt to tie some fishing lures for the guys. None of them really had any idea what they were doing, and it was more a chance to gossip than anything.

“It’ll be interesting to see who they voted out,” Jackie said, offering the question up for grabs.

“I think…” Dayo hesitated. “I think Mackenzie is gone.” 

“I think it’s old Hemsworth,” Jack said wisely, scooping rice out of a hollowed out clam shell. 

“I wish!” everyone chimed in.

Alex pulled Isabelle away from the log over to the door of the shelter, sitting down next to her on the primitively constructed steps and handing her some rice. 

“Liam was probably making them insane,” Dayo said. “I would have done my damnedest to have him voted off the first time we lost.” 

“Oh, I hope they vote him off, you guys,” Willow piped up. “If Josh is getting fish, I hope to God they vote him off! They better talk to him about what he did to me at that challenge.”

“Yeah,” Alex spoke up. “It was uncalled for.”

_Willow: Anything that Liam could have done… pfft. It’s what he does all the time, he just kind of throws himself around. But at this point, I’m over it. I was just standing there, waiting for him to get out of the way, and he just threw his weight around and pushed me off the platform._

“He does not deserve to be here!” Willow was getting more and more heated by the second, and all of a sudden the discussion that had started so innocently was spiraling out of control. Alex just smirked and looked towards the ground, as everyone excitedly tried to chatter over each other. “Anyone who has won as far as I’m concerned should be the first one to go.” Well, at least Alex agreed with that. “If he’s gone…” Willow continued. “Oh, I’ll go hug them all.”

Things were grim around the Chapera camp, and they were just getting grimmer as the hours ticked by. Alex was sitting on a log, his head buried in his hands, which were wrapped in a red Chapera buff. Willow was across from him, staring aimlessly into the fire. Bugs buzzed around them, and the air was hot and still.

_Willow: Nights are really long here. They’re like twelve hours long. They’re awful. All night I just lay there thinking. Every time I woke up I replayed the incident in my head. I just started feeling really bad. Like why did he have to push me? He didn’t push anybody else. Why didn’t he just walk away?_

Willow got up from the fire and wandered over to the rocks on the shore. As soon as she left, Isabelle came over and settled herself down next to Alex and Jen.

“Is Wills not doing good?” she asked.

Jen answered. “She was in tears just a minute ago. You know, it seems like just a little thing, but the more she thinks about it, it’s getting bigger. She’s exhausted, she’s hungry, she’s sick of all this. It’s not a good scenario.”

“She probably wants to be alone right now, huh?” Isabelle started after Willow, contemplating whether or not she should go after her.

_Jen: This morning when we woke up, Willow was not herself. I didn’t realize how much she had been affected by what had happened to her until she started to cry._

Eventually, Jen went over to Willow, who had laid down in the sand and was close to sobbing. “It’s affecting us because it’s affecting you,” she said softly, sitting down next to her. We’re more worried about you than anything, you know what I mean?”

The tide lapped at their feet. “I just don’t know why he did it,” Willow said, her voice breaking.

“There was nothing you could have done, Wills.”

“No, I know that. But there’s something I can do, and I’m not gonna get it done laying on this beach.”

“You need to get it all out.”

“I don’t care—”

“Just be mad, be upset.”

_Jen: She just couldn’t control her tears. And she couldn’t control her anger. It’s really hard to try to console someone who feels that way. There was nothing I could do._

Eventually, everyone wandered over into the same area, ready to talk about what was happening. “She must have thought about it all night last night,” Isabelle said, walking up to Alex with Jackie in tow. 

“Yeah,” Jen said. “She did.”

“She’s really upset,” Alex said. But his coldly calculating mind, the mind of a real player, was still working. “It’s like another one of those situations. Is she just fucking around because she’s a smart player and she’s trying to get some money out of it, like sue him? Or is it something that’s really bothering her?” Two seconds later, he was back to the sweet Alex that Isabelle was getting to know. “But because it is such a serious situation, you have to give her the benefit of the doubt.” He bent down and picked up some driftwood, tucking it under his arm. 

_Alex: Willow is A, looking to cash in on a huge payday and sue the shit out of Liam Hemsworth, or B, she is really emotionally distraught by the whole thing. Or she’s using this as some kind of leverage to play the game of Survivor. Nobody knows what Willow is thinking except Willow._

“I think it’s just gotten worse and worse in her head as time’s gone on,” Isabelle said as she and Alex broke off from the rest of the group, still gathering wood they could use for the fire. “Maybe at first she was thinking oh yeah I can get him for this, but now it’s really starting to bother her.”

_Isabelle: As the day went on she had more and more time to think about it. And when you’re out here playing this game, your mind does crazy things. So I think that just made the situation worse. Like if we were in another situation and we weren’t playing Survivor and that had happened, it might not have been as big of a deal maybe as it turned out to be._

“Are you hungry, Willow?” Dayo asked, turning around from the swing that he was using as a table to work on making the fishing spear more effective, shaving down the wood to make it sharper, deadlier. 

“No.” Willow was sitting on the log bench, her eyes closed, head tipped back.

“Just let me know. I’ll cook up some fish for you.” Dayo turned back to the spear.

“I feel like she might be… blowing it out of proportion, you know,” Jack whispered to Jen. “But I don’t understand. It wasn’t me so I don’t get it.”

“That’s right,” Jen said. 

_Jack: Earlier Willow was just a part of this tribe that we couldn’t get rid of. But I want it to be known straight up… by God, I don’t hate her. I just think she’s a complainer, and if it was up to me… stick a fork in her. She’s done._

 

Massive whales and packs of dolphins breached the water off the coast of the island, just visible from the beach where Mogo Mogo was camped. Everyone was lazing around, the mood here much brighter than it was over at Chapera.

“What I’m doing,” Mackenzie said, scrawling on a piece of bark with the pen that had come with the Home Depot challenge, “is making a grocery list. It’s ended up being… well, mostly sweet. I don’t have to be healthy, do I?”

_Mackenzie: Coming from Saboga, we really had a food advantage on our island. We had an endless supply of plantains. Tons of coconuts. And then I get here to Mogo Mogo and all they have right now is rice._

“I need honey roasted extra crunchy peanut butter. Peanut butter crunch. Marshmallows, big and small. Bananas, apples.”

Leven and Nicole were laying in the shelter, able to hear Mackenzie reading from her list. They both covered their eyes and shook their heads, annoyed.

_Nicole: I hate talking about food this early in the game. It drives me crazy. Because then all of a sudden I have this mirage in my brain, you know, of just this big giant ice cream sundae. It doesn’t make me feel good to get cravings._

“Milk chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, marshmallow cream, graham crackers with cinnamon.”

“Blah blah blah,” Leven whispered to Nicole. 

_Leven: I am a little concerned about the food situation. I don’t like the fact that our main food provider got voted out, because I knew every day he’d bring back a fish. Oh Liam Hemsworth, I miss you already. Where are the fish?_

The boys plopped themselves down on the sand of the beach. “I thought about it this morning, and maybe I’ll try going out with the sling,” Mark said, pulling his baseball cap down lower on his forehead. 

“You haven’t tried it yet, have you?”

“Not here, no.” 

_Mark: I really wanted to wait until Liam was out of the picture before I picked up the spear. I didn’t want it to be, you know, a competitive thing. I knew that he was really kind of territorial with the whole fishing chore, and that was fine._

Mark and Josh gathered up all the fishing equipment and headed down the beach, calls of “good luck” from the girls echoing behind them as they walked away. 

Once they were a decent distance from camp, Josh settled down on the rocks, letting Mark have first go. He swam out into the waves, diving down beneath them with the spear clutched firmly in hand. And sure enough, he broke the surface of the water with a fish wiggling feebly on the end of the spear. 

“Easy.”

“Yes!”

_Josh: I wanted to take on the fisherman’s role. However I didn’t even try to fish today. I’m sitting back a little bit. I let him do it all today._

And do it Mark did, bringing in a multitude of small fish.

“Should have got rid of Liam a long time ago,” Josh joked, holding out the net for Mark to scrape the fish into. 

_Mark: I didn’t think it was necessary to let everyone know that I was an accomplished fisherman. I think kind of holding your cards a little closer is always a good idea in Survivor._

“Yay, the heroes!” Nicole shrieked as soon as she saw the boys walking back with their net full of glinting, silver fish. “You look like you’ve been out for days getting food.”

“I got three or four different kinds,” Mark said, digging through the bag. “There’s some small ones for flavor.” He laid them out on the sand and the girls shrieked some more. 

_Ian: Mark is a competitor. This is not his first rodeo. Because of his ability to fish, that is something you check in the back of your mind, knowing that ultimately you’re competing against him. Wow._

“What a treat,” Mackenzie said, pulling a piece of meat off the bone, “getting to taste all these different kinds of fish.”

“I know, it’s fun.”

_Mark: I think that I’ve got the favor of the girls right now. If I show them that I can provide them with food, there’s no need for them to feel any compulsion to keep the other two guys around._

 

Willow was still wandering around by herself, not letting anyone get close enough to talk to her. The day was getting hotter, so Isabelle and Jackie stripped down to their swimsuits, and Jack submerged himself in the ocean, trying to keep cool. 

“I came in yesterday feeling like a sacrificial lamb,” Jackie confessed to Isabelle as they strolled down the beach, picking up Dayo along the way. “I felt like Dayo could get you guys food and stuff, but if you’re serious—”

“No, we’re dead serious. Me and Alex want to save our asses, because we know Willow wants to get rid of us before anyone else.” She saw Alex in the distance, sitting in the shade of a huge tree, and led the group over to him.

Isabelle: Alex and I came up with this idea to approach Dayo and Jackie. Tell them, you know we think we’re on the outs, we think we’re in trouble. We’ll save you if you save us. 

Jackie scratched her leg as they all sat down in the shade. “But what makes us believe you guys aren’t just coming to us like Jen came to you?”

Alex sighed. “What would we have to lose by coming to you?”

“I don’t know.” Dayo shook his head, Jackie looking down. “I don’t know.”

_Alex: Momentum is huge in this game. When you have it, you wanna keep it. Dayo has a squeaky clean image and attitude, but there’s something about him I just… don’t trust. So I formed an alliance with him._

Isabelle turned the tables on the two of them, and Alex was secretly bursting with pride as he listened to her talk. “We are taking a huge risk that you aren’t gonna go back and tell them exactly what we’re saying.”

“No, no, no.” Jackie cut her off, shaking her head emphatically. “I’d much rather go in with you guys.”

“And I felt that hopefully you guys would wanna go in with us.”

“Oh yes.”

“Yes we do.”

_Dayo: When I first started this Survivor All-Star and I hear people talking and saying they want to help me or saying they want me on their side, I couldn’t trust any of them. And now after sixteen days, I know that I can trust Jackie. I hope that I can trust Alex and Isabelle. I feel pretty confident with where I’m at._

“If you honor your alliance, you go the end,” Alex said, everyone else agreeing with him audibly. “No matter what. But always somebody gets greedy at one point. Once it gets to the final four, every man for themselves.”

“Agreed.”

“One hundred percent. Agreed.”

Arms crossed across the circle, hands were shaken, and with that an alliance was formed. 

_Alex: So I got alliances with everybody now. Except Willow and Jen. I mean, I could turn around tomorrow and kick Dayo and Jackie off. They could be here as sacrificial lambs. I’ve gotta see what’s going on. It’s my game, buddy._

 

Early the next day, Mackenzie and Mark made their way through the jungle towards tree mail to see what was waiting for them – hopefully it was reward day. Mark pulled a bag made of green fabric with a piece of twine wrapped around it out of the little makeshift mailbox, reading the words printed on its surface. “You’ll do some high stepping while rewards sail through the sky, so wave your hands and stomp your feet, your taste buds will tell you why.” Mark held the bag up to his nose, sniffing deeply. “This is coffee in here by the way.” He handed it to Mackenzie, who followed his lead, taking a big whiff. 

“Oh my God,” Mackenzie said, sighing contentedly. “I would be up for five days.”

 _Mackenzie: I’ve been dying all day today to be alone with Mark for a few minutes just to kind of put things in order._

“I just want you to know,” Mackenzie said, taking a deep breath, “you can trust me. A hundred and fifty thousand percent.”

“Okay.” 

“I absolutely adore you.”

“Okay, and you know I trust you too.”

“Good. I want you to.”

“I do.”

“Cause personally I think everyone here would love to go with you.”

“I appreciate that, Mack,” Mark said, pulling Mackenzie over for a hug.

_Mark: The conversation I had with Mackenzie was completely sincere. I don’t have any reason to feel that it was anything but. But I am gonna do whatever it takes to get me further in the game, and if that means exploiting a situation where I have a friend who might trust me, I’ll do it. It’s business this time._

 

Over on their beach, Chapera was discussing what the reward might be while eating rice out of coconut shells.

“What if it was a grill and seasonings and some meat?”

“Oh my God.”

“And a bottle of wine.”

“Two bottles.”

“Five!”

“That’d be the best reward right now.”

_Alex: Every day we talk about food out here. Because as good as the rice is, it’s terrible. There has to be some light at the end of the tunnel. We’re starving over here._

“You hungry, Willow?” Dayo asked again tentatively. She was still listless, not talking to anyone unless asked a question, not contributing to discussions, clearly not in the game anymore. 

“No.”

Everyone looked at each other over Willow’s head, not sure of what to say. No one really knew what to do in a situation like this – it was unprecedented. 

“I know she’s on our team and you can say it’s our battle,” Jack said quietly to Alex a little later, “but it’s gonna hurt us all.” Dayo agreed. “And I hope she works it out.”

“That coming from the guy who’s been fighting with her since day one,” Alex snorted. 

“Yeah, it is. I hate it.”

_Dayo: Willow is Willow. She will endure and pursue her own agenda. She doesn’t give a damn about what anybody else is doing. Ultimately her doing that will hinder her. It alienates her from the tribe._

“How do we make a bad day good?” Jackie asked, sitting down at the door of the shelter with Isabelle and Jen.

“We win and we eat,” Jen said decidedly. 

“We’re gonna win.” Isabelle clapped her hands.

_Jen: We support her one hundred percent. But we’re also thinking – we have to think – this puts us in a bad place as a tribe. We still have to play this game._

 

Time for reward.

Chapera was gathered on a pristine white beach on the far edge of one of the islands, water surrounding them completely on three sides, only a small strip of land leading back to the main bulk of the island. There were two tall poles that looked almost like basketball hoops, surrounded by other odds and ends scattered across the sand. 

“Mogo Mogo! Come on in!” Jeff called out. The entirety of Chapera quickly scanned the line of people, looking for that one person who they hoped would no longer be there. “Getting your first look at the new Mogo Mogo tribe. Liam Hemsworth was voted out at last night’s tribal council.”

Dayo smiled and looked at the ground. “Good move,” Isabelle whispered.

“Before we get to today’s challenge,” Jeff began, and everyone know immediately what was coming, “I want to address something that happened yesterday. Liam Hemsworth sort of being inappropriate.” He pointed to Willow.”

“Sort of,” she said softly, still not looking up. Everyone turned around to stare at her, Mogo Mogo craning their necks. “Yeah.”

“Anybody have any comments?” 

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to figure out what they should say, if anything. That was the moment of calm before the storm hit.

“I would like to say that I feel violated.” Willow started towards Jeff, stepping away from the group. “He passed a half a dozen people on those platforms and never touched them.”

“Willow, I – I—” Jeff stammered, but Willow was just getting started.

“And it went too far.” She was getting louder and louder, nearing a scream. “He crossed a line with me.”

“Well—”

“And I know you don’t know. And you didn’t see it because his back was to you and he’s too big a jerk to see around. I was violated, humiliated, dehumanized, and totally spent, Jeff!” She was actually screaming now. “It wasn’t sort of, Jeff! I’m done with this game. I’m spent and I’m done!”

Jeff nodded, just listening to Willow yell. Mogo Mogo turned and stared at each other, Mackenzie burying her face in her hands as Nicole mouthed the word wow.

“There’s no way I can continue with my emotions pushed to the ground this much!” Every member of Chapera was shifting awkwardly, not looking at each other, at Willow or Jeff or Mogo Mogo. Willow turned around and walked back to the group, crying.

“So…” This was the first time in eight seasons that Jeff seemed speechless. “So, okay. So you say you’re done with the game… as in, you want out?”

“I’m done. I’m walking away.”

There was a long pause.

“Let me ask you guys,” Jeff said, turning to Mogo Mogo. “Did anything come up at your camp?”

They let out a chorus of nos and we didn’t knows. “We didn’t know.”

“We didn’t even see it.”

“We didn’t notice.”

“It was done in front of our platform,” Willow said, and most of Chapera nodded their agreement.

“Yeah, I saw it, Willow,” Ian spoke up. “And trust me, I mean you know from the first season, he’s a big guy. He’s kind of rough and rude and living with him sucks.”

“I don’t care if he’s rude,” Willow said. “He could have walked by me and not touched me and everything would have been fine.” Ian nodded. 

“Does it have any impact that he’s out of the game?” Jeff asked. “Or not.”

“No. My mind left this game twenty-four hours ago.”

Jeff looked over at one of the crew members. “Let’s bring over this boat then. ASAP.”

“I’m so sorry, Willow,” Leven said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see it – I’m so sorry.” 

“You guys, good luck.” Willow turned to her tribe, who immediately reached out for her, the three remaining girls giving her a group hug. 

“You did so well,” Isabelle whispered. “You already did so well, okay?”

Jen kissed Willow’s cheek and walked her towards Jeff, who put his arm around her and led her, still crying, towards the shore, where a boat was pulling up. Everyone watched as she waded into the water, climbed up into the boat, and was driven away. 

“Boy, is that discouraging,” Nicole whispered as the boat faded into a tiny red dot in the distance. 

“Okay,” Jeff said, stepping into his place back in front of the tribes. “I’ll tell you what I suggest, and you tell me what you want to do. Here are the two options: we continue and play for reward, winner takes all, just like always; or we forego the reward, you guys can sit down here and talk about it, split this up,” he gestured to the basket of small cloth bags at his feet, nestled in a basket, “take it back to camp with you and eat it in your own. Tell me what you want to do.”

“Let’s go!” Nicole said immediately.

“Maybe we should sit down and all share the food and fix the animosity between the two tribes,” Jackie suggested.

“No.” Everyone on Mogo Mogo cut her off. “Let’s play.”

“We’re here to play.”

“I say we play it,” Alex mumbled, having been uncharacteristically quiet throughout Willow’s departure. 

“We wanna play,” Isabelle agreed.

“Let’s get back to some normalcy.”

“Let’s have some fun.”

“So the decision is… play on?” Jeff clarified. “Alright. It’s been an odd sixteen days. A lot has happened, so let’s get to today’s reward challenge. Fortunately it’s fun. It’s reward – it’s for food. You are going to be stomping items into a basket eight feet off the ground.” Jeff gestured towards the strange contraptions that were set up – huge baskets resting on tall platforms with boards balanced beneath them, presumably the catapults that would shoot the items up into the air. “Each tribe will have a basket. Under each basket is an adjustable plank. One tribe member at a time, you will put one food item on the plank, you’ll stomp on the other end of the plank. That will catapult it into the air and hopefully into your basket. Each tribe member is responsible for one item going into that basket. You can’t move on until that person has achieved that goal.” Everyone looked at each other, suddenly nervous. “Here are the six items.” Jeff hauled the basket towards him, pulling out each piece of food as he mentioned it. “Sugar, pineapple, mixed nuts, coffee beans, oranges, and beef. The first tribe to get all six items into their basket wins reward. You wanna know what you’re playing for?” 

“Yes!”

“Hopefully you’ll like it.” Jeff pulled a cover off another platter, revealing huge skewers, each at least a foot long, full of beef and fresh vegetables. 

Everyone shrieked, and Isabelle had to step in front of Alex to keep him from lunging for the kebabs. “They’re very nice,” Jeff said. “You’ve got some filet mignon, some peppers, mushrooms, and red onion. And also some utensils. In addition, the winning tribe keeps everything in the basket.”

“We’ve gotta win,” everyone murmured to each other.

“We are even up, six-six. That means everyone competes. Come up with your order, and wait for my go.”

A few minutes later, after the teams had huddled up to quickly create a strategy and the camera crews had gotten into place, everyone gathered on their respective mats, the first leg of each relay in place – Jack for Chapera, Josh for Mogo Mogo. They positioned themselves at the edge of their mats, ready to race for the catapult. 

“For reward!” Jeff called, raising his arm. “Survivors ready?” He dropped his arm. “Go!”

The boys were off like a shot, reaching their baskets at almost the exact same time and each grabbing an item. They quickly placed the item on the end of their plank, adjusting it slightly.

“Josh and Quaid!” Jeff called. “Allies from Africa – oh!” Josh jumped on the end of his board, the pineapples just grazing the edge of the basket. “Josh just overshoots it!” Meanwhile, Jack’s landed right in the basket on the first try. “Big Quaid is in on his first toss!” Alex was roaring wordlessly behind Isabelle as Jack ran back towards them, Josh setting up for his second try. He made it in just as Jackie ran towards the basket. 

Leven was out next for Mogo Mogo, grabbing the small sack of coffee beans. “Jackie and Leven!” 

“Flip the board over, Lev!” Mackenzie and Nicole screamed at her. 

Both Leven and Jackie’s shots were far too short, barely reaching the platform much less the lip of the basket. Everyone was screaming instructions from the mat, telling the girls which way to adjust their planks. All of a sudden Mogo Mogo let out a huge cheer.

“Leven hits for Mogo Mogo! Mogo Mogo two, Chapera one.”

Jackie jumped on her plank again, using all her body weight to propel the bag up into the air. She was missing just to the right, over and over and over. Meanwhile, Mackenzie managed to make a bag just onto the edge of the basket, where it promptly fell right into the sand. She grabbed it up and wildly reset her plank, easily making it in on her second try.

“Slide the board that way!” Isabelle and Alex screamed to Jackie in unison as Mackenzie ran back towards her ecstatic tribe. 

The beach was filled with even more screams as Ian made it out and back before Jackie managed to land a bag into the basket. 

“Dammit!” Jackie screeched, stomping on the plank one more time and finally landing a bag. Chapera let out a huge roar, urging her back.

“Ludwig trying to make out some time!” Jeff called as Alex raced out onto the sand. Nicole was fruitlessly trying to make a basket, just missing every time. Alex adjusted the sugar, jumped on the board, and made it in on his first try.

“Ludwig nails it for Chapera! And Nicole for Mogo Mogo! Three to five!”

Alex tapped Jen in, grabbing Isabelle around the waist, as Mogo Mogo’s last player headed out. “Mark with the last item for Mogo Mogo! If he gets the beef in, it’s reward for Mogo Mogo!” 

Mark stomped on the board, the beef flying just short of the basket. He grabbed it out of the sand, throwing it haphazardly back onto the edge of the plank. Jen managed to get a bag into the basket right away, racing back towards her tribe and sending Isabelle out as Mark way overshot his basket. Mackenzie and Nicole let out huge, never-ending screams. Isabelle was just getting ready to launch the oranges when she heard Mackenzie and Leven screaming behind her, and she knew it was over.

“Mogo Mogo wins reward!” The tribe ran out to meet Mark, collapsing in a giant group hug onto the sand. 

“Good try, Is!” Jen called as Isabelle walked back towards Chapera. 

“Alright, Mogo Mogo, “Jeff said, unloading the reward onto the celebrating tribe. “Utensils. Food items. And the main course – shish kebabs.” Chapera turned away from the food, hanging their heads in disappointment. “Sadly, Chapera, nothing for you.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s been an eventful day. Tomorrow’s another day. You guys can head back to camp.”

“Thank you.” 

 

In the seventeen days that had been out on a Panama beach, Mogo Mogo had never felt better. Mackenzie clutched the platter of shish kebabs close to her chest as they neared their camp, still shrieking and singing. 

_Josh: We got these seven huge kebabs of filet mignon and we just couldn’t wait to put it on that fire and start grilling it up._

Mackenzie loaded the kebabs into the little wire cage that they could hold over the fire, snapping the lid on. She handed it to Josh, who turned them slowly over the flames, browning all the sides as equally as possible. The rest of the tribe gathered around the fire, breathing in the smell.

_Ian: The steak kabobs were more delectable than… excuse me, while I clear the saliva out of my mouth._

As soon as the meat was done, Josh distributed the skewers, everyone grabbing at them eagerly. 

“Are they cooked enough?” Josh asked as everyone dug in, dumping the contents of their skewers into coconut shells.

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t even care honestly,” Mark said, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. 

_Josh: It was so good! I just wanted to rub my face in it. I want to sleep next to it. Mmm._

“To a great win!” Nicole said, holding her bowl up like it was a glass of champagne. Everyone else cheers-ed her.

“Unbelievable victory.”

“To a great team!”

“I hope there’s no ill will on the other side because we didn’t take any of the other stuff and share it,” Mark said, licking his fingers. 

“They wanted to play.”

“Well that’s the thing. Having Willow leave and then losing the challenge…” Ian paused. “They’re going back somewhat demoralized.”

“It’s gonna hurt them.”

“It’s a good thing Hems wasn’t there.”

“I don’t even wanna think about what that scene would have been.” 

“I think he would be mortified!” Nicole said. “I think the guy does have a soul.”

_Leven: I know Liam Hemsworth. As jerky as he might seem, he is not someone who would purposely go and physically hurt someone._

“Angry woman.”

“She must have been feeling something awful for twenty-four hours to have exploded like that.”

_Leven: I felt terrible for her, that she felt so humiliated and insulted. Very mixed emotions._

“I think it was really brutal,” Nicole said. “It was a horrible thing that happened, but my God. That was hard for all of us to hear.”

_Nicole: I don’t like her for it, I’m sorry. I know she went through a lot, but still. You gotta learn to contain your emotions. I was really offended that she would bring us that far into her core of hatred. I didn’t like it. So I don’t know if that’s mean spirited, but that’s how I feel._

 

Things were dark at Chapera, and not just because night had fallen. 

“Do you think Willow was influenced?” Alex asked the boys softly. “To do what she did?”

“No.” Dayo shook his head. “By her own greed, she said to me I’m suing that fucker for ten million dollars. I sat right there and talked to her for an hour, trying to convince her that she could still do whatever she wanted without throwing the game away. And now as it stands, we kind of gave them a hell of a gift.”

“Yeah.” Alex poked the fire. “Well, we didn’t give them anything.”

“Willow gave them a hell of a gift.”

_Dayo: With Liam getting voted off, Willow walking out, and losing the challenge… three strikes. Chapera was almost out for a few minutes._

“There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to win this, if you think about it,” Alex addressed everyone a few minutes later. “We’re six strong, they’re six strong. And we can just roll them, one right after another. And when it comes down to us six, then whatever.”

“Let’s all make a pact to stick together,” Jackie said. 

Everyone agreed and they all stood up, throwing their hands into the middle. “No matter what.”

“One, two, three, Chapera!” Alex led the cheer. 

_Dayo: We all promised each other we’d stick together no matter what. What that really means… I don’t know. But it’s a good gesture and a good show of faith._

The next morning, Dayo headed to tree mail, bringing back a small object towards the tribe. Alex was laying on his back on the swing while the girls pushed him, completely in his own little paradise.

“Dayo, what’s the look on the face?” Jen called towards him. 

“We got tree mail!” Dayo pulled a little scroll of paper out of a small jar and unrolled it. “Let’s see… A friend of yours has left the game. There will be no challenge played tonight.”

As if on cue, all the members of Chapera, including Alex who was still lying down, put their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads. “A moment of silence for Willow,” Jen said.

“Too bad we don’t have any whiskey,” Alex said, breaking the silence and sending everyone into peals of laughter. 

_Isabelle: It means a lot to lose a member of our tribe, especially the way that we had to lose Willow. But you can never count out Chapera from making a sad moment into a happy moment. We’re the happy tribe, and somehow we always find a way to laugh about it._

“Quaid,” Alex said, still swinging. “Now that your favorite girl’s gone, I’m gonna sing a song for ya.” 

“Okay.” Jack stood up, getting ready to dance, as he had been doing for the last two and a half weeks. As Alex started up a round of “Ding-Dong, The Witch Is Dead” from the Wizard of Oz, Jack broke into a ridiculous skip, flailing his arms around and sending the tribe into hysterics. 

Most of the tribe anyways.

_Jen: I wasn’t real happy with… I mean, I know Big Quaid and Willow didn’t really get along, but his insensitivity in doing the Willow’s Gone dance… I think it was pretty crummy. We lost a valuable member of this tribe – Willow is hardcore. We could count on her every time we went to a challenge. And everybody knows that, I don’t care if you like her or if you don’t._

_Isabelle: It definitely disappoints me that Willow couldn’t keep it together. I mean I can’t help but wish that she was still here, we were up a member. But Survivor’s true test is if you’re able to keep it together and keep each other happy. Then you’re good to go. Yeah, we’ve had bad days, we have our lows, but we have so many more highs. And that’s what we concentrate on in this tribe. We don’t even think about our lows for very long. We always think about the highs._


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Survivor: Dayo tried to prove himself to his new Chapera tribe. Ian and Leven clashed over strategy. At Chapera, Willow complained to her tribe about the incident with Liam during the reward challenge. At Mogo Mogo, Mark took a stab with the spear. Back at Chapera, a four-way alliance was born. Before the reward challenge, the tribe coped with Willow’s downward spiral. At the challenge, Willow spoke out and threw in the towel. Willow’s sudden departure from the game left the tribes with a tough decision. Both tribes moved forward and played for a reward of kebabs. Back at camp, Mogo Mogo savored their victory and discussed Willow’s decision to quit. And at Chapera, the tribe vowed to stick together._

Nicole and Leven were up before anyone else the next morning, settling themselves on the beach to watch the sun rise. In the shelter, Mackenzie rolled over, yawning hugely and rubbing the kinks out of her back that were part and parcel of sleeping on a row of bamboo. A constant string of complaints were always coming out of her mouth – “My back is killing me” or “Something was biting pretty bad last night.” On the beach, Leven shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

“She just bitches all day long,” she whispered to Nicole. 

Nicole nodded. “I know. It makes me want to vote her off just because she’s so… you know. I know every single thought in her brain because it’s coming out of her freaking mouth.”

_Leven: Mackenzie is starting to drive me insane. Oh, I couldn’t sleep last night on the rack, it was really painful. Hello, we all slept on the rack, and yeah, it was painful. But your voice was the only one bitching about it all night long._

Eventually, Mackenzie heaved herself out of the shelter, sitting down next to the fire and rubbing her eyes. 

“Nic, do you want to get the water?” Leven asked.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Nicole grabbed the empty pot and made a quick trip to the well, bringing back some water to boil. As soon as it was ready, she passed it around, everyone taking huge coconut shells full. “Mack, do you want any of this?”

“Yeah,” Mackenzie said, taking the pot from Nicole with a huge sigh. “I haven’t been drinking enough.”

_Nicole: Mackenzie doesn’t really have a huge work ethic. And when you get a bad seed in the team, it brings it down. I don’t even mean a bad seed as much as an annoying seed. So that’s really grating on people. And I know it drives Ian up the wall._

_Ian: Mackenzie has not changed one iota from the first time she played this game. Her game play hasn’t changed, her attitude, the way she treats other people… None of that has changed. But I really just let it roll off my back. And maybe that’s because I know Mackenzie is not gonna win this game._

Nicole and Leven headed away from the animosity at camp as soon as it started to warm up, floating in the ocean to talk. They were incredibly close, having spent all of their time together since the boys on their tribe were so buddy-buddy with each other. Mackenzie had never really been fully integrated into their circle, and she sat at camp and watched the two girls talking to each other in the water, their laughs floating back over the sand. 

_Mackenzie: I know that I’m pretty much on my own. I’m a little stressed out about it, but I feel pretty comfortable because I’m constantly being underestimated and that’s right where I wanted to be – the non-threatening, Zen-like, easy-going Mackenzie who’s just here to have fun. So I say bring it on. Let’s go. Game on._

 

It was the first time Alex and Isabelle had been alone together in a couple of days, ever since they had talked about their plan to bring Dayo and Jackie into a tentative alliance. After the tribe had finished eating breakfast, Alex nudged Isabelle and cocked his head down the beach. She’d nodded and the two of them had stood up, announcing that they were going to check tree mail.

Honestly, Isabelle would jump at any chance to do anything with Alex. Being around the other tribe members all the time was exhausting, and the littlest thing could become annoying. The only person Isabelle truly enjoyed being around all the time was Alex.

Isabelle reached into tree mail and pulled out a large burlap sack. “Open it up!” Alex was jumping up and down like a little kid, and Isabelle smiled.

“It’s a puzzle,” she said, pulling out large red jigsaw pieces and handing them to Alex to hold. 

They immediately dropped down onto the sand and put it together, Alex flying through it and figuring out quickly that it was going to be an immunity challenge.

“Game on,” Alex said as the two of them walked back towards camp, holding the puzzle and Alex’s coconut shell bowl of rice that he had insisted he bring along for the walk. He fist bumped Isabelle, grinning hugely. 

“It’s for reward?” Jackie asked as soon as the two of them walked back into camp.

Isabelle shook her head. “Immunity.”

They put the puzzle back together in front of the rest of Chapera, so they could read it for themselves. “Living on the island, you need the ocean to survive. Be the first to master the sea, three more days you’ll stay alive. Huge consequence if you move too slow. Be the last to finish, you may be the next to go,” Isabelle read. “It sounds like it’s individual.”

“It does, yeah,” Jackie agreed.

_Jackie: The merge is coming. I feel it. And knowing that now we’re even in numbers with the other tribe, we wanna get somebody under our wing kind of to know that we have the advantage._

“We’re not losing,” Alex said confidently.

“Especially if it’s a swimming challenge,” Dayo chimed in. “We’ve got them whooped on a swimming challenge. If Josh now is their best diver… oh man, we’ve got them whooped, hands down.”

“He freaks out during challenges.” Jackie put the pot of water down onto the ground. “He’s strong but he freaks out.”

_Dayo: My goal before the challenges we played for Saboga was to pound that into him. We stay calm, we stay focused, and we try hard. We’ll win guaranteed if we keep our composure and we try hard._

 

As soon as Chapera made their way out of the thick jungle, they saw floating platforms bobbing out on the water and knew they were right – it was a swimming challenge. The tribes greeted Jeff and planted their flags into the sand, eager to get started.

“Okay,” Jeff said. “For today’s challenge, each tribe will start on a floating platform. One at a time, tribes will swim out to retrieve floating puzzle pieces.” Isabelle glanced out to the water, where she could see the brightly colored, huge pieces floating in the waves halfway between the platforms and the shore. “Once you have all the pieces, you can begin assembling the puzzle, building it off of your platform. When it’s completed, it will form a giant, floating, puzzle boat. You’ll use braces to secure the boat, take four paddles, and paddle into shore, at which point one tribe member will race into the jungle to the giant palm tree, cut a rope, releasing a tribe flag and two more paddles. Then it’s a race back to the starting platform. The first tribe to get back with all six paddles, their boat, and all six tribe members wins. Makes sense?”

The tribes all answered yes, clearly already figuring out in their heads what their best strategy should be.

“Do you wanna know what you’re playing for?”

“Um, yeah!”

“For the winning tribe, a chance to get off the island for the entire day and enjoy a nice, big, old, fat barbecue.” Everyone immediately started grabbing each other and making noises that only people who had been starving for eighteen days could make when faced with the thought of food. “Juicy burgers, hot dogs, French fries, a nice selection of desserts. And it wouldn’t be a barbecue without what?”

“Beer!” Alex and Jack screamed.

Jeff laughed. “I’ll do you one better than beer. Open bar.”

Everyone let out huge resounding shrieks. 

“In addition to being a reward challenge, it is also an immunity challenge. That means the winning tribe also has immunity. Losing tribe, tribal council tonight.”

“Wow.”

“Somebody voted out. Now worth playing for?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Yes, sir.”

“One more twist. The winning tribe will also select one member of the losing tribe to join them on the reward, which means they partake in the barbecue and they avoid tribal council. They cannot be voted out. This could be an offensive move; this could be a defensive move. It could be a chance to get information about the other tribe. And because this challenge is for such high stakes, it’s gonna be tough. I’ll give you a couple minutes to strategize and we’ll get started.”

The tribes quickly gathered together, pulling each other into huddles to figure who was the strongest swimmer, the fastest runner, the best at puzzles. Once they had everything figured out, they all had to swim out to the platforms, Alex sticking close to Isabelle, pushing her along when he thought she was tired, even though she assured him (over and over and over) that she was fine.

“For reward and immunity!” Jeff yelled from his own little platform, slightly removed from the action. “Survivors, ready…” He dropped his hand. “Go!”

Mackenzie dove off her platform. Alex didn’t hit the water until a few seconds later, already miles in front of her because he had run all the way to the end of the frame of the boat, incomplete without the rest of the puzzle, giving him a few yards advantage. “Ludwig uses the boat for a launch, Mackenzie in for Mogo Mogo.” 

In seconds, Alex had reached his first puzzle piece, disappearing beneath the water to untie it. Mackenzie already seemed winded, pausing for a few seconds before taking a huge breath of air and submerging herself under the water. Alex popped up first, hauling his puzzle piece back to Chapera’s platform.

“Mackenzie is struggling,” Jeff called out. Isabelle saw Mackenzie pop up above the water without her puzzle piece – she’d have to go back down. Alex was almost back to the platform, pushing his piece ahead of him so that it hit the dock. As soon as it did, Jack was launching himself off the end of the boat.

By now, Mogo Mogo had caught onto Alex’s strategy, Leven taking a flying leap off the boat as soon as Mackenzie got back with her piece, Jack already a full length ahead of her. 

Jen was next in the water for Chapera, Ian for Mogo Mogo. Mogo Mogo seemed panicked already. “Push it, push it!” Isabelle yelled at Jen, Ian making up a lot of time. Dayo dove off the dock only a few seconds before Ian reached Mogo Mogo’s platform – the teams were almost dead even. 

“Chapera still in the lead, but Nicole making up a lot of ground!”

Jackie was in the water, and she was having a hell of a time getting her piece untied. Isabelle winced as she saw Jackie try to come up for air, smacking her head on the bottom of the puzzle piece. Josh reached his piece as Jackie was still trying to untie hers, eating up Chapera’s lead entirely. 

“Go, go!” Alex pushed Isabelle ever so slightly as Jackie made it home, and she ran and took a huge dive off the end of the boat. She could hear Chapera screaming behind her, begging her to hurry up. She passed Josh in the water, almost back to Mogo Mogo’s platform. 

“Mark for Mogo Mogo, Isabelle for Chapera! It’s a race to get the last piece!”

Isabelle dove down beneath the water, sensing Mark coming up fast behind her. She managed to get her piece untethered in one try, turning back towards the platform and trying her best to drag it behind her. 

“Come on, Belle!”

“Mark is on her tail!” Isabelle drew closer and closer to the platform, Alex and Jack right on the edge, ready to grab the piece from her and help her out of the water. “As soon as she hits the dock, you can start putting the boat together!”

The puzzle piece knocked against the dock with a resounding thunk, and within seconds Alex was balancing himself out on the rickety boat, ready to lay in the pieces to make it wider and sturdier. 

“Mark is back and both tribes are working on their boat!” Isabelle hauled herself out of the water, taking a second to breathe. “Mark and Ian have the first pieces in for Mogo Mogo!” Isabelle glanced over at Mogo Mogo, who had their entire boat put together in just a few moments. Meanwhile, Chapera was struggling, and she could tell Alex was getting frustrated. 

“Mark has the last piece of the puzzle for Mogo Mogo!” All of a sudden, Mogo Mogo was fitting the slats into their boat, the last piece of the puzzle, Alex falling off Chapera’s boat entirely.

“Josh tries to use one of the paddles to pound a slat in and break it!” Half of one of Mogo Mogo’s paddles floated towards Chapera, and Josh jumped in to grab it. “Mogo Mogo is heading out!” All of a sudden they were pulling away from the dock, Chapera getting more frantic by the second.

Jen and Jack dove into the water, fitting braces into the boat to make it more secure. Jackie and Isabelle grabbed the paddles, throwing them down onto the boat. “Alex wants to head out, but the boat is not quite together!”

Alex ignored Jeff completely, pushing Chapera away from the dock entirely and yelling at the girls to just get the braces in while they were paddling. At this point they were only a few seconds behind – they couldn’t afford to lose any more time.

“It’s a tight race!” 

The two tribes raced towards the shore, intent on hitting the poles set up in the shallow water. Isabelle saw Mogo Mogo’s boat tap their pole, the whole thing spinning sideways and spitting Josh out into the shallow water, where he began racing towards the jungle. As soon as Chapera got within a few feet of the pole, Dayo grabbed it, dragging the entire boat towards it. Alex fell completely off the boat again, getting up and chasing after Josh. 

“Josh with a big lead for Mogo Mogo!” By the time Alex hit the sand, Josh had disappeared completely. 

No one could see what was happening in the jungle, and the two tribes waited impatiently to see whose flag went up first. The green flag rose visibly above the trees – Josh had cut his rope. Isabelle’s heart sank until she saw their flag go up seconds later – Alex had managed to make up some ground.

The tribes spun their boats around, getting in position with their paddles so they could take off as soon as the boys got back.

“Come on, Alex!” Jen screamed. They all craned their necks, looking behind them to see who would emerge from the greenery first.

Against all odds, it was Alex who came racing out of the trees, paddles in one hand, hiking up his shorts with the other. Chapera let out a huge roar. 

“Ludwig has passed Josh, made up a lot of ground!”

He took a diving leap onto their boat, and Chapera took off easily. But Josh and Mogo Mogo were right behind them.

“It’s going to come down to paddling and which tribe can work together.”

The tribes were neck and neck, heading towards their platforms. Jen sat in the front of the boat, yelling, “Now! Now! Now!” Isabelle glanced to her left and saw Mogo Mogo draw up beside them, Leven paddling with the broken end of the oar.

All of a sudden, Mogo Mogo’s boat was veering sharply sideways, and it was the time Chapera needed to pull ahead.

“Mogo Mogo is struggling with the paddling. Chapera is straight and narrow!” 

The dock got closer and closer, Mogo Mogo now nowhere in sight. “Go!” Jen screamed. They had complete tunnel vision at this point, the dock the only thing they could see. 

“Chapera wins reward and immunity!” Jeff yelled, raising both his arms in the air.

Jackie and Isabelle tried to jump off the boat onto the dock at the same time, screaming wildly, and somehow managed to trip each other, both of them falling to the dock laughing hysterically. Alex, crouching in the back of the boat where he had flung himself after his wild run, raised his paddle in the air triumphantly. 

Mogo Mogo reached their dock a few seconds later, immediately collapsing onto it, heads down, defeated. They all patted each other’s backs, but had nothing to say. 

“Chapera, immunity,” Jeff said, handing the statue to Alex, who was standing closest to him and was clearly the reason Chapera had won the challenge. He passed it off to Isabelle, who raised it high in the air. “You also have a big reward: barbecue, dessert, open bar. And a big decision to make. Which member of Mogo Mogo are you going to take with you, and which member are you going to keep from tribal council tonight?”

Chapera quickly huddled up, glancing over at Mogo Mogo. None of the tribe members would meet their eye, and Nicole was crying. They had a quick, slightly heated discussion before turning back to Jeff.

“We’ll take Nicole,” Alex said, his voice practically gone from all of the screaming.

Nicole looked up, a smile breaking across her face, and she tentatively stood up, crossing the small bridge leading to Chapera’s platform and hugging everyone there. Isabelle noticed that she hung on a little too long when she got to Alex. 

“Mogo Mogo, unfortunately for you guys, tribal council tonight. Somebody’s going home, and it’s not gonna be Nicole,” Jeff said. “I’ll see you there, you can head on back.” Jeff turned around, pointing to the edge of the island, where something was coming around the bend. “And by the way, Chapera… that’s your ride.”

Isabelle thought for a second she had to be hallucinating, because what else would a multi-million dollar yacht be doing off the coast of a deserted island? “Ninety-four foot luxury yacht.” As Chapera busied themselves screaming and jumping up and down, the rest of Mogo Mogo dove off their platform, beginning the long swim back to shore.

 

_Nicole: When the other tribe picked me to go with them on the reward, my head just bowed. I just didn’t want to go. I thought it looked bad. I also was really crushed that we lost. And yet, just getting to go to a yacht was a treat._

As soon as Chapera stepped onto the yacht, they went straight up to the top deck, where a bowl of potato chips was waiting for them. Isabelle and Jackie were the first ones to the table, immediately grabbing a handful. 

“Oh my God, thank you so much,” Nicole squealed, all of her tears forgotten. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Before long, the whole tribe was gathered around the table on the top deck of the yacht, the ocean spreading out around them and reducing them to a tiny dot. There was food and drink everywhere, something of a miracle considering they had gone twenty-one days with little more than rice and water. The captain pulled the anchor up, and the boat started pulling away from shore, cruising around the tip of the island.

“To teamwork, immunity, and three more days!” Alex said, holding up his drink and toasting the rest of his tribe members, some of them with beer, some with root beer. It wasn’t long before Jackie, Isabelle, Alex, and Jack were dancing around, already intoxicated, with Dayo cheering them up from the booth seat. 

_Jack: I ain’t ever seen a boat like this. It reminded me of the fanciest house you’ve ever seen, just floating. It was the only one I’ve ever been on, but I know I couldn’t have picked a nicer one._

The tribe members fell on the food greedily once they got inside, and there was certainly enough to go around – hamburgers, with cheese and lettuce and onions and tomatoes and pickles, relish, ketchup, mustard, and hot dogs, corn on the cob, potato salad, chips and dip, salt and pepper. It had been twenty-one days since they’d seen condiments of any kind. They all fixed their plates, full to overflowing, Dayo with the immunity idol still clutched under his arm like he was unwilling to give it up for even a second. 

_Isabelle: Some people grabbed plates, I didn’t even grab a plate. I just started picking at the food left and right. Cheese and pickles and bread… it was SO great. We needed that._

“Jackie, there is no way you can eat all that,” Alex said, laughing as he leaned across the table to poke at Jackie’s heaping pile of food, a hamburger in each hand.

Jackie shook her head, taking a huge bite out of her burger, not even bothering to respond. 

“I totally forgot about dessert!” Isabelle said, scrunched in between Dayo and Nicole as Dayo started talking about brownies.

_Nicole: I feel totally welcomed by Chapera, I mean they brought me in like I was one of their tribe members. I feel like there’s gonna be a lot of tension for me if we do merge in swinging, you know, from this loyalty to that loyalty. And if I do, where and when I swing… well, I’ve gotta be careful._

It wouldn’t be a Chapera meal if there wasn’t singing and dancing, and as soon as everyone had eaten to their heart’s content, they were up and jumping around again, Jack composing a song for the occasion. 

“We got a new girl, her name is Nic!” he yelled out in tune to Roll Call. The rest of his tribe echoed him, Nicole still sitting down and beaming from ear to ear. 

“She fits in just like that!” She fits in just like that!

 

Things were not so jovial back at Mogo Mogo. Josh led the dejected tribe back to camp, the green Mogo Mogo banner balanced on his shoulder. No one said a word. 

_Mark: Huge, huge challenge today. Huge reward for the winning tribe. And unfortunately for us, we basically got beat out by just a hair. The lead was ours to lose the whole time. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a huge disappointment._

“I just want to apologize formally,” a voice spoke (finally) once they had all gotten back to camp, set down their things, and went about trying to get the fire started and dinner cooking. It was Josh. “I screwed up.” 

“I don’t think it’s any one person’s fault,” Mackenzie said, dumping sand out of her tennis shoes.

“Yeah, we all tried.”

“I feel responsible, and I’m taking responsibility.” Josh sat down on a log. 

Mark and Ian sat down by Josh. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just couldn’t get the knot out.” He shook his head. “It was tight, I just… couldn’t get it out.”

_Josh: It feels horrible to have failed. You’re either the hero or the goat. And today I was the goat. Do they see a need for me here or do they just want to let me go? I don’t know. And obviously we’ve gotta vote someone off tonight._

 

Only a few minutes after Chapera (plus Nicole) had finished eating, the tribe members were ushered off the yacht onto a small boat, which motored them over to a lagoon that looked like it was straight out of a movie, waterfall included. Everyone was getting more and more excited, not sure of what was coming but positive it was going to be a great addition to an already perfect afternoon. 

“We are definitely walking into something good, guys,” Nicole said, turning around from where she was leading the group on their trek into the jungle, palm tree leaves waving lazily over their heads. 

“It just keeps getting better with every step,” Jack agreed.

Isabelle saw it first, letting out an unholy screech and breaking into a run, the rest of the group right behind, racing up to a dessert cart planted right in the middle of the jungle, a uniformed man standing behind it, keeping watch over every type of dessert one could possibly think of. They were in want of nothing – pieces of cake, brownies, tarts, danishes, fruit kebabs, cheesecake, all backlit by the sun glinting off the waterfall as it foamed down into the ocean.

“You guys have to come see this.” Isabelle was standing on the edge of the cliff staring down, fork in hand and mouth full of cheesecake. Jack was the first to jump in, everyone else quickly following suit, disappearing beneath the crystal clear water with shrieks and peals of laughter.

_Nicole: The Chapera crowd… you know what they’ve got that we don’t have? They’re having fun. They’re enjoying the game. And I knew it was lacking in my tribe. I was haven’t fun, it’s just been work, work, work. But the Chapera tribe, they’re dancing, they have all these silly little songs. And when you do get away and get to experience civilization again, all of a sudden it opens your head to other options. If I do swing over to them, it just has to be at the right time and there has to be tons of communication. But there’s no way I’m gonna tell my tribe that I fit in like a glove. No._

 

Leven and Josh were sharing a coconut, dejectedly eating the sweet, white meat as everyone milled around the fire. 

_Mackenzie: Everyone is on edge, regardless of whether people want to pretend they’re happy to see each other or having fun or not. It’s a very stressful situation._

_Leven: Mack is just rubbing me the wrong way. She’s only willing to do the chores that you’re already doing._

Mackenzie hovered over Leven, who was scraping out the inside of a coconut to sauté for inner. “If you want I can scrape that out, if you want to chop up this…”

“No. I’ve got it.”

“I don’t want any of the rotten stuff, so…”

“Okay. Well, I don’t really care. I’m just trying to make sure people get what they need.”

“Leven. I can do this.”

_Josh: I saw Leven roll her eyes at Mack again today. You know, she’s fed up with all of Mack’s stuff and she can’t wait to vote her out._

“I say,” Ian piped up from where he was tending the fire, “we put the boxing gloves on.”

_Ian: There’s no difference between Leven and Mack to me. I don’t care for either one of them. Leven annoys me as much if not more than Mack. So if came down to tolerance or personal irritation, I’d have a tough time deciding._

 

There could not be a bigger contrast between tribes at this moment. While tensions were running high at Mogo Mogo, Chapera was relaxing on their yacht, the girls stretched out and watching the guys show off, waiters bringing them drinks and snacks – chips, margaritas, peanuts, beers, and as many golf balls as they could hit of the back deck.

Alex was first to grab a club and a ball, teeing it up on the fake green, aiming out to the huge stretch of water in front of them. He took one swing, connecting with the ball just a second before his feet slipped out from under him and he crashed to the deck, the girls cracking up behind him. Jack, Dayo, and even Isabelle and Jackie joined in, most of them too drunk to hit anything, Alex accidentally releasing the club, the tribe helplessly watching it spin into the ocean and sink below the waves. 

“You are just trouble,” Nicole said between laughs. “Every time, just trouble.”

Alex grinned sheepishly, taking a huge bite out of a brownie.

Things got more serious as the anchor was pulled up and the boat began to cut through the waves. Jack settled down next to Dayo with a fishing pole as the girls gathered around the table, drinking beers. 

“Nicole,” Isabelle said, stuffing a chip into her mouth. “What do you think your tribe is doing right now?”

“They are running around, trying to figure out what to do,” Nicole said, beer in one hand, margarita in the other. 

_Jen: Nic is a tough woman who wants to get as far as she can in this game. She may be the perfect person to try to pull over into our group. She offered up a lot of information._

“So you and Mark vote along the same lines?” Jackie asked. “And what about Leven, where does she fit in?”

“She’s with us.”

“She’s with you, okay.”

_Jen: I am not sure if she’s telling us one hundred percent the truth. I wouldn’t expect her to tell us the one hundred percent truth, unless she is foreseeing that her tribe is one member down and she’s going to have to save her ass._

_Jack: I did not think Nicole would fall right into our trap. But she did, and the girls are up there buttering her up right now. Meanwhile Dayo has caught more fish on a beach with a sharpened stick than I have with four poles on a million dollar yacht._

 

Josh was freaking out, to say the least. “I’m not feeling good,” he hissed to the cameraman following him into the jungle. “I am not feeling secure about my position here right now. I’m at a loss. I’m all over the place. But I feel there is a way out.” He made his way back to the shelter where Ian was laying down, hat over his eyes to shield from the bugs and the punishing midday sun.

“We need to push for Mackenzie, I think,” Josh said. 

“I’ll have more fun when she’s gone.” Ian lifted up his hat, tilting his head to look at Josh. “I already have my speech prepared for writing her name down.” Josh laughed. “I’ll tell her – she can’t do anything about it. I ain’t worried because I thought the decision was already made. I’ll talk to Mark. He won’t have a problem.”

_Ian: Our decision was already made when Mackenzie came on board. I mean, that’s the one we want to get rid of. That’s the effect she has on people. I don’t know if this game is something she’s worthy of playing. Not meant for her._

Mark agreed quickly and without argument, joining the boys in the shelter to grab his canteen before approaching Mackenzie and asking her if she wanted to go for a walk. 

_Mark: You don’t get through this game by playing safe. I had already made a conscious decision to change my strategy from how I played in Africa in that I was gonna come in here and if I had to make some hard decisions and do a little lying… I was gonna do it. I find myself now at the doorway of an opportunity to do just that for the first time in the game, to really do something that probably no one is gonna expect me to do._

Away from the camp, Mark immediately outlined Ian’s plan to Mackenzie. “I knew that was coming,” she muttered, arms crossed. 

“They think that I’m completely in with them,” Mark quickly scanned the beach, “and that Leven is as well. That’s not gonna happen. We’re gonna do Ian tonight.”

Mackenzie nodded quickly. “I am very content with that decision.”

“I really have thought about this a lot and I think that we are just… we’re on the eve of a merge and Ian is so dangerous post-merge when he’s doing individual challenges.”

“Totally.”

“So you’re on board?”

“Completely. I’m solid on that.”

“He’s not gonna see this coming. He’s gonna take it hard.” Mark pulled Mackenzie in for a hug.

_Mackenzie: I’m a little nervous. I’m just hoping that the info that I’m getting is in fact what’s gonna happen tonight. There’s always a chance Mark could be playing me just as much as he’s playing Ian. But a goal I set for myself was to last longer than Ian. If it took losing today to get him out of here, I’m totally fine with it._

“And Leven’s cool?”

“Yes. This is the difference between her lasting a long time in this game and her going out in a few days.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Mark confronted Leven next, laying out the same argument. She nodded, agreeing, but behind the scenes could only complain about how lazy Mackenzie was and how much she was annoyed by it. With Nicole out on a yacht, she was starting to think about making big moves.

 

The sun was setting behind the yacht, Alex and Jack messing around at the front of the boat, recreating the scene from Titanic, Jen looking on with amusement. Jack was dancing with Nicole, Isabelle hugging a pillow, the booze still flowing freely as a waiter brought out a bucket of champagne. She cuddled up next to Alex, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, as they popped the champagne and toasted the most memorable day of their lives.

 

Everyone was worried at Mogo Mogo at this point, everyone concerned that there were lies and deceit flying around. They got ready for tribal council with trepidation, silence filling the air around them as they headed down the beach in the dark, making the long trek to the hut in the middle of nowhere, Jeff waiting for them among the firelight.

“Welcome to tribal council,” he said as they all sat down, settling their torches in a row behind them. “Let’s talk about today’s challenge. What happened, Josh? You had a huge lead going into the jungle.”

“Ah… huge is a matter of opinion.”

“Pretty big.”

“You’re right. I take full responsibility for what happened. I feel horrible. I feel bad I let my team down. I let myself down. It’s embarrassing. I don’t want to lose to Alex; I don’t want to lose to Chapera.” 

“Ian, it seems like there’s a little bit of animosity between these two tribes.”

“Yeah.” Ian shrugged matter-of-factly. “I agree with Josh. I hated losing to Alex. I don’t think any of us are looking forward to a merge. Co-existing, living with those guys is not something I’m looking forward to.”

“Mark. Are you guys already thinking forward to a merge?”

“All of us are definitely thinking about a merge. Every time we go to a challenge, see these other players, we’re sizing them up.”

“So stands to reason if you’re looking at Chapera and thinking about who is gonna be a threat, you must be looking at your own tribe as well.”

“Better believe it,” Mark answered. “Who’s gonna be a threat? And who’s gonna be someone who can help you in a post-merge situation.”

“Mackenzie… so how do you navigate this one? It’s still a tribal game.”

“I vote for the person who I find to be my biggest threat. That definitely comes to play in a merge. That is something you have to consider in the entire course of the game.”

“I disagree with that,” Ian cut her off, Mackenzie rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll let you finish.”

“No. Go ahead.”

“We’re here because we lost. We can’t afford to lose again. It doesn’t make sense to start eliminating people who you know in some capacity will help you compete. To me it just doesn’t make sense to start cutting your legs off.”

“Leven, who can this tribe afford to lose from a physical point of view?”

“Well from that perspective probably me or Mackenzie. We’re physically probably the weakest tribe members here, I’m sorry, Mack, to speak for you.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes again. 

“Yeah, please don’t.”

“But I would hate for this vote to be purely based on physical strength because obviously then I would be the next to go and I would not like to go at this time.”

“Mackenzie, do you agree with Leven? Are you possibly one of the weakest links?”

“Um… Well I’m really good at putting puzzles together.” Leven frowned at Mackenzie’s answer, firelight flickering off her face. “I’m good at strategizing. And I feel like I am an uplifting member who is generally in a good mood and keeping spirits high.” Josh looked at Ian, both of them muffling laughs. “I have a lot to offer.”

“Leven, who could the tribe least afford to lose from a physical point of view?”

“Sorry, Josh.” She turned to her left to apologize to him. “I’d have to say Ian. Very valuable, strongest physically definitely.”

“So Ian, does that make you feel secure, hearing that?”

“Well my first thought was… wow that really does put me out there for that point when we do get to individual. I don’t feel secure now. I feel vulnerable.”

“Mark, do you think the person voted out tonight is gonna be shocked?”

“Tonight the only person who doesn’t have to be worried about loyalty and the shock of being voted out is Nicole who’s whooping it up with Chapera. There’s gonna be nothing fun about it.”

“Okay. It is time to vote.”

Mark held his breath as everyone got up to make their votes, speaking to the camera in hushed whispers and holding up their sheets of paper, names inked in deep black ink. When Ian wrote down Mackenzie’s name, he didn’t say anything, just smirking at the camera and shaking his head with a scoff. 

But the joke was on him – when Jeff read off the votes, Ian’s name came up three times to Mackenzie’s two, and he left the hut shocked, his extinguished torch letting out a puff of smoke in his wake.

“Interesting strategy,” Jeff said as Ian made his way down the rickety wooden bridge. “We’ll see if it pays off. You can head back to camp. Nicole will be waiting for you when you get there. Have a good night.”

_Ian: Tonight was probably as polar opposite from my first experience in Survivor. Every tribal council I was never voted out. But the inevitable bonus of playing this game again is simply proving to yourself again that you can do it. But ultimately when your day is up, you gotta be okay with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this right now, you're a damn champ and I love you. Thanks for sticking with me! xx
> 
> tumblr: catolovesclove


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Survivor: At a combination reward-immunity challenge, the stakes are raised. Once the challenge got underway, the competition between Josh and Alexander was red hot, but Chapera pulled out a narrow victory. Chapera chose to kidnap Nicole, saving her from tribal council. While enjoying a day of food and fun, Nicole hit it off with the rival tribe. At Mogo Mogo, Ian and Josh agreed to get rid of Mackenzie, but Mark made a bold play. At tribal council, Mark’s gamble paid off and Ian was stunned when he became the seventh person to leave Survivor: All-Stars. Eleven all stars are left… who will be voted out tonight?_

The eleven people left on the desolate island were convinced – the thunderstorms were never going to stop. Nineteen days of being cold, miserable, damp had to catch up to them sometime. It was storming when Nicole got back to Mogo Mogo’s camp, the only light coming from the camera following her and the moon high up overhead. “Is anyone here?” she tiptoed into camp tentatively, trying to watch her step as best she could. “Hello?” She looked around at the detritus scattered around the camp. “They must be at tribal still. How depressing is this?”

She began gathering any leaf, stick, or coconut husk she could find that was dry, trying to start a fire. “It’s terrible coming back here,” she said to the camera man. “Horrible. They’re gonna come back, wanna know what’s going on, I had a blast, they voted someone off…”

Lightning cracked through the sky, lighting up the camp. Nicole got a good fire going, shielding it from the rain and the wind in a lean to made out of logs and boards. “The highs and lows of Survivors… this morning I was drinking champagne on a multimillion dollar yacht, and now I am soaking wet trying to save this fire.”

The rain was still coming down in torrents when her tribemates walked back into camp. “Did you have a good time, Nic?”

She sidestepped Mark’s question. “Yeah, I was just standing here trying to put the fire together when it started to pour.” The guys headed over to the flame, checking out Nicole’s work.

_Nicole: The tribe got back and they… you know, didn’t give me any hugs or anything, which is interesting. I got hugged by Chapera in a second. But that’s just not this tribe. The word that Ian got voted out is very somber and sad. Having him gone sort of just summarizes this tribe. I don’t think this tribe amounted to a whole lot, we were just kind of in the middle between Chapera and Saboga. And I think Ian was maybe holding us back because he just didn’t trust anyone. And I think it’s too late… I think it’s too late for this tribe to rally. I will try to think more positive thoughts but it’s difficult because now Josh is questioning it all._

“His hat’s here,” Mackenzie said, pointing up to Ian’s cowboy hat dangling over the side of the shelter.

“I really want to send that to him,” Mark said.

“We will.” Leven huddled closer to the fire. “We will.”

* * *

Day twenty. More rain. Gray skies.

“Ian didn’t look at anyone when he left.” 

“I’m so surprised,” Nicole said.

“He didn’t even look in my direction.” Leven looked pointedly at Mackenzie. “It’s too bad.” 

Josh suddenly got up, leaving the relative comfort of the shelter to go gather sticks and coconut husks for the fire. Mark followed him, helping him carry huge logs down the beach.

_Josh: Ooh, don’t I feel silly. Wow. The one vote was supposed to be for me and the rest of the votes were supposed to be for Mackenzie. I thought everything was going smoothly and now… boom. Not only was Ian fooled and voted out but I was fooled. I had no idea. I thought I was pretty close to Mark. Not anymore. Not after tribal. Not after I was left out of those plans. When you feel a bond with someone and they tell you something, then rip that bond apart by doing something totally different… that hurts._

Meanwhile, Mackenzie slipped off into the woods to talk to the cameraman, giggling and covering her mouth. “Yes, I feel evil right now,” she told them. “But boy does it feel good. Ian’s gone. What can I say? I’ve now officially lived out one of my goals in this game and that was to make it longer than Ian. Knock, knock. Do you hear that sound, Ian? That’s the bellboy and he just took all my baggage away. My Survivor closet is clean.”

* * * 

“We have tree mail!” Jen bent down to look in the wooden mailbox, a package visible behind the mesh of the door, cameramen lingering on the other side to get an interesting shot. “Ooh, pretty bottle!”

She pulled out a glass bottle, cut with a swirling pattern, and handed it to Isabelle, who brought it back to the camp. 

“Take one representative to get on a boat and visit the Mogo Mogo tribe camp,” she read. “Bring this message in a bottle with you, open the bottle, and read the note aloud to the Mogo Mogo tribe. Follow the instructions, bring the pen.” She held up a black marker, not unlike the one they used at tribal. Alex was desperately trying to catch her eye, muscles working beneath the tan skin of his shoulders.

Isabelle: Every single one of us was scared to death. Not one of us wanted to go. We were so afraid that that person might have to stay over there.

Jackie quickly gathered up some small twigs, cupping them in her hands for everyone to pull. She ended up getting the shortest one, nodding quickly. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes.”

_Jackie: So I just happened to get the shortest straw. I don’t think it’s a good thing._

She immediately started getting ready to go, pulling clothes on and gathering up a bag. “Alright, we’ll see you soon,” Alex assured her.

“Have a good time!”

A boat floated out of the mist over the ocean, engine rumbling. Jack quickly gave her a hug.

* * *

“Nobody who doesn’t want to go should go,” Mark reasoned with his tribemates. “And we should all find the decision agreeable. Unanimous.” 

Leven looked up. “I think Nicole might be a good representative.”

“It’s up to you guys what you want to do,” Nicole said quickly. “I don’t mind going over.” A boat pulled up behind them, all of them turning to look at it.

_Nicole: I know the players over there. I know they accept me. I know the hair on the back of their neck won’t stand up on end if I get off the boat._

“Bye, Nic!” Leven called after her as she stepped onto the boat, clutching her cloth bag to her side. “We love you!”

Some time passed before another boat came speeding up to the shore, Jackie sitting in the front. She stood up as the boat slowed, coming to a stop, and worked her way to the back, splashing out into the water.

“Welcome to Mogo Mogo! How are you?”

“I’m great!”

“My guess is you have a bottle?”

“I have a bottle and a pen.”

Mark immediately got to work opening the bottle with the machete and using a colorful piece of wood from their camp sign as a cutting board. There was a rolled up piece of paper inside, tied with a red string. Jackie took it from him, reading it out loud. “Dear representative. Pick three separate items from the Mogo Mogo tribe that you feel your tribe would like to play for in today’s reward challenge. You cannot choose anyone’s personal items. Write these items down on the parchment provided. Do not let anyone know your choices. Get back on your boat and bring the parchment directly to the challenge.”

As she read it, her heart sank. The Mogo Mogo tribe traded glances around her.

* * *

Nicole stepped off the boat onto Chapera’s beach, everyone running out into the water to greet her, help her off the boat, and give her big hugs. Dayo kissed her cheek, steadying her by the elbow as she waded to shore. 

_Isabelle: Nicole was chosen to come visit our tribe. What she had to do was make a list of three things to take from us._

“If you want to write Jack down, that’s okay,” Dayo joked, chewing on a palm leaf.

_Jen: Nicole acted like oh I’m gonna just take things you guys don’t even need, you’re not even gonna miss them. And we’re thinking yeah… right._

Nicole tiptoed around camp, touching everything she saw. Because they had won so many reward challenges, there was no shortage of items for Nicole to write down. “What’s this?” she said, over by the table. “Alcohol?”

Chapera, sitting around the fire, let out a collective groan. “You guys,” she said. “All this stuff is gonna be fine, just so you know.”

_Nicole: Whenever I have opportunity I’m gonna put myself forward because inevitably what really works is networking with people._

Nicole got ready to go, everyone giving her a big hug, Alex holding on a little longer than everyone else. Isabelle wondered, not for the first time, what had actually happened in Marquesas.

* * *

Challenge time.

“Representatives, come on in!” Nicole and Jackie came tromping out of the woods, clutching their pieces of paper. “Let’s bring in the rest of your tribes.” He waited for Chapera and Mogo Mogo to come out of the long grass, settling themselves on their mats. “Okay, earlier today you each selected a representative, Nicole and Jackie. Their job was to go the other camp and select three items that they wanted to serve as reward if their tribe wins. You have written down the items you selected, it’s a secret, and we’ll reveal it in a minute.”

Jeff stepped forward, taking the lists from Nicole and Jackie. “But first, I’m gonna explain the challenge.”

Isabelle shifted in anticipation. “It is a log roll. One at a time tribe members from each tribe will square off, man versus man and woman versus woman. The first person to hit the water is out, and the winner scores a point for their tribe. The first tribe to five wins reward. Let’s see what you’re playing for.” Jeff opened one slip of paper.

“If Chapera wins, you will take the following items from Mogo Mogo’s camp: grill, one bag of rice, and the Hawaiian sling.”

The Mogo Mogo members visibly winced. 

“If Mogo Mogo wins, they will take the following items from Chapera: one blanket, the parachute, and your tarp.” Alex nodded, looking stoic. “Chapera, you have one extra man so you will sit someone out. Who is it?”

“Jack,” everyone said immediately, already knowing Jack’s balance was almost nonexistent. 

After randomly drawing numbers and making sure the camera crew was in position, the challenge was underway. Isabelle could see the drone overhead, circling around them to get an overhead shot.

“First match up: Leven and Jen.” They stood at platforms at either end of the log, shifting nervously and looking at the water underneath the log. “Start spinning.” The two women each darted out onto the log, lips pursed as they concentrated on getting the log moving. Jen lost her footing almost immediately, hitting the water with a splash as Leven raised her hands in triumph, jumping in after her.

“Dammit!”

“Leven scores one for Mogo Mogo!” 

Dayo and Josh were up next, taking a little time to get the log moving. They fell off at the same time, Dayo hitting his hip on the log on the way down. He pointed at Josh, looking pointedly up at Jeff.

“Dayo was the first one in.”

“What?”

“Come on, Probst!”

Mogo Mogo cheered, Dayo throwing his hands up in the air. 

Jackie and Nicole took their places, Nicole’s tank top tied up way above her belly button. “Start spinning,” Jeff commanded. Jackie shifted to the right, getting the log rolling. She started moving faster, the log picking up speed beneath her and Nicole slipping right off into the water.

“Jackie scores for Chapera!” The tribe burst out into cheers, Jack clapping from the bench. 

“Nice!”

“Two-one, Mogo Mogo leading.”

Alex stepped up next, red bandana around his arm shifting as he shook out his shoulders. Isabelle stood up a little straighter, watching as he took his place. “It’s Ludwig against Mark up next. Whenever you’re ready.”

Alex stood completely still until Mark made a move. He scurried to catch up to the log, but managed to shift sideways and start running, looking almost like he was on solid ground. Mark flailed his arms, trying to keep up, but hit the water with a splash, Alex joining him a second later. 

“Mark, first in. Ludwig scores for Chapera!” Mark hit the water in frustration, hauling himself out of the side of the pool. Chapera pulled Alex out, giving him hugs and claps on the back. 

Isabelle’s stomach jumped into her throat as she was realized she was next, Mackenzie stepping up to the other side of the log. 

“Isabelle looking very confident,” Jeff said. Isabelle kept her eyes locked on Mackenzie’s face, who was concentrating intently on her feet. Isabelle followed Alex’s lead, turning herself sideways and breaking into a trot, Mackenzie slipping off the log. Isabelle jumped in, arm raised in triumph, and Jack jumped up from the bench to help her out of the water.

Everyone had gone, and Mogo Mogo was ahead by one point. “We’re gonna randomly draw new numbers and get new match ups.” There was some shuffling around, everyone choosing new positions and getting in line. Jen and Leven ended up matched again.

“Come on, Jen!”

The girls stood completely still for a little while, getting their feet under them. Leven was the first to start spinning the log. Jen tried to hang out, slipping onto her stomach and attempting to get back up, but slipped off easily.

“We are tied three-three! Let’s bring up Josh and Ludwig.”

The boys did a little dance, the log moving back and forth, switching directions. They both managed to keep up, countering whatever the other did. “Best match up so far,” Jeff said, hands on his waist. Isabelle held her breath as the log started moving faster. Josh fell in first, Alex jumping backwards, hands in the air. 

“Yes!” He pumped his fist. Isabelle clapped, meeting him with a hug as he crawled out of the side of his pool. Josh rubbed the water from his face dejectedly. 

“Nicely done! Now, Is, you got this! This is you!” Jackie was fired up, practically yelling as Isabelle mounted the platform, pulling up her swimsuit bottoms. 

“Is, cut me some slack,” Nicole said from the other side of the log. “Come on.”

Isabelle smiled, confident. “I still love you, Nic.” She took a deep breath, making her way to the middle of the log and waiting for Nicole to make the first move. She turned sideways, remembering what Alex had told her (“You just gotta run, Belle. They can’t keep up if you start running.”). The log picked up speed, and Nicole fell off backwards. Isabelle let out a yell, hitting the water and watching her tribe celebrate, arms raised.

“Isabelle wins reward for Chapera!”

Alex barreled past the other tribe members, jumping over the platform and diving into the water to meet her, scooping her up into a big hug. Everyone followed suit, joining them in the pool.

“Alright, here’s how it’s going to work,” Jeff said once everyone was back on dry land. “Because Jackie was the representative, she will return to Mogo Mogo and help herself to the three items. Nice challenge, guys. Head back to camp.”

* * *

Big surprise. It was raining again. Mogo Mogo sat around their fire, waiting for Jackie to appear on their beach to take some of their most valuable items: the grill, a bag of rice, and the Hawaiian sling. The camera illuminated Mark’s face as he spoke to the crew about it. “It’s… it sucks to just sit and wait around for it.” 

Leven was walking around, gathering everything up for Jackie. “I don’t want her to think we are being hostile,” she told one of the cameramen. “So I’m gonna get everything ready.” 

_Mark: We took a little one-two punch, losing today and having to give up our fishing spear, which is one of the main ways we get food. And if that wasn’t bad enough, we’re losing a lot of our rice too._

It was pitch black out by the time Jackie got there, the only light coming from the cameras as she stepped off the boat and made her way to their camp, carrying a bag. “Knock, knock!” 

“Hey!”

“Hello.”

“How you doing?” Everyone was cheerful and seemed happy to see her, but it was obvious that their smiles and attitudes were strained. Leven showed her over to where everything was set up and waiting to go.

“I have something for you guys,” Jackie said, coming up to the fire where everyone was standing. “We brought you a bar of soap and toilet paper and a little scrub brush for your clothes and a toothbrush.” 

“Oh my god.” The girls were almost in tears at the prospect of being clean again, at least relatively. “Oh my god, thank you!”

_Jackie: It’s not my fault, and it’s not our fault that we had to take things from their camp. This is the game. And they know that. So we wanted to bring them something to say like, we’re very sorry that we have to take even more from you._

“We were wondering if you would be kind enough,” Leven said, “to give us a couple of scoops of rice from our bag because we lost a lot of it to mold in the beginning and… we’ve been really rationing for a rainy day.”

“Okay. What do you have exactly?”

“One full bag and like, a fourth of the other bag.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

_Mark: We’ve been so fucking diligent about rationing our rice, and at this point… well, hindsight is twenty-twenty. You don’t know what’s gonna happen, but we’re all just kicking ourselves for eating only as much as we needed to make it last longer and now we’ve just lost, you know, the lion’s share of what we had._

_Jackie: The vibe is down. I don’t care what they’re saying. When we go to immunity challenges, they’re down. I know they’re trying to smile and they’re trying to be nice, but they’re not happy. They’re slowly losing everything they have._

* * *

“They ain’t got a whole hell of a lot,” Jack said, sitting on Chapera’s beach with the rest of the tribe, waiting for Jackie to get back.

“We got the biggest stuff they had.” 

Jackie emerged out of the darkness, the moon visible behind her, a small pinprick of light in the sky. “I’m going slow so I don’t drop anything!” she called out to them, spear slung over her shoulder. Dayo came splashing out to meet her, taking the bag of rice and the sling from her.

“You are never going to put that down,” Alex teased him. 

“I’ve been waiting twenty days to not have to poke fish with a stick. I hope I see that big six foot shark, I hope I see that yellow fin tuna, I hope I see that grouper.”

“I know you’re excited!”

“Oh, man, am I excited. I’ve made ten different spears trying to get those damn fish.”

Alex and Isabelle were standing off to the side, watching the rest of their tribe mates. “I’m gonna be able to handle anything after this,” Alex mumbled to her. “My patience is so good.” He walked off into the dark of the beach, pulling Isabelle with him. “Let’s take a walk.”

_Isabelle: Today is definitely one of the best days I’ve had out here. Getting the sling, getting more rice. I was able to help out in the challenge and it just ended up being a really good day._

_Dayo: If Alex and Isabelle are not hooking up yet, they are gonna be soon. I have walked up on them in the middle of the night where they just look so guilty, it’s not even funny._

_Isabelle: Definitely at first, I was stringing him along. The flirting was a huge strategy in the beginning. But then I got caught up in it, and feelings… you know… emerged._

They tried to sneak away, but one of the cameramen ended up following them. “It’s okay,” Alex told her, leading them down the beach. He sat down on the sand, pulling her down with him and settling her up against him, her back pressed against him. He rubbed her neck for a little while, feeling all the knots and tension dissolve under his fingers. It was only a few minutes before she turned around, shifting between his legs to face him.

_Alex: Isabelle is slamming. She is super sweet, beautiful, funny, got a great personality. Her ass is smokin’ too._

“I never expected this,” she said. “Coming into this game I never expected this in a million years.” Alex ran his hand up her back and under her hair to the base of her neck, pulling her closer. It wasn’t the most romantic thing ever – people watching, rain falling, things rustling in the jungle behind them – but it was easily the best moment of Isabelle’s life so far. She was thousands of miles from home with a beautiful boy in front of her, stars shining overhead and the sound of waves behind them. 

“I like how you keep me warm at night,” she whispered, moments before kissing him, his mouth warm against hers. She pulled back slightly. “And I like how I feel safe when I’m with you.” He was literally stealing the words right out of her mouth, bumping her cheek with his nose. “And I like that I can talk to you about anything and you won’t hold it against me.” She felt goosebumps popping up all over her arms and legs as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she took a breath and the world spun around them.

_Isabelle: I know you’re never supposed to feel secure in this game. But with Alex, I feel ninety nine point nine percent secure._

_Alex: Yeah, we’ve been fooling around a little bit out here. I mean, it’s all in good fun and I’m definitely attracted to her. But it would be nice to have a million dollars and take the girl away too._

“Much better,” Alex said softly when they were back in the shelter, wrapped up under their blanket. “I’m so much better with you.”

* * *

Day twenty-one. The sky was a gray blue, sea birds circling above the ocean and diving occasionally when they saw a fish. Alex got up early, pulling on a black wifebeater and walking out towards the ocean, rolling his shoulders. “We might have a rough one today, boys,” he said to himself, cracking his knuckles. “It’s pouring over there.”

_Alex: Dayo is all excited about having the Hawaiian sling, you know it’s his baby now. He can catch a fish and show how macho he is to the tribe._

Dayo went out into the water the minute he woke up, diving goggles securely on his forehead and spear clutched in his hand. The rest of the tribe could see him gliding through the water, a blur under the surface. Alex and Jack sat on the rocks overlooking the ocean, talking a little shit.

“He was such a great fisher in the Pearl Islands,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “But now that we’ve got the spear we don’t need him.”

Jack snorted, scratching a bug bite on the side of his neck. “I’m not sure that we ever did. 

Dayo popped up out of the ocean, clambering onto the rocks. “It took everything I had to stop.”

“Is that the twenty pounder you were talking about?” Alex asked, picking up one of the smallest fish.

“Oh, shut up.”

_Alex: I know just as well as anyone else that if you’ve got a Hawaiian sling, it’s basically like going to a pet store and grabbing one of the containers and just picking out which goldfish you want._

Alex went out next, Dayo settling down next to Jack. “There was a shark I was looking at out there. It was like…” He stretched his arms out wide. “I wanted it.”

Alex let out a screech from the water, holding up the sling, a fish speared on the end of it. “I’m going back down!”

“Okay.”

Alex, the city kid from Boston, caught one after the other, cameramen following him into the water, diving underneath the waves. 

_Dayo: Sometimes I really like Ludwig. Other times I see kind of an arrogant pain in the ass. You know, he wants to be the man._

_Alex: I think Dayo was shocked when he saw that I brought back so many fish. I think he realized, you know, we can use Dayo or we can use the Hawaiian sling. The Hawaiian sling doesn’t eat any rice, so Dayo’s stock just went way down._

* * *

Three huge archery targets were set up in the sand, footprints crisscrossing the sand from the crew, producers, and demo teams. Jeff was standing in the middle of everything, waiting for the teams to come strolling in. Mogo Mogo arrived first, Chapera trailing behind them. Everyone had big smiles on their faces, but there was a sense of apprehension hovering over everything.

“Alright. First things first.” Jeff walked toward Chapera’s mat, Alex holding the immunity idol out to him. “Immunity is back up for grabs,” he said as he placed it on its stand. For today’s immunity challenge we are going to test your skills with a variety of weapons. Along the way, you will earn arrows that you will use in the final round.”

Jeff stepped over to the tables set up in the sand. “First round.” He pointed. “Blow gun. Each tribe member will get one chance. At the end of the round, the tribe who is closest to the center of the target earns two arrows. The losing tribe gets one arrow.

“Second round.” He held up a spear. “Again, the tribe closest to the center earns two more arrows, and the losing tribe earns one. For the final round, you will take the arrows that you earned and select one tribe member to be your archer. They will fire arrows at the final target. The tribe closest to the center of the target wins immunity.”

Everyone stood up a little straighter as the rain started coming down around them. “If you win immunity, you will be guaranteed a one in ten shot of being Sole Survivor. Big stakes. Chapera, you have one extra member. You cannot sit out Jack again.”

“Okay, I’ll sit out,” Jen volunteered. She made her way over to the bench.

“Alright, first round. Blow guns. Chapera will fire first. Jackie, you’re up.” She stepped over to the basket holding the blow guns, about three feet in length, and bent over to pick up a dart. She loaded it into the gun, taking aim and a deep breath. The dart flew out of the gun in a straight line, but bounced off the target, falling harmlessly to the sand.

Mackenzie stepped up, the dart lodging itself into the blue ring of the target with a thunk, narrowly missing it altogether. Isabelle was next, the dart falling short completely. “Just not enough wind,” Jeff said, everyone laughing. Leven’s dart was short also. Alex missed wide to the right, Nicole and Dayo’s bounced off completely, and Josh wasn’t even close.

“This challenge is proving harder than expected.” Jack made his way to the mat. “Big Quaid is the last chance for Chapera to get on the board.”

“C’mon, Jack.” But he couldn’t do it, the dart falling short.

“And with that, Mackenzie is still closest, Mogo Mogo earning two arrows for the final round.” Mackenzie raised her arms above her head, smug smile on her face. Isabelle looked up at Alex as Mogo Mogo exchanged hugs, but there was absolutely no emotion on his face.

They took a quick break before the second round started. Mackenzie went first, the spear spinning around and bouncing off to the left. Dayo managed to connect, only a couple of rings away from the center of the target.

“Yes, Dayo!”

Leven, Isabelle, and Nicole all missed, the spear glancing off the target. Jack landed another spear for Chapera, but it was two rings farther out than Dayo’s. Josh landed an arrow in the green, still not closer than Dayo’s. Alex and Mark also hit the target, but Chapera managed to land the win, Dayo’s arrow the closest.

“Okay, both tribes have three arrows. You need to select an archer to move on to the final round.” The tribes huddled up, quickly deciding that Alex and Mackenzie would compete against each other. They did a quick rock-paper-scissors, Alex winning and electing to shoot second.

Mackenzie picked up a bow. “Mack, do you have any experience with a bow and arrow?”

“Yes,” she said, examining it and picking up an arrow. She took aim, sighting the target, but missed just slightly to the right. Josh winced behind her. 

Alex stepped forward. “Ludwig, you got any experience with this?”

“Uh, my brother Nick is a bow hunter. He tried to teach me a little before he left.”

Isabelle smiled. “Come on, Alex. You got this.”

He missed to the left. Mackenzie’s second arrow missed again to the right, but Alex made it onto the target, the arrow just barely hanging onto the final ring. 

Mackenzie notched her third arrow, choosing a different bow. “If you don’t get inside Alex’s hit, your tribe will lose. A lot of pressure.” She stepped forward, taking aim and missing wide to the right again.

“And that’s it.” Chapera ran forward, surrounding Alex. “Chapera, once again you are safe from the vote. Mogo Mogo, you will be heading to tribal council. Mackenzie, you look frustrated.”

“Really. I wonder why.” 

“Tribal council tonight. Somebody will be headed home. I’ll see you there. Until then, you can head back to camp.”

* * *

“I’m really sorry, you guys.” Mackenzie was still apologizing when Mogo Mogo got back to their camp. For once, it wasn’t raining, but the mood of the camp had not improved. 

“It happens, Mack. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“I know, I’m trying not to but it’s hard.”

Nicole bent down by the fire, blowing on the glowing embers underneath the logs, trying to get them going.

“I don’t want to go to tribal council,” Mack said, rubbing her eyes.

_Mackenzie: I’m pissed because I stuck my neck out. And I blew it. I blew it. I lost the immunity challenge for everybody today, and the disappointment mixed with my fear of being blamed and voted out tonight is just… overwhelming._

As soon as the fire was going and everyone was starting to get settled in for the long wait to tribal council, Mark pulled Mackenzie away, inventing some bullshit reason that they had to walk back into the jungle. 

“You’ve talked to Nicole already, right?” Mark whispered, so low the cameramen almost couldn’t pick it up.

“Not much. Why?”

“So we’re good tonight. We’re gonna take Josh out. I think that strategically it just makes the most sense. Do you agree?”

Mackenzie shifted, hands on her hips. “Yeah. I’m just…” She put a hand to her chest, over her heart as if that would stop it from feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. “Yeah. I’m just glad it’s not me.”

“Not you,” Mark reassured her quickly.

“But if for some reason…”

“No, no, no. Let’s just completely don’t even talk about it. He may try to pull some Hail Mary move of some sort and it’s just not worth it for us. We can stay in this game and we don’t even have to talk about it. It’s Josh tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Mark leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before scooting back to camp. Mackenzie stayed out on the beach by herself, mind racing. 

He talked to Leven next. “He’s a charmer.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s dangerous.”

_Mark: Josh and I came into this game with a little bit of a handicap because we’re not just acquaintances outside of the game. We are good friends. I knew that the last thing he wanted to have happen to him in this game was to be blindsided and to get voted out without knowing about it ahead of time. And I think the honorable thing to do here is to tell him when it’s gonna happen. I’ve got my own agenda this time, I’ve got my own plan, and it doesn’t include him. I can’t afford ballast or dead weight and I certainly can’t be dragging a former winner along with me just because he’s my friend. This isn’t Africa. This is All-Stars._

Once he knew he had the girls on board, Mark went straight to Josh. “There are two things I need to talk to you about. One is the game and one is our friendship. And I know it’s hard to see at this point how one can texist separate from the other.”

Josh swallowed hard, looking down.

“But I’m gonna try to make you understand how it has to be that way. Um… I think that at this point, it’s better for my game if we vote you out tonight. But it has nothing to do with friendship. This is business. It’s strictly business.”

Josh shook his head, still staying silent.

“I have to play the game differently this time around because the first time around, I lost.”

“Mark. Come on. As much as you say this is business, it’s not.”

“It’s not easy for me to tell you this because I know how disappointing this is. Am I having fun doing this? No. Am I taking pleasure in doing this? No. In fact, this is horrible. But I wanted to talk to you, just us, because I didn’t want to blindside you and I didn’t think that was right or fair or cool. And I know that it’s a major drag for you to go out of the game for Mackenzie and I understand that.”

Josh sighed heavily. “She’s done nothing for this game, she’s done nothing for this tribe, and she’s done nothing for you. And you’re rewarding it. She does not deserve to be here. She didn’t lift a finger over there.”

Mark nodded. “And that’s why she’s not much of a threat.”

Josh looked away. “But she does nothing! She does not deserve this!”

“I know that.”

Josh was getting angrier, more incensed by the word. “She does not deserve to be here.” He got up, stretching out his legs. Mark tried to put a hand on his arm. 

“I’m sorry. Dude, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Josh said, ducking under the trees and walking away, leaving Mark sitting there. 

_Josh: What pisses me off the most is that they think Mackenzie is more worthy to stay in this game than I am. There’s something wrong with the screws in their head, and I don’t know what game they’re playing._

Josh pulled on his t-shirt, going off into the woods. Nicole followed him, sitting down next to him. “I told Mark, you know, Mack doesn’t deserve to be here, and he says, like, that’s little stuff, I don’t care about that, I’ll deal with that” Josh told Nicole. “Mackenzie’s a vote. She’ll do anything I say. That’s what he’s thinking.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s…” Josh couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“I know. I know.”

“And she’s gonna get further than you and Leven because she—”

“No. No.”

“She might. There’s no rhyme or reason to how Mark is playing this game. There will be no sense of security with Mark at any time. And he told me this because that’s why he’s voting me off.”

_Nicole: When I talked to Josh and I looked into his eyes, you know, I truly would love to bring him with us. He is a nice guy. He has a big heart._

“I do not believe he’ll bring me along for very long,” Nicole confessed. “Because I don’t trust anyone in this game. But I don’t want to take Mark out before Mackenzie.”

“No.”

“It would be Mackenzie tonight.”

“So I’ll vote for Mack tonight. You and Leven can talk about it and I’ll… I’m a gambler.”

“Okay.” Nicole gave him a smile. “I’m leaning towards you. Believe me.”

The tribe got ready to make the long walk to tribal council as the sun started to set, bags slung over their shoulders in case they didn’t come back.

_Nicole: I don’t know. There’s something about talking to Josh and seeing his face that makes me think there’s a moment that you need to trust and have loyalty in this game. You’ve got to. There is no way I want Mackenzie in the final four. I just don’t want her around. I want someone who plays the game well, but also works. Not somebody who can’t shut up about their bug bites and scratches. I’ve been thinking about it, but… the sun’s going down. I don’t have much time._

It was pitch black by the time they got to the tribal hut. Jeff was there waiting for them as they walked in and set their torches down, getting settled in.

“Hello, guys. Day twenty-one.” He got right into it. “Let’s talk about today’s challenge. Mackenzie. You ended up in the hero or goat role.” She put her hand over her face, looking down just for a second. “Was that your choice? Were you elected? Was it random?”

She took a breath, letting the words come to her. “I volunteered… um… because I do have archery experience, and… my tribe trusted and believed in me. I let them down. And I apologized profusely. So regardless of the outcome, I feel good about it.”

“Leven, is there a little bit of relief when someone else steps up and says, hey – I’ll take that role?”

“Today, Mackenzie volunteered and I believed her. We all believed her. And unfortunately, we lost. But that could’ve happened with anyone,” she said diplomatically, even as Mackenzie was twisting up her face next to her, looking pained. 

“Nicole, would Mackenzie be thinking irrationally if she was a little worried?”

“You know, I’m sure she’s concerned about it. I know it’d be under my skin if I stepped forward like that. Especially now, when things are dwindling. It’s human nature. I’m sure she’s concerned.”

“Josh.” Josh looked up quickly. “Has it crossed your mind that you are the last previous winner?”

“Yeah.” He snorted. “It has. And I like that. I’m proud of the way I played and I’m happy that I’m still here.”

“What about you is the biggest threat to the other four sitting here tonight?”

“Well, I think I’m a threat because I’m a winner, but in addition to that, that’s something they should look into. That’s an advantage to them as well. No one is going to vote for a winner in the final two. Principle alone, no one wants to see a winner win again.” Mark winced visibly.

“Mark. That was a weird reaction.”

Mark nodded. “I don’t think that’s necessarily true. And in fact, if I was on the jury, and that winner was shrewd enough to just make a good pointed argument that, you know what, I came into this game with the biggest target on my back, none of you ever thought I could get this far, and against all odds I made it here… I’d have a hard time thinking of reasons n ot for that guy to win.”

“Tough game?”

“Yeah.”

“Tough decisions. It is time to vote. Leven, you’re up.” She made her way to the voting platform, followed by Josh, who held his vote for Mackenzie up to the camera.

“Today, Mack, you took my life into your hands and you blew it.”

Mackenzie was up next, then Mark, who wrote “JH” in big black letters. Nicole was the last to go, taking her time.

“I’ll go tally the votes,” Jeff said, walking over to get the jar. It was a long few minutes. Josh sat there with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. He had done all he could do.

But it wasn’t enough, and he became the eight person voted out of Survivor All-Stars. As he was getting up to bring Jeff his torch, he kissed Leven and Nicole and hugged Mark. He stood in front of Jeff and watched his flame disappear.

“Play hard, you guys. Have fun.” He walked out of the hut and down the path into the darkness.

“Well, you’ve made it twenty-one days with eighteen days left. Trust will become the single most valuable resource in this game and the most difficult to find. We’ll see how it plays out. Grab your torches and head back to camp.”

_Josh: I do have some solace in knowing that I played the game my way. Tonight I had no control over what happened. I fought to the bitter end and I got further than any other winner. I’m extremely proud of that and I wouldn’t trade this experience for anything else in the world._


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Survivor: After Ian was ousted by Mark’s surprise plan, Mackenzie celebrated and Josh, who was told Mackenzie was the target, felt betrayed. At the reward challenge, Chapera rolled their way to victory, winning them the right to loot Mogo Mogo’s rice, grill, and fishing spear. Late that night Alex and Isabelle finally connected. The following morning, Dayo realized he wasn’t the sole provider. At the immunity challenge Mackenzie took a challenge and put Mogo Mogo’s fate in her own hands and lost. Back at camp Mackenzie was relieved when Mark told her Josh was the target, and to avoid blindsiding his friend from Africa, Mark told Josh he was the next to go. Josh scrambled to stay but at tribal council he was trapped and couldn’t fight his way out. The last former winner was the eighth All-Star to go. Ten All-Stars are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

On day twenty-two, Isabelle and Alex were woken up by the sound of someone sawing. They had actually managed to stay warm that night, tangled up in each other, but the morning light came all too quickly.

“Timber!” Alex jerked awake at Jack’s yell.

_Dayo: Jack and I are definitely the worker bees on Chapera. I am not happy for anyone to lay their ass in the shelter and let me do all the work, but I can’t go in there and say get your ass out of that bed and work. I can’t say that._

After sawing down a tree and chopping it up for firewood, Dayo went for a walk down the beach with Jack., spear and fish bag in hand. “Hopefully the merger is coming soon. Maybe the people over on Mogo Mogo actually do some work.”

_Jack: Me and Dayo, we get up early and the rest of them lay in. We go fishing together every morning._

Dayo slipped into the water noiselessly, settling the dive mask on his face and pushing it tight to create a suction. He dove down to the bottom of the ocean with the harpoon while Jack strolled along the shore. Dayo came back up a few minutes later with a couple of fish.

“I’m gonna get one today, Dayo.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna get one fish.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good. You gonna go in the water with your shoes on?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you when I catch one.”

“Good luck.”

“It might be dark out.”

“That’s okay. I’ll sit here all day.”

Jack made his way into the water, much less graceful than Dayo had been. He disappeared beneath the surface, immediately surrounded by schools of small fish. Almost immediately, he caught one.

“Very good, Big Quaid.”

* * *

A thick layer of fog sat over the jungle, cooling it down considerably. Nicole was sitting on the ground chopping up coconut husks for the fire, sweatshirt pulled tight around her and buff wrapped around her head.

“God, this place sucks,” Mackenzie said, getting up from the shelter.

_Mackenzie: The weather here… it’s wet. All the time. Just dank and moldy and wet. All. The time. And it’s really, really starting to take it’s toll on me._

“Come on, baby,” Nicole was pleading with the fire, set up under a lean-to of boards to shelter it from the wind and water.

_Nicole: The mornings are always tougher for me, just cause you wake up and there’s literally nothing to burn. The wet and the rain, it’s just too much. There’s no dry wood. Today it just doesn’t feel worth it. And being on a losing team all the time is just depressing._

The mood around camp was low. Nicole left the fire to go down the beach and cry. Leven was wandering around on her own. Mackenzie was complaining as usual. But it got a little bit better when Leven came back with a jar and a note.

“Hey, you guys!” she called out. “We got some tree mail!” She opened the piece of paper and read off the words printed on it. “Today you may improve your way of life, it’s just a means to the ends. It may be a battle royale or you just might make some friends.”

“Huh.”

“Merge.”

_Mackenzie: Tree mail today came with green paint, which we don’t know what to do with yet. Either paint each other or paint something. But it’s green._

“I don’t know if it’s face paint,” Leven said as Nicole examined the jar, screwing it open. “So don’t put it on your face yet.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to.”

_Nicole: If I was a betting woman and I was in Las Vegas, I’d say we’re merging._

“I can’t tell if that’s body paint or not,” Mark said after Nicole passed him the jar. He stuck a piece of coconut in his mouth, chewing slowly.

_Mark: I have no idea what the green paint is about. I think at this point rather than showing up looking like a bunch of weirdos, we may just bring the pot of paint with us._

* * *

Chapera had the complete opposite idea, immediately breaking out the red paint and slathering each other with it, creating designs on their tanned, bug-bitten skin.

_Jackie: Immediately we take the body paint and start to paint each other. We gave the guys big bulls on their chests and the girls did like dots and arrows and fun stuff._

Alex was drawing arrows all over Isabelle’s face, outlining her jawline with bright red lines. She watched him concentrate, tongue sticking between his teeth. God, he was cute.

Chapera left for the challenge as soon as they were all painted up.

“Looking good,” Jeff said as they walked up to him, Jackie carrying Chapera’s flag, leading the group.

“Thanks for the paint!”

“Yeah, we had fun.”

“Mogo Mogo, come on in.”

They came tramping out of the other side of the beach, out of the thick of the jungle. “Chapera, you’re getting your first look at the new Mogo Mogo tribe, Josh voted out at last night’s tribal council.”

“Good,” Isabelle mumbled.

“Y’all look good in red,” Nicole said as they pulled up next to Chapera.

“Alright. First thing I notice. You were both given a can of paint. Chapera, what made you guys put it on yourselves? There was no direction. Alex, was this a sign of team spirit?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alex said, rubbing a spot of paint on his arm. “We’re having a good time over there.”

“At the other end of the spectrum, why did you guys decide to do nothing? Nicole?”

Nicole looked over at Chapera. “Um… we’re just the civil tribe, I guess.” Everyone laughed. “No, I guess we just like to save things. We like to conserve.”

“My canvas is full,” Mark chimed in, brandishing his ink covered arms.

“Okay,” Jeff said. “Here’s what I want to happen. Mogo Mogo, choose an order, one through four. Chapera, choose an order, one through six. But because you have two extra people, numbers five and six will not have a say. Huddle up and decide and line up in order.”

They had no idea what was going on, but quickly formed tight-knit circles, whispering to each other rapidly. After a few moments, they had all chosen numbers and shuffled around getting in line.

“Okay, we’re going to alternate between tribes. Mark, as number one for Mogo Mogo, you will start. Pick one member from Chapera that you would like to sit down and have a private conversation with separate from everyone else.”

Isabelle could feel her mouth drop open. What the heck was going on?

Mark rubbed his hand over his beard, looking over at Chapera.

“I… uh… I’ll take you, Alex.”

Alex nodded, grinning. “All right, you two. Come over here.” Jeff pointed at a spot to his right.

“Big Quaid. Pick somebody from Mogo Mogo.”

“I’ll take Mackenzie.”

They stepped off the mats, next to Alex and Mark.

Leven chose Dayo and Jen was left with Nicole. Because Isabelle and Jackie had not been picked, they would hang out with each other while everyone else went off to talk.

“We thought it would be fun, twenty-two days in, to have a formal chance to get to know people from the other tribe. To make it a little more enjoyable, we put together a little snack lunch.” Jeff pulled the cover off the table standing next to him, revealing bundles wrapped in black cloth and tied with twine. Everyone cheered and clapped, giving hugs and kisses.

“Find a spot anywhere you like and have a private conversation.”

Everyone scattered, some of the pairs heading towards the water and others nearer the jungle.

“This is so peculiar,” Nicole said as she and Jen trotted towards the tree line. “I thought it was going to be something weird and devastating.”

“I knew if I had to pick a date, I was gonna have to pick the good looking woman,” Jack told Mackenzie.

“Okay, I think I’m blushing.”

Isabelle and Jackie settled down in the sand by the water. “How perfect is this.”

“I’m so glad we just get to relax.”

Leven squealed when she and Dayo opened their box. It was packed full of crackers, cheese, and fruit. “Oh my God, Dayo. Let’s dig in.”

“So what’s it like over there by yourself?” Dayo asked, trying to fit an entire cracker into his mouth and talk at the same time. “Are you getting along okay not knowing anyone here?”

“I love Nicole,” she said. “I love Mark. Mackenzie is nice, but…” She jerked her head noncommittally.

“You know what,” Dayo said. “I was so happy to get away from here.” Leven snorted, covering her mouth to avoid losing even a tiny bit of food.

Down the beach, Jack was spooning cheese onto crackers. “You know, I was worried about you at first,” he told Mackenzie.

“I was worried about me too. You know, this game just about broke my spirit.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here.”

She pushed her glasses up.

“You can’t let them get you down, darling. We got eighteen days. You suck it up and be the stud you are.”

She laughed, nodding. “It’s been a humbling experience to say the least.”

It started to rain, but it didn’t reach Alex and Mark, who were tucked under the trees. They were already talking seriously about the game. “I’m ready for the merge,” Mark told Alex. “I’m ready for this all to be one tribe. I’m ready for individual challenges. I’m ready to change the game up.”

Alex nodded, hat pulled low over his eyes and red paint glistening on his cheeks like war paint.

“Alex is really the dangerous one,” Leven whispered to Dayo. “At least that’s what it seems. Because if we go to individual immunity, that guy is gonna win and win and win and win.”

“I know. I know.” Dayo nodded sincerely.

“We’re definitely going to merge,” Jackie was saying. “Otherwise why would we be doing this right now.”

After a few more minutes, Jeff called everyone back to the mats. “Okay, you can all line up right here.” He pointed. “And drop your buffs.”

“Here we go!” Nicole said, unrolling hers from her arm. They had all heard these words before and they all knew what it meant – merge.

Buffs fell to the sand. “It’s time for some new buffs.” Jeff picked up a clay jar from the table next to him. “Mark.” He held it out to him above eye level. “Reach in and pick a buff.” Mark looked at Alex as he pulled one out. Red. What? “You are now a member of Chapera.” Jeff directed Mark over to the red mat.

What the hell was going on? Alex stared at Jeff, arms folded and hat pulled low.

“Woah.”

“What?” Jeff said innocently. “Did you think we were merging?”

Mackenzie laughed, but everyone else looked stunned.

Alex pulled out a green buff – Mogo Mogo. He didn’t even try to hide the look on his face.

“You look good in green!”

Alex strolled down the line, disappointment clear to him. “Yeah, well. I like red,” he said as she passed Isabelle. She tried to force out a laugh but she was terrified.

Jack pulled green also. “You’ll still be living as two separate tribes,” he said as Jack made his way over to stand next to Alex. “It’ll just be different tribes.”

Mackenzie pulled a red buff. “So far nothing has changed but the color of the buffs.”

“Wow, that is weird.”

“Alex, you don’t look pleased about this.”

“They get our camp now?” he asked, arms still folded. Jeff nodded. “Well, then I’m not pleased.”

Isabelle avoided looking at him in case she gave everything away. What about her?

Things continued in the same vein. Leven pulled a red buff, Dayo a green, the tribes still intact. Nicole also pulled a red buff.

“Unbelievable. Something about these tribes is just meant to be,” Jeff said as Jen drew green.

It was down to Jackie and Isabelle, and there were only two buffs left – one red and one green. She could still stay with Alex. Everything could still be the same. She didn’t look up as Jackie pulled a buff, keeping her eyes trained on the sand. But she heard Alex’s sharp inhale of breath and looked up to see Jackie holding a green buff.

It was official. They were splitting up.

Alex shifted, his jaw set, as Isabelle pulled out the red buff, disappointment and fear written all over her face. “You will stay at Chapera but your tribe members are all new,” Jeff told her as she walked over to the red mat, full of people she didn’t know. She didn’t look at Alex as she passed, even though she could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. She hugged everyone, Jack reaching over and patting Alex’s arm.

“Kind of weird, huh, Dayo?” Jeff asked.

“Very weird.”

“Like it was meant to be.”

“Well, Isabelle should be here.”

“Alright, so – Mark, Isabelle, Mackenzie, Leven, Nicole, you will be living at Chapera. Ludwig, Big Quaid, Jen, Dayo, and Jackie, you will now be living at Mogo Mogo’s camp. Everything you left at camp this morning belongs to the new owners – the Hawaiian sling, the fish you may have caught, ready to eat.” Jeff jerked his head toward the tree line. “Head on out to your new homes.”

Alex turned around as the new Mogo Mogo tribe walked away. Isabelle waved, trying not to show how upset she really was. The girls ran back to give her a hug, Alex lingering behind them, a forlorn puppy dog look on his face. Alex stepped in once they pulled away, his arms wrapping entirely around her.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, pushing him away when he refused to let go, his hand lingering on her back. “I’ll see you again. It’s okay.”

* * *

The new Chapera tribe strolled up to their new camp. “Thanks for being our hostess,” Leven said to Isabelle. The air was filled with laughter and lightness, but Isabelle was just trying to save face.

_Isabelle: I definitely feel like I’m the one who got screwed here. When Jeff held up the pot full of new buffs and everyone started picking them out one by one, really the only thought that was going through my head was let me just pull the same color that Alex pulls._

“It’s kind of nice that I’m still back at home.” Isabelle started showing everyone around – the shelter, the swing, the tables, the sofas, the cooking station, the toilet, the shower.

_Mackenzie: When we pulled up to our new home, I realized that we are so much better off over here. I am so excited._

Leven immediately jumped on the swing, stretching out and asking Mark to push her. He did before settling down on the sofa next to Mackenzie. Isabelle stood, looking on.

“It is paradise.”

“It’s the freaking Four Seasons.”

_Leven: There are huge stacks of logs and dry wood. There are embers in the fire. There’s a swing and a bench and a kitchen area. I mean, it’s an organized, beautiful camp._

“So you like it?” Isabelle asked.

“I – I – I –” Mark was speechless. “I am really… amazed.”

There was a basket sitting in the shelter, full of bread, cheese, fruit, wine, all the simple things that had been craving for three weeks.

_Mark: I almost cried when I saw it._

They sat down on the beach, cracking open the wine and toasting. “Here’s to your new home,” Isabelle said. “I hope I can make it as comfortable as possible.”

“Oh, you already have.”

“And to some civilized talk and food.”

_Isabelle: It’s a little strange. It’s definitely not home without the people that belong here. It kinda sucks._

* * *

The new Mogo Mogo tribe was not so happy. They arrived at their camp, Dayo carrying the flag, and looked around.

_Jen: The new Mogo Mogo definitely got the short end of the stick because we inherited a camp that is in complete disarray. They obviously haven’t maintained anything. Their shelter is tiny. They have very little firewood. They haven’t cleaned up around camp._

Alex was clearly depressed. “So you guys don’t want to try to make a new shelter or nothing?”

Jackie was scraping old rice out of the only pot so that she could go gather water to boil. “I say we just try to make the roof better on that one. I mean I know how badly you want to build another shelter, but…”

“I don’t want to build another one. I just want to be able to sleep at night and I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.” Not without Isabelle, he added to himself.

_Jackie: Now all of a sudden we have to make a living here. No blankets, no pillows, nothing. It’s a crap camp. It’s literally right in the middle of a bunch of nettles, I don’t know why they built it where they did. It’s practically getting washed away by the tide, which is extremely high. They’ve lost their saws, their cooking pot. It’s a mess._

Things got a little better when Jen found the welcome basket, holding up the loaf of French bread and screeching. They immediately sat down and ripped into it, but they didn’t feel like celebrating, losing their camp and Isabelle in one fell swoop. It was a quiet dinner, no one even looking at each other.

“It’s a shame Isabelle isn’t here.”

“It is.”

“And they got all our rice. They got the spear back. All the food, all the blankets, all the pillows. Everything.”

“Well you know what’s nice about this?” Jen crossed her legs. “Let them be impressed with what we’ve done. Maybe that will knock them down even farther because they suck.”

* * *

They were not knocked down in the slightest. Mackenzie was brushing her teeth, Nicole and Leven were washing their hair, and Mark was relaxing on the sofa.

_Isabelle: I had a feeling that they toothbrush and shampoo and stuff would be the first things they’d grab. So that was a little hard. They’re already making themselves at home. It’s weird. It’s so weird. But this is something I’m gonna just have to get used to. This is the new Chapera._

* * *

“I hope she’s alright,” Alex said, picking at his arm. “I really do.”

“She’ll be okay. It’s just a couple of days.” Jackie rubbed his back.

“She’s got to be hurting though. If it was me, I would not have handled that as well.”

“Yeah, me either.”

_Alex: I care about her. It kills me to have her over there by herself. I know she’s tough, but… So much of the reason why she was having such a good time and why I was having such a good time was because of each other._

“Here’s to Isabelle,” Alex said, raising up his wine bottle, not even waiting for everyone to cheers before knocking some of it back.

“To Isabelle!”

“I hope she makes it.” He couldn’t fathom the thought of that being their last good-bye, of seeing the new Chapera tribe walk in after the next immunity challenge without her. That couldn’t be it for him. That couldn’t be it for them.

“She’ll make it. She’ll make it.”

“Damn straight.”

The night came quickly.

_Alex: I don’t even care that the other team has our camp now. I don’t care that they have all of our possessions. As much as we’re crying about it over here, it doesn’t matter. What aggravates me is they got my girl over there._

* * *

Day twenty-four. Immunity challenge day. There was tree mail bright and early, everyone walking with Isabelle to get it. It was a leather book, bound in a red ribbon. Isabelle read it, flipping the pages as she went, a different Survivor logo on every page.

“Mike fell in the fire, Willow’s rats and snakes, Ghandia screamed ‘You’re way too close!’, the Amazon women had what it takes. Seven countries later, a hundred and twelve have played the game. How well you know your history determines who will remain.”

They immediately got back to work at camp, running through as many Survivor facts as they could remember.

“Alright. Mike fell in the fire.”

“Mai caught the pig.”

“Keith couldn’t make rice and Kale got caught with beef jerky.”

_Mark: We were boning up on our Survivor trivia before we went to the challenge and trying to guess what questions would be asked. One thing we went over was the first person booted from every single Survivor._

“You don’t remember the name of the woman in the blue dress?”

“No.”

_Isabelle: This is probably the most important challenge yet to me throughout the entire game because I really feel like winning this challenge I’m either keeping my life going in the game of Survivor or ending my life in the game of Survivor._

* * *

“How many Jackies have played this game?”

“Two!” Dayo screamed out like he was a Price is Right contestant.

“Yes.”

“How many Alexs?”

“Four.”

_Alex: I promised Isabelle that I would take her to the end with me. But I gotta figure out a way to get her there. I’m gonna do whatever I can do. Whatever it takes to keep her around as long as possible over there until I can get her back here with me. The next move I make is going to have consequences for everybody left in this game. Serious consequences._

They arrived at the challenge, Alex quickly scanning to meet Isabelle’s eyes as she walked into the shelter and gave Jeff back the immunity idol.

“Let’s get to today’s immunity challenge,” he said. “It’s going to test your knowledge about something that you should know a lot about: Survivor. I’m going to ask you a series of questions pertaining to Survivors one through seven. There are an equal number of questions for each season. I’ll draw them randomly from this basket. It is a tribal challenge. You will confer and give me one answer. The first tribe to ten wins immunity, guaranteeing themselves a one in nine shot at being the Sole Survivor in this All-Star edition and a one in nine shot at a million bucks.”

Once they were all seated, Jeff got started with the first question. “In Marquesas, which Survivor’s arrival at camp was best described by another tribe member as ‘almost like Cleopatra.’”

Everyone quickly looked at Alex and Nicole, who had been in Marquesas together. They all whispered amongst each other, Jackie and Leven writing down the answers. “Okay,” Jeff said after a moment. “Let’s reveal.” Both tribes had said Sarah, and both were right. Alex could still remember that moment on the first day in Marquesas, rowing a makeshift raft to their new camp, everyone paddling hard or swimming except for Sarah, who had been lounging on top of it. Bitch.

“In Africa, which unlikely pair shared a date at the drive-in movie?” Jackie patted Jack’s leg, who quickly leaned over to her and whispered the right answer – Frank and Brandon. Both teams were correct.

“In what country did Survivor: Africa take place?” Mark leaned down to Leven to give her the answer. Chapera came up the right answer (Kenya), while Mogo Mogo said Nairobi. Chapera high-fived.

Jackie smiled at the next question. “In Survivor: Borneo, what did the Survivors eat at the first ever food eating challenge?” Jackie remembered it well.

“Is that right?” Nicole whispered to Mackenzie.

“Yes.”

“I mean the right term?”

“Yes.”

It was night. Jackie had the right answer – butok, or bug larvae, whereas Chapera had just said grubs. “That’s not specific enough, guys,” Jeff told them. “We’re tied up, three-three.”

“Again, from Survivor: Borneo.”

“Ugh, dammit,” Isabelle whispered to Mark.

“Which of the original castaways used the alphabet stragety when voting tribe members off the island?”

Once, again Jackie knew right away, whereas Chapera had no one left on their tribe who had been in the very first Survivor. However, both tribes came up with the right answer – Doctor Sean.

“Which Outback Survivor had to be airlifted out of the game?” Both teams knew right away – Michael Skupin. It was easily one of the most well-known moments of the game so far, Skupin being carried to the helicopter after falling head first into the fire, skin peeling off his arms in sheets.

“Next question. Which Marquesas Survivor picked the unlucky purple stone during a tribal council tiebreaker, resulting in their exit from the game?”

Both tribes had written down Paschal, and both tribes were right. They were tied at six.

“In Survivor: Thailand, whom did Rob grab by the neck and toss in the water during a challenge?”

Leven snorted back a laugh, remembering the challenge well. They both wrote Clay, and were tied at seven.

“In the Pearl Islands, who was a mortician?”

The name Darrah was written on both pieces of paper, and once again both tribes gained a point.

“I remember Darrah,” Mark said, letting out a whistle. She had been known for bathing right in the middle of camp.

“In the Pearl Islands, which castaway had to be rescued by tribe mates during a water challenge?”

Dayo leaned forward quickly, whispering “Osten” to Jackie. After this question, the tribes were tied at nine.

“What was Kale accused of smuggling into the Outback by his tribe?” Chapera burst out laughing at the question, having discussed it only moments before leaving their camp to come to the challenge.

Beef jerky was the right answer. “We’re gonna move to a tiebreaker,” Jeff said. “It’s gonna be a timed trial. You’ll have thirty seconds to answer this question. Name the first person voted off each Survivor in order.”

The tribes leaned forward quickly, whispering furiously and scribbling. “The tribe with the most correct will win immunity. Reveal.”

Jeff read Chapera’s answer first. “Sonya, Deb, Diane, Peter, John, Ryan, Kim. Those first six are right. Number seven is wrong.” Leven winced and Nicole shook her head.

He moved onto Mogo Mogo’s answer. “Sonya, Deb, Diane, Peter, John, Ryan, and Nicole. You are right, and you win immunity. Congratulations.” They all burst out clapping, everyone except for Alex, who just looked pissed. Isabelle didn’t look up. She knew she was out.

As Jen handed the immunity idol to Dayo and everyone was getting up to leave, Isabelle jumping up first, there was movement in the back of the lines. Alex had grabbed Mark, the last to get up.

“You take care of her, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered to him, looking like he was close to tears. “If you can. If you can.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Mark. Let’s move it out,” Jeff told them. Alex wiped his eye, arms folded, angry look on his face that didn’t fade the whole way back to camp.

* * *

“It was a bittersweet win,” Dayo said, holding the immunity idol under his arm as they got back to their new camp.

“Very bittersweet,” the girls agreed.

“We did what we needed to do, but… it was at the expense of one of our own,” Jen said.

Alex was completely silent, shirt slung over his shoulder, plodding along next to Jack.

_Alex: Today after the challenge was over I grabbed Mark and I said if you can save her, I’ll remember it. I’ll help you later on in the game. If Mark is smart, he’ll keep her around. Today is hard. It’s wicked hard. It hurts a lot. More than anything in the world I want to take Isabelle to the final two. I drew an I on my arm for her. Hopefully she makes it to the next challenge._

Dayo picked up a wine bottle, raising it. “To hoping Isabelle can figure out some damn way to stay.”

He handed it to Alex, who drained the botle. “I hope you make it.”

* * *

A lot was happening back at Chapera.

“It keeps on rolling for them. Man, what the hell.”

_Nicole: We got back from the challenge and we lost once again. What else is new? So the interesting dynamic that occurred was at the end of the challenge, Ludwig went up to Mark and asked him to protect Isabelle. I overheard it and it’s such a godfather move._

_“_ Such a drag.”

“What do you want to do?” Leven whispered to Nicole as they stoked the fire. “Because we have to make our decision fast.”

“Well, the thing is,” Nicole said, “if we keep Isabelle we are totally sucking up to Ludwig.”

“We are, and I don’t think Ludwig is gonna last that long.” Leven threw a stick onto the fire.

_Leven: Nic and I are trying to figure out where the possibilities are and so far it still looks like we’re going to have to vote out Isabelle. That would be the simplest vote. Vote off Isabelle and that’s one less original Chaperan. However… take Isabelle out and Alexander Ludwig is going to be pretty upset. And the wrath of God will come down upon us._

“You know she’s never gonna be on our side ever.”

“No way in hell.”

“But Ludwig is just gonna flip.”

“He’s gonna flip. He has never, ever…” She trailed off, but they both knew what she would say. He was one of the most ruthless players who had been in the game so far.

“He’s gonna be so mad he’s losing his chick.”

Nicole walked away from Leve, going to find Isabelle who was sitting alone on the beach.

“So, Isabelle.”

“So, Nic. I’m voting for Mackenzie. That’s my desperate attempt.”

_Isabelle: So… we lost the immunity challenge. Now it’s just strategy. For now I’m just gonna try to make a lot of deals and promise them a longer time in the game if they promise me the same._

“I think I’m a better player than Mack,” Isabelle said, laying out her argument to Nicole. “And I’m stronger in the challenges.”

“So how are you gonna get us convinced to vote for Mackenzie?”

They both laughed. “Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?” She sat down, Nicole following her lead. “So how about this? In the end, it could come down to you, Mark, me, Alex, and Quaid.”

“So how do we convince Mark to get rid of Mackenzie?”

“Well, doesn’t he think that Quaid will be on his side in the end?”

“Yes, he does think that, yeah. And he thinks Alex will come over too.”

“So…”

“But he’s stuck on this tribal loyalty thing. I’ll talk to Mark about it.”

_Nicole: I’ve just been talking to Isabelle and I actually think it might make sense to keep her, just because if we do merge next, Ludwig is going to carry a grudge on that one, and he might actually murder us all in a horror movie type situation._

Nicole got up, meeting Mark at the well. She was immediate with her argument. “Ludwig is going to hold a grudge. No doubt. He’s gonna be pissed.”

Mark chewed his rice thoughtfully. “If we deliver, I think he will deliver. The only thing about this that reeks is it’s just absolutely horrible for Mackenzie.”

“I know it is.”

“But I do think that I can exploit the favor to our advantage.”

_Mark: Instead of getting rid of Isabelle tonight, the decision to vote Mackenzie out instead makes more strategic sense. So… I need to tell Mackenzie._

He went and sat down by her on a log overlooking the cove. “You know I love you,” he started.

“Oh no.”

“And you know I have to be straight with you.”

“Oh no. Explain why.”

“Well, with the way things are going with the other tribe, there are alliances that are made over there and it’s a stronger more secure play.”

“I don’t understand, like, how everything switched so drastically. I mean is there… is it because Isabelle gave up some information, or…”

“There was some information that was passed to me by – by Alex at the challenge.”

“Alexander Ludwig will tell you anything to keep Isabelle around. It’s so obvious. He will say anything. He’s got the hots for her and they’ve got some sort of thing going on. He will stab you in the back the second he gets the chance.” She looked up at him. “Please reconsider, Mark. You’re giving up someone who has your back to the very end.”

“Let me think some more, I mean I… I don’t believe in ever making a decision without thinking about stuff.”

_Mark: This is when the game really takes a turn and changes, when you really have to start making hard decisions._

Mark went back to join Leven and Nicole. “What happened?” Leven asked him.

“Mackenzie just pled her case. So we just want to make sure before we blip somebody off into the stratosphere.”

“We’re thinking about everything.”

“Yeah.”

“All the options for all of us.”

“We probably shouldn’t have told her,” Leven said. “I mean, I’m glad we did, but now…”

“It’s just making us think about things we might not have thought about before.” Mark paused. “But we have to go.”

There was more tension in the air than usual as they walked into the tribal council hut and sat down in front of Jeff. “So you guys,” he said. “Let’s talk about the past few days. We brought both tribes together, the idea being that we would shuffle the tribes. The former Mogo Mogo stayed completely together. The only thing that changed was Isabelle. Two big events really transpired when this went down. The first one was you got a new home. Nicole?”

She blew out a gust of air heavily. “It’s a four star hotel.” Isabelle laughed. “We’re coming from the motel over off the interstate. It’s so much better. And I’m embarrassed that we didn’t go a little further with our camp. Those poor guys. But it’s great and we couldn’t be happier.”

“Well, the other big part of this tribe shuffle was that only one person shuffled. And that was you, Isabelle, and the look on your face…” He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

“Yeah, I was extremely upset and it was impossible to hide. And that first night it was really hard. But I woke up the next morning and told myself it’s a new day, and I can’t let myself get down.”

“So just like that the loyalty that you had with Ludwig and Quaid and everyone else on your old tribe is gone.”

Mark shifted uncomfortably as Isabelle answered. “You know, I can’t make any guesses as to what’s going to happen in this game, so I have to play with my new members and these are my new tribe members.”

“Leven. It’s gotta be a little hard to trust that, you know, odd man out. So when she says, hey I’m with you guys, is that a part of you going, hmm… I don’t know?”

“I mean, it would be silly to think that her twenty-odd days with those guys is just erased by the last three days. But she is a member of Chapera just like the rest of us and trust is something that is built one day at a time here.”

“Mackenzie, this was like a little reunion for you.”

“Yes, I was like oh my little Outback sister, she’s back with me. But I also realized that it’s a totally different game. Everyone is coming into this game with different personalities and different goals.”

“In a way,” Jeff continued, “was it nice to get Isabelle? Because then you guys get to stay intact and you get to get rid of the opposition.”

“I’d be lying if I said it was any other way,” Mark answered. “That’s just a harsh reality of the game. But we all know the game has so many twists and turns. It ain’t over until it’s over.”

“Isabelle. If it’s you tonight…”

“If it’s me tonight, I went out trying as hard as I possibly could not to go. So if I’m leaving tonight, I know how hard I tried to stay. I fought.”

With that, it was time to vote. Mark went first, taking an incredibly long time at the voting station, shaking his head.

“Isabelle, I’m very proud of the way you are playing and you are going down fighting,” Mackenzie said next as she held Isabelle’s name up to the camera.

Once everyone had finished voting, Jeff went to get the urn, Mackenzie closing her eyes, Isabelle with her head in her hands.

“Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately,” he told them, something they had all heard dozens of times.

He pulled out the first vote. “Mackenzie.”

Second vote. “Isabelle.”

Third vote. “Mackenzie.” And Isabelle knew she had done it.

“Ninth person voted out of Survivor: All-Stars… Mackenzie. That’s three votes, that’s enough. You need to bring me your torch.” She stood up, everyone else standing with her as she hugged and kissed them all.

“I just want you guys to know,” she told them, voice shaky, “that it’s been an honor playing this game with you.” She handed her torch to Jeff. “I’m gonna go eat some chocolate.”

“Mackenzie,” he said. “Your tribe has spoken.” And he put out her torch.

She walked down the path, waving good-bye to everyone.

“Well, tonight’s tribal council proved something once again. It ain’t over till it’s over. Grab your torches and head back to camp.”

__Mackenzie: This has truly been again a life-changing experience. I think I’ve done the impossible. I have found a way to find peace in a very stressful situation and now I’m ready to go out into the world and see what other craziness I can conquer._ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Survivor: Merge was on everyone’s mind, but it never materialized. Instead everyone drew buffs to randomly mix up the tribes. Against all odds, the tribes stayed intact, merely changing names, with one exception. The new Chapera tribe lived it up at their new beach, but the new Mogo Mogo tribe felt their new home was less than adequate. While his tribe mates missed their old camp, Alex just missed Isabelle. The immunity challenge tested the castaways knowledge of Survivor history, and in bold move Alex offered Mark a deal if he would save Isabelle. Before tribal council Isabelle was aware she was the obvious target and tried to turn the heat on Mackenzie. Mackenzie went after Isabelle, the outsider. In tribal council, Mark and Nicole took a gamble on Alex’s future loyalty and voted Mackenzie out of the game._

Day twenty-five began differently than the last. It was bright and clear. No rain, no clouds, no mist. Nothing. Nicole and Leven got up early to make breakfast, Mark chopping wood and Isabelle fetching water.

 

_Mark: Getting rid of Mackenzie last night at tribal council was… horrible. I cut her loose to keep Isabelle around as a favor to Alex, and I’m sure he’ll deliver. He’s good on his word._

* * *

 

Over at Mogo Mogo, Alex was also up earlier, not having slept a wink the night before. It was very somber around camp. The five of them sat in a line on a board, eating rice, not speaking, not looking at each other. Alex got up, wandering off to the water.

 

_Jackie: We think Isabelle is gone and it’s very sad around camp. Alex is really sad. It was not only a strong alliance, but really… they were like dating out here._

_Alex: I hope she’s still here. I said some prayers last night and this morning. There’s not much I can do about it. Maybe Mark came through for me. That would be great._

_Jack: I’ve never seen Alex all screwed up like this, but it’s like when you wean a calf off its milk. Alex is like that right now. It’ll take about three days to get a calf weaned from its mama. A human is about the same way._

“This situation throws you into like a weird kind of arena where you don’t really know who could be your ally.” Jen and Alex were talking over a pot of boiling water, Alex not even waiting until it was cool to stick a half a coconut in to get a drink. “You know, like you think one person is perfect to align with and then you get halfway through the game and you’re like what the hell happened.”

 

Alex nodded. “We can have like a little silent alliance going,” he said, seizing the opportunity. Jen nodded. “You know. Cover our tracks and be ready for the next step. You know what I mean?”

 

“Yes. Absolutely.”

 

_Alex: I’ll be completely alone in this game if Isabelle is gone. I can’t trust anybody. And I have a mark on my back. I have to watch both shoulders at all times._

Jen stood up, shaking his hand. “I promise you right now,” she told him. “Here’s the thing.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Look. I will never write your name down.”

 

“Alright. I promise I will fight for you.”

 

“I’m not gonna say that and then turn on you.”

 

“I haven’t said that to any one person in this game. Not once.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Alex’s stomach was in knots when they walked into the challenge. Up until this point, he had been able to hold onto some hope that somehow, some way, Isabelle had made it. But now he would actually know, and if she was gone, he didn’t know if he would make it. He stood facing Jeff on the mat, holding his breath.

 

“Alright, Chapera,” Jeff called out. “Come on in!”

 

Alex whipped his head around toward the trees, seeing Nicole first, in her bright pink shirt. She was followed by Leven and then another girl. Alex couldn’t see if it was Isabelle or Mackenzie.

 

Until he could.

 

Holy shit.

 

They had done it. Mark had done it. She had done it.

 

Isabelle.

 

Alex couldn’t stop himself from pumping his fist, Jackie grabbing his arm and squealing. “She made it,” he said to Jack, letting out a deep breath, his voice shaky. “She made it.”

 

“Hey guys,” she said as she walked up with the rest of Chapera, a huge smile spread over her face.

 

“Hey baby,” Alex said to her as she got closer.

 

They were both beaming. “Hey.” She winked. He couldn’t stop staring at her, even as Jeff started explaining the reward challenge, missing the beginning of the instructions.

 

“Even though you are still two tribes, it is an individual reward challenge. Here’s how it’s going to work. All nine of you will start out on floating platforms. On my go, all nine of you will dive down and retrieve one of seven pots. The two without a pot will be eliminated. We’ll work our way from nine members to seven, down to five, until we’re left with only three. We will then move to a final round where the three remaining tribe members will transport a heavily weighted crate from the ocean to the shore. First person to cross the finish line with their crate will win reward.”

 

He went on to tell them what they were playing for. “For the winner, a helicopter will land immediately following the challenge to take you to a resort. You’ll have a nice shower, a massage, a facial, and a huge feast. You’ll spend the night and sleep in a real bed. In addition, the winner of the challenge will be allowed to bring two people from either tribe.”

 

Alex glanced at Isabelle again. “Wow,” she said.

 

“Worth playing for?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright, take your spots out on the platform and wait for my go.

 

They all splashed into the water, Alex touching Isabelle’s hand quickly as they swam out to the platform.

 

“Survivors ready?” Jeff called, raising his hand and trying to keep his balance on the platform bobbing up and down. “Go!”

 

They all dove in and started swimming furiously towards the bouy marking where the pots were submerged. “Get that pot and get back here! First seven will move on!”

 

Alex made it to the ocean floor first, grabbing his pot and making it back to the platform miles ahead of everyone else. “Everyone has a pot except for Leven and Jackie,” Jeff told them, the castaways hauling themselves out of the water. Jackie and Leven flopped down on the platform, everyone getting ready to go again.

 

Isabelle and Jack had an underwater fight for the last pot, but Jack managed to grab it out from under her, leaving her and Nicole without a pot. They sat down next to Jackie and Leven, breathing hard.

 

Alex hitched up his shorts, getting ready to fight for one of the last pots. Dayo beat him there but he made it down second, Jack trying to grab the pot out of his hand. Alex managed to shake him off.

 

“We have our final three,” Jeff called as they popped up above the water. “Alex, Dayo, and Mark. The rest of you can swim back to shore.”

 

Once the girls, Jack, and Jeff were back on shore, the boys were outfitted with deep sea goggles. Jeff called out to them. “Survivors ready? Go!”

 

They dove into the water, Alex first to his crate. He picked it up, trying to carry it, but it was easier to roll. Dayo popped up above the water first, Mark carrying his above his head. Alex was still underwater, pushing his crate through the sand before coming up to take a breath. It was hard for everyone on shore to see what was going on, but as they got closer, they could see that Dayo had a little bit of a lead. He was carrying the crate on his shoulder, running as soon as it got shallow enough to stand up. Alex was right on his heels. Alex tried to get it up on his shoulder, but couldn’t.

 

“It’s a race to the finish,” Jeff called out as Mark fell down. Dayo made it across the finish line first, throwing the crate down and grabbing up Jackie who was running to meet him. Alex looked over at Isabelle.

 

“It’s okay,” she mouthed to him. “It’s okay.” She went over to hug Dayo. Everyone clapped for him, Mark and Alex sitting down and trying to catch their breath.

 

“Alright, big decision,” Jeff said once they had all calmed down. “Who do you want to take?”

 

Dayo looked down, shuffling his feet. “I really wish I could take everyone,” he said. “But I’m gonna have to take Isabelle to make up for those twenty-four hours spent away from us.” She stepped forward, shock clear on her face. “And Jackie,” he said next. “We’ve spent the whole time together, so the first reward we have to share.” She ran over to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, giving him a giant hug.

 

The helicopter appeared over the beach, drowning out everything else. Leven, Mark, Nicole, Jack, and Rob waved goodbye as Dayo and the girls got onto the helicopter, Dayo settling himself in the middle.

 

“I’m so emotional,” Jackie said as the helicopter took off.

 

“This is so great!”

 

It only took a few minutes to get to the nearby island, where they could see the resort.

 

“I’m in heaven with two goddesses,” Dayo said, clutching their hands. They were all giddy with excitement as the helicopter landed and they stepped out, taking in the lush green grass, palm trees, and pristine white sand, so different from their island. They were ushered into the first hut, where there were beds set up, robes and slippers on top of each one.

 

_Dayo: I have not had a reward ever in my Survivor history. I get to take two gorgeous girls. It was a great reward._

“Oh my God, Isabelle,” Jackie shrieked. “They have deodorant!”

 

“Oh my gosh, smell it,” Isabelle said, holding it up to Dayo. “Oh, please let us be able to take these home.”

 

Jackie was opening and shutting all the doors and cupboards she could find. “No way!” she squealed again. “Makeup!”

 

“Oh, shut UP! We’re gonna get pretty for you tonight, Dayo.”

 

_Jackie: Oh my God, what do you do first? Strip off all those dirty clothes, put on your terry cloth robe, and take a twenty minute shower using every different sponge available. I’ve never felt so good in my life. I wanted to paint my toenails, I wanted to look good, I wanted to smell pretty. After twenty-five days of not caring it felt good to care._

After a shower, they went to lay out on tables on the grass by the ocean, two resort workers giving them massages and facials, complete with lotion and cucumber slices.

 

“Oh wow,” Dayo said, the camera filming him through the hole in the massage table. “I’m gonna go back there as Superman. I can do the last thirteen days standing on my head.”

 

As the sun started to sink, they changed, nice dresses for the girls and a t-shirt and shorts for Dayo, flowers in their hair and shell necklaces layered on.

 

“To being clean and feeling brand new,” Isabelle said, toasting at the start of dinner.

 

_Dayo: No matter how it turns out when we get home, I have full-hearted faith in Isabelle, Alex, Jackie, Quaid, and I. A strong, solid five._

“We have this,” Jackie said, taking a sip of wine. “I really strongly believe that we do.”

 

“I think so too,” Dayo said. “A five-way strong no matter what happens.”

 

_Isabelle: I was a little nervous because I made a deal with Mark and Nicole that they could come to the end with me, Quaid, and Alex. But I couldn’t tell Dayo and Jackie that._

“We’ll be the powerhouse,” Dayo said.

 

“Cheers to that,” Jackie said, raising her glass again.

 

Isabelle clinked glasses with the rest of them, but stayed silent.

 

* * *

 

“Uh oh,” Alex said, grabbing the rolled up scroll from tree mail. He held it open, reading it aloud. “Rise and shine. It’s a good day for competing. If your survival skills aren’t sharp, you may take a beating. Make camp life more comfortable. Put the horse before the cart. If you don’t take your time, it could be over before it starts.”

 

“Survivor skills…” Jack said.

 

“It doesn’t make sense,” Alex said. “Never ever in Survivor have they had two rewards back to back.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on in, guys!” Jeff called, Nicole, Leven, and Mark tramping forward across the sand, Alex, Jen, and Jack coming from the other direction. They met on their mats in the middle of the beach. The helicopter came in from over the ocean, Jackie, Isabelle, and Dayo disembarking and joining their tribes with big hugs and kisses.

 

“Welcome back,” Jeff said as the helicopter flew away and the noise died down.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Alright, first things first, Alex.” Jeff stepped forward to take the immunity idol back from him. “A couple of you may realize that we are on the former Saboga tribe’s beach. That’s because the game is about to change again. Drop your buffs.”

 

“Oh, here we go again,” Nicole said, wiggling out of hers.

 

“I hope it’s a new color we see coming out of there,” Alex said as Jeff walked over to him with the jar, holding it above his eyesight so he could pick one out. He pulled out a blue buff, holding it up in the air as everyone cheered and clapped.

 

“It is the merge color,” Jeff announced, passing out a blue buff to each of them. They all put on their new buffs happily. “Alright, here’s how the merge is going to work. You will not be returning to Chapera or Mogo Mogo. You will live out your remaining days right here on Saboga Beach. The beach is a little different from when you last left it, Dayo and Jackie. Strong tides and heavy storms pretty much wiped away your shelter. The timber is still here. Your tool box is still here. You’ve got plenty of nails and ropes and wire. Some of your pots are still scattered around here. You’re gonna have to scavenge, you’re gonna have to find this stuff, but you can build shelter again. You’ve got Alex who has proven that he knows what he’s doing.” Alex nodded, Isabelle looking over at him. “And because you guys have shown that you can survive out here for twenty-six days, we figure that you guys do deserve a little bit of a housewarming gift.” Jeff lifted a tablecloth covering some items off the table next to him, everyone cheering and clapping some more. “Two Hawaiian slings and a tarp to help keep you dry and paints for your new tribe flag. The day is already half over and storms can come in at any time, so get to work.”

 

As soon as Jeff let them go, Alex made it over to Isabelle in two steps, hugging her for the first time since she had left them. He didn’t care who was watching and what people were thinking. He finally had his girl back.

 

As the guys started getting to work, Isabelle and Jen settled down in the sand to come up with a new tribe name. “Okay, we have Chapera, Mogo Mogo, and Saboga,” Isabelle said, writing the names in the sand to see them better.

 

“Okay, so how about…” Jen paused. “Sapera Mogo?”

 

“I kind of like Boga Mopera.”

 

“How about Chaboga Mogo?”

 

“I love that one, it sounds like a dance,” Nicole said, chipping in from where she was boiling water.

 

In Jack Quaid style, he started dancing around the fire, getting everyone else to dance with him.

 

_Mark: I’m thrilled to be merged, if for no other reason that at least now the game has changed up. This is where it gets exciting for those of us who just enjoy playing the game of Survivor._

After a little while, Mark and Alex broke off from the group to take a walk down the beach and discuss what had gone down.

 

_Alex: As soon as we merged, Mark comes running over to me, saying Alex. Make me feel comfortable, tell me that I’m safe, tell me what’s going on. And I just… what – I make the deal, you save Isabelle, and I’ll save you. You guys didn’t really believe that, did you? Come on._

“I will do everything that I can,” Alex assured him. “And you’ve gotta play the game too, you know what I mean?”

 

Mark knew at that moment that he had completely and royally fucked himself. “I get the sense that I’m gonna be double-crossed and get a knife in my back at the next tribal council and you know I’m not gonna be happy about that.”

 

“I won’t stick a knife in your back, no. I haven’t been playing that way this time around at all.”

 

_Alex: I’ve been playing the game since the second I got here. It’s all a game, everything. Make no mistake about it. I am playing the game._

He left Mark, going to find Isabelle so they could finally be alone together for the first time in days. He grabbed her by the hand, bringing her out to sit on the rocks by the ocean as the sun set.

 

“When I saw you come out at that challenge, I was so happy,” he said, tracing her knuckles with his finger. “I was so happy.” He put his head down on her shoulder.

 

All she could do was smile and look at him, remembering how she had felt when she didn’t think she was going to see him again.

 

“Listen,” he told her, getting to business. “This is the way it has to go down. We need to get rid of Mark tomorrow.”

 

“Why not Jackie or Dayo first?” she asked, and Alex put his head down in his hands. “I’m here because of Mark.”

 

“Don’t go soft on me. I know it sucks, I promised him the same thing first.”

 

“No, I—”

 

“He came up to me first thing.”

 

“It’s not even that. I don’t know, I’m scared.”

 

“Don’t be scared.”

 

“What if they’re targeting us? You and I are stirring all this up. Do you know what I mean? There are too many plans floating around and too many people talking.”

 

“It’s not coming down to us,” Alex said, looking over at her, “because as soon as Mark is gone, Quaid doesn’t have a leg to stand on.” He paused and she didn’t say anything. “I mean, that’s the game, Isabelle. We’re playing for a million bucks over here, you know?”

 

“I know, I know, I know.”

 

“Let me tell you something, Jackie and Dayo and Quaid, they’re all gonna try to stick it in our backs too, alright?”

 

She pulled her blanket tighter around her.

 

_Isabelle: We’ve got our work cut out for us because we have so many deals going along with so many people. We have deals with Mark and Nicole, we have deals with Jackie and Dayo, we have a deal with Quaid, Alex has a deal with Jen. It’s just insane and my mind is just freaking out right now._

“I definitely missed you,” Alex said, pulling her into him as the sun set and the waves rolled around them.

 

* * *

 

The first thing they saw when they got to the immunity challenge was a big, bright blue, floating platform bobbing out in the waves. Jeff called them in, outfitted in their blue buffs.

 

He wasted no time getting to their first individual immunity challenge. “Tribal immunity is no more. This is what you’re playing for now.” Jeff pulled a blanket off the necklace, hanging on a wooden stand next to him. It was made out of brightly colored string, shells, and rope, multi-layered. “As long as you are wearing the immunity necklace, you are safe from the vote at tribal council. Today’s immunity challenge will test your skills in the water. The first round is a traditional hold your breath competition. You will be divided into groups of men and women. The two men and two women who stay down the longest will move onto the final round. In the final round you will race along a ladder that is tethered to the ocean floor. Along the way you will be releasing a series of buoys. The first person to release all ten buoys wins immunity. Here’s the twist. We will run the final challenge twice, once for the men and once for the women. One man will receive immunity and one woman will receive immunity.” He pulled the necklaces apart, revealing two. “So in tonight’s tribal council, two people will be safe.”

 

Alex and Isabelle looked at each other quickly.

 

“I know that at this point in the game, that’s huge stakes.”

 

“Huge,” Jen agreed.

 

“Swim on out and wait for my go.”

 

Everyone raced on out to the platform, picking a spot once they got there and preparing to submerge themselves for as long as they possibly could. “Survivors, ready?” Jeff called out. “Go!”

 

They all sank down under the surface of the water, holding onto the wooden pole running horizontally underneath the platform. It was only a few seconds before Jen and Jackie popped up. Leven followed quickly. Underwater, Isabelle and Nicole turned to each other, realizing they had won the first round. They shot to the surface.

 

“Isabelle and Nicole are moving on.”

 

Dayo came up next as the girls were climbing onto the platform. Underneath the surface, Alex looked down at Jack, trying to gauge where he was at. He tried to stay down but popped up, not able to hold his breath any longer. Alex appeared immediately, taking huge gulps of air, Mark right behind him.

 

They had a few minutes to recover, but Nicole and Isabelle had to swim to another platform between the shore and the one the rest of the tribe was perched on. “Survivors, ready?” Jeff raised his hand once they were settled. “Go!”

 

The girls dove in, disappearing to the bottom of the ocean. It was a long ladder, the ten buoys attached by a series of carabiners that had to be released. Everyone watched as one red buoy and one green appeared at the surface of the water at the same time. As the second and third buoys came up, it was easy to see that they were both tied. The third red buoy was followed by Isabelle, who took a quick breath before diving back down.

 

“Dead even at four buoys each!” Isabelle’s fifth and sixth came up quickly – she had a slight lead on Nicole, who looked like she was struggling a little bit.

 

“Fuck, I can’t get it!” Isabelle said, wiping water out of her eyes and taking deep breaths. They were tied up again, Nicole pulling slightly ahead as Isabelle took a few more breaths.

 

Before long, Nicole was working on her ninth buoy, Isabelle still back on seven. Nicole was taking her time.

 

“This challenge sucks!” Isabelle called out, Alex laughing from the platform.

 

Nicole dove down again, releasing her last buoy and the flag.

 

“There it is! Nicole has won immunity!”

 

Everyone clapped, but Alex didn’t look happy.

 

He and Mark swam out to their platform, pulling their goggles over their eyes. “Survivors ready?” Alex crouched down, knowing he had to win this to reassure Isabelle that everything was okay. “Go!”

 

They worked quickly, buoys rising up in sync. One, two, three, four, five before they even stopped to take a breath. Alex readjusted his goggles, getting ready to dive back down. Mark went down first, pulling ahead by one. Alex was struggling with a weird knot, getting frustrated. He managed to catch up, both of them diving down for the last one at the same time, but Mark couldn’t get it.

 

“Alex is down a long time,” Jeff said. Isabelle wrinkled her face, trying to see what was happening beneath the water.

 

All of a sudden, the flag and last buoy shot up, Alex coming with them.

 

“Alex came from behind to win! Hell of an effort, you guys.”

 

Everyone helped them onto the platform as they collapsed, taking huge gulping breaths, trying to get the air back into their lungs. Once they had recovered, Jeff put immunity necklaces around their necks.

 

“For the first time, guys, two people will be safe tonight at tribal council. Everyone else will be vulnerable. I’ll see you there.”

 

* * *

 

Time to get to dealing.

 

Mark sat down on a log in the mud when they got back to the beach, Nicole joining him, towel in hand.

 

“There’s something very telling,” Mark said as he chopped open a coconut, “that we’ve been together here now for a whole day and he hasn’t even once tried to make me feel comfortable.”

 

“No. He’s fucking with us.”

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“I’m so discouraged by it.”

 

_Mark: I realize now that I made a huge mistake, a potentially game-ending blunder by agreeing to keep Isabelle and get rid of Mackenzie. I think I may be about to pay for it._

Alex appeared out of the jungle, holding a coconut half of rice. He sat down and got right to business. “I should’ve let you know that I appreciate everything you did to save Isabelle. But myself, Isabelle, Quaid, Jackie, Jen, and Dayo have agreed to stay together.”

 

Before he even finished talking, Mark was shaking his head. “I can’t even believe what I’m hearing.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Let me tell you something right now,” Mark said, getting louder. “That was not a game or a strategy decision.”

 

“Okay, you have nothing to be angry about.”

 

“It was a brother coming to another brother, friend to friend, and you know, I had my game all worked and if I had gotten rid of Isabelle…” He leaned forward. “I would’ve come in here with my numbers advantage. And I did that just because you’re my friend.”

 

“Well, you would’ve had four and you would’ve tried to swing Quaid. I know.”

 

“I screwed my own game up.”

 

“I’m sorry, but—”

 

“I just can’t even believe what I’m hearing.”

 

“You’re asking me to screw everybody else now.”

 

“You really have more allegiance to them than you did to me. After what I did for you.”

 

“I made an agreement with them, and I asked you for a favor.”

 

“It’s about being betrayed by my friend.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

“I want you to say that you’re going to be truthful to the word you gave me.”

 

Alex was starting to get mad. He looked up. “The word I gave you, Mark, and make no mistake about it, you wanna put it on our friendship and I will put my friendship on the line for this – the word I gave you was that if I can take care of you, I will. I’m sorry I cannot.”

 

Nicole finally piped in. “We were always thinking of bringing you along, babe. Always. Always. To the bitter end.” She was crying now. “He was proud to bring you to the final four.” She grabbed Mark’s arm.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She couldn’t even talk anymore because she was crying too hard. “It’s brutal.”

 

“I asked you for a favor. If there was anything I could do, I would.”

 

“That’s just it,” Mark yelled. “There’s a lot you can do!” Mark and Nicole started talking over each other.

 

“You are breaking my heart right now—”

 

“I went to him and—”

 

“We made a deal—”

 

“I said—”

 

“Listen,” Alex said, leaning forward to look them both in the eye. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. I really truly am.” And with that, he got up and walked away.

 

_Nicole: Despite the fact that Ludwig is a really nice kid, there’s something inside of him that came out in Marquesas that’s still here. It’s just so sad. It’s so sad._

Mark and Nicole turned to each other. “Put a knife right in my back,” Mark said.

 

“Yeah. Well this is what I’m doing.” Nicole scratched her cheek. “I don’t want to stay here. So I’m giving you my immunity necklace.” She could barely get the words out, tears stopping up her throat.

 

Mark leaned forward immediately, grabbing her up in a hug. “No, honey, I think the fuck not.”

 

“I don’t want it.”

 

“I’m not taking it.”

 

“I don’t want it.”

 

_Nicole: I don’t believe it’s just a game, not when friendships are involved, so I would like to my immunity to Mark and if I get voted off, that’s fine. I mean my options are to do that or to come back here cowering. If Mark got voted off tonight and Alex got away with it? Uh-uh. No. I am not doing that._

* * *

 

Jeff was there waiting for them, like always, when they got to tribal and put their torches down, Alex and Nicole wearing their necklaces.

 

“Welcome to tribal council,” Jeff said, sitting down. “Once again tonight you must vote somebody out of this game. Little different stakes tonight though. The person voted out tonight will become the first member of our jury. So from this point forward it not only matters who you vote out but how you vote them out.” Mark looked right at Alex. “Ultimately only two of you will make it to the end. The other seven will make up the jury and will decide who wins a million dollars.” He got right into it. “Dayo, did the game ratchet up a notch today?”

 

“Today when we got back to our camp, everything was tested. Alliances, physical endurance, mental abilities, everything. Today was very hard.”

 

“So there’s more to the looks of despair and huge bags under everyone’s eyes than just physical. It’s the mental part too.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Can you get it back? Is tomorrow another day?”

 

“Tomorrow is most definitely another day.”

 

“Hopefully the sun comes out tomorrow,” Alex added, scratching his arm, immunity necklace jangling and catching the firelight. “We need the sun.” With that, it started pouring, as if on cue. “We’ve got two choices, Jeff. Laugh or cry.”

 

“Mark, how much has the game changed in the last twenty-four hours?”

 

“The game has changed in a huge way for those of us who came from the new Chapera. For us, life has become much more of a true game of survival.”

 

“So it’s a long cold night with eight people who will be going back that aren’t necessarily getting along. Fair to say, Jackie?”

 

“Very fair to say. There were a lot of arguments today, centered around loyalty, alliances, tribal voting lines, and who is going tonight. And game plans are spoken out loud and it wasn’t nice for anyone to hear.”

 

“Isabelle, are you gonna go back to a camp divided?”

 

“I think yeah. It’ll be very uncomfortable tonight, but it’s a very important vote.”

 

“I got something I want to say,” Alex piped up. “I know we’re playing a game but I know that emotions are real. Feelings are real out here. Regardless of what happens, I just want everyone to know that…” He turned directly to Mark. “If I’m your friend, I’m your friend. If after this is over you don’t want to be my friend, then I can’t do anything about that. But friendship is lasting.”

 

“I just want to give everyone here a hug,” Jeff said. “Wow. You guys look awful.” Mark looked down. “Alright, let’s get to the vote.”

 

Mark looked over at Nicole. She shook her head slightly, and Mark’s mouth dropped open. He hung his head behind her, shaking it, a look of disbelief on his face.

 

Jack went first, followed by Isabelle and Leven.

 

Mark was next, writing down Isabelle’s name. “I’d much rather be casting this vote for your boyfriend, but you’re just gonna have to do,” he said to the camera.

 

When Alex was up, he wrote down Mark’s name. “Hey buddy. Sorry about the vote. Thanks for keeping my girl around. I hope we can get over this.” He shrugged.

 

Nicole was last up. “Isabelle, you didn’t have to tell me that Alex and you were gonna bring us to the end. I just don’t like getting lied to.”

 

It was no secret that Mark was going that night. Everyone was shivering by the time the votes were read, teeth chattering. Isabelle got two votes. The last five were for Mark.

 

“Tenth person voted out of Survivor: All-Stars and the first member of our jury.”

 

He leaned forward, kissing Nicole. Alex rubbed his chin, not looking up.

 

“Good luck, y’all,” Mark said as he left, walking down the dark, rain-soaked path and not looking back.

 

“Well, you have lasted twenty-seven days. I know it’s been a long day, but the rain has stopped and maybe it’s a sign. You have to dig deep. You have twelve days left and a one in eight chance of winning a million dollars. Head back to camp.”

 

_Mark: Wow. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed. But I have so much left back home. Everything above and beyond that is gravy._


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Survivor: Fearing Isabelle was out of the game, Alex felt lost. But when the tribes arrived at the reward challenge, Alex got a pleasant surprise. The challenge came down to a test of sheer strength. Dayo picked Jackie and Isabelle to join him on an overnight spa reward where they were treated to some welcome comforts. The next morning the tribes arrived at what appeared to be a challenge. Instead, they merged. Their first order of business was naming the tribe. When Alex and Isabelle finally had a moment to reunite, they had one thing on their minds. At the immunity challenge, two individual immunities were up for grabs. For the women, it came down to Isabelle and Nicole. For the men, despite Mark’s early lead, Alex won immunity. Before tribal council, even though Mark and Nicole had saved Isabelle, Alex told them the deal was off. In order to save Mark, Nicole offered him her immunity. But at tribal council, Nicole had a change of heart. A dumbfounded Mark was next to go. Eight All-Stars are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

When they got back to their camp after tribal council, it was pitch dark and their fire had been obliterated, the fire pit completely filled with water.

 

_Isabelle: Well not only did tribal suck because it always sucks, but it poured on us the entire time and we are freezing cold. And then I had to suffer two votes. So… I’m just happy to still be here._

“Well, I’m glad that’s over,” Jen said. “Now where is Nicole? Is she okay?”

 

_Nicole: I was going to give my immunity away tonight at tribal but I just couldn’t do it. I wanted to, but I couldn’t do it. It’s really hard being on the losing side of life here. I think Ludwig has a soul, but he has this temper and he was really hurtful today. And Isabelle is playing a tough game too. She’s lying. Lying like a rug. So I voted for her because she just lied to my face several times._

“I think the votes would’ve come for me if I didn’t have immunity,” Alex reassured Isabelle as they stood with Jack.

 

_Alex: Everything went down according to plan but it was kind of a tough vote to tell you the truth. Mark was a friend, but we are playing a game. He said some pretty personal stuff to me before we went to tribal council. I understand when your back is against the wall sometimes you scramble, but I think he was pushing it a little bit too hard._

Nicole approached Alex eventually. “I told him… Mark. You’re telling me you want to go to the final four with me, Ludwig, and Quaid. He said yeah. His goal was to have us four friends up there making the money. Cause he had some, you know, he had some arrangement with Jack and he felt for some reason you guys had it just kind of by osmosis. And then all of a sudden we get over here and we’re on the chopping block. So that’s what caused the anger. And you know, that’s normal. It should.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We should be angry if we’re on the chopping block.”

 

_Alex: I never promised Mark an alliance. I never said two words to Nicole. One important thing did happen today though. Mark slipped up in his conversation with me when he was yelling and exposed Quaid, meaning Quaid would’ve switched sides. You got caught. Your best buddy sold you out and he didn’t even know he did it._

It was raining again the next morning, so dark it looked like it was still night. Everyone was bundled up in the shelter, hoods and blankets pulled tight around them. Thankfully, they had remembered to set out new buckets for water the night before.

 

“Why does it have to rain?” Isabelle was curled up against Alex’s side, barely even visible.

 

“It’s miserable.”

 

_Jack: You can’t have a worse moment than what we went through last night. We were soaking wet, been waiting for daylight for two days. Now it’s daylight and it’s blacker than a dungeon and looking like it’s gonna rain again._

“I haven’t slept in four days,” Alex said, resting his chin on Isabelle’s head.

 

“We can start losing our minds a little bit,” Jen said. “It’s gonna happen.”

 

_Dayo: Our fire pit is in like a little lake, a little stream. We’re freezing cold and soaking wet. We make it through the night but… in hopes that when the sun came out it would be better. But when the sun came up it was still bad. It was worse._

The beach was completely flooded, rivers of water running out of the jungle, through their camp, and down to the ocean. Water poured off the roof of their shelter. They all had crazy coughs.

 

_Leven: I woke up this morning feeling vulnerable and scared and I thought to myself why am I here? I’m miserable._

“I wanna see my family so bad,” Nicole said. “So bad.”

 

“Yeah,” Jackie said. “I miss my girls.”

 

“Eleven days and you’ll see them.”

 

_Jackie: You’re so stripped of everything out here. You know you’re not yourself. You’re with relative strangers and you’re put in such a physical demanding environment that you have to bond with them. But this is the final eleven days. We have food, warm beds, family to look forward to. That’s what’s keeping me going._

When it got a little lighter, Jackie made the short walk to tree mail, coming back with a package. It was part of a zipline, the part that you hang on to when you go down the line. A piece of paper was rolled around the handle, and Jackie pulled it off, reading it aloud to everyone. They were all sitting in the shelter together, bundled up. Isabelle was sitting on Alex’s lap, the wrap she had gotten at the spa draped around both of them, his arms tightly wound around her middle.

 

“Red team, green team, yellow team, blue. The mixing and matching must be confusing you. Working together to win on your own. Bring the necklaces with you, it’s not for reward alone.”

 

Everyone looked up, their mouths dropping open. “Oh my God,” Nicole said. “Already, it’s a combined challenge.”

 

_Nicole: It sounds like combined reward and immunity. I thought the first immunity yesterday was gonna last for three days. I got an X on my back so I have to win this immunity._

* * *

 

It was a giant obstacle course, that much was easy to see. They all walked out of the long grass, meeting Jeff at the start. Nicole and Alex both had their necklaces on.

 

“This challenge is a doozy,” he started. “It is part tribal and part individual, part reward and part immunity. It is definitely physically demanding. It is a Survivor obstacle course, the toughest we’ve ever had.” Jeff reached for a blanket covering a table next to him. “There are two parts to the first reward.” He took the blanket off, revealing what they had all been waiting for – letters from home. “There’s one here for everyone, but only four of you will win them.”

 

Jen dropped her head into her hands, already crying.

 

“And…” Jeff pointed to the stack of fabric next to the packets of letters. “Four rain parkas. Four of you will have them, four of you will not. The immunity winner will also receive a little extra in the form of a video from back home, the chance to really connect with the people who love you back there, maybe give you what you need to get through these last eleven days.”

 

Leven and Jackie were crying now too.

 

“Along with that comes a big old pitcher of hot chocolate. And to whet your appetite for this challenge, we have put together a little video tape, showing samples of all of your loved ones’ videos. Let’s go in here and watch it.” He pointd to the shelter behind him. “And then we’ll get to the challenge.” He took back the necklaces, everyone practically knocking him down to get to the shelter.

 

Once they were all seated, Jeff put a DVD in, pressing play. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s a very short tease.” He told them. “Isabelle.” She leaned forward from where she was sitting next to Alex, hands pressed over her mouth and tears in her eyes. “This is your sister Madeline, your dog Jennings, and your parents.”

 

Madeline suddenly appeared on the screen, holding Isabelle’s dog. “Hi Isabelle,” she said, making Jennings wave at the camera. “We miss you!” The camera panned out to show her parents, sitting on either side of Madeline. They all blew kisses to the camera, chorusing “We love you!”

 

“Do you have a tight family?” Jeff asked her after the screen went black.

 

“Very. I think they’re probably worrying about me, hoping that I’m getting through.” She sniffed.

 

“Alright, next we have Jen’s mom.”

 

“Hey babe,” she said in her southern accent. “I miss you terribly. Keep yourself focused. I love you so much and I’ll see you real soon.”

 

Jen shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “Ah, I didn’t need to see that.” She wiped her eyes. “We talk every day. I know she misses me a lot. We’re best friends.”

 

“Alright, Jack,” Jeff said next. “Here is your dad, Dennis.”

 

“Hey buddy,” his dad said. “I hope everything is going good with you. Everyone is asking me how you’re doing and I told them you got everything under control. We wish you were here. We love you and miss you.”

 

“Wow,” Jack said, a huge smile spread across his face. “That’s so cool.”

 

“Jack, I don’t buy that you’re not emotional.”

 

And with that, Jack’s voice cracked. “He’s my best friend, you know? But I’ll see him soon.”

 

“Heading toward the slightly unusual, what would we expect from a relative of Alex Ludwig’s…” Jeff pressed play as everyone laughed. “Check out Alex’s brother, Nick.”

 

“Yo, Alex, what’s up, it’s your brother Nick,” Nick said, appearing on screen. “I’m gonna bring it live, I hope this motivates you, you gotta bring home the gold, son.” Everyone laughed.

 

“He’s the best,” Alex said. “I miss him.” He looked down. “My brother has always been there for me, my whole family, my whole life, always.”

 

“Alright, Leven. Here are your folks.”

 

“Hey Lev,” her mom said, holding a black and white cat. “We miss you. Get home safely! Please rescue me from this crazy family.”

 

Leven was sobbing at this point. “Does this motivate you for the last eleven days?” Jeff asked.

 

“It makes me energized, makes me want to keep going, and it makes me want to win. They’re gonna be so shocked that I’m as far as I am.”

 

“Nicole,” Jeff said next. “Your boyfriend Danny got a firsthand look at this when he came out in Marquesas.” She nodded. “You won a reward, he spent the night at camp. Now here he is.” Danny was on the TV, hunched over a desk. “Hey baby what’s going on?” She laughed. “I’m just here studying like I told you I would be. I wanted to wish you good luck out there and tell you I love you. And you know, if you wanted to bring home a million that would be okay too.”

 

Jen patted her knee. “He’s a funny guy,” she said, choking back tears. “Great guy. He was actually really concerned that I was doing this again, but he supported me nonetheless.”

 

“Dayo. We’ve heard a lot about your wife Sarah and your daughter Ginny. The two bright lights in your life.” Dayo nodded. “Here they are.”

 

“Hi, Daddy!” Ginny said, sitting on Sarah’s lap and waving at the camera.

 

“We know by now you’ve been on an island for a very long time,” Sarah said, sweeping her long hair out of her eyes. “We love you and we miss you horribly.”

 

Ginny blew a kiss. “Bye, Daddy!”

 

Dayo couldn’t help himself, tears streaming down his face and into his beard. Jackie leaned over and touched his knee, hiding her own tears under the visor of her hat. “They were worried about me doing this back to back. I told them I wouldn’t leave them and I turned around and left.”

 

“Well, Jackie,” Jeff said. “The very first time we ever did this in the first season, the most heartbreaking moment ever—”

 

“Do NOT do it to me again.”

 

“Was when I had to tell you that we didn’t get a video from your family and that it didn’t make it in time. I’m happy to say that is not the case this time. Here are Stella and Sadie, your twin daughters.”

 

“Hi, Mom! We miss you,” they said in unison. “We love you!” They blew kisses to the camera, waving good-bye.

 

Jackie put her head down on her knees. “Those are cute girls,” Jeff told her.

 

“Gorgeous.” She adjusted her head, taking a deep breath. “It’s been twenty-eight days just thinking about what they look like and trying to remember every little detail. And then it’s the little things seeing them that I notice, like when they’re signing Sadie is using sign language cause she would want me to see that she’s still doing it.” Jackie wiped her eyes. “And their hair is shorter. Somebody cut their hair.”

 

“Well, I must say it’s nice to see so much love, everyone here had so much love pouring out. But it’s time for the challenge.” Everyone sat up straighter, wiping tears away. “A lot at stake. Letters from home, rain ponchos, and for one person immunity, their entire video, and hot chocolate plus a warm place to watch it. If you want to share your video and the hot chocolate with everyone, you can.”

 

They all walked back out to the obstacle course, splitting randomly into teams (Dayo, Nicole, Jack, and Jackie against Jen, Leven, Isabelle, and Alex). “The first phase of the obstacle course is called the breakthrough.” They all looked out onto the course at the maze of sticks. “You must literally break through a maze of jungle timber. You must then go across the balance beam and underneath the belly crawl. Four of you on each tribe must navigate up and over a ten foot wall. This will bring you to the blown bridge where with two planks you must navigate across a series of posts. Once you’ve completed that you will scale up a very big wooden ladder and make your way across a rope bridge. Once you get to the other side one person will stay up on the platform while the other three go back down the ladder and into a makeshift jail cell. You must dig up a tribe flag. Once you have that flag, signal to the person still up on the platform. They will race down the flying fox to retrieve a key. That key will unlock the jail cell, releasing the three tribe members still inside. The first group of four to cross the finish line wins reward. In addition, the winning foursome will move on to complete in the immunity challenge that will immediately follow.” Everyone laughed nervously.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Let’s get started.”

 

Once they were in their lanes and ready to go, Jeff raised his hand. “Survivors ready? Go!”

 

Alex and Jack made it to the breakthrough first, barreling through the sticks, trying to get as many out of the way as they could. They were dead even all the way through, Jack taking a big fall. Alex’s team made it off the balance beam quickly, diving under the belly crawl. They made it through and onto the wall while Jack was still trying to get across the balance beam.

 

Jen was up and over the wall, Alex practically throwing Leven over behind her. The two of them grabbed Alex next, hauling him over while Isabelle pushed. He reached back, hauling Isabelle over after him.

 

The other team made a step stool out of their backs for Jack to get over first, knowing they weren’t strong enough to pull him over. He grabbed Dayo, hauling him up while Alex’s team finished up the blown bridge, placing their planks carefully and sprinting across. Dayo got started on the bridge for his team as Alex ran into some trouble, the board not long enough to reach the last stool. He ushered the girls across, finally figuring it out. Dayo was trying to catch up, but Alex and the girls were already climbing up the ladder and making their way one at a time across the rope bridge. Leven was across, Isabelle on her way, when Dayo and his team made it to the ladder.

 

Dayo passed Jen on the rope bridge, Alex scurrying across quickly. The girls raced down the ladder, climbing into the jail cell and digging through the mud as fast as they could while Alex waited up on the platform, holding onto the flying fox.

 

“Come on, girls!” he yelled.

 

The other team was done too, Jackie staying up on the platform while the other three went down into the jail cell, digging for the flag.

 

“It’s gotta be in there!” Alex said, the girls whipping mud around. They pulled it out, screaming at Alex to go. He flew down the zip line.

 

“Alex, coming back with they key!” He was sprinting back when Dayo found their flag, shouting at Jackie to go, go, go.

 

He passed her while she was in the air. She was running as fast as she could when Alex unlocked the jail cell, pulling the girls out and herding them past the finish line, screaming and shouting.

 

“Reward and a shot at immunity!” They all shrieked, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

 

Jeff gave them a few minutes to rest while he explained the immunity challenge. They were all standing in front of individual puzzle boxes, covered with a cloth. “This is a traditional Thai puzzle. Your goal is simple – maneuver the puzzle pieces until the largest piece of the puzzle containing the knife will slide out the slot at the bottom. Be first to take the knife, chop the rope, raise your flag, and you will win immunity.”

 

The four of them uncovered their puzzles. “Survivors ready? Go!”

 

They quickly began sliding their pieces around, trying to figure it out and get the knife out the bottom. The other four stood by, watching.

 

“Alex is close,” Jeff said, looking on. Nicole leaned over, trying to see.

 

And he had it, chopping the rope, his flag flying upwards. He stabbed the knife into the base of the puzzle box, raising his arms.

 

“Yeah!” He pumped his fist, the girls running to hug him.

 

Everyone looked pretty defeated, knowing there were videos of their family members that they couldn’t see. Alex tried to ease the blow by inviting them all to come sit with him and have hot chocolate while he watched his videos. They all gathered around the TV, raising cups of hot chocolate to toast each other.

 

“To Chaboga Mogo!”

 

“And our true family and friends.”

 

“This tastes like home,” Nicole said, taking a big sip.

 

Alex looked around, seeing Dayo’s disappointed face as he tried not to look at the letters on the table. “I’ve got a proposition for you,” he said to Jeff.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Now my brother is gonna absolutely kill me, but…” He didn’t look up, staring at the cup in his lap as if willing himself not to cry. “We have been living together for some time and we had some bad blood yesterday. Is there any way that if I give up my video everybody can get their letter?”

 

Jackie was already crying, slapping her hand over her mouth to keep the sob in.

 

“Please,” Alex said, tears visible in his eyes. “I think it’s the right thing to do because everybody is hurting and everybody is missing home.”

 

Jeff cocked his head. “It’s a great offer.” He paused for a long time, everyone staring at him expectantly. “I can make that happen,” he finally said. The rest of the tribe immediately descended on Alex, wrapping him in hugs, Jackie spilling her hot chocolate on his knee. Dayo reached out, shaking his hand, and Nicole gave him a big kiss.

 

“You guys would’ve done the exact same thing,” Alex said abashedly.

 

Jeff went over to the stack of letters, handing the ponchos out to Alex and the girls, the letters to everyone. “You guys can head on back to camp, find a quiet spot to read them, and enjoy the letters. After that, the game is back on. Tribal council is tonight and Ludwig is the only one who is safe.”

 

* * *

 

They eagerly walked back to camp, ready to read their letters.

 

_Leven: Alex gave up seeing his video tape so that everyone could have their letters from home. That was really cool of him and it showed a strength of character that I hadn’t realized about Alexander Ludwig._

Dayo sat himself under some low-hanging trees, opening his packet and taking out the letter from his wife. “I trust that you are doing well and you’re the strongest man out there,” he read, barely able to get the words out for the tears gathering in his throat. “It’s just uplifting,” he told the cameraman. “I like it that my wife and daughter think I’m the toughest son of a bitch out here even though I’m not. I like that though. It gives me strength. I’ll read it a thousand times in the next eleven days.”

 

Jackie was seated on some flat rocks by the ocean, her blanket from the spa wrapped tightly around her. “I got a letter from my mom and dad,” she said. “My dad said he has never known a stronger person.”

 

Leven was also on the rocks. “These letters remind me of my real friends and family. Nothing compares to this. Nothing will ever compare to this.”

 

_Leven: What Alex did today at the reward challenge was a generous move but it was also a strategic move. Giving up his brother’s video tape for letters from home… that move may win him a million dollars._

The man himself was up on some rocks, high above the waves breaking beneath him. He had his Sox hat pulled low over his eyes, trying to keep the camera from seeing how much he was crying. “I don’t remember the last time I was emotional about anything,” he said. “Ever. And first it was the Isabelle thing and now it’s this. And I do feel really bad because my brother spent a lot of time making the tape and everything, but this way everybody won. And I know it’s gonna get perceived one way or the other, it’s inevitable, but it wasn’t about me or strategy. It’s a good move, yeah, I’m not gonna sit here and tell you it’s not. But to me my family is the most important thing in the world, more than money, more than anything. But I’m still getting a million.” He laughed through his tears. “I just need a little time-out here.”

 

* * *

 

The strategy came in later that day, when it came time to figure out who wouldn’t be coming back to camp that night.

 

“I am not upset,” Nicole was saying to Alex. “I was upset about violating a friendship. Right then I threw emotion into my game.”

 

“Well, emotion is in the game now.”

 

“No, you know what I mean. It’s personal now.”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t know there was gonna be a merge,” he said. She nodded.

 

“It’s over with. We don’t have to go over it anymore.”

 

“Regardless of everything, regardless of yesterday…”

 

“We’re fine. We’re fine.”

 

_Alex: I was trying to be nice to Nicole. You know, I know she’s playing the game and I don’t blame her. But to be honest I have no idea how the vote is gonna go tonight._

Nicole and Leven walked through the jungle to get some water and have a serious talk. “I don’t know who they’re going to vote off next, but it could be you,” Nicole said.

 

“Might be, might not be.”

 

_Leven: Tonight the vote is going to come down to the last remaining original Mogo Mogo members, me and Nicole._

“Well the only thing is,” Nicole said as she reached into the well, “is that Ludwig is going to try to clean up his reputation.”

 

“The thing with the letters… totally generous but totally strategic.”

 

_Nicole: To me, the letters from home trade with the video was just a bone, you know. Probably down deep in his heart he wanted us all to have the letters but higher up on the list I’m sure he wanted to counterbalance what happened yesterday with Mark._

“Man,” Nicole said. “If these guys were smart somebody would take them out.”

 

“Well they will as soon as he loses immunity.”

 

“Yeah. But I think Jackie thinks she’s gonna be in the final three.”

 

“She’s not. But haven’t they also convinced Jack that he’s in the final three?”

 

“No, Jack knows he’s not. He’s smarter than that.”

 

_Nicole: It’s time to get Isabelle, Alex, and Jackie out of the power situation that they’re in. Maybe I can help these players see the light that I can be used as a swing vote and they do it now instead of waiting to get down to seven._

Alex and Isabelle were sitting in the shelter as Leven and Nicole got back from getting water. They watched as Nicole grabbed Jack, taking him for a walk down the beach.

 

“It’s time for you to start reacting,” Nicole told him. “You’ve got to shake it up, babe.”

 

“I’ll think about it,” he said as Dayo walked up, carrying a log.

 

“Think about it now.”

 

“What do you mean… cut Jackie out?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t want her to win.”

 

“Let me just tell you,” Alex whispered to Isabelle, close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear. “There’s a lot of shit going on right now.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And I hope they do try to screw us,” he said, scratching his neck. “We’ve got all our stuff set up all the way to the end cause we’re gonna win it.”

 

Meanwhile, Jen and Leven were sitting by the fire. “It’s not about friendship,” Leven was saying. “This is a game.”

 

“Right. Jackie and Dayo were part of our tribe and I still feel like we can’t really trust them. You know? Especially because Jackie plays favorites all the time.”

 

Leven looked around before leaning in. “Do you know they asked me to vote you out the first day we got here?”

 

“Of course they did.”

 

Nicole was talking to Dayo too, telling him to save his ass at seven.

 

_Alex: I think we’ve got some last minute scrambling going on in Panama today. Leven and Nicole are working it. They’ll probably go after Isabelle or Jackie._

“There might be something that could be done that would make sense,” Leven whispered as she brought Jack a bowl of rice.

 

“Right. Yeah, yeah, but I’ve had an alliance with Alex and Isabelle this whole time.”

 

“Yeah, but do you think they’re gonna take you to the final three?”

 

“Right. Yeah.”

 

_Jack: I’ve been sticking with my original deal but when everything is going too good you better be looking out. It can fall apart real quick. And when Leven gives me another offer, well… I’ll be weighing my options the whole way out._

Jen crawled into the shelter, Alex jumping on her. “Babe, hey. What were you saying about Leven talking about something?”

 

“Leven has been talking a lot to Quaid,” she whispered. “I’m not trusting anybody right now. Jackie and I do not get along and I can guarantee you if anybody out of us is gonna get targeted, it’s gonna be me.”

 

“No. We’ll protect you.”

 

_Alex: Nicole and Leven are planting bad thoughts into Jen and Quaid’s head and they’re buying it I guess. One person is all it takes to swing._

Jackie and Dayo met up to talk. “I see what’s happening,” she said, folding up her letters. “Nicole, Leven, and Jack have been standing and talking for about fifteen minutes now. I think they’re swinging him. My gut tells me that. He’s acting like he’s not playing but he’s not playing and same with Jen. She won’t even meet my eye. They’re voting me off.”

 

_Jackie: Jen and Quaid I do worry about. Those two are the weak points because at this point, us four have been so wrapped up in our core alliance no one has bothered to draw in Jack and Jen. They might try to save themselves by going to the final four with the other two. That’s what burned me in the first game. It could happen again. Tonight,_

By the time they got ready to leave for tribal council, heading down the beach with their torches, no one really knew what was going on. They all made it to tribal council as the sun was setting, sitting down in front of Jeff.

 

“We will now bring in the first member of our jury,” Jeff said as Mark came in, clearly showered, in normal clothes, and eating real food. He had a fresh haircut and wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he came in.

 

“Hello guys. Let’s talk about the past few days. Nicole, this has been an odd Survivor in that at times it has been as catty as a Survivor has ever been, but then at times I can’t figure how you guys are going to continue to vote people out because I truly believe you have formed a little nucleus with.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been having a hard time throughout this whole game with. When do you start playing? When do you back off? When do friendships set in? It’s been difficult.”

 

“Quaid, you’ve made some friends here. Is it gonna be really tough to vote them out?”

 

“It’s always hard to put that name down. But it’s easier to put them down than to see mine come up. I came to win and I want to win but I want to do it with class.”

 

“Alex, how do you win this game with class?”

 

Alex sounded like he had a bad cold. “I think All-Stars is a little different than other Survivors in that there are real friendships that were formed before we were ever here. And then you come in here and you have to figure out if it’s about friendship or the game. It’s been a big problem for me the last couple of days. I gave my word on something and I said that’s what I was gonna do this time and keep it so there’s no real answer. Define class. You know?”

 

“So at this point, Leven, why not vote you out tonight? What are you doing that should keep you here?”

 

“You know, being one of two remaining last original Mogo Mogo members… I am in the minority and of course I am a target. But I think that when people are voting from now on they’re going to have to start looking at who do I want to take with me to the final two and who can I beat? If all this talk about alliance is true, which I doubt, then I’m the next to go and I played as many cards as I can but it may not be the end for me yet. I may still win immunity. I’m a survivor. I’m here to win and I will not go down without a fight.”

 

“Nicole, why are you voting the way you are tonight?”

 

“I’m voting for the person who lied to me.” Isabelle looked up, barely holding back her eye roll. “And not that lying is something that shouldn’t happen here but I didn’t like the way it went down. But I just have to warn you guys…” She looked around. “It’s gonna be tough, scrambling when it gets to seven. You guys don’t even know what’s going to hit you. You’re gonna be short players for options. I think different combinations should’ve been occurring when Mark was here.”

 

Mark smiled, nodded.

 

“Alright, Alex. You have the immunity necklace. You cannot vote for Alex. Everyone else is fair game.”

 

Leven was up first, scribbling down a name and throwing it into the jar. Jack followed her, Isabelle up next. Jen and Nicole was next, Nicole holding Isabelle’s name up to the camera. “See you later.” Dayo, Jackie, and Alex finished them off.

 

“Nicole,” Alex whispered. “You didn’t honestly think I was gonna let you win, did you?”

 

He sat down, Jeff getting up to grab the votes, giving them the same old spiel about the person voted out having to leave immediately.

 

He pulled out the first vote. “Isabelle.”

 

Second vote. “Nicole.”

 

Third vote. “Isabelle.”

 

Fourth vote. “Nicole.”

 

Fifth vote. “Nicole.”

 

She looked down. It was over.

 

Sixth vote. “Nicole.”

 

“The eleventh person voted out of Survivor: All-Stars and second member of our jury. Nicole.”

 

“Alright, you guys.” She hugged Leven. “Keep your eyes on the million.”

 

Jeff snuffed her torch out, and she turned around and waved at Leven, heading down the path. Leven was crying and trying not to show it.

 

“Well you’re certainly a very different group from the last time you were here, both physically and emotionally. Looks like there is certainly a whole lot of game left.”

 

_Nicole: Damn. I can’t believe I got voted out. I can’t believe. I thought Alex was gonna be there for me, but that’s what happens I guess. I wish I had gotten just a little bit further._


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Survivor: With Mark voted out, Nicole was feeling the pain of being betrayed by Alex. The tribe faced a monumental competition. Divided into two teams, Alex’s team dominated the competition, winning ponchos and letters from home and advancing them to the immunity portion of the challenge. Once again Alex sealed his victory, but surprised his tribe mates with an interesting proposition. With tribal council looming, Nicole and Leven tried to stir things up in an attempt to save themselves. But for Nicole all the talk just wasn’t enough. She was voted out and became the second member of the jury. Seven are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

Raining. Again. What a shock. And not just a light rain but a torrential thunderstorm, lightning cracking across the sky on the morning of day twenty-nine.

 

_Leven: Well, last night was really emotional. Um… I got really choked up when they voted Nicole out. That smug, horrible, Chaperan tribe Pagonging all of us Mogo Mogo members, you know, basically voting one after another out. I basically got really emotional because she was my rock out here, my one true friend. Now that she’s gone I don’t have anyone. I have no one._

Leven brought Alex out to the beach, the sky gray behind them and waves whipping against the shore. “I know I’m slated next to go,” she said. He leaned in close to hear over the wind. “And you know I have to play the game before I go. So I’m just asking you straight up, you know… Are you gonna keep with your original six or are you willing to look at other possibilities?”

 

“Yeah, uh…” Alex rubbed his arms, looking around. “Honestly, I’m gonna stay with my plan.”

 

“That’s cool,” Leven said. “You gotta play your game.”

 

“Win immunity,” he said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Judas.

 

“I’m gonna try to.”

 

“You gotta beat me though. I need it as much as you.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

_Leven: I’m extremely vulnerable right now and the chances of me making it to the final two are slim. So at this point my best chance is to play as hard as I can, call everyone on their game, and stir it up before I leave._

“If you make it to the final two, I’ll be shocked,” she told him. “With your current strategy. And I hope you do well but I’m wishing myself luck in the next immunity challenge.”

 

He was quiet, just nodding. He immediately went back to his alliance and told her what had gone down. “She tried to tell me what my strategy is.” A snake slithered under their shelter; they could hear it in the sand. “And what it should be. Watch out for this and this and this.”

 

“Oh, man…” Jen said.

 

“We just collectively as a group have to make sure she doesn’t win immunity.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“That’s it.”

 

* * *

 

Alex and Isabelle made the long walk to tree mail, made even longer by the fact that the jungle floor was soaking wet and awful slippery. “Can it rain anymore here?” Alex said, swearing as he slipped forward, barely catching himself on a log.

 

There was a big mask in tree mail, words written on the front. Isabelle carefully carried it back to the shelter where everyone was waiting impatiently. Isabelle read it out loud. “You know the situation, this one’s not a race. Is everyone a winner? Try not to lose face. In touch with your own feelings? What do your tribe mates think? If you’re the last one standing, you’ll decide what to eat and drink.”

 

“Reward.”

 

“Reward.”

 

_Jen: The rain doesn’t let up. We can’t fish in these conditions. We can’t cook. So we are all hoping we’re playing for food._

 

_Jack: I’m hoping food or something but regardless I’m really looking forward to it because it’s just a miserable day._

* * *

 

“How are you all doing?” Jeff asked. “Rain ponchos came in handy, I see.” They walked in, the girls all wearing ponchos. Alex had given his to Jackie. The rain was coming down steadily.

 

The first thing they saw were the masks. They each had a mask of their face, hanging up on a weird wooden contraption.

 

“Isabelle and I are the same person with slightly different hair,” Jackie pointed out.

 

“Very strange expression on our faces,” Jen said. Alex’s mask even had a big Red Sox hat on.

 

“Alright,” Jeff said. “Let’s get to the first part of today’s reward challenge. I’m handing around to each of you a questionnaire about your fellow tribe mates. The idea here is to find out what y’all really think of each other, so answer honestly and don’t discuss your answers with anyone.”

 

They all took a couple of minutes to fill out their questionnaires before the challenge got started. When they were done, they gave their clipboards back to Jeff. The producers took some time to tally the votes while Jeff handed around small notebooks with wooden covers.

 

“I’m gonna ask you all the same questions again. You need to answer based on how you think the majority of the tribe answered. Every time your answer matches what the tribe said, you get to make one chop on a tribe mate’s rope.” He pointed at the ropes in front of each mask, attached to a large stake hanging above the masks. “Three chops will release the battering ram which will smash your mask. When that happens, you are out of the game. The person with the last mask left standing wins reward. The reward is food.” Everyone took a deep breath. “All of you will be picked up by boat and taken to a Panamanian restaurant. There are seven items on the menu, and each item increases in value and taste. Everything from a bowl of rice and a glass of water from your own camp to a steak dinner with all the fixings.”

 

“Whoa,” Dayo said.

 

“The winner will be in charge of that menu.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Here’s the rub. You cannot share your meal. Somebody will get a whole lot and someone will get very little.” They got started with the first question, everyone flipping over their notebooks. Alex looked over at Isabelle and winked. “Who would you trust with your life.” They all took a moment to write their answers before revealing them. “The group thought Rob. Jen and Isabelle got it right. Alex, you didn’t even get it right.” He had written down Dayo’s name.

 

Jen made her chop first, going for Leven, who rolled her eyes. Isabelle gave Jack a chop, since he had stolen her pot in one of the water challenges.

 

“Now we’re gonna get catty,” Jeff said and everyone laughed. “Who does not deserve to be an All-Star? Not an easy question to answer in front of each other.” They all revealed their answers. “It was a tie. Leven…”

 

“Surprise,” she said.

 

“And Jen.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“Hearing that from the rest of the tribe… how does it feel?”

 

“Yeah,” Jen said, looking down. “It’s like a shot in the heart. I’ll get them later.”

 

“Well everyone got it right, so everyone gets a chop. We’ll start at the end and work our way down.”

 

Jen went first, chopping Alex. Jackie went for Jack. Leven hit Jen. Isabelle went for Jackie. Dayo gave Leven a chop. Jack hit Jackie back. Alex, last, doled out his chop to Jack, the battering ram coming down and smashing Jack’s mask. He took a seat on the bench, out of the game.

 

“Who uses sex appeal as a weapon? No one is even hesitating on this one, everyone writing quickly.” They all revealed their answers. “Everyone said Isabelle, including Isabelle. So you fully own up to that.” Everyone laughed.

 

Jen gave Isabelle her first hit. Jackie, going for payback, gave Isabelle her second hit. Leven gave Jackie her third hit, her mask shattering into a dozen pieces. She went to sit on the bench. Isabelle picked up the machete next, giving Jen her second hit. Dayo, laughing, put Leven out of the game. Alex took Jen out next, and she joined the others on the bench.

 

“Okay,” Jen said. “Who falsely assumes that they are smart?”

 

Everyone took their time answering before they revealed their answers. “Isabelle says Jack, Rupert says himself, Alex says Jackie. You are all wrong. The group thought Jen.”

 

“I don’t like these people anymore,” Jen said. “I’m taking some hits today.”

 

“Next question. Who did the group think is the most honest?” They held up their answers. “Isabelle and Dayo said Dayo. Alex said himself. The correct answer is Dayo.”

 

Isabelle walked up to the logs, hitting Alex’s rope. Dayo gave Alex his last chop, and he took a seat on the bench. It was just Isabelle and Dayo left. No one had hit Dayo’s rope, but Isabelle only had one chop left. The only way she could win is if Dayo got the next few questions wrong.

 

“Who never shuts up?” Jeff asked, everyone laughing. They both said Jackie and they were both right. Dayo walked up to the machete, hitting Isabelle’s rope.

 

They all headed back to camp to wait for the boat to pick them up, Dayo’s mask still intact behind them.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you guys,” Dayo said. “You gave that one to me.” They were all walking down the beach, arms wrapped around them against the cold.

 

_Alex: I think the biggest thing that happened at reward was Jen getting upset. She was mocked by the tribe as least deserving to be an All-Star. Her ego took a blow. But people say things for a reason so maybe she needs to take a look at herself._

There was a weird vibe at camp, Leven and Jen looking at everyone suspiciously.

 

_Jen: You know it’s never fun to hear things about yourself that aren’t flattering. And then you’re stuck with the people who said those things._

The girls sat around a flat rock, chopping up coconut and putting the pieces into a bowl. “It’ll be nice to get out of camp,” Jackie said. No one answered her. “Jen, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fabulous.”

 

“If it helps, I’m a big mouth.”

 

“Um, did everyone say that you don’t deserve to be here and you think you’re smart, but you’re not?”

 

“Well, you have to remember that there’s only seven and—”

 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over.”

 

_Isabelle: Jen is very emotional and when something upsets her, she becomes a huge grump around camp. She’s just being a big baby about it. People are observing it and getting annoyed about it. They’ll vote you out sooner because they don’t want to live with it._

Jackie tried to keep talking to Jen, but Jen was not having it. “Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t.” She put her hands out, raising her eyebrows. “Don’t.”

 

“You’re hurt, and I don’t like it.”

 

“Well, that’s just the way it goes.”

 

_Jen: I don’t want anyone hugging me or touching me. Leave me alone. Jackie tried to get in my space. Come on. We have no connection at all. She probably voted that way, so she needs to save it. She would be the last person I go to for consoling._

Jackie and Dayo went for a walk down the beach, Dayo carrying the water pot. “Listen,” Jackie said. “I know you have a big decision to make and I know you’re the most generous person out here. Just understand we know the position you’re in. All I ask is to have the choice.”

 

“Okay, yes. I get that. That’s a great idea.”

 

“Like if you said, here’s my decision for the order and then we pick or something.”

 

“I like that.”

 

_Dayo: You know, it’s a challenge I almost wish I didn’t win. This is what killed my alliance in the Pearl Islands, you know. I let the pecking order be known and then I was the next one gone._

“But don’t be a martyr. Don’t take the last one and let everyone else go ahead of you, okay? Don’t give away your big one.”

 

_Jackie: I love Dayo but strategy wise… I don’t wanna say he’s not good at the game because he is, but he needs some coaching._

“Seven of us,” Dayo said.

 

“I do say Leven gets the rice.”

 

“Leven gets the rice.”

 

“But I think we keep the four of us strong. We have the numbers.”

 

_Dayo: This adventure is geared to create hard feelings against people. I hate being that person that creates those feelings._

It was completely dark out when the boat picked them up and drove them to the restaurant, the floodlights beaming bright over the sand, illuminating the tribe as they walked towards the building. Jeff was standing on the porch, waving at everyone, their shadows long behind them. They walked up the stairs, seeing a ton of food laid out on the table.

 

“Dayo, you’re at the head of the table,” Jeff said, pointing. Everyone else took a seat around him, looking apprehensive. “So, Dayo. You get your first choice of anything that you want. We got a big piece of steak with shrimp and all the fixings. Bad news is you have to allocate the rest. So let me go over the rest of your choices.” He pointed at the far end of the table. “Rice and water from your own camp. Potatoes with tap water. A salad with cold tap water. A ham and cheese sandwich with some sparkling water and lemon. A hot dog with orange juice. A big cheeseburger with French fries. You can start anywhere you want.”

 

Dayo took the steak, Jackie winking at him. Jeff handed it to him. “Along with the steak, you get an open bar.” A bartender appeared behind Jeff, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. “Tell him what you want, anything you want, and he’ll get it for you.”

 

“Can I have a beer?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“I would like Alex to choose next,” Dayo said.

 

“I’ll have the burger please.”

 

“Jackie.”

 

“Hot dog and orange juice.”

 

“Isabelle.”

 

“Sandwich, please.”

 

“Jen.”

 

“I would love the salad.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“Potatoes.”

 

_Jack: We went to one of the fanciest restaurants, they said it was five star, but I wouldn’t hit a dog in the hind end with it because I got a tater and it was cold._

Dayo slid the rice and camp water over to Leven. It was an incredibly awkward situation, no one looking at each other, just concentrating on the dishes in front of them. It was completely quiet.

 

_Alex: The people who ended up with fifth, sixth, and seventh were not too happy about the politics involved. But you know, you win some and lose some._

“That looks so good,” Leven said, staring down the line. “I’m thinking that I’m eating that steak.”

 

“I can’t even look up at you guys,” Dayo said, clearly embarrassed. Everyone quickly reassured him.

 

“No, no. It is totally fine.”

 

_Jackie: Leven is an absolutely obnoxious person. The whole time she’s like this rice is good, oh my gosh, oh God, if only I could have a piece of that steak. Shut up. It’s obnoxious._

“I wish I could give you all some.” The waiter set another beer down in front of Dayo. “Thank you, sir.” Jack patted him on the back. “I’m drinking this for you, Jack.” He drained it in one gulp, everyone staring at him. Isabelle sucked on a lemon as Dayo put down a third glass.

 

_Jen: So the dinner was nice. Dayo had eight or nine beers, and he was plastered. Plastered._

“Smell your napkin,” Jackie said. Alex put his head down on his, looking at Isabelle sleepily.

 

“Keep drinking, Dayo,” Alex said, closing his eyes and reaching out to stroke Isabelle’s hair.

 

_Isabelle: We wanted to stay at the restaurant as long as we possibly could because we just dreaded coming back here with all the bugs and long night. So we told Dayo keep drinking as much as you want. We’re gonna just lay on this table, use these napkins as pillows, and enjoy it._

_Alex: Basically Dayo exposed our alliance of four. It was pretty obvious. He’s kind of sticking it in their face, which does show me that he trusts Isabelle and me to a degree._

* * *

 

The next morning came early, especially for Dayo. They all woke up to wash their clothes in the ocean and lay them out to dry, scrubbing things against rocks. The sea birds were diving low over the ocean.

 

“We’re gonna have a beautiful day,” Alex said, setting his tennis shoes upside down to dry. “We’re gonna kick Leven’s ass off tonight and we won’t have to listen to her anymore.”

 

“I’m gonna try so hard to win immunity today,” Leven said to Dayo back in the shelter.

 

“I’m gonna battle because I have to but I’m not gonna kill myself over it. I hope that I’m not on the chopping block and I wouldn’t mind if I see you win.”

 

“You’ve gotta be looking at Alex. I sure am.”

 

“I’ve already talked to Jackie about it. They’re telling me they’ll take me to the final four too, but I know I’ll be fourth. Unless I win immunity.”

 

“There are people here who would switch their vote tonight if they knew they had the majority.” Leven wrung out her t-shirt.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jen and Jack were working on the shelter, passing long pieces of wood back and forth. “So, uh…” She passed a log off to him. “Who’s up on the block?”

 

“Leven. Unless we want to do Dayo before her.”

 

“I was thinking about that today. I was looking at everyone and kind of sizing them up.”

 

“Me and you gotta stick together, Jen.”

 

“I tell you what though, if either of us is up against Alex or Isabelle we’re in trouble.”

 

“You know as well as I do, you and me are the lone wolves here.”

 

“Yes.” She nodded, grabbing another long bamboo stalk. “And we need to stick together no matter what.”

 

“We may not have slept together, but we snuggled.”

 

She snorted. “Shut up.”

 

_Jen: We decided – Jack, Rob, Isabelle, and myself – that we were gonna stay together until the very end. That’s four people, so no matter what happens in this tribe, we are four to the other three. Then Jack comes to me and says I can’t sit next to Alex or Isabelle, I’ll never win. So maybe I should sit next to you and I said maybe you’re right. But I didn’t make a deal with him. The only person I have an alliance with right now is Alexander Ludwig. And we shook on it. But do I trust him? Absolutely not._

“You know what,” Alex said, walking along the rocks with Jack. “If Leven wins immunity today…”

 

“It’ll be a miracle.”

 

“But we have to decide.”

 

“Alex, let’s be real. That’ll hurt you more than it hurts me.”

 

“I need to win, like, almost every challenge. I know what people think about me. Even though Dayo pretends he’s all nice and last night gave me a hamburger, I can read beyond that.”

 

_Alex: If Leven wins immunity, I don’t know who we’re going to kick off._

They sat down, Jack looking over at him. “You’re worried about Leven, but I’m worried about Dayo. He’s gonna win. She ain’t gonna. But we can’t beat him.”

 

Meanwhile, Jen and Leven were talking. “I have some news,” Leven told her, spooning rice into her mouth.

 

“I don’t even want to hear it. Honestly.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“There’s a plan, Leven, and it’s too late for anything to change.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The immunity necklace jangled around Alex’s neck as they all walked into the next challenge, tension in the air.

 

“There’s no denying it. We are getting down to it,” Jeff said. “There are seven of you. This challenge is for immunity, very important at this stage of the game.” He pointed behind the tribe. “It’s very simple. You will step up on a log and raise your hand up over your head. Your hand will be tied to a bucket of water. When you drop your head, the bucket will tip, you’ll get wet, and you will be out. If you need immunity, the only thing stopping you from getting it is quitting and that’s it. We have all day to sit here.” Jeff took the necklace back from Alex, who gave it up reluctantly.

 

They all stepped up onto their logs, Jeff going down the line and one by one tying up their arms. Isabelle could feel her shoulder burning already.

 

“You’ll work through the initial pain quickly,” Jeff said. “But remember that there’s not a lot of slack in that chain so if you drop your arm even a little bit, you’re done. You have very little wiggle room.”

 

Isabelle closed her eyes, opening and closing her fist, and just like that, four minutes in, the bucket tipped and she was done. Jeff unlocked her and she sat on the bench. Jackie was next after ten minutes. She hadn’t even made a visible movement.

 

“You didn’t need that immunity anyways,” Leven said snarkily. “It’s all good.”

 

“Nobody knows who’s safe.”

 

“I know I’m not.”

 

Jackie sat down next to Isabelle. Jack looked like he was struggling, his arm shaking, and after another five minutes, he was out.

 

“Alright, Dayo,” Leven said. “You have to hold out longer than Alex. He can’t keep winning these things.”

 

Alex smirked as Jack sat down next to the girls.

 

“I see Leven’s arm moving a little bit, so you guys are good,” Jackie remarked.

 

Jeff looked over at her. “So I take it from that comment there’s no secrets in this tribe right now.”

 

“No, there isn’t.”

 

“Oh, there are secrets.” Leven’s other hand was planted on her hip. “Just not who they want out tonight. But there are secrets.”

 

Thirty minutes had passed, everyone still hanging on. Jen’s arm was shaking a little, but she stretched it up, her shoulder popping. Alex was resting his head against his arm, looking like he could fall asleep. Jen’s bucket fell after thirty-eight minutes, splashing Jeff and Alex.

 

It started raining at forty-five minutes and continued to rain. Alex, Dayo, and Leven had been standing there for an hour. Leven had not moved even once. “I need this immunity desperately.”

 

Dayo was struggling, shifting back and forth, stretching out his neck. Alex was trying to itch his arm when his bucket fell after an hour and twenty-four minutes. He looked at Dayo, cocking his head.

 

Jeff brought the immunity necklace over to Dayo and Leven, placing it in front of them. “Just a little reminder.”

 

“You got this, Dayo,” Alex said. Dayo shook his head, looking over at Leven.

 

After two hours, Dayo looked spent. He was rubbing his head and closing his eyes, clearly in pain. “How much do you got left in you, Dayo?” Jeff asked.

 

“Two hours. Four hours. I don’t know. I don’t know. Whatever it takes.”

 

“Leven, any sign of quitting in you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Alex looked over at Isabelle, concern written all over his face. And just like that, Dayo’s bucket fell. Leven screamed, jumping up and down, her bucket falling and knocking her backwards off her log.

 

“Fuck yes!” She took her hat off and threw it down.

 

“Don’t forget, Leven,” Jen said. “You still have to go home with us after this.”

 

“You know what? I love you guys but I didn’t this before all of you.”

 

“Don’t get too cocky.” Jen rolled her eyes.

 

Dayo stepped down, giving Leven a big hug and patting her back. She was crying tears of joy as Jeff put the necklace around her neck.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t mean to get so excited,” Leven said as they sat around the fire back at camp, trying to warm up. “I didn’t mean to gloat. I just really wanted the win.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jackie said. “Everyone gets excited.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m sorry.” She walked away.

 

_Jen: The thing that bothers me about Leven’s victory is that she tried to throw it in our face the moment she won. The first thing she did is scream and say yeah, ha, I did it, and I just said I wouldn’t be that cocky, you still have to live with us._

“Let her enjoy her moment, I guess,” Jen said, sweeping her hair behind you.

 

Alex shook his head, pants hanging lower and lower the skinnier he got. Isabelle was sure that with a couple more pounds they would fall right off him. Not that she was complaining. “It won’t last.”

 

_Leven: I’m feeling a whole lot better now that these proud little Chaperans are gonna have to eat one of their own. I love the fact that they’re all sitting there squirming, ignoring me yet again. They should have been cutting deals with me before their immunity win, but now that I have it, I know Jen’s head is on the chopping block, Alexander Ludwig’s head is on the chopping block, and so is Dayo’s. Stupid people. Stupid, stupid people._

“You know your head is on the block today,” Leven told Dayo when he came down to the ocean to wash his hands.

 

“Oh, I know. I’m taking all my stuff with me.”

 

“Get rid of Alex. He is the kingpin. You’ve gotta work it or else you’re going.”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

Alex sat at the fire, watching Dayo and Leven talking on the beach, a sour look on his face. “Look at the strategizing going on right now,” he said sarcastically.

 

_Alex: I have two options tonight. I can stick with Dayo and Jackie and Isabelle, or I can go with Jack and Jen. Take out Dayo or Jackie. I don’t know if they’re one hundred percent with us. I’d like to say Jen is out of here. Ah, she is. She’s out of here. I don’t know. Maybe it’s me._

Leven was sitting on some rocks cutting bananas when Isabelle approached her. “Probably… Dayo or Jackie,” Isabelle said.

 

“Do Dayo or Jen.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“For me, it would be between Dayo and Alex. I think one of them needs to go. They are too big, too powerful. But I know you feel more comfortable with Alex. You trust him more.”

 

“Well, I trust him more and I think that even if I’m lying to him, he’s going to trust me.” She looked down, not really believing the words she was saying. But Leven didn’t know that.

 

_Leven: She’s so sweet. You really hate to hate her. But you know what? She is one of the shrewdest people out here._

Alex and Isabelle settled themselves on the rocks, and Alex read his letter from his brother out loud to Isabelle. “We love you and can’t wait for you to come home. Wherever you are I know you’re kicking ass. Remember the key to the game is loose lips sink ships.” He looked up at Isabelle, brushing her hair out of her face. “Honestly if I didn’t trust you one hundred percent I would never let you read this.”

 

_Alex: My main alliance still is with Isabelle. It’s because she trusts me completely. While I may not trust her one hundred percent completely, I know she does. I think she does._

“We can do this,” Alex said, pulling her between her legs, her back pressed to his front, and wrapped his arms around her. “We just have to keep the paranoia to a minimum. We have to trust.” He kissed the side of her head, and she turned around in his grasp, sitting up onto her knees and taking his face between her hands, looking into his eyes. All the words she wanted to say started to bubble to the surface, but she didn’t say a word, just kissed him and kissed him as the sun set behind them.

 

_Alex: Of course she’s playing the game. She may be playing me. I don’t know. I don’t think so. I really don’t. I think it’s genuine, what’s going on. I could be the biggest sucker in history and if so, hey. She had me fooled._

* * *

 

Time for tribal. Jeff welcome them into the hut. For once, it wasn’t raining. Yet. Mark and Nicole came in, settling down on the side of the hut.

 

“It’s been a busy couple of days, culminating it what I gathered to be a very important victory for Leven.”

 

“Yes. Very important.”

 

“You were very vocal today and it looked like you kind of created an island for yourself.”

 

“This tribe is very unique in that they’ve been very open with me about the fact that they’re a tight alliance and I’m going home next. So yeah, today I was very vocal at the challenge because I’m going to try my best to fight.”

 

“Dayo, what’s your take on everything that went down today?”

 

Dayo rubbed his shoulder, still feeling the burn. “That was one hell of a challenge. After twenty minutes, I was dying. Leven says she was the only one that needed it but now somebody else needs it. There’s been talk that I’m going. I felt like, especially with that fucking reward challenge caca, my number is up.”

 

“Jen. You have four from the original Chapera. You have the numbers. How strong is that group still?”

 

“Well the original Chapera is always going to be strong because we’ve been together since day one.” Alex nodded. “But we couldn’t have done it with Dayo and Jackie. Honestly we knew once we got to six… game on. Anything can happen.”

 

“Leven, did you notice a power shift today? Were you the person people wanted to come talk to?”

 

“No.” She shrugged. “What I notice about this group is as far as I can tell no one wants to take a leadership position.”

 

“Jackie, you were rolling your eyes all over the place with that.”

 

“It makes us sound dumb. I mean maybe we’re not telling Leven everything because we don’t need her to know our strategies.”

 

Leven shrugged.

 

“Ludwig, it’s the first time in a while you haven’t had that necklace around your neck.” Alex grinned. “You’re a provider, very strong, seem to be likable. Why not get rid of you when they have the opportunity?”

 

“Don’t give them ideas.”

 

“It had to have crossed your mind.”

 

“Of course, are you kidding me? I’m sitting here, won the first two immunities, been strong the whole game. Definitely nervous. Wish I had that necklace.”

 

With that, it was time to vote, Leven clutching her necklace.

 

Everyone was scared. This was one of the first times that no one really felt safe. No one but Leven. Alex went last, proudly holding Jen’s name up to the camera. “Remember that fight we had on day three where I zipped my lip? I’ve been waiting to do this since then. Twenty-seven days. Au revoir, adios, arrividerci, sayonara, or as they say in Boston… see ya later.” He shook his head, shoving his vote into the jar.

 

“I’ll go tally the votes,” Jeff said once Alex had sat down. He took a few minutes to read them with the producers like always, decide what order to read them in, before coming back to the tribe.

 

Every single vote but Jen’s was for Jen and she became the third member of the jury.

 

“Somebody turned and I better not find out who it is,” Jen muttered as she stood up, looking around.

 

Mark was smiling.

 

“Well Leven was very open tonight in sharing that she was treated with respect and honesty regarding her status in the tribe. Clearly that doesn’t apply to members of your own family cause Jen never saw that coming.”

 

Nine days left.

 

_Jen: Here I sit, voted out. I wish you all luck. As for Alex, you had a handshake with me so I’m really hoping that you’re not sitting in the final two because believe me, when I have to decide who gets the million, I am not going to make it easy._


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Survivor: As the last original Mogo Mogo member, Leven was in trouble. At the reward challenge, a feast was on the line. The game exposed the tribe’s true feelings. Dayo was the last one standing, earning the right to divvy up the meal. Back at camp, Jen was upset at being named an undeserving All-Star. At the reward dinner, a clear pecking order was exposed when Dayo gave the best meals to himself, Alex, Isabelle, and Jackie. The next day Leven was still at risk despite her scrambling. With her neck on the line, she came through for herself, winning immunity. Leven’s victory meant all bets were off. At tribal council, Jen, Dayo, and Alex were all at risk, but in the end Jen was voted out. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

They had made it thirty-one days. Thirty-one fucking days in the middle of Panama, and for once, almost like a reward, it was nice out. No rain, no clouds, no cold. But after thirty-one days, everyone was getting on each other’s nerves.

 

_Leven: This is the first beautiful day I’ve experienced here on Chaboga Mogo. I gotta be honest, it’s not really brightening my mood because to be honest, the longer I stay here the more I realize that I have no friends. I’m stuck on a tribe with five people who don’t trust or like me. It’s very alienating. It’s really unpleasant out here._

Jackie cut open a coconut, holding a piece to her nose. “Oh my God, it’s nice and fresh. I’m cooking two.” She looked up at Leven, who was standing next to her. “Yeah, I’m not having plantains today. If you want them, cook them yourself. I don’t want them.”

 

“I like eating it off the fire,” Jackie instructed Isabelle. “So just take it and put it on a log and then we’ll eat it.

 

_Leven: I am just really tired of Jackie. I cannot stand her. The girl’s a bitch. Let’s face it. And she’s bossier than anyone here on the tribe. She drives me crazy. I want to strangle her._

Dayo was in a good mood, coming back with some fish for breakfast. “I had a couple of them that got off the spear that were just monsters.” He held up a string of silver fish.

 

_Dayo: When I came out of the ocean, I realized that no one was gonna help me clean fish, but they all want to eat the fish. I’m feeling used and abused. If someone comes up and asks which fish is theirs, I’ll probably tell them the one that they caught and cleaned._

“We usually get one fish per person,” Jackie said as Dayo came back, having cleaned a fish and put it on the fire.

 

“Yeah, but if we do one each they’ll all be gone right away.”

 

_Jackie: Dayo catches all the fish. But he catches all the fish because he’s a big man who can handle those tides. At one hundred and twenty pounds, they would literally crush me against the rocks. He comes up and only brings one fish up to cook for himself. It was like a slap in the face. Like okay, next time I’m hungry I’ll only cook enough plantains for me cause that’s my job. I wanted to tell him I thought it was a bad move._

And she did, following him down to the rocks.

 

“Listen,” he said. “Everyone can go down there, gut a fish, and cook it for them.”

 

“We can’t physically fish, Dayo.”

 

“How many fish have you cleaned?”

 

“I’ve cleaned a lot.”

 

“How many have they cleaned?”

 

“I know. But you’re talking to someone who does help out. I’m just saying, we’re doing the other things.”

 

“But don’t be mad at me cause I’m starving.”

 

“We all have the same hunger pains.”

 

“But everyone could’ve gotten up and cleaned their own damn fish.”

 

“I know!” Jackie threw her hands up. “I was cooking and I…”

 

“But what was everyone else doing?”

 

“I’m not talking about everyone else!”

 

_Dayo: My little Jackie had the nerve to bitch at me about putting one of my fish on the grill. She’s really getting to be a pain in the ass and I’m really sorry I have an alliance with her._

“Jackie just got mad at me for throwing this fish on there and saying I was eating in front of you guys,” Dayo told the rest of the tribe.

 

“You know what,” Leven said. “You eat that fish. You can eat all of them. You don’t have to share any of them with us.”

 

_Leven: I think that the dynamics are really changing in this tribe and I wouldn’t count me out yet because she-devil has some tricks up her sleeves._

* * *

The challenge that day was at a shelter in the thick of the jungle, the same one they had been to for the trivia challenge. They all took a seat on the benches, not knowing what was coming.

 

“Alright,” Jeff said once they were seated. “Today’s challenge is for reward, and we thought this time we would show you what the reward is before we tell you about the challenge. “Isabelle.” She looked up, surprised. She barely had a second to process what was going on before Jeff said, “Here is your mom, Elina.”

 

Everyone screamed. It was family day. Just like camp.

 

Elina popped out of the jungle behind Jeff, running towards Isabelle who was sobbing. She jumped up off the bench, meeting her mom halfway and letting her mom grab her up into a hug. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

 

“Alright, Elina,” Jeff said after a few moments. “You can take a spot over here.”

 

Alex was next. “Here’s your brother, Nick.”

 

“Shut up!” Alex stood up, everyone clapping as Nick jogged out of the jungle, bright blonde hair catching the sun, huge smile on his face. He hugged Alex, lifting him up.

 

“You grew a beard,” Nick said. “And you’re losing weight, what the hell?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Alex slapped Nick’s stomach, kissing his cheek. He went to stand by Elina.

 

Leven’s mom Karen was next, even tinier than Leven but with the same blonde hair. They hugged for a long time, Leven apologizing as she cried all over the back of her mom’s shirt.

 

“How does she look, Mom?” Jeff asked.

 

“Great. She looks great.”

 

“Jack, come say hello to your dad.” Dennis came out of the woods, a surreal sight. Jack jumped up, running to him.

 

“Jackie.” She kicked her legs excitedly. “Here is your little sister Taylor.” She clapped as Taylor came towards her, grabbing her tightly.

 

“You’re doing great,” Taylor whispered. “Everyone is wonderful, the girls are wonderful.”

 

“Okay,” Jeff said, teasing. “Is that everyone?”

 

“No!”

 

“Sarah!” Everyone started yelling. “Sarah!”

 

Sarah came out of the woods, Dayo standing up and almost knocking Leven and Jackie over in his haste to get to his wife. He put his hand over his mouth when she came out of the woods, burying his face in her neck and kissing her. “Please just stay here,” he whispered to her, unwilling to let her go.

 

“Okay, let’s get to the challenge. We’ve put together a menu of indigenous items from every place we’ve been to on Survivor. Each round will feature a different food item and each round, we will lose one person. We’ll start with six and work our way down to one. For the winner, here’s what you get.” Everyone sat up a little straighter. “An overnight, loved one and castaway. We’re down to eight days. Eight days and six people, a one in six shot at winning one million dollars. You could refill their tank in a way that could be the difference in this game,” he told the family members. “A lot at stake. And in case you haven’t figured it out by now,” he pointed at the castaways. “You ain’t eating nothing.” Isabelle and Leven sat back, knowing they were fucked.

 

“Oh no.”

 

He pointed at the loved ones. “You will be doing the eating.”

 

“You got this,” Jackie said to Taylor. “You got this.”

 

“Oh, mama,” Leven said, putting her hands over her mouth.

 

Jeff laid some plates out on the table, a fish head on each one, in front of the loved ones, who had all been lined up at the table. “Very popular in Malaysia,” he told them. Sarah looked stoic but was refusing to look down at the plate, lips pressed together tightly. “Let me explain the rules. Last person to finish is out. You need to show me an empty mouth. Once I say okay, you’re good. You can take a drink of water after that. Everything’s gotta go down.” Everyone nodded. “Here we go. Three… two… one… go.”

 

Everyone dug into the fish, shoving the heads in their mouths. Taylor had her entire fish head in her mouth. Karen had her hand over her mouth, trying not to dry heave and failing. Taylor opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue, and Jeff gave her the okay.

 

“Yes!” Jackie said.

 

Karen finished next, then Dennis and Sarah. It was a race between Nick and Elina, everyone else stepping back. Alex reached out and took Isabelle’s hand, squeezing it. Nick finished first, pumping his fist.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Elina said, looking over at Isabelle.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. This way you don’t have to eat anything else.”

 

“You gotta go, Elina. I’m sorry. No hugs good bye,” Jeff said. Isabelle blew her mother kisses as she walked out of the clearing.

 

“I love you, Mom!”

 

“I love you more.”

 

Next up was flying cockroaches, a delicacy in Panama. Taylor swallowed hers whole, getting it down in about five seconds flat. Dennis was next, then Sarah, Dayo jumping up. Nick finished last, Alex letting out a cheer.

 

Leven was crying as her mom finished chewing. “It’s okay, mama. You don’t want to live here anyways. It’s horrible.” She waved good bye as she walked down the path, Dayo gripping Leven’s shoulders.

 

The next item on the menu was fish that had been marinating in sea water in the sun for three days, the smell so strong that everyone was dry heaving just from smelling it. Alex was trying not to look at it, remembering it well from Marquesas. “We’ll do it just like we did there. Hands behind your back. Here we go.”

 

All the family members dove towards their plate, trying to get the flat peace of fish off the dish with their mouths. Dennis had his eyes screwed shut. Sarah was heaving but not giving up. Nick was staring at Alex, seeming calmer than the rest. Taylor had her head tilted back, juice running down her chin as Dennis finished his fish. She finished next, letting out a burp. Nick was done just under the wire again, taking a huge sip of water. Sarah turned around and spit into the bushes, Dayo putting his head down.

 

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” she said.

 

“I love you. More than anything.”

 

“Next item. Tarantulas from Thailand.” They were huge, covering almost the entire plate.

 

Dennis had half of his down at once, Taylor trying to catch up. She reached out, taking a sip of water to choke it down. “Whoa, no, no!” Jeff said. They all stopped. “Taylor, sorry. You took a drink of water. You’re out.”

 

Jackie looked down, shaking her head. They all turned around and spit.

 

“I love you.”

 

The final round was grubs from Australia, still alive and moving around the plate. Within five seconds, Dennis was done, not even chewing it, just swallowing it whole. “There you go, Dad!” Jack yelled. Everyone clapped as Nick and Dennis shook hands.

 

“Bring it home, Alex,” Nick said, waving as he left.

 

Jack got up, joining his dad and pulling him into his signature jig.

 

“Okay, here’s the deal. We have taken Camp Chapera where you used to live and upgraded it a little bit. Probably like you wish it had been. You’ll spend the night. And Jack… you’re gonna choose one tribe mate who will bring their loved one back and the four of you will spend the night.” Everyone but Dayo looked up at Jack, who was shaking his head and biting his lip.

 

“I’m gonna pick Alex,” he said after some hesitation. Alex stood up, shaking Jack’s hand and then Dennis’s.

 

“Come on back here, Nick!” Jeff called. Nick came back out, Alex tackling him into the leaves. “Boy, is it gonna be a party tonight for the four of you.”

 

The rest of the tribe looked pretty desolate, especially Dayo who couldn’t even look at anyone without tears forming in his eyes. He had done the Pearl Islands immediately before flying to Panama for All-Stars, and hadn’t been with his wife and daughter in months. They all got up and left, leaving Jack and Alex with their loved ones.

 

* * *

 

Camp Chapera looked great. There were pizzas, every single kind, laying out on a table, a bucket of cold beers, real plates and silverware, wine, coffee, real beds with blankets and pillows and candles sitting next to them, lanterns. Alex grabbed a piece of pizza immediately, shoving half of it in his mouth at once. “Wow, this is the best thing I’ve tasted in thirty-one days.”

 

They all raised their beers in a toast. “Here’s to family,” Jack said, balancing a plate in his other hand.

 

“What do you think about everyone back at camp?” Alex asked, picking up another beer and cracking it open. “What do you think they’re doing right now?”

 

**“Isabelle’s probably laid out getting high on life,” Jack said. “Dayo’s fishing, Jackie’s running that mouth of hers, Leven is trying to make an alliance with a bush cause she’s tried everybody else.”**

 

The three other guys burst out laughing. “That’s all we got left.”

 

They stayed up late, all four of them absolutely plastered. Alex hoisted Nick up onto the swing, pushing him and Jack. They were singing and hollering.

 

_Alex: We tore it up. We partied hard all night long. This is definitely what I needed to get to the end and finish my game, a little visit from home._

After a while, Alex and Nick got up to give Jack and his dad some time alone. The second they were out of earshot, Jack started talking. “The key to this thing,” he whispered to his dad, “is Alex keeping his alliance with me.”

 

Alex was telling Nick everything. “To be completely honest, right now I’m in an alliance with Isabelle first and foremost.”

 

Jack. “What I’ve gotta do now is get Alex and them to keep me.”

 

Alex. “I was like, Mark do me a favor and keep my girl. I’ll help you later. The dumb ass actually kept her and then I snaked him.” Nick laughed.

 

Jack. “If Alex don’t hang in there with me, I don’t know… I don’t know. I think we’ll be first and second, that’s what we always said we’d do.”

 

Alex. “My only solid is Isabelle.”

 

Nick. “Don’t fricking bank on that though.”

 

“Oh I’m banked on it. She won’t flip. Everything is riding on her. Everything. Jack though… I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.”

 

* * *

 

The tribe woke up on day thirty-two to see a boat coming toward them, the guys and their loved ones coming back. “Don’t even tell us how it went,” Jackie said, giving him a hug. “Did you have pizza?”

 

Alex laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He let go of her, reaching for Isabelle next and giving her a quick kiss on the temple even though everyone was standing right there.

 

_Dayo: Today Dennis and Nick came back from their little adventure with Jack and Alex. As soon as they came in instead of letting them sit down and rest and enjoy their visit here, we put them to work, had them help us get wood._

They shucked off their shirts, carrying huge logs down the beach and throwing them down on the sand next to the fire where they could be chopped up.

 

Dayo took Dennis out fishing next, handing him the harpoon, probably the only time he willingly gave it up. They went out together now that they had two spears. It wasn’t easy fishing and you had to be a strong swimmer, but it was still fun for them at least for a while, until Dayo looked over at Dennis’s spear and noticed that the tip was gone.

 

_Dayo: I had a flashback to the Pearl Islands when Sean lost the spear tip. That was not fun. I’m not that worried about it though because I’ve still got the second spear._

“Oh my God, no,” Jack said when they got back. “What happened?”

 

Dennis pointed, Alex bursting out laughing.

 

Before long, the boat came back, Nick and Dennis giving everyone hugs and gathering up their belongings.

 

_Nick: It’s literally like a dream, to be able to come out here and see my brother. He definitely knows what he’s doing, but with seven days left you’re gonna see a lot of sneaky activity going on._

Alex gave Nick a big kiss as they waded out into the water to the boat. “Remember,” Nick whispered. “Trust no one.”

 

“I know. Tell everyone I love them.”

 

_Dennis: Jack, he’ll fight to the end. As long as he’s walking, he’ll fight. I’m not worried about him._

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alex and Jack walked to tree mail, pulling out a little bucket with a rope handle, a note tied to it. They brought it back to camp, Alex swinging the bucket. “You’ll think this next challenge is buckets of fun. You’ll build your own fire—” _Oh shit,_ Isabelle thought. “Then go for a run. The first person with their flame in the sky will be safe from the vote, but for someone else it’s good bye.”

 

Fire-building challenge. Great.

 

_Leven: Well, we got some tree mail. It’s a bucket with a hole in it, and a letter basically saying that it’s gonna be a ton of fun. I know I’m still a huge target and if I don’t win immunity, I may be next to go._

* * *

 

Sometimes it felt like all they did was walk. Walk to reward challenges, walk back to camp, walk to immunity challenges, walk to tribal council. At least this time they didn’t have to walk so far. They were in a clearing by the river, the same one with the giant boxes that almost killed Jack. There were large contraptions waiting for them, each painted a different bright color.

 

“Alright, let’s get to the immunity challenge.” Jeff took the necklace from Leven. “Today’s challenge is gonna test your ability to make fire and keep it going. Here’s how it works. There are two buckets.” They all looked at the giant tin barrels, the one sitting on the ground – the fire barrel – with a cut out in its side so they could get in there to make fire. “One bucket you will build fire in. The second you will fill with water from the river. As you fill that bucket, the weight of the water will cause it to drop, and the fire bucket will lift. Your goal is to get the bucket high enough to light a fuse, which will ignite the wok at the top of your lift. The first person to get that wok lit will win immunity. The rub is that the water bucket has a hole in the bottom of it, so water will continually be running out. So you’re gonna have to keep an eye on the fire, make sure you don’t run out of matches, and fill that bucket.”

 

They all drew numbers for positions, placing themselves in front of a lift, standing in the shallows of the river. “For immunity!” Jeff lifted his hand. “Survivor’s ready? Go!”

 

They all took off for the pile of dry tinder at the opposite end of the sand. Alex grabbed up his entire pile, sprinting towards the fire bucket and sliding to a stop next to it, sand flying everywhere. Everyone started piling brush into their buckets, grabbing the matches. Dayo had flame first, already rising up above the lip of the bucket. He jumped up, going for the water. Jack got fire next, heading to the river and filling up their water buckets. Alex popped up next, the girls still working methodically and slowly. Every time they filled a bucket, they had to climb up on a stool, slowing them down a lot. After a few minutes, everyone but Isabelle had fire. They were all running back and forth as she hunched over her barrel.

 

Alex’s bucket moved first, his fire getting to the top of the lift but nothing happening – his fire wasn’t strong enough to light the fuse, not reaching above the lip of the barrel. It fell as the water ran out, and he started to build it up. Everyone else ran back to their fire barrel, all the fires having gone out or gotten too small.

 

“Build a fire that’s gonna last!” Jeff called, walking back and forth to see everything that was going on.

 

Alex was down to his last match, sweating as he piled wood into his bucket. He got up, sprinting to find more dry brush. There was a wind blowing, making it harder to keep a good flame going. Leven and Alex were blowing on their fires, but Alex’s went out and he was out of matches.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled, slamming his hands down on the sand.

 

“Boy, even with matches, you guys are having a tough time,” Jeff said. Isabelle and Dayo ran out of matches next, then Jackie. Jack had a fire going, and it was down to him and Leven. He was taking his time, making sure the fire had plenty of room and wood to burn before racing for his bucket.

 

“Come on, Jack, you got this,” Jackie said.

 

Leven’s flame lit up as Jack’s bucket rose, just shy of the fuse. “That’s it!” Jeff yelled, the fuse igniting and lighting up the wok, smoke rising up into the sky.

 

“Yes!” Everyone clapped as Jack threw a bucket of water onto himself, sweating profusely.

 

Jeff put the necklace around his neck, shaking his head. “You are safe tonight at tribal. The other five of you, not so much. We’ll see you all tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Jack did a dance back on their beach, mumbling something unintelligible about not going home. Alex and Isabelle looked on, laughing.

 

_Jack: I won immunity. Finally got one. Proud of it._

_Leven: I find the dynamics of the tribe very interesting at this point. There’s six of them at this point and if anyone wants to take a power position, they’re gonna have to use me as a swing vote._

Leven pulled Jack aside. “If you went to Alex and talked to him about voting for Jackie instead of me, maybe. But that’s pretty risky. You need to talk to Isabelle.”

 

“Well, I’ve said all along I’d rather have Jackie go. I told you that.”

 

“Here’s what I don’t understand. If you want Jackie gone, why don’t you just go talk to them?”

 

“You’re looking at me like I’m in charge here. I can’t do anything, I’m like you. Why don’t you go talk to Alex?”

 

“Oh, I have.”

 

“Two votes is all we need.”

 

“Yeah, one, two.”

 

“Alright, so what are we gonna do?”

 

_Jack: The only thing she’s gotta do to save herself is get three other people to vote off Jackie. I went Jackie gone because if Alex and Isabelle pull her in, my ass is out._

 

“Jack wants Jackie out,” Leven told Dayo.

 

“Yeah, he is annoyed with her. I don’t care who goes as long as it’s not me.”

 

“I’m not gonna leave without trying.”

 

“If you can get them to vote Jackie, I’m in.”

 

_Leven: I’m feeling out a few people. I’m trying to see if I can get a tentative alliance with someone and see who’s planning to take a knife out and stab someone else in the back._

Leven sat down with Isabelle, Isabelle braiding her hair for her. “So I know who Jack wants to vote out.”

 

“Dayo?”

 

“No.”

 

“Jackie?”

 

“Yes. Would you be willing to do that?”

 

Isabelle divided Leven’s hair into sections. “I know Jack is getting really annoyed with her. But unless he approaches me, I can’t do it.”

 

“But would you do it?”

 

_Isabelle: Lev is approaching me about Jackie. I don’t know if I’m gonna go along with it but I’m gonna entertain the idea because this is All-Stars. It’s hardcore and you have to play the game more intensely._

“This looks like girl talk,” Jackie said, walking up and sitting down on the rocks next to them.

 

“Oh,” Leven said. “I’m just talking about all the stuff I’m gonna eat once I get voted out.”

 

“Oh, what are you gonna eat?”

 

“So much.”

 

_Jackie: Leven is a scrambler. I can’t even deal with her. I’m very very annoyed with her. Let’s put it that way. She opens her mouth and I feel like putting a gun in mine._

Leven got up, Isabelle following her, going to find Alex. He was sitting out in the sun and she sat down by him, practically putting her head in his shoulder in her attempt to whisper. “I want to vote Jackie out tonight. Jack is annoyed with her. I don’t like her. It breaks up the Dayo-Jackie connection.”

 

“I know,” Alex said. “The only thing is she’s a minute deal.”

 

_Leven: I know you have to go all the way and if you can’t go all the way, you have to go all the way fighting. And that is how I’m choosing to play the game._

Alex lay back, stretching his arms up over his head and pulling his buff over his eyes to block out the sun. “It’ll be interesting, that’s for sure,” he said.

 

“I know a lot of things about this tribe and it’s all gonna come out tonight at tribal.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Mark, Nicole, and Jen walked in after everyone was seated. Jen looked great, but she wouldn’t look at anyone, staring straight ahead or down at the ground.

 

“Let’s talk about roles. Jackie, who is working? Who isn’t?”

 

“Dayo is always working, catching fish, getting wood with Jack. I’ve been the only person to go get plantains.”

 

Isabelle widened her eyes, causing Jeff to ask, “What does Isabelle do?”

 

“She helps get plantains, gets water, and we cook.”

 

“What about Alex?”

 

“He has been trying to fish but the majority of the work is definitely Jack and Dayo.”

 

“Ludwig, do you agree with that?”

 

“Uh, I probably haven’t been as productive. I’ve fished, probably not catching as much as Dayo, but I try as much, out there giving it a shot.”

 

“Isabelle.” She looked away from Alex. “Do you take the past thirty-three days and look at people’s actions to see who really is trustworthy?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I mean definitely the last couple days at least if not the whole time we’ve been out here. People have changed since day one. I know, for me, paranoia around camp is insane and ridiculous. You can’t escape it and it’s gotten to the point where I’m annoyed with it.”

 

“Dayo, are you noticing the paranoia is causing an annoyance to the point where it’s starting to fracture relationships?”

 

He took a long, thoughtful pause before answering. “The paranoia in our tribe at times started to rip our tribe apart. Alliances, friends…”

 

“You know that’s funny,” Jackie said, turning around and putting her hand on Dayo’s knee. “Because you’ve been the most paranoid out of everyone.”

 

“Wait, what happened, Dayo?”

 

“When I brought fish home and I looked at everyone and said I’m taking one and putting it on the fire right now and eating it, I don’t give a damn what everyone else does, it kind of freaked them out a little bit.”

 

“Well, it’s a fair question though, if your role is to provide fish, why should you be entitled to the first one? Someone else is doing fire, do they get to sit closer than everyone?”

 

“Or,” Jackie cut in. “Someone else is doing plantains, do they get to eat first and then you cook yours later?” There was a chorus of eye rolling around her.

 

“That is why,” Dayo said, “it freaked everyone out. I just stepped up and said mine.”

 

“I wasn’t freaked out,” Isabelle spoke up. “I totally thought he deserved to go eat a fish before the challenge. I mean, he caught them.”

 

“You know it’s so funny,” Leven broke in. “This paranoia about the food is mostly caused by one person pointing it out. And that’s Jackie. She’s the person who controls the food, the coconuts, the plantains, the fish. She doles it out, she tells us when we can cook it.”

 

“So, Leven. Why don’t you tell Jackie that?”

 

“She’s never told me.”

 

“Jackie, stop monitoring what people are eating. If Dayo catches twenty fish and he wants to eat them all, let him. Dayo, you deserve every single one of those fish. No one else here catches as many fish as he does. So I don’t blame him for putting that first fish on the fire. Goddammit, he earned it. I’m gonna call it as I see it.” She leaned forward. “Out of the people remaining, there are two power pairs. There’s Alex and Isabelle, and there’s Jackie and Dayo. And I keep wondering why no one is reaching out to me and Jack, the swing votes, to take out one of the power pairs. Cut the pair in half.”

 

“You got everything out?” Jeff asked.

 

“No. Because I’m very torn tonight about who I’m going to cast my vote for. Whether or not I should cast my vote for the person I find most annoying on the tribe or the person who I think might win this game. I want to point them out.”

 

“And you say that by making that vote you’ll expose them?”

 

“Well, by making that vote I will be making a statement. You know, I’m just gonna say this. Tonight I will be casting my vote for the person I think is playing the game the best, the person I think everyone on the tribe should be looking out for, and the person who will win this game if people don’t watch. So maybe this will shake things up.”

 

“And that’s your goal?”

 

“I love the unpredictable. I want to see what happens.”

 

With that, it was time to vote, Jack holding onto the immunity necklace. When it was Jackie’s turn, she held Leven’s name up to the camera. “Eat a lot, Leven. Eat a lot.”

 

Leven, in turn, scribbled down Isabelle’s name confidently. “Isabelle, this vote is for you out of respect. You are the mastermind. From one she-devil to another… you’re gonna win.”

 

Leven had no chance, and she knew it. When Isabelle’s name came up in the votes, she looked at Leven, her expression clear across her face, Leven’s words replaying in her head.

 

Every other vote was for Leven, and she became the fourth member of the jury, patting Alex’s shoulder as she walked past him to get her torch.

 

“Good luck everyone,” she said and they all waved good bye.

 

_Leven: She-devil did her best. I really tried. I played this game as hard as I could and I played with the best of the best. So I just wanted to warn everyone. Don’t forget, little Isabelle, with her big green eyes and her pretty smile. She’s playing for a million dollars, and she is going to snake it out from under all of you._


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Survivor: Dayo and Jackie were at odds over the workload. At the reward challenge, the All-Stars got an unexpected visit from their loved ones. The loved ones had to endure a variety of gross food for a night with family. Jack’s dad Dennis won the competition. Jack chose Alex and his brother Nick to join them for a night of beer and pizza. That night the boys lived it up. The next morning back at Chaboga Mogo, Alex and Isabelle’s lazy work ethic irritated even their closest allies. After Jack and Alex said good bye to Dennis and Nick, the All-Stars struggled at the immunity challenge. With her neck on the line Leven played a close game but it was Jack who came away with immunity. Before tribal council Leven tried to sway the others. Despite her scrambling, Leven, the last original Mogo Mogo member was the next to go. Only five are left. Tonight, one more will go._

 

The thunderstorms were back, sea birds flying overhead, backed by a slate gray sky. Dayo and Jack were trying to protect the fire, building a wooden teepee around it.

 

_Dayo: The weather is terrible and it rains every day. The shelter sucks and leaks every night. We all smell like wet dog. The challenges are gonna be more mental and physical, more stressful. Camp life is hard and it’s getting harder every day._

They were all so miserable, either stuck in the shelter or stuck out in the rain. Smoke blew everywhere, stinging their eyes.

 

_Alex: At this point you get so fed up of being with the people you’re with. You don’t wanna hear their stories anymore. You’re just drained. You’re tired, you’re cranky, you’re hungry, you can’t sleep at night. It’s just like shut up, don’t talk to me. Jack isn’t getting enough water or something. He’s just mumbling to himself at this point._

Dayo went up into the trees, trying to knock coconuts down with a large stick, Jackie gathering them off the ground. Dayo cracked some open with a hammer, and Jackie sat down beside him.

 

“Okay, here’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” she said. “You or I have to win immunity next. When we do, we vote Alex, okay?”

 

“Right.”

 

_Dayo: When Jackie said we have to beat Alex in immunity, I looked over and my heart sank because Alex was standing right there._

Alex was behind them, stretching his arms up over his head and smirking at Jackie.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

 

“What?” She didn’t look up at him, focusing on the pile of coconuts next to her.

 

“We gotta beat… we gotta beat Jack,” Dayo said lamely, holding a coconut out to Alex.

 

“Yeah,” Jackie said. “He’s annoying the crap out of us.”

 

Alex took the coconut, drinking out of it. “No big deal.”

 

_Dayo: It was a scary situation. Jackie is already full of paranoia and I don’t need Alex to be paranoid too. Paranoia will destroy ya._

“Guess what?” Alex said, walking up to Isabelle who was chopping up plantains on the rocks on the beach. She was wearing his Red Sox hat, which normally would have made him smile if he wasn’t freaking out on the inside.

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve got problems.” He sat down next to her. “Big problems.”

 

She looked up. “Okay.”

 

“I just walked in on…”

 

“Jack?”

 

“No, Jackie and Dayo. They have no intention of going to the final four with us at all.”

 

She threw some plantains into a pot of water as Alex shifted so he could see anyone walking up behind them. “Did you confront them about it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you going to?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_Isabelle: I was under the impression that the game was going to be easier in the end because we had our strategy set and weren’t going to have to worry. But I was completely wrong._

“So who do you think they want to get rid of next?” Isabelle asked.

 

“Me. Definitely.”

 

_Isabelle: Of course I don’t blame him for being worried. He’s the target, he’s the next one to go. But if he goes, I’m sure I’ll be soon after. It’s out of our control right now._

* * *

 

There was a truck sitting in the middle of the obstacle course. A bright orange, giant Chevy. It was a surreal sight, completely distracting them from the giant course itself.

 

“Oh, I want it,” Isabelle said as they walked up to Jeff, standing on the other side of the truck. Dayo was laughing, touching it as he walked by.

 

“Ready to hear about today’s challenge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Today’s reward challenge will give you a second chance at some of your favorite elements from previous Survivor challenges. This is an elimination based challenge, so we will start with all five of you. You will make your way across a balance beam, and the first four to finish will move on to a belly crawl, then complete a slide puzzle. First three to get the knife and chop the rope will move on to the next round, where you will use a plank to launch three items into baskets in the air. The first two to finish will move to the final round. You will go up the rope ladder, make your way across the rope bridge, go down the flying fox, grab the truck keys, and sprint back to the finish. First person across the finish line wins. I think you know what you’re playing for.”

 

“Yeah, nice ride.”

 

“You’re looking at it. GM Chevrolet Colorado truck. Not a one of you wouldn’t look good in it. You’ll immediately put it to good use, drive away in it down the beach to where we have assembled the Survivor drive-in theater.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Huge screen to watch a movie plus refreshments. Candy, chocolate, hot dogs, drinks, popcorn, pillows, blankets. You can take the top off the back of your truck to sit in the bed if you want.”

 

“Wow,” Isabelle said, looking at Alex.

 

“Well worth it.”

 

They drew numbers, positioning themselves at the starting line, waiting for Jeff’s go. “In the first seven seasons,” he said as they all crouched down, ready to sprint, “the person who won the car has never won Survivor. Think about that as you compete.” He raised his hand up. “Survivor’s ready? Go!”

 

They raced towards the balance beam, Jackie getting there first, Alex close behind. Dayo fell off and had to go back to the start. Alex made it first, Jackie, Jack, and Isabelle close behind. Just like that, Dayo was out, taking a spot on the bench.

 

They moved to the belly crawl next, waiting for Jeff to tell them to go. Jack and Alex were scraping their backs, the girls scrambling under. Alex made it to the puzzle first, everyone else close behind. They moved the pieces around frantically, trying to get the knife out. Alex got it first, chopping his rope and moving on. The rest were slower, taking their time. Isabelle got her knife next, Alex smiling and giving her a high five. Jack and Jackie were working quickly next to each other, Jack gaining momentum. He had it, pulling the knife out and chopping his rope, Jackie throwing her hands up. Jack threw his knife into the dirt, pumping his fist.

 

The last three moved onto their planks, grabbing their bags and trying to stomp them into the baskets. Isabelle got one in right away, then two. Alex and Jack were just missing, slightly over and to the left. Isabelle got her third one, all three right in a row. It was a race between Alex and Jack to the finish. Alex got one, then two in a row. Jack was still trying for his first, missing to the right every time. Alex adjusted his plank, stomping on it, the third bag flying into the basket.

 

“Fuck yes!” Alex said, jumping up.

 

“Alex and Isabelle in the final round.”

 

They positioned themselves at the line, waiting for Jeff to give them the signal. Once he did, they were off, skittering up the rope ladder, Alex with a slight lead. He was across the bridge in a second, almost falling off, but getting to the flying fox without incident. Isabelle was right behind him as he grabbed the car keys and sprinted back to the finish line, running directly to his new truck.

 

“Congratulations,” Jeff said, giving him a hug. “You got yourself a truck, man.”

 

“I knew you had it,” Isabelle said, running up to him and jumping into his arms. “Good job, baby.” Everyone else gave him handshakes and high fives.

 

“You ever had a new truck before?” Jeff asked him.

 

“First one.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So you’re gonna get in your truck and head over to the theater. But it’s not gonna be any fun by yourself.” Alex winked at Isabelle, the rest of them knowing they had no shot in hell. “One person coming with you.”

 

“Isabelle.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Since day one.”

 

They got in the truck, Isabelle hopping in back as Jeff got in the passenger seat. “I’m gonna get your new truck all dirty,” Isabelle said.

 

“It’s okay,” Alex said, a giant smile on his face as he turned the key in the ignition.

 

“This is nice!” Isabelle was giddy as Alex started the truck, waving to his tribe mates as they took off down the beach.

 

It was a short drive to the beach, Alex relishing every second of it, driving the truck all over the sand, even taking it into the surf

 

_Alex: You know, the person who wins the truck has never won Survivor. That wasn’t gonna discourage me from winning. I’ll tell you right now. It was worth it._

Alex skidded to a stop right in front of the giant movie screen. “Nice job, Ludwig,” Jeff said.

 

They got out, slamming the doors behind them. “Now that one is around,” Jeff gestured around him. “Nice to have a rig?”

 

“Oh my God. It’s beautiful.” Alex walked around the back of the truck, looking at it more closely. “You can’t really show emotion, you know? With everybody standing there.”

 

“So here’s the deal. There’s a snack bar over here.” Jeff pointed. “Popcorn, hot dogs, candy. Everything you need. Huge screen. You’ll be watching Lord of the Flies, the movie that sort of inspired this show. I think that’s about it.”

 

They nodded, smiling. Jeff started walking away, then turned around and looked back. “Oh wait. One more thing. Come with me.”

 

Isabelle and Alex looked at each other, confusion written across their faces as they followed Jeff down the beach. He turned, looking at Isabelle. “One of the benefits of being selected by Alex… I have something for you.”

 

They rounded a corner, coming across a clearing in a field of sea grass.

 

“Shut up!” Isabelle screamed, actually pushing Jeff by the shoulder.

 

“No way,” Alex said, lifting his hat up, giant smile plastered across his face.

 

“Shut up!” She ran towards the brand new car sitting there among the grass and trees. “No fucking way!”

 

Jeff threw the keys to her. “Another new car, only this time it’s yours.”

 

She ran towards Alex, giving him a huge hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

“Chevy Malibu, all yours.”

 

She got in the driver’s seat, Alex quickly following her and grabbing shotgun.

 

“You look good in here, Belle!”

 

“This is too much right now,” Alex said, his hands visibly shaking. He looked like he had just been through a tornado.

 

“You gave me a car, do you realize that?”

 

“You earned it, you earned it.” Alex pounded on the dashboard, honking the horn.

 

“I love it!”

 

They headed back to the drive in, Jeff leaving them alone as the movie started and the sun started to fall. They set themselves up in the back of Alex’s truck, padding the bed with blankets and pillows, buckets of popcorn settled all around them.

 

_Alex: Spending time alone with Isabelle was… unbelievable. For the first time, I didn’t have to think about the game at all._

_Isabelle: I can’t really complain about my first date with Alex. You know, I was thinking about after the game, wondering what we’d do, maybe movie, dinner, maybe he’d bring me flowers. But on our first date, yeah we did go to the movies and get popcorn. And he gave me a car. So…_

Isabelle rolled over, propping her chin on her hand and looking Alex. “We’re gonna have to eat… at least two more hot dogs each.” He looked at her, smiling. “Two or three.”

 

“I’m having an unbelievable time, you know that?”

 

“Me too.”

 

Alex rolled over on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows as he kissed her. It was the most perfect night of his life, and it made sense to take things to the next level. And afterwards when they were tangled up in each other under a blanket of stars, Alex knew without a doubt that he loved this girl.

 

_Alex: It was definitely special to me, even more special than when we started this game. But I mean still you can’t lose sight of the fact that you’re playing a game for a million dollars. I’m not gonna forfeit the million to anyone. Even her._

* * *

 

Back at camp, it was looking grim. “They had better bring back some food,” Dayo said, uncharacteristically cranky. “Every time I’ve won, I’ve brought back pocketfuls of food. Bring me some candy or something.”

 

Alex and Isabelle came walking out of the darkness, holding hands. They did not want to be there – that was for sure.

 

_Isabelle: Every time you come back from a reward challenge, you feel guilty. So to come back from another reward challenge with a car, it was pretty rough._

“Hey,” Isabelle said softly as they walked up to the fire.

 

“Hey,” Dayo said. “How was the movie?”

 

They unloaded their loot onto the sand. “It was good.” They had candy and popcorn, cups of soda, hot dogs. “We’ll tell you all about it if you want to hear.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

 

_Isabelle: I had the choice to tell them about it or not, winning the car, but I felt that holding that back from them wasn’t me._

They sat down on the logs surrounding the fire, Alex trying to contain his smile. “So we get there and Jeff goes oh wait hold on, I totally forgot we have one more thing,” Isabelle said. “And we were like what? And we start walking back and there was another car.”

 

No one looked happy. Jackie just looked away.

 

“Oh man,” Dayo said, the only person to react. “Very, very cool.”

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“We were completely shocked,” Alex said. Jack and Jackie looked furious. “Shocked.”

_Dayo: They won a car apiece. They brought back pocketfuls of candy and split them into five piles. They took their share even though they had just eaten a ton. Oh I saved my candy, well it’s easy to save your candy when you have a belly full. And a new car._

They were clearly drunk, going to sit by the water as the other three looking on in derision.

 

_Dayo: If there is a Survivor hex that keeps the car winners from winning the game, I would love that. That would be my little justice. And I win the million._

* * *

 

Everyone was still cranky the next morning. Jack and Dayo got up early, throwing logs around and bringing them back to the fire for wood.

 

_Dayo: This is the fourth night with not very much sleep. Very little help. It makes me crazy to watch Alex and Isabelle sit on their butts and then when the challenge comes up, they suddenly have a ton of energy._

Alex watched as Jack and Dayo walked down the beach, disappearing behind some trees. “You know, if you don’t win immunity you’re gone,” Dayo said.

 

“I know.”

 

“If you win, are you gonna put your only worker out of this tribe or are you gonna band with me and put Alex out?” Jack didn’t say anything, rubbing the back of his neck. “Break that fucking couple apart.”

 

_Jack: You know, everyone on the tribe has tried to change my mind for the last two or three weeks. You know, I’ve played this before. I want to win too. I’m not gonna let everyone run over me anymore._

“If we don’t get Alex off…” Jack said. “He’s won.”

 

_Dayo: If I get Jack in with Jackie and I, we three would be the power in this five. We could put Alex and Isabelle out of this game._

Dayo walked back to camp, getting ready to go fish. Alex didn’t say anything to him, walking away and meeting Jack who was coming back down the beach.

 

_Alex: At this point there’s no guarantee that Jack is gonna stay loyal. I can’t trust anybody. So basically I instigated Jack to start a fight with Dayo._

“I know you’re probably playing both sides,” Alex said, sitting down with Jack. “But everyone keeps telling me that you’re planning on voting me out.”

 

“I won’t change alliances. How could I?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“That’d be stupid of me. Why would I do that? You’ve carried me all the way through. I will not flip.”

 

“Well, why would you say that if it wasn’t true?”

 

“That’s what I’m saying. I don’t think Dayo has been truthful. If he told you that, he’s a lying son of a bitch.”

 

_Jack: I told Alex I’m gonna stick with him. But this fifth and sixth grade tattletailing stuff… you know, I take it personally and I ain’t happy with it._

“I’ve been straight with you since the beginning,” Alex said. “Since day one or day two or whatever the hell it was.”

 

“Maybe I’ll confront him.”

 

_Alex: Sooner than later it was like two cats in a bag going at it._

Jack jumped up, heading down to the water, Alex trailing along behind him. “Are you saying I want to vote Alex off?” Jack said.

 

“You didn’t tell me that we need to get Alex off?”

 

“Alex—”

 

“Did you or didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, let me tell you, I’m just saying…”

 

“Did you or didn’t you tell me we need to get Alex off? That you were tired of him sitting around and he needs to go? You were sorry you made an alliance with him?”

 

Alex was standing there, listening, actually smiling.

 

_Alex: The reason I did this was to get them at each other’s throats so that neither of them will have enough sense to go to each other and try to get me and Isabelle off. And I think I succeeded._

“Why would I try to get Alex off when I had an alliance with him the whole time? You didn’t even know I had an alliance with him.”

 

“Of course I knew! You told me you did! I also know you didn’t want to go the final two with them.”

 

“That is our alliance.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t be sitting back there and talking bad about him.”

 

_Dayo: Alex is playing this game so hard know. I know that was all a ploy to try to make me look bad. It’s fine. I stood up, I told Jack what’s what._

“You’ve been talking about getting rid of everybody, Jack! Behind everybody’s backs. And now I’m the bad guy?”

 

* * *

 

They walked into the challenge, back at the shelter in the middle of the jungle.

 

“Day thirty-six. The sun is out. About the only thing that would make this day better is having immunity.” He took the necklace back from Jack. “Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Today’s challenge is simple. It is a word scramble. Your job is to find the seventeen tribe names from the last eight seasons that are hidden. Once you’ve found all seventeen names, you’ll unscramble the intersecting letters to find one hidden word. The first person to finish the puzzle will win immunity, guaranteed a spot in the final four. Nothing more important right now. Nobody wants to spend thirty-six days out here to go home fifth.”

 

They drew colors and got in position. “Survivors ready?” Jeff raised his arm. “Go!”

 

They got to work, picking up their chalk and uncovering their puzzles. The game moved quickly, the All-Stars scanning the lines with their fingers and circling words, crossing them off their list. Jack and Dayo were trailing behind a little, a couple of words behind the girls and Alex. Isabelle was moving quickly, in the lead for quite a while, Alex right behind her. Jack was catching up, but Isabelle only had one word left.

 

She looked over the puzzle quickly, trying to see what she had missed, quickly finding the last one and writing the intersecting letters off to the side, starting to unscramble them. Jack and Alex were both stuck at fifteen, Isabelle erasing her guess and starting again.

 

Alex hit seventeen next, immediately guessing the mystery word: “Chaboga Mogo.”

 

“Alex wins immunity!” Everyone looked up, surprised at how quickly it went. Isabelle took a deep breath as he stepped forward, Jeff putting the immunity necklace around his neck.

 

“See you guys tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“I wanna wear that damn necklace one time before we leave,” Dayo said as they walked along the beach back to camp.

 

“I think he put a hex on it,” Jackie said. Alex laughed.

 

_Alex: Coming back with the necklace on put me in a good position but it’s also a precarious position because I hold the power. The only way I don’t is if Jackie, Jack, and Dayo all team up and vote Isabelle off. That’s the only way. Whether they realize that or not, I don’t know, and right now I’m trying to be the diplomat, sitting back and listening to what everyone has to say and thinking about my options._

“I just wanna say congratulations,” Jack said as he boiled water. “And I wanna apologize for that misunderstanding earlier.”

 

_Isabelle: Jack is definitely scrambling. He knows that Alex and I are not one hundred percent with him. And we know he’s a swing vote. He could hop on over with Jackie and Jack right now and get rid of me._

“Everybody’s talking and everybody’s paranoid,” Isabelle told him.

 

“Everyone,” Alex chimed in.

 

“I made an agreement with y’all and I’m not going to break it.”

 

“I don’t have the necklace so you can’t blame me for being paranoid and worried.”

 

“Who would you pick if you had to pick one?” Alex asked.

 

“He wants Jackie gone.”

 

“I think Jackie’s brain is better than Dayo’s,” Jack said.

 

Jackie and Dayo walked up, carrying an arm full of coconuts. The other three fell silent, watching the water boil.

 

_Jackie: There is so much paranoia in camp right now. But I’ve trusted in my alliance with Alex and Isabelle this whole time and they haven’t let me down. It’s worked out exactly how we planned from day twelve. That’s insane that it’s held up this whole time. I keep thinking that something has to go wrong._

Alex and Isabelle walked away, sitting on the rocks and sunning themselves. “Do you want to just flip a coin?” Alex asked. “Because that’s how I feel about this right now. And I know it’s a stupid strategy but I feel like I’ve gone over it a million times in my mind.”

 

Jack walked past them, Alex calling him up to join them. “Let’s be honest with each other,” Alex said. “Have you or have you not tried to mark me to get me kicked out?”

 

“Absolutely not. You marked yourself every time you won. But I have not.”

 

“You haven’t gone to anyway and said we need to get him out?”

 

“No.”

 

“So where does our alliance stand now? We take out Jackie, then what? Then Dayo?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jack stammered. “You tell me.”

 

“Why do I have to tell you?”

 

“Because I’m the pawn. I’m the swing vote.”

 

“No!” Isabelle sat up. “You are with us. There is no swing vote.”

 

“Jackie and Dayo are too. All they need is one.”

 

“Right, and you wanted to be that one?”

 

“Why would you think I want to be with them?”

 

“I don’t know, why have you been feeding them stuff for the past two weeks?”

 

“Come on, guys.”

 

“There are way too many stories going on right now.”

 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Jack said.

 

“Well,” Alex said, looking down. “I don’t care about anything that has happened in the past. I said I’ll vote with you and I’ll vote with you. So we’re trying to figure out who to vote on.”

 

“I like Dayo. But wow, that was a blow yesterday. Jackie… she’s an alright girl, but she’s a motor mouth. All she is is mouth and she’s smart enough to talk her way to a million. But whatever.”

 

“Let’s do it. It’s Jackie.” They bumped fists, Jack walking back into the waves to fish.

 

_Isabelle: There’s no decision that we could make right now that I would feel one hundred percent sure about. I hate being put in this position. It’s a million dollar decision._

“I can taste the money,” Isabelle said, sitting back against Alex’s chest once Jack was out of ear shot. “We are so close. Of course I’m stressed. This million dollars will change our lives.”

 

“We’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

 

_Isabelle: Tonight’s tribal council is gonna be the ugliest one yet._

* * *

 

“Dayo. Were things peaceful at camp today?”

 

Leven leaned over, whispering something to Nicole as Dayo began his answer. “No. Alliances are being tested right now. It’s getting down to the final two, you know? It’s getting hard.”

 

“Isabelle, is suspicion setting in?”

 

“It’s huge. Today was the worst yet. I am anxious and nervous. It’s been the most stressful day yet. I can smell the money, it’s so close.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, looking over at Leven who let out a tiny “ha!”

 

“Jackie, Isabelle just made a pretty honest comment. I’m sure all of you can get a whiff of the money at this point.”

 

“That’s all you can do. With three days left, you’re no longer craving food or sleep. The game is everything.”

 

“So, Alex. Is it inevitable that it’s always going to come down to it at this point?”

 

“In the end, people are playing harder. Some people get paranoid. Some people scramble. People get caught in their lies.”

 

“Did you notice someone getting caught in a lie?”

 

“I noticed a couple of people getting caught in a couple of lies. All I can say is I’m glad I’m wearing this necklace tonight.”

 

“Isabelle, what are you basing your vote on tonight?”

 

“For the first time, I’m going completely with my gut. I keep going back and forth in my head, but the only thing I trust right now is my gut.”

 

“Jack, how insulted would you be if it was you tonight and you’d been betrayed?”

 

“Et tu, Brute. If that’s the case, I don’t have to live with it. They do. I’ll be sitting on that jury.”

 

“Jackie, if it’s you… thirty-six days isn’t bad?”

 

“It’s not good enough. Um… I came out the second time to play to win. And I would be upset if I was voted off tonight because it meant that a lot of people lied.”

 

“Alex, I assume you’re not giving immunity up?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“It is time to vote.”

 

It was easily the most stressful vote yet. Everyone was worried, Alex for Isabelle. There was tension floating around the shelter, everyone sitting stiffly as they waited for Jeff to go tally the votes.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was back, pulling the first one out and holding it up. “First vote. Jackie.

 

“Jack.

 

“Jack.

 

“Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: All-Stars and fifth member of our jury: Jack. Please bring me your torch.”

 

Isabelle and Alex had their mouths covered as Jack got up, not looking back.

 

“The tribe has spoken.”

 

“I heard it.”

 

At the last second he turned around, staring at Alex before disappearing. The jury members looked at each other, shaking their heads. “Wow,” Jen whispered. “Wow.”

 

_Jack: Good God, they put a knife in my back. I’m gonna be on that jury and the sticking is gonna be my turn. If you can live with, so can I. And I’m gonna live with a happily ever after, so farewell my fair weather friends._


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Survivor: Thirty-six days ago, eighteen former castaways came together off the coast of Panama under full military escort. They were the best of the best, the All-Stars returning to play the ultimate game one more time. They were split into three tribes and marooned with only one machete in the harsh jungles of Panama. Everything was heightened: the survival, the strategy, and the suspicion. Still, alliances formed immediately. The competition was fierce at the challenges because the All-Stars had a lot to prove. In the beginning, it appeared the former winners would be the targets when Tara was the first All-Star voted out, but Ethan was the next to go. Then Amandla Stenberg surprised everyone when she quit the game. The elements were relentless and the adventure became the most difficult ever. The true danger proved to be betrayal. When Jeremy Marinas, one of the most strategic players in Survivor history, was blindsided at tribal council, it was clear that the game was on in a big way. On day fifteen, three tribes became two when the ailing Saboga tribe was absorbed by Chapera and Mogo Mogo. Though the former members of Saboga were outnumbered and as vulnerable as ever, it was Liam Hemsworth, the first ever Survivor winner, who was voted out. With Alex leading the way, Chapera proved to be the powerhouse at the challenges. Dayo and Jackie joined Alex and Isabelle in an alliance of four. Things at Chapera seemed to be on solid ground, but the tribe had a setback when Willow suddenly quit the game under a cloud of personal controversy. But still Chapera pushed on, and the unstoppable tribe won the next two immunity challenges, sending Mogo Mogo to the next two tribal councils, where Ian and Josh were voted out. At Chapera, strategy turned into romance for Alex and Isabelle. On day twenty-two everyone was hit with a big surprise. It was a tribal shuffle. Against all odds, the tribes remained the same, merely switching beaches and names, except for Isabelle who remained at Chapera and was the only All-Star to find herself with new tribe mates. She was suddenly alone and vulnerable in her own camp. When the new Mogo Mogo tribe won the next immunity challenge, Alex approached Mark and made a daring plea to save Isabelle. She made her own plea to Nicole. At tribal council, Mark and Nicole came through, granting Alex the favor and sparing Isabelle. Mackenzie paid the price. On day twenty-six the two tribes finally merged. At the new Chaboga Mogo tribe, Mark looked for reassurance from Alex. Alex confronted Mark and told him the deal was off. The strategic favor had backfired, and Mark was voted out, making him the first member of the jury. Nicole was the next to join him, then Jen and Leven. Last week, the five remaining members competed for a car at the reward challenge. Alex won and chose to take Isabelle with him to an island drive-in movie theater. When they arrived, things got even better for Isabelle. She got a car of her own. The two kicked back and enjoyed the movie and their first date. Upon returning to camp, Isabelle told the others about her new car, and Dayo and Jack had had enough of the power couple. Alex, sensing trouble, orchestrated a fight between Dayo and Jack. At the immunity challenge, Alex walked away with the necklace once again, but he was worried about Isabelle being outnumbered. Alex and Isabelle looked for reassurance from Jack. The deal was made to vote Jackie out, but at tribal council Jack was betrayed. Jack was not happy. Now only four remain: Dayo, Alex, Isabelle, and Jackie. Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Two will go on to face the jury. One will outlast the rest and become the sole surviving All-Star._

“What the heck was that glare as he walked out?” Jackie asked once they were back at camp and sitting around the fire.

 

“He was looking at us like he hates us.”

 

_Dayo: We just got back from tribal council where we voted Jack’s butt out of here._

“You can tell when someone is lying,” Alex said. “He lied right to my face like five times.”

 

_Jackie: It was an honest and hurtful tribal council. And now there are only four torches left up there. We started with eighteen of the best to ever play this game, and it’s down to four. And I’m one of them. How did that happen?_

“I’m gonna take that down to the creek,” Dayo said, picking up the pot of water to wash it.

 

Once he was gone, Alex rolled over, looking at Jackie. “So here’s the thing. We talked about it, me and Isabelle, and it’s completely up to you and I’m not gonna try to influence you but all I’m gonna say is you have no chance to beat Dayo. If you wanna take a shot with me and Isabelle in the final three, then you can take your destiny into your own hands.”

 

“You don’t even have to tell us anything,” Isabelle said.

 

“Yeah,” Alex finished. “We’ll find out at the vote.”

 

Jackie rubbed her eyes, not saying anything, but thinking.

 

The next morning, a boat woke them up, coming around the bend of the cove.

 

_Isabelle: Little did we know that we were going to be woken up today by Jeff coming up on a boat and carrying a huge basket. I got a little nervous at first. I was thinking oh gosh, maybe this is our challenge._

Dayo ran out to meet him, grabbing one handle of the basket and helping him lug it to shore.

 

“I brought you guys gifts fitting for a final four,” Jeff said, once the basket was at camp and everyone was gathered around him. He leaned down, taking off the cover. It was a Survivor breakfast: bacon, strawberries, eggs, pancakes.

 

Alex let out a giant roar at the pancakes.

 

“There’s orange juice, fresh fruit, champagne for mimosas. In addition, the top of this is also a scrapbook. There’s a camera so you can take pictures during the day and make up your scrapbook.”

 

The girls were especially psyched about this part.

 

“Have a good final four day,” Jeff said, shaking their hands and heading back to the boat.

 

_Isabelle: Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day, so this meal is huge out here._

They all toasted each other with mimosas, huge strawberries floating on top. “Here’s to us,” Alex said. “To thirty-seven days. Whatever happens tonight happens. Good luck to everybody.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

_Alex: The four people who are in the final four are two distinct groups of two. There’s no chance myself and Isabelle are gonna break. I think it’s a toss-up. Jackie may turn on Dayo. It may come down to a purple rock._

“I’ve been thinking about this whole purple rock thing,” Isabelle said, walking with Jackie to get water as the guys made pancakes on the grill over the fire. “It has gone so well for all of us.”

 

“Yeah, I’m very concerned about the tiebreaker situation.”

 

_Jackie: So what would happen is whoever has immunity has immunity. The other three have to reach into a bag where there are two white rocks and one purple rock. The person who gets the purple rock is out of the game._

“I don’t want it to come down to a fricking rock,” Jackie said. “That’s not what we’ve played for.”

 

_Isabelle: We knew it was going to come down to this damn rock. So we gave her the option of turning on Dayo._

“Are you guys going to hold up your end and vote Dayo?” Jackie asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Strategically, I came out here to play, and this is the way to do it for me. Get me one step closer.”

 

_Jackie: I didn’t come thirty-seven days to reach into a bag and let a rock decide my fate. So I’m taking fate into my own hands._

The pancakes were ready by the time they got back to camp. Huge, fluffy pancakes with fresh berries and syrup. Dayo took pictures of them all sitting on logs holding up their pancakes and mimosas.

 

* * *

 

It was a maze, that much was clear. Drones flew overhead, taking video from the sky. It must have looked a lot clearer up there than it did to the castaways when they walked into the clearing where the challenge was being held.

 

“Alright, let’s get to today’s immunity challenge.” Jeff took the necklace from Alex. “For today’s challenge, we have constructed a giant maze. On my go, you will race from the center of the maze to eight different points within the maze. You will each have a color, and at each point you will find a ladder rung painted in your color. Untie the rung and bring it back to the center. Along the way you will encounter various obstacles in your path, and you will encounter various obstacles more than once. The trick is not to get confused. Once you’ve gathered all eight, you will assemble your ladder and climb to the top of the tower. The first one to the top wins.”

 

They drew colors (Isabelle blue, Dayo yellow, Alex green, Jackie red) and waited for Jeff to let them start. They all crouched low on their starting mats in the middle of the maze, surrounding the tower that was their goal. They second Jeff shouted go, they were off, taking off in four different directions.

 

They hit dead ends and obstacles immediately. Alex was making his way through a tangle of large logs, dropping low to the ground, while Dayo battled his way through a maze of rope, stretched taut across his path. Isabelle made it through her log crawl, getting her first rung, Alex untying his at the same time.

 

Isabelle was making her way back to the center as Jackie found a rung, everyone dropping their treasures back at the center and heading out again. Isabelle and Alex headed in the same direction, whispering to each other, pointing each other in the right direction. They both got their second rung together, racing back through the ropes. Alex passed Isabelle, sliding past her. Everyone was tied up.

 

It was a long, hot challenge of running, crawling, and stressing out. All four tribe mates were pretty evenly matched, Alex just slightly ahead of the rest. All he could think as he ran was of winning, of keeping himself and Isabelle safe. He passed Isabelle, who was breathing hard. Jackie looked like she was slowing down, but pressed on.

 

By the time they all got to five rungs, they were starting to get lost, finding the same points in the maze over and over. They kept hitting dead ends, Isabelle marking tiny marks in the sand so she would know if she was going the wrong way. Alex was jumping over obstacles instead of going under them, trying to conserve energy.

 

Isabelle found all her rungs first, trying to fit them into the puzzle. Everyone else was still out on the maze when she fit the last piece into place, climbing to the top of the platform and screaming, jumping up and down.

 

Alex pumped his fist, trying to find his way back to her. He looked up at her, smiling, as she climbed down, taking the necklace from Jeff.

 

“Boy… when you needed it, you got it,” he said.

 

“I’ve never worn this before!”

 

“It looks good on you.”

 

“Thanks, I think so too.” She was still breathing hard, but was elated, emotion showing all over her face.

 

* * *

 

They started work on their scrapbook when they got back, Isabelle making a cover page that said final four in bubble letters with a picture of all four them toasting the camera. She wrote their names around it in different colors.

 

“We vote for Alex and see what happens,” Dayo said to Jackie as they sat around the fire, just out of ear shot of Isabelle.

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot I have to talk to you about.”

 

“What?”

 

“They came to me last night and said there’s no way they’re gonna vote for each other. They said Jackie, why don’t you just take your chances and vote Dayo? I debated it, kept throwing the idea around. And I’m not. I can’t do it. I would rather sit there and pick a rock than give them the smug satisfaction of guaranteeing them a spot.”

 

_Dayo: My fate rests on the honor of a twenty-six year old, single mama who really, really wants to win. Badly._

“So how is everything going to go down tonight?” Alex asked Jackie a little later. “Have you decided?”

 

Jackie paused. “No.”

 

Alex looked at Isabelle. “I mean, obviously I have a vested interest in this. But I mean… you can’t be with Dayo in the final two.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s why it might be worth it for me to choose a rock and then you’re out.”

 

“Maybe you too.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well, to me that’s ridiculous.”

 

“That’s because you won’t do it against her.”

 

“There’s a possibility I can beat her,” Alex said, avoiding Isabelle’s eyes. “There’s no possibility I can beat Dayo.”

 

“I disagree. I disagree.”

 

“That’s the difference between maybe winning the million or a thirty-three percent shot at going home.”

 

_Jackie: Now I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t want Alex to push me into anything, but there is truth to it. I could be in the final three. I could go up against them and beat them._

“Let’s go spend some time together,” Alex said, rolling his eyes and turning to Isabelle. “This might be my last day here.” They got up, leaving the shelter.

 

“Don’t be sad,” Isabelle said as they walked down the beach, the sun shining bright on their shoulders. “Yesterday you were all confident.”

 

“I know, I know. It’ll be fine. It’s out of my hands,” he said, taking Isabelle’s in his own. “So I’m not going to worry about it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They sat down on the rocks, Alex giving Isabelle a picture of the two of them to keep close to her. “If I do go tonight,” he said, “you had better win. Kick their asses.”

 

“Stop saying that.”

 

“You better. You better.”

 

“I want you to come with me. I need you.”

 

“I’m a little bit scared. A little bit,” he admitted.

 

Back on the beach, Dayo and Jackie were talking. “Thank you for saving me,” Dayo said. He kissed her head.

 

“The decision is still a little up in the air, to be honest.”

 

_Dayo: I can’t see Jackie flipping against me, and I can’t flip against Jackie. She’s just a little paranoid, you gotta leave her alone. She’s young. It’s fine. I believe that she will write Alex’s name down._

“Either way, I appreciate it.”

 

“The beginning of the game Jackie would say… don’t let emotional attachment get in the way of your strategy. What about you?”

 

“My emotions control what I do, in and out of this game. All I have is who I am.”

 

_Alex: Dayo is a very smart player. I give him credit. He’s probably conned Jackie into feeling bad about doing anything but pulling a rock._

“I’ve never been in so much turmoil in my life,” she said. “I have the power tonight.”

 

_Jackie: I really don’t know what I’m gonna do. It’s a tough decision. I don’t know._

* * *

 

Before they knew it, they were waiting for the jury to come in and be seated, everyone scanning the line for Jack to see how he looked. He wouldn’t look over at them, adjusting his hat.

 

“So let’s get right into it. At the last tribal council, Jack was clearly blindsided. Jury reaction was pretty strong. Did you see it, Jackie?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I saw it.”

 

“What went through your head? The power has clearly shifted now.”

 

“Of course. These are people we have voted out, and facing them is traumatic every time we come here.”

 

“Clearly, Jack had no idea that he was about to go. Alex, here we are down to final five and you betray someone again knowing you need them to get the money.”

 

“All I can say, Jeff, is that there are two sides to every story.” The jury members looked at each other, rolling their eyes. “And I say that with one hundred percent conviction.”

 

“Isabelle, make the argument that it’s not fair to judge me because I voted you out, and that’s part of the game.”

 

“In Australia, I had an alliance. Um… or what I thought was an alliance, and I was blindsided. But when it came down to it, I ended up voting for the person who broke their alliance with me. And it was really hard for me to cast that vote because they hurt my feelings, but I remembered that it was a game. Outwit, outplay, outlast, and they outwitted me.”

 

“It seems to me that with each successive tribal council, the emotional wear and tear on you guys increases. Dayo, you and Jackie seem tight. It’s no mystery that Alex and Isabelle are tight. But before tonight, there’s always been someone else to vote out. Not the case anymore.”

 

“Today was a very tough day.” Jackie nodded as Dayo spoke. “It was very high and very low. Coming home without the necklace and then being told that the game might be changing for you… those were big lows.”

 

“Jackie, fill in the blanks for me.”

 

“It really is a true toss up because I truly have a bond with Dayo. But this is a game, and I have to put someone else at risk, someone I love, and that’s been resting on my shoulders today.”

 

“Dayo, from what I’m understanding, for you tonight it comes down to whether or not Jackie is going to put your name down or Alex’s.”

 

“You know, everyone has to play how they play. And that’s okay. But I hope that Jackie and I would stand strong, that we would force the rock issue.”

 

And it was time to vote, Rupert going first. It was a long walk to the voting station, everyone watching their tribe mates walk across the bridge and write down a name. Jackie took a long time up there, holding the pen and staring at the paper for a solid ten minutes. “I don’t know,” she said to the camera. “I literally still don’t know.” Finally, she scribbled something down, folding up the paper.

 

Jeff went to get the votes, Isabelle staring into the fire and clutching her fingers. She held her breath as Jeff opened the jar.

 

“First vote. Alex.

 

“Dayo.

 

“Dayo.”

 

They all took deep breaths. “The last vote.” He paused for what seemed like an eternity. “The fifteenth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars and the sixth member of our jury. Dayo.”

 

Jackie dropped her head down, unable to look at Dayo until he pulled her up, hugging her. “It’s part of the game,” he said softly.

 

Jeff snuffed out his torch and he turned around and walked away slowly, the weight of what had just happened heavy on everyone’s shoulders.

 

“Well, you’ve survived the vote and made it another day. We are down to three people, two tribal councils, and one winner. Grab your torches. Head back to camp. Good night.”

 

_Dayo: I am a little angry at Jackie. Greed won out over friendship. There is not one person in this game who can say I lied to them, who can say I played them. At my best, I had a very good experience with this game._

* * *

 

It was a long, silent walk back to camp.

 

“I love Dayo, but I couldn’t let my game go into a bag,” Jackie said when they got back. “Not when I could still control it.”

 

“Regardless of your decision, we respect the fact that you made it on your own,” Alex said. “That’s the most important thing.”

 

Jeff walked into their camp a few hours later, at about five in the morning. It was pitch black out.

 

“Good morning! What are the three of you still doing up?”

 

“We didn’t sleep.”

 

“Well, day thirty-eight is here. Today you’ll take part in your final rite of passage. I brought along a canoe and this map.” He handed a rolled up piece of paper to Isabelle. “Follow it to an area where you’ll find an array of body paints and jewelry used and worn by a local fiercely independent tribe of Panamians. Set out on foot and as you walk, you’ll come along the torches of your fellow tribe members. Take a moment, and think about the impact they had on your and the game. When you reach the last torch, I’ll be waiting for you there to guide you through your final immunity challenge. I encourage you to embrace this day. You’ll never be here again.”

 

“Thanks, Jeff.”

 

“Enjoy the day.”

 

They got into the canoe once Jeff left, clutching the paddles, a little nervous since it was still so dark out. They paddled for so long that they saw the sun rise completely, the beach coming into view on the other side of the island. They tied up their canoe, getting out and stepping onto the sand, sun shining down on them. They walked up to the shelter, slathering paint on themselves and putting on jewelry, choosing everything carefully. The girls tied sarongs around their waists, Alex knotting one around his head and his leg. They looked at the pictures provided, making sure they got the face paint right.

 

Once they were all set, they headed out onto the final torch walk. It was a surreal, reverent moment, remembering the people who had come before, the reason they were there.

 

They reached Tara’s torch first, her name dangling off of it.

 

_I did the game again because it’s such a part of my being. This was such a life expanding adventure. I think I would have regretted not doing it, and I don’t want any regrets._

Ethan was next. “If I was military, I would salute you,” Jackie said.

 

_The second time around, I was a little slower, and there was a lot of cutthroating going on. I should’ve known better._

Next was Amandla, her torch lying on the ground.

 

_I’ve already played this game, and I’ve already won. I’ll look back on this just like I did the Amazon and be glad that I fought as much as I could._

Alex picked up Jeremy’s torch.

 

_It was a little bit of a humbling experience. I thought that I might be in fact the greatest Survivor ever, but I was a victim of my own success I think._

Next was Liam.

 

_One of the biggest things that surprised me about the entire Survivor All-Stars was how tough it was. Certainly more tough than the original game I played. Either I’m getting older or it’s getting harder._

Willow was next, her torch also lying flat.

 

_I was totally exempt from any energy or emotion and decided I had to go. It takes so much emotion to play this game._

Ian.

 

_I found patience I never knew I had. The game required it, my mental stability required it, and I was so proud to find it._

Josh.

 

_In Africa, I didn’t receive one vote against me the entire time. During All-Stars… it hurt. Each time you see your name, you feel a little punch in your gut._

“I’m here because she is gone,” Isabelle said, running her fingers over Mackenzie’s name plate. “Thank you, Mack.”

 

_I asked myself so many times why I would want to go through this again. I had no idea it would nearly break me, but it didn’t._

Mark.

 

_I broke the biggest promise I made to myself. I mixed friendship and the game. The two cannot go together. As soon as you let compassion show through, you’re setting yourself up for disaster._

Nicole.

 

_What I rely on is trust and loyalty and the better qualities of life. Maybe I just don’t have it in me to make it to the million._

Jen.

 

_This time around I bit my tongue a lot more, walked away a lot more, kept my mouth quiet. I eased back on the challenges a lot so I didn’t look like a threat and it got me six days further._

Leven.

 

_I played with the best. I beat my favorite players. I beat them all. And ultimately it came down to bad luck with the numbers. Sometimes that’s the way it goes._

Jack.

 

_Truly I didn’t consider myself an All-Star. Just for me to say I was in that group is a proud moment for me._

“I definitely consider playing the game with Dayo as a huge honor,” Isabelle said, Jackie and Alex nodding.

 

_I came out here to take care of myself and everyone around me. I may not have won one damn immunity challenge, but I enjoyed myself. I shared, I cared, and I actually had fun._

_Isabelle: Walking by all the torches made me feel proud to stand where I was standing, but also a little guilty. I ended this game for a lot of those people, so it was a little bittersweet. I am scared and nervous, not knowing what’s ahead. At the end of the day, one of us will not be here._

* * *

 

They found Jeff standing in front of a big pit filled with water, posts popping up around a pole in the center. They walked under a large arch of branches, shells hanging down like bead curtains.

 

“Welcome to your final immunity challenge,” he said as they stepped in front of him, coming to a stop. He took the necklace from Isabelle. “For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. Today’s challenge is very simple. It is all about endurance. How badly do you want it? You will stand barefoot on poles, touching the immunity idol, and you will stand there as long as you can. Here are the rules. If either of your foot come off a post at any time for any reason, if your hand comes off the idol at any time for any reason, or if your second hand touches the idol or the post it is sitting on, you are out. Last person left standing wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the final two and a chance to face your jury, and you decide who sits next to you.”

 

They took off their shoes an climbed up onto their poles, Jeff removing the planks that got them there, beginning the challenge. They all hung onto the idol with everything they had in them, toes curled around the posts beneath them. It hurt. Isabelle kept her gaze locked on Alex, knowing he would keep her strong.

 

It had been thirty minutes in the hot sun. They shifted uncomfortably, their feet cramping. “It’s a lively group,” Alex said, stretching out his calf.

 

After one hour, they were still going strong. Alex’s face makeup was dripping off, sweat running down his cheeks.

 

“What’s hurting the most, Jackie?”

 

“My back foot. It’s just about trying to switch up positions without lifting your foot or getting off balance.”

 

“Alex?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Isabelle.”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Jackie, how long do you think you can go?”

 

“However long these two go.”

 

“Really?”

 

“One minute longer than that.”

 

“Game on.”

 

Alex smiled at Isabelle, winking. “It’s okay,” he mouthed to her. “We’ve got this.” Jackie bent over, massaging her leg with her free hand.

 

Two hours. One hundred and eight degrees. Isabelle had her head balanced on her arm, eyes closed. Jackie was shifting back and forth, trying to stretch out her back leg. All of a sudden, her foot came up, just for a second, but Jeff saw it.

                                           

“Jackie.” He pointed. “You lifted your foot.”

 

“I thought I had the front of my foot on.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jackie. You’re out.”

 

She didn’t move for a few seconds, but then she jumped off. It had been two hours and twenty-three minutes.

 

Immediately Alex and Isabelle started talking. “I want immunity,” she said. “You’ve had it a million times. A million times.”

 

He nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What just happened? You’re gonna give her immunity and just step off?”

 

Alex looked at Isabelle, speaking only to her. “I’m going to take you no matter what.”

 

“I’ll take you no matter what.”

 

Jackie shifted on the sand.

 

“Okay,” Alex said. “Let’s fight it out anyways.”

 

“Is this a trust issue coming up?”

 

“No, no. No it’s not.”

 

“It’s just…” Isabelle paused. “I hate giving up.”

 

“Do you think this will play a factor in who wins, whether somebody earned immunity or somebody gave it up?”

 

“No,” Alex said. “I just think that we’ve had an alliance the whole game, since day one, and every single challenge we did we always gave one hundred percent. We didn’t even discuss if it came down to this.”

 

Isabelle looked up. “We did talk about this. You’re saying we didn’t, but we did.”

 

“Yeah, that we’d take each other no matter what.”

 

“No, we talked about if it came down to us two. One of us would step down.”

 

Alex looked up. “Um…”

 

“Briefly, but we did.”

 

“You want me to just let you win? You want to beat me. Right?”

 

“I just want to win.”

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to beat me.”

 

Isabelle looked down, shrugging. “Okay.”

 

Three hours had elapsed, the two of them still facing off. After three hours and eleven minutes, Alex squatted down. “Oh, that’s nice.”

 

“Yeah, I thought about doing that,” Isabelle said. “But I didn’t know if I could still reach.” She tapped the immunity idol with her second hand, realizing a split second too late what she had done.

 

“Oh no,” she said before Jeff could even call her out.

 

Alex grinned, reaching over to pat her shoulder.

 

“You know what you did,” Jeff said.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You stopped thinking for just a second.”

 

“Just a second.”

 

They hopped down with a splash, climbing out of the pool and stretching their legs out. “You earned it,” Jeff said, putting the necklace around his neck. The girls hugged, Jackie going up and kissing Alex on the cheek.

 

“I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

* * *

 

Alex went for a swim when they got back to camp, soaking his tired muscles in the saltwater. Isabelle and Jackie sat on the beach, talking. “I wanted to win today,” Jackie said. “I gave up everything I had with Dayo to win. I could’ve picked rocks yesterday and maybe Alex would’ve gone, but I lifted my fucking foot.”

 

_Jackie: I blew it. I had a million dollar check in my hand because I would’ve brought Alex and won. My game is over. Alex will bring Isabelle which strategically is stupid because she’ll annihilate him in the vote. He’s giving his girlfriend a million dollars. Good boyfriend._

“Are you serious?” Alex asked Isabelle as they walked to get water.

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you but you’re the only one who knows for sure. If you were in my position, you would be scared too.”

 

“For sure, one hundred percent, I’m taking you. Okay?”

 

_Isabelle: I feel ninety-nine percent sure I’m gonna go with Alex. But I have seen him turn on people. I have seen him break his word. I’m nervous._

“Clean up the attitude, will ya?” Alex pushed her shoulder lightly.

 

_Alex: All of a sudden I guess I can’t think too clearly. Trying to figure out if what I’ve been doing this whole time has been the right thing. Has my head been clouded? Is my judgment bad? I’m not sure where my odds are better. Isabelle played a solid game, but Isabelle did ride my coattails the entire way. I don’t know. Maybe she conned me the whole time. Maybe it was the biggest con in the history of Survivor. If I go with Jackie, maybe more people are annoyed with her. But then I’ll look like a complete ass because I’ll sell out literally anyone to win this entire game. I don’t know if I can or cannot win against either one of them. I keep changing my own mind fifty times a day. I’m gonna think about it. You know? And I’m gonna make the decision I feel most comfortable with based on me. Not based on morals. Not based on an alliance I should or shouldn’t honor. A million dollars… What would you do for a million dollars?_

* * *

 

Alex sat behind the two girls at tribal.

 

“Jackie. What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. You said my foot moved.”

 

“Yeah, it was very subtle.”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

“Frustrating?”

 

“Yeah, more so than if I had fallen off or gotten too tired.”

 

“So, Jackie is first off. It comes down to you two and immediately both of you look at each other and say let’s make a deal. But a deal never happened. Is that because you two have a trust issue?”

 

“I will definitely not deny that my nerves were part of it,” Isabelle said. “I am definitely thinking… I would feel much better having the necklace tonight.”

 

“Alex, did you think what if I step off and she turns on me?”

 

“Yeah, of course it went through my mind. How could it not? You could tell even at this stage still there’s paranoia.”

 

“So, Alex. You have a huge decision. You can talk about relationship with Isabelle all you want, but this is still a game. This is still a strategic decision.”

 

“Strategically, I don’t know necessarily that I have a shot of winning against either of them.”

 

“Jackie, how shocked would you be if his vote said Isabelle?”

 

“I would probably die of shock. But these two are airtight. And I think it’s as romantic as it is strategic. But I think Alex is wary of going up against Isabelle in the final two, and his chances with me would be better.”

 

“How does that make you feel to hear that, Isabelle?”

 

“I think he’s thought through every decision one hundred percent this whole time. And… whether or not his feelings for me help make the decision to keep our alliance together… I mean, if it was me there would be no decision to be made.”

 

“So you are able to separate any romantic feelings you might have for Alex from honoring an alliance that’s part of the game?”

 

“Yeah, I think I’ve been in control of my emotions for Alex and in control of my strategy, for sure.”

 

“Alex, are you able to do the same?”

 

“Absolutely. One hundred percent. No doubt about it.”

 

They got to the vote, Alex the only one voting since Jackie and Isabelle’s votes would cancel each other out. He got up, walking to the station and uncapping the pen. The jury members watched in silence as he passed them. He hesitated before writing down a name, sticking it in the jar.

 

“The sixteenth person voted out of Survivor All-Stars and the last member of our jury…”

 

An eternity passed by as they waited for Jeff to read the name, the highs and lows, ups and downs, every moment of the game scrolling through their brains.

 

“Jackie.”

 

She got up, crying, hugging Isabelle and Alex. “Good luck, you two. Good luck.” She brought her torch to Jeff, who snuffed it out, and she turned around and walked away, Alex and Isabelle waving good-bye.

 

Once she was gone, Isabelle put her head down, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“Congratulations. You have gone as far as you can go in this game. The jury, the people you voted out, now hold your fate in their hands. I will see you tomorrow. Enjoy your last night.”

 

_Jackie: This time I’m very proud of how I played the game. I was more strategic, more observant, and I had a lot more fun, that’s for sure. Thirty-eight days out of thirty-nine feels good, but I’m going to think about that challenge for the rest of my life._

* * *

 

Relief.

 

Overwhelming relief.

 

_Isabelle: To be able to spend thirty-nine days now with a person who always makes you happy, always make you feel completely safe in any situation, always makes you feel important and proud of yourself is just amazing._

“Hey,” Isabelle said, sitting on Alex’s lap and looking at the moon, its reflection shimmering on the waves. “We are the final two.”

 

“Final two. I told you. I promised. I promised.”

 

“Yeah, but now it’s like… it’s just you and me.”

 

“They’re gone.”

 

_Isabelle: Literally within the first couple of minutes of this game, Alex and I had formed an alliance. And over the first couple of days there was a lot of flirting going on and it turned into something real and now we have this amazing bond. And I am so glad that that was my strategy in the beginning because look what I ended up with._

_Alex: Fifteen minutes after the game started we were able to work as a team. Even when we were separated and weren’t together, we worked through it as a team. In a game where trust is fleeting to have a partnership, an alliance with someone you trust, that’s huge._

“They thought we were screwing around…”

 

“Little did they know.”

 

“They never had a clue.”

 

“They’re all gonna hate us when this is over.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“I am completely at peace right now, you know that?”

 

“Me too. I am one hundred percent relaxed. I am not worrying about anything that’s gonna happen tonight. I’m not even thinking about it. I’m sure I will, but right now…”

 

_Isabelle: We’re taking in every last moment, not taking anything for granted, so going to one of our favorite spots and enjoying it one last time and knowing this is our island was a great feeling._

_Alex: See this time the jury is made up of people who know me. They took things very personally. That’s their own fricking problem. I outwitted, I outplayed, and I outlasted. The feeling that I have inside me right now is… the sleep deprivation, the lack of food, the lack of sleep, the suffering, the lows… it’s worth every second of it. Every fucking second._

_Isabelle: They’re not going to make this easy for us. At all. They want to see us squirm._

_Alex: It’s been quite an adventure. I feel sad, but definitely joy. I did everything I wanted to do to the best of my ability. I gave one hundred and ten percent, and I’m sitting in the final two with my girl. I have no regrets. None._

* * *

 

Isabelle’s heart beat faster and faster as the jury came in, sitting down and staring at them. Finally, after days of just watching, it was their turn to talk. Jackie looked great, dressed all in white.

 

She didn’t even hear Jeff’s introduction, heart beating so hard in her ears she couldn’t concentrate. Before she knew it, it was time for their opening statements.

 

Alex went first. He turned to the jury. “Alright. Obviously, uh… the last thirty-nine days have been long, emotional, and I guarantee you’re all pissed off to be over there. I didn’t want to let personal relationships interfere with this game. When the merge happened, I made a promise to someone that I couldn’t keep because of promises I made to other people. In the end that’s where everything went south for me. Obviously when you have a jury you have to vote out, it’ll come back to haunt you in one way or the other. But obviously when you consider how I played the game, I did well for my team and for myself at the same time. Thank you.”

 

Isabelle was up. “Hi guys.” Jackie smiled. “I came in here saying that I knew it was going to be harder because I know you all. You’re not strangers. And I said I wasn’t here to make friends or… have a relationship. I came to win a million dollars, but little did I know I would get all these little bonuses with it. The reason why I’m sitting here is luck, all of you guys, and Alex. Those are the three things that got me here. I know you all have sore feelings. I did too when I was there. I got out of this game what I wanted. I’m satisfied.”

 

It was time for the jury to address them. Mark went first.

 

He took a long moment before speaking. “It’s just a game. That’s something we’ve all said a hundred times. I’m sure for both of you it was an excuse that helped wash away the guilt as you played the way you did. That phrase is a lie. It’s not just a game. For all of us, for you, it’s life. The line between game and life is not cut and dry. Life blurs into the game constantly. This game exposes who we are as people to the poor. It’s like truth serum. The way you played is representative of who you are. The hardest lesson I learned was about friendship and betrayal, and I think the true measure of a man is what kind of friend he is. What kind of a friend are you, Alex? What kind fo a friend were you to me? You asked me to do you a favor, man to man, bro to bro, friend to friend. I did the only thing I could do which was help and you put a knife in my back. As far as the game is concerned, I lost and you both beat me. No bitterness. With all sincerity, I congratulate you two, but as I see it, as good as your game was, you sold out your values, character, and friends for a stack of greenbacks. I hope it was worth it because that money will never be enough to buy it all back.” He sat down, not having asked one question.

 

Nicole went next. Isabelle took a deep breath. “Um… when you got off Survivor: Marquesas I distinctly remembered that you were so concerned about how people perceived you,” she said to Alex. “After this game where you took friends to advance to a place and you killed friendships to get there, what will people think of you now? Are you concerned?”

 

“Yes, I’m concerned. Um… To be completely honest, I don’t know what they’ll think.” Alex was quieter than Isabelle had ever heard him. “I’m floored by Mark right now. Um… Here’s the thing, Nic. Looking back, I’m not one hundred percent sure how I feel about the game anymore. I mean, somewhere along the way I got caught up with, you know, pitting people against each other and doing whatever I had to do. And now I see it a different way after Mark’s speech. I don’t want people to think that I intentionally came out here to hurt people. I’m not a malicious person. I would not do that intentionally to hurt anyone.”

 

“Isabelle, um… did you play Alex as a patsy to get to the million? If you get there and this is all over, are you going to stay with him? It can’t be a gray area.”

 

“I started this game out flirting with him as strategy for sure.” Alex looked down. “But early on, within the first ten days, I had feelings. I was caught up in the security of him and the way he made me feel. Makes me feel. Yes, I have a genuine relationship with him. I hope to continue it.” She looked at him.

 

“Thank you for the yes or no. Alex, just know that I was crushed obviously.” She was crying. “You were my best friend, you were my partner, we were together. We dated before this game. I was crushed that you didn’t address what we had. If you didn’t want me here… I get it. I get it. But I just can’t imagine any game where you can check your ex at the door. I thought you couldn’t do this. In fifteen minutes, you found her and ruined a relationship we had built for two years.” She paused. Isabelle was surprised, but not shocked. She had known about Alex and Nicole. Everyone had known. But she was shocked that Nicole was so hurt. “I do congratulate you. I do. But I think you could have taken a different way to get here where these people would feel better. There was another path. Just throw us some respect. So good luck.”

 

She sat down. Dayo got up next.

 

“That’s an emotional one to follow. First of all, congratulations and thank you for helping me get as far as I did. When we made a pact on day twelve, you stuck with me. You didn’t know me, but you promised me. So Isabelle… what did you do to get here?”

 

“I played this game the best way I know how and honestly that was taking it day by day. Um… I faced a lot of obstacles. Obviously, there was a time when I lost my whole tribe and I fought like hell to stay here. But I kept saying that this is my second chance, so I guess the main reason why I think I’m here is I never lost my focus.”

 

“Alex, why should I give you my vote?”

 

“You are a man of your word. That’s why.” Dayo laughed.

 

“Again, congratulations. I am so proud of you.”

 

Jen’s turn. “There is one factor in my opinion that is the lowest standard of play you can reach. You two not only mastered it but relied on it, and that is the fine art of butt kissing and ego stroking. You both did so much of it I couldn’t possibly decide which one of you talked less shit. You have not outclassed us. Let me ask you both one question. I need one answer. One word only. How would you say you played this game, Alex?”

 

“Competitively.”

 

“Isabelle.”

 

“Luckily.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Leven. “Congratulations. You’ve earned it. People’s feelings are hurt, but I’ve competed with all of you and I would like to throw out that people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” She looked at Mark. “I feel like all is fair in love, war, and Survivor. Tonight you two are on a level playing ground. I’d like you to tell me three reasons why the person next to you deserves to win. Alex.”

 

“Isabelle has been the truest partner in this game to me that I’ve ever had. I’ve never wanted for her friendship, and she has never wavered in the entire time we’ve been here. Second, she never quit. On anything. Third, her support towards our alliance was unprecedented. I mean… I would not be here without her. She played straight up. She deserves it.”

 

“Isabelle.”

 

“Number one, I thought he ruled in all the challenges. He was the most competitive person here. Two. I think in this game in order to get this far you need to find one person that you can truly depend on, and that was him. I could tell him anything. Three. He made an alliance with me ten minutes in and stuck to it even if he doubted it.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

Jackie stood up. “Well… I do congratulate you two. I don’t feel any negative feelings towards you because you never broke your alliance to me and Dayo. You played a similar game so I just need to ask. What are you going to do with the million dollars?”

 

Alex went first. “Pay for tuition at BU. I got a couple of kids who want to play hockey there but can’t afford to go. I want to start a scholarship fund for my players. If I could set that up, it would be good.”

 

“Okay. Isabelle?”

 

“For me, I have a lot of good friends, older and younger, who have been diagnosed with muscular dystrophy. So the one charity I wanted to help if I could was the one involving that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Jack.”

 

He rubbed his head. “Good to see y’all. The two people I had an alliance with. Isabelle, congratulations. Alex, same to you. You did exactly what you said… oh wait a minute. Our alliance was gonna be one, two, three. I got five. You forgot about me somewhere along the way.” His voice broke. “We had the number so… Alex, I’ve never seen someone run a woman the way you did. If that’s part of your strategy, that was… it was good. So I guess, Isabelle, I don’t know how to vote. You tell me.”

 

“I knew this question was gonna come up and it’s the hardest question to answer. I’m gonna be honest. You and I didn’t break our word to each other whereas you and Alex did.”

 

“Clarify that.”

 

“You knew your alliance with Alex was stronger than yours with me. So you had a stronger word with him and he broke it.”

 

“Brother Alex. I’m stupid for waiting this long to make up my mind but I’ve been with you from day one. With you. Why should I vote for you and not her?”

 

“The conversation we had… you and I know what really happened in terms of who said what to Dayo. Who lied about what. And yeah, I broke the alliance but you plotted against me and I found out first. So I got rid of you.”

 

“You voted me off cause you thought I was gonna kick you off?”

 

“You did try to kick me off.”

 

“I guess that’s all.”

 

It had been rough. A lot had been said. They were hurting. They sat up to give their final statements.

 

“Well,” Isabelle said. “I came here tonight expecting this to be very difficult. I know all of you would love to be here. I really thought coming here that I had learned a lot about myself. But instead after tonight I learned the most about myself just now. I’m not… happy. I want you to know that I am taking away what I learned tonight to apply it to my life. I know it was hard for you all to express your feelings and be honest. So just know that I was truthful in everything I said tonight. If that’s the most I can give tonight, you have it.”

 

“Um… I guess first thing I want to say is that I’m sorry. I am so sorry to each and every one of you. Breaking alliances, hurting friends, and all the pain I caused you. To tell you the truth, I’m not feeling great right now. Um… I played the game as hard as I could but I would be naïve to think that people are alright about me being here, about how I played. It got a lot more personal than I was expecting. Than I ever thought it would. I knew this would be hard tonight, but not nearly this hard. But… I am really having a tough time even finding words.” He wiped tears off his face. “Excuse me. This is not the time to be screwing this up, but I guess I’ve been doing that for a long time. I had fun. And… I’m sorry. That’s all I have to say. That’s all I can say.”

 

With that, the jury got up to vote. “Tonight the voting is different. Tonight you are voting for someone. The name you are writing down is the person you think most deserves to win. It’s that simple. It’s time to vote.”

 

It took a long time for all of them to cycle through, writing a name down. Some of them took longer than others, Leven taking the longest.

 

When Jen got up there, she scribbled something down quickly then looked at the camera. “Alex. Do you remember back in the middle of the game when you and I promised I would never write your name down?” She held up the paper, Isabelle’s name emblazoned across it. “I am a woman of my word.”

 

Jeff went to get the votes. “It’s been a long thirty-nine days. It’s about to get longer. The votes will be read when we get back to the States. I’ll see you there.”

 

* * *

 

_Three months later_

New York City. Madison Square Garden. The Survivor reunion. So much had happened over the last three months, it was unbelievable. But it wasn’t time for that now.

 

It was time to crown the winner, the sole Survivor, the All-Star.

 

Jeff came in with the votes, the live audience clapping, cheering, screaming. Everyone was there. Family, friends, the castaways, the band. It had been weeks of agonizing but it was finally time.

 

He walked up to the front, the set decorated like the tribal council hut had been. Once everyone set down and it was quiet, he looked at the castaways, sitting in front of him, dressed in their finest. So different than it had been in Panama, but weirdly, the same.

 

“Hello, New York,” Jeff said. “Thanks for stopping by. Let’s get to this!”

 

Alex and Isabelle were sitting in front of a fire, separate from the other tribe members for now. “So you guys are still together.”

 

“Very much so,” Isabelle said, kissing Alex.

 

“One of the most powerful tribal councils we’ve ever had. So as you two sit there, after all this, how are you feeling about your chances?”

 

Isabelle paused for a long time. “Good Lord. Um… I think I have a shot. But it’s gonna be close. I think it’s gonna come down to one vote.”

 

“Alex. In many ways, with all due respect, this was your season. You dominated physically.” The crowd burst out cheering. “Subject to a lot of controversy, you dominated strategically. We’ll talk about it, but as you sit here… how do you feel?”

 

“Well, you know what? Regardless of what happens here, I feel like I already won. I have the most special girl in the entire world next to me, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask her something.”

 

Everyone gasped, the sound rippling through the auditorium as Alex got down one knee. “Isabelle. We came a long way. I’ve seen you at your highest and lowest, and between it all we were together. I ended up falling in love with you. You are the most amazing person in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life being partners with you.”

 

Everyone was screaming as Alex pulled the ring out. Isabelle couldn’t speak for a long time. “I love you with all my heart,” he said. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Of course,” she said, only loud enough for him to hear, and he slid the ring onto her finger. She pulled him up, kissing him for a long time, not caring about the crowds or that it was live TV. In the audience, their parents hugged. The cheering went on for minutes before Jeff managed to calm everyone down.

 

“First,” Jeff said. “That is not the big twist that we were promoting tonight.” Everyone laughed. “That was Alex’s twist. Did your parents know?”

 

“My parents and her parents knew,” Alex said. “I asked for her dad’s permission.”

 

“Alright, well… we’ll get their feelings later. We still have the vote to get to. Interesting dynamic that adds to this. Suddenly, you’re millionaires no matter what.” Everyone was laughing, giddy. “You want to see your name tonight. It takes four votes to win.”

 

He pulled out the first vote. “Alex.” Each vote was punctuated by claps and cheers.

 

Second vote. “Isabelle.”

 

Third vote. “Isabelle.”

 

Fourth vote. “Alex.”

 

Fifth vote. “Alex.”

 

Sixth vote. “Isabelle.”

 

Seventh vote. Tiebreaker. They each had three. Jeff opened the paper, smiling. “The winner of Survivor: All-Stars… Isabelle.”

 

She couldn’t speak. Alex pulled her up, kissing her. Everyone stood up, giving her a standing ovation. She ran to her parents who met her halfway. “I did it, Daddy,” she whispered, grabbing Madeline over his shoulder. Everyone followed, hugging her, the tribe mates coming up to her in waves.

 

“You fucking did it,” Alex whispered in her ear. “I told you so. You did it.”

 

She had done it. 


	16. Chapter 16

After Isabelle had a chance to talk to her family and friends, the reunion show got back underway. So much had happened that she was having a hard time gathering her thoughts, the music and people loud around her.

 

“Welcome to the reunion,” Jeff said to the camera. “we are live at Madison Square Garden and we have all eighteen All-Stars whether they like it or not back with us.” They were all sitting on the stage together, like a giant tribal council. “We obviously have a lot to cover. Let’s start with what just happened. Alex, did Isabelle earn this or did she coattail it like you said she did in that finale that we just watched?”

 

That had not been a fun moment. They all watched the finale episode together, the words stinging Isabelle’s heart a little bit, even though she knew Alex didn’t mean it.

 

Alex looked at her sheepishly. “She definitely helped me with all of the decisions. From day one, she was there with me no matter what. No matter what we decided to do, it was decided as a team. I give her all the credit in the world. She deserved this one hundred percent.” Everyone clapped.

 

“Isabelle, in the beginning there was no romance. This was all just strategy, so why Alex? What were the factors that made you think an alliance with him made sense?”

 

“Well, actually coming into this game, I couldn’t… I couldn’t stand him honestly. And I didn’t really think he liked me either.” Alex laughed. “And I thought that when he approached me for an alliance… why not? Take a guy no one would expect me to align with, because I think all these guys knew I didn’t like him. And, uh… I thought you know what, he has a big mouth and a temper. If I stand beside him, people will forget that I’m with him, making these decisions too.”

 

“Alex, that’s the big thing. You had to be aware of what she thought of you. Were you aware that you were the bad cop the whole time and that she has less enemies because of you?”

 

“Definitely, and we kind of planned that in the beginning. I knew in the end people would be gunning for me. So to keep our alliance tight, the whole time she would question me and say well, we’re making too many people mad. My whole thinking was… if we get to the final two they’re gonna have to vote for one of us. I was hoping they would see I was the one taking the chances.”

 

“Dayo—” Before Jeff even got his name fully out, the crowd was giving Dayo a standing ovation. He broke into a huge grin, waving at anyone. Once the cheers died down, Jeff finished his question. “Why did you guys not vote out Alex? Or Isabelle at five? The only thing I could guess was that everyone thought Alex was their ticket to the final two.”

 

“There was a lot of talk about getting them out. There was… There was talk between me and Jack.” Everyone laughed. “A lot of talk. Nobody really…”

 

“Was there talk between you two?”

 

“Well…” He looked at Jack. “I talked to Jack about trying to go against Alex, and Jack stood behind Alex.”

 

“Oh, okay. So why Isabelle and not Jackie? Was it just – was it the love affair because it didn’t seem like that might’ve been the right choice?”

 

Alex didn’t even pause. “In the end when it got down to three, there was no question in my mind. She was with me from day one. Game aside, I knew I couldn’t beat either of them. I had pissed off everyone on the jury. It was closer than I thought it would be.”

 

“I want to see who voted for who,” Jeff said. “Who here voted for Isabelle?” Jack, Mark, Leven, and Jen raised their hands. “Of the four of you, if it had been Jackie, who would have changed their vote?” Leven raised her hand again. “Well, there you go. Alex, you would’ve won.”

 

“I still won,” Alex said, squeezing Isabelle’s hand.

 

“We all remember the big moment when Alex went to Mark to save Isabelle. We’ve seen it a hundred times. Mark, you had put the game ahead of friendship also. You did the same thing to Ian, Josh, and Mackenzie. So what is the difference here?”

 

“No deal was ever struck between Josh, Ian, and I. There were no promises made. There can only be one winner.”

 

“Well… Liam, you’re shaking your head.”

 

“That’s the point! It’s not different. I love these guys, but it’s a game. It’s not more than that. The rules are different, and you should’ve known that going in.”

 

“This ain’t chess, Hems,” Mark said, turning around.

 

They took a commercial break before anything got more heated, Liam patting Mark on the shoulder. When they came back, they immediately dove back in.

 

“Nicole, one thing no one has brought up was that in this episode, the Mark/Alex debacle, you said it’s better to not have the wrath of Alexander Ludwig… There had to be strategy in this move is what I’m getting at.”

 

“To bring Isabelle over? Yeah. I mean, we were talking… Obviously we talked about it. We thought if we brought Isabelle back, there would be more options. So one, we hoped that Alex would appreciate it because he’s the Godfather, and two, he was a friend who asked. I know Alex, and he asked for that favor outside the game. And someday I think he’ll admit it. Someday.”

 

“Jack, what happened between you and Alex? This is a he-said, she-said. Settle it.” Jack’s eyes widened, and the crowd laughed. “At tribal, Alex said you were trying to get him out and you said you didn’t know what he was talking about. So…”

 

“I still don’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

Alex turned to him. “I’ll do it right here right now. Did you have an alliance with Mark before the game even started?”

 

“Did I… I had an alliance with Alex and Isabelle.”

 

“That wasn’t the question though. Yes or no?”

 

“Don’t yes or no me. I’ve heard your mouth the whole time we were out there and I’m sick of it. I’ll tell you this. Jack played the game with Alex and Isabelle. Dayo was the… he’ll say right now, I never wavered. Never. All the lies that were said… I don’t know how many calls I got, or how many you got, but I do know on the first day I gave a handshake deal with you two. Even an hour before tribal, you made me shake again.”

 

“You think I’m gonna take a chance? Of course I’ll make you shake again.”

 

“I’ve gotta say something,” Mackenzie piped up. “This whole thing is making me so sick… okay? This show is a show about entertainment. This entertainment comes at a price. It has cost us friendships, feelings, pain.”

 

“Hang on. It caused some of you some pain.”

 

“Ian… Take your two minutes now. What’s your take on this?” Everyone was cheering. Everyone loved Ian. “You were very well liked in the first season, and you were a quick target in this one. You were also betrayed and didn’t see it coming. Were you bitter?”

 

“Well… I didn’t do well. Obviously. I tried to play this game with integrity, but I’ll tell you this. It is one thing to know how to play well. It is totally different to be successful. These two here, Isabelle and Alex, were successful at playing.”

 

“Ethan, give me a take on this whole thing.”

 

He adjusted his microphone. “I’m glad I got voted off in the beginning because of all the backstabbing that went on. I’m glad I wasn’t part of it. If I had stayed in, I would’ve been sorry for things I did I think.”

 

“But there you go. Even Ethan is saying under the right situation, I might have betrayed or backstabbed.”

 

“Leven, the complications of this game center around where we all draw different lines. You commented that people in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.”

 

“I think it’s a game. I’m sorry, Jack. We talked about voting Alex off. We did. I don’t know if you were lying to me, but we did talk about it like I did with everyone else. So I don’t know if that means the alliances were broken. But it’s a game. Everyone betrayed someone.”

 

“Quick yes or no, status of relationships. Alex and Jack, any chance of reconciliation?”

 

“I have no trouble with Alex during the game,” Jack said. “But he ran his mouth constantly so… I don’t know. I signed on for the game. So I knew.”

 

“I have a different side of this story,” Alex said. “Everyone said things about each other. Everyone joked around. Everyone said things. I called you dumbass as a term of endearment, and I’ll tell you something… If I offended you, then I am truly sorry. However, I do not apologize for how I played the game. But I apologize to you.” Alex held out his hand, keeping it there until Jack finally shook it.

 

“It takes a big man to say when he’s wrong, and I hope you’re saying you’re wrong.”

 

“I am. I am.”

 

After the next commercial break, they played a montage of Alex and Isabelle talking about each other. When they cut back to live television, Jeff talked about the big surprise they had been promoting for months. “Everyone kept coming up to me and saying, oh we know what the big surprise is, it’s these two and they’re gonna get married. And we were like no, it really isn’t. It has to do with these two but they’re not getting married. You didn’t… You looked like you almost knew, Isabelle. Did you know?”

 

“Not necessarily. It’s something we talked about.”

 

“Did you let her know?”

 

“No, she didn’t know I was going to do it live on the show tonight. She knew we would get engaged, but I went and talked to her parents this morning in their hotel room about doing it tonight.”

 

“At any point in the game, did you two suspect the other might be playing you?”

 

They both answered at the same. “Yes.”

 

“Isabelle, was there a defining moment when you knew you had feelings?”

 

“Yes, there was. But… the whole shelter building thing, he looked hot, it was easy to flirt with him. I didn’t really realize there were serious feelings there until we were separated.” Alex nodded along with her. “I was like… oh shit I really miss him. That’s when I knew.”

 

“I’m still reeling from the fact that you really did just get engaged. Alex, I thought you were smitten from the beginning.”

 

“Oh, definitely. I mean look at her. She said earlier that she didn’t like me when we got out there, and honestly when I first got out there I thought she was a snob. But you see people at their lows and highs in this game, at their worst and best, and I saw something in her that I’ve never seen in anyone else before in my life.”

 

“Isabelle, tell us what you see in Alex that a lot of people don’t get when they watch him on tv?”

 

“No one has ever made me feel as safe as he does. It’s an amazing feeling. Secure in everything, my life, my decisions. I know that I have someone behind me no matter what. I love that and that’s why I love him.”

 

“We are all very happy for you.”

 

Jeff took the next few minutes to get some quick updates from people. “Jackie. You have some good news, don’t you?”

 

She laughed. “I do have good news.”

 

“This guy right next to you…” Jeff pointed at Jack. “This is another Survivor relationship.” Everyone burst out screaming and cheering.

 

“We were friends pre-All-Stars, but yes, we are together.”

 

“Did any of you guys know?” he asked the All-Stars.

 

“We had no idea.”

 

“None.”

 

“But we are so happy.”

 

“Dayo, there are so many reasons people like you but we loved your relationship with Sarah. You did back to back Survivors. Did this hurt or strengthen your relationship?”

 

“It was so hard being away from her so long. So hard. But we are better than ever. Stronger than ever. She is the most incredible woman. I am the luckiest guy ever.”

 

“Here’s the deal. Because, for the first time ever, the person who got a car won the game, Chevy wanted to do something different. So Isabelle, you’re gonna give a Chevy Equinox to one of the other sixteen survivors. And you have to do it in the next ten seconds.”

 

Everyone in the audience started screaming names out.

 

She looked at Alex, quickly leaning in to talk to him. “They’re consulting, just like in the show,” Jeff said, laughing.

 

“Oh my God. I have to give it to Leven.”

 

Leven jumped up, going to hug Isabelle. “Isabelle, why Leven?”

 

“She was the deciding vote. She gave me the million.”

 

And with that, the final tribal council was over. They were all going to go out afterwards, get drinks, repair hurt feelings. It had been a wild ride. Isabelle was incredibly sad to see it go, but also incredibly happy for the next chapter in her life: Alex.

 


End file.
